


Rosario + Vampire: A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot

by Gamera68



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Romance, Succubus, Vanilla, Witches, Yôkai, akashiya, bloodmates, inner, moka akashiya, tsukune aono, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamera68/pseuds/Gamera68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete reboot of my original fic 'A Confession and a Vampire' and part of my one-shot 'Moka's Strangest day Ever'.</p><p>Moka Akashiya was a nervous wreck. She along with her best friend would be graduating from Yokai Academy and would be going their separate ways. She had something very urgent to tell him and silently prayed that he would listen to whatever she had to say. Pairing: Inner Moka X Tsukune</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession and a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rosario + Vampire: A Confession and A Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34977) by Gamera68. 



Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 1: **'** **Confession'** **'**

**Author's Notes: Please read:**

This is a complete 'reboot' of my ever-popular, original fan-fiction story _'A Confession and a Vampire'_ except it will be somewhat different. This will follow the events of the most recent manga chapters and contains major spoilers from season 2, chapter 65 and onward.

It also combines elements from my one-shot _'Moka's Strangest Day Ever'_ (co-written with my very good friend and beta reader, **Shadowwolf 08** , from _fan-fic_ ) minus the part with Outer Moka, who is no longer around in the manga series; so it will definitely be different. Some events will be the same; otherwise it is a completely different story...kind of, LOL. ^_^

My other story is on hiatus right now as I have no idea what to write or how to wrap it up, so this story will have to hold you over, for the time being anyway. Sorry! :(

Don't worry – I will not abandon it. I still have some more to cover – eventually.

Any and all positive feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

Takes place about a year after the defeat of _'Fairy Tale'_ and the demon, Alucard.

.....

This chapter is rated T:

Comedy / Drama / Romance

.

* * *

* [Prologue] *

Moka Akashiya was a nervous wreck. In fact, she could hardly breathe!

In just three days' time, she, along with all her friends, would be graduating from Yokai Academy and would be going their separate ways. The reason for her nervousness sat in front of her during homeroom every day for the past three years since they had become friends. Actually, very best friends. The only person who had always been there for her no matter what they went through, and accepted her for who she was, inside and out.

The one person who had saved her from a fate worse than death on the first day of Freshman Year:

Tsukune Aono.

.

* * *

.

For the first time in her life, she knew what true fear really was. Though she was deeply in love with him, there was always the concern whether or not he held the same feelings for her. Would he return her love? Was she merely wishful thinking? Did he only love her pink-haired, Outer half who was no longer around? Once she had gathered her thoughts together in some sort of comprehensive order, she wrote a letter and placed it in his shoe locker early this morning.

It was simple and to the point…

_Dear Tsukune,_

_Please meet me on the roof of the school at the end of the day. I have something very important that I must tell you and can't bear to hold it in any longer. I will be looking forward to seeing you at that time._

_Your friend._

When Tsukune found the note in his shoe locker, he was caught off guard by the cryptic message, unsure of not only of which friend it was from, but also the meaning behind it.

 _'Maybe somebody wants to fight me again? *sigh* I wouldn't blame them, considering the rumors about me defeating Alucard. Or it could be a girl wanting to confess to me. Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen in a million years!'_ the raven-haired teen thought to himself.

He really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone, especially since graduation was literally around the corner. And he was sure that no girl ever thought of him like that, anything beyond just a Friend, Destined One, or Mate of Fate.

The teen sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore.

He had more pressing issues wandering through his mind, namely a certain female vampire, whom he held very strong feelings for since the day they met during their first year at the Academy. Even after all they had been through, he still wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him or if she would even return his feelings. He knew she cared about him, but to what extent exactly?

Could he be with the girl of his dreams and live a happy, peaceful life once and for all?

…..

He didn't want to ruin the friendship they shared, and wanted more than anything to remain being friends, even after Graduation. It was true that he secretly hoped for more, but he didn't want to pressure her into a relationship, fearful she would flat-out reject him.

The boy pinched his eyes shut with a loud groan. All this stress was really beginning to get to him.

As soon as the last bell of the day had rung, Moka gathered her books, shoved them into her leather bag and started toward the door.

"Hey, Moka…Moka?" Tsukune said as she left the classroom as quickly as possible, nearly knocking over a few students that were blocking the doorway.

 _'That's weird. I wonder where Moka ran off to so suddenly?_ ' he thought to himself as she disappeared down the hallway. ' _Well, I guess I should head to the roof and meet with whoever wrote that note.'_

With that decision firmly made, Tsukune walked down the long hallway towards the stairwell that lead the rooftop of the building.

.

Meanwhile, Moka was waiting at said rooftop, sitting on a bench, facing the doorway; silently praying that Tsukune would show up and listen to what she had to say to him.

She was going through the memories of the past three years; everything they had experience together. It was never easy of course; especially since her other side was no longer around. The silver-haired beauty secretly wished that she was there for her now. She was the one who was always better at facing her feelings.

It's a real shame though. After her Rosary was completely destroyed last year by Alucard, she and Tsukune never really talked too much, even though he was now a Shinso Vampire, much like herself.

Outer Moka was severely injured and her stepsister Akua was failing miserably as she attempted to revive her with her very own blood. He was the one who tore off his Holy Lock, just to prove a point to the eldest Shuzen daughter. Once his Lock was completely removed, the true, Shinso power in his blood was released and he became a Vampire, just as he predicted. If he was wrong, he would have gone berserk and turned into a bloodthirsty Ghoul once again.

_Good thing he was correct though, otherwise the Chairman would have had to put him down, permanently._

The other girls were shocked of course, seeing his true power unleashed, but they knew they couldn't do a damn thing about it. What was done was finally done.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present, and her heart nearly stopped as the object of her turmoil slowly stepped out into the dimming sunshine, bathing his hair in a warm, chocolaty glow.

As Tsukune slowly pushed open the heavy, metal door, he spotted Moka sitting on a bench near the fence surrounding the roof.

 _'Moka? Wh-what's she doing here? It-it can't be…'_ Tsukune thought to himself, as he stood there, glued in place, uncertain as to what was going on. His question was answered a moment later.

Moka stood up from her seat and smiled brightly as she slowly approached the bewildered, ebony-haired object of her desire.

"Hello there, Tsukune. I'm so glad that you made it. I was wondering if you'd actually show up or not," the red-eyed vampiress muttered, slowly crossing the distance between them.

"Moka? Um, y-you w-wrote that note?" he nervously inquired, feeling his cheeks instantly warm at her closeness.

"Oh, yes Tsukune, I did. See, there is something I've wanted to tell you for some time now, but I've never had the chance to. Whenever I had a moment alone with you, even if it were just for a minute, we were always interrupted."

.

_'What's she getting at? I d-don't understand.'_

Moka could tell that Tsukune was getting nervous; thanks to the special bond they had shared since the first day they met during their freshman year.

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and slowly continued.

 _'I can do this…I know I can…somehow…’_ she reassured herself.

"Well, you see, Tsukune, I never really had the chance to thank you for everything since we became friends. Especially…when you saved the other me…from Saizo…and…and…he tried to – he tried to..." Moka stated as the painful memory from the experience resurfaced, and she instantly felt her shoulders shake against the sobs that quickly began to overtake her.

Seeing her cry so suddenly, Tsukune reached over and quickly pulled her into a firm hug.

 _'Wh-what the hell am I doing?!'_ the embarrassed teen thought with a blush, ' _S-still, I-I had to do something. I've never seen her cry like this…'_

Caught off guard by the affectionate gesture, Moka returned the embrace and gently leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"Moka, I-I don't know what to say…I j-just couldn't abandon you…I could never leave you behind…I'm so-sorry, Moka. I wasn't strong enough to protect you back then…but I had to do something. When you asked me to be your friend, I was really happy, Moka. It's just that, well, pretty girls such as yourself never spoke to me before I came here to Yokai…" he replied, still holding her closely.

Feeling better a few minutes later, Tsukune reluctantly released her from their hug as her crying finally ceased. Moka blushed hard hearing that last tidbit of information. Her feelings for Tsukune were clearer than ever before. She was definitely in love with him, no doubt about it.

"T-thank you, Tsukune. Thank you for being my friend and always being there for me," she whispered, a small smile tugging at her, plump, pink, lips.

"You're welcome, Moka. Is, um, that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh actually, Tsukune…there's a lot more," she replied as she nervously poked her index fingers together. He knew by that simple, yet adorable gesture, that something was definitely on her mind. Whatever it was had to be either very important or embarrassing, if he had to guess. He knew that a small part of 'Outer' Moka was still there – helping her along somewhat.

"Okay, Moka. Uh, is there something bothering you?" he asked as they walked towards the bench and sat down, less than a foot apart.

"Well, you see Tsukune. Um, it's quite embarrassing."

"It's fine, Moka. You can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I will listen. We are friends, right?" he asked with a warm smile.

Moka was getting more and more nervous by the passing second.

Time was quickly running out, and she honestly wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but was still hesitant – unsure of how to say it without getting more flustered than she already was.

The silver-haired vampire princess weakly smiled and slowly placed her left hand atop his right hand then squeezed gently. Tsukune's face flushed bright red, caught off guard by her unexpected, yet bold gesture.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune. Please, just listen. What I'm about to tell you is not easy for me."

…..

_'W-what's going on here? She isn't going to… *gulp* confess to me is she? No. It's not possible…is it? Oh, man! If she does, I- I don't know what I'll do…I mean, does she really think of me more than just a 'friend'?'_

Moka lightly squeezed his hand again, attempting to gain his undivided attention, as she could tell he was deep in thought. Or at least she believed he was.

"Tsukune?" she questioned.

"Uh, sorry about that, Moka. Um, you were saying?"

Moka closed her eyes for a moment and released a deep breath she did not know that she was even holding.

"Last year, when I was abducted by Fairy Tale…I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, Tsukune. And I missed being near you so much…it hurt, especially to my other half. The loneliness I felt when we were apart was quite painful. It's then that I realized that…that…I was in love with you…and I'm sorry it took me this long – to tell you…," Moka told him as her face turned bright red.

Tsukune's mouth fell open in disbelief; Moka was still holding his hand. To say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. Moka Akashiya, the only girl who he had been madly in love with for as long as he could remember just told him that she was in love with him.

 _'I-I'm dreaming, right? That's it. This has to be a dream! B-but even if it is…I don't want to wake up…’_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts immediately screeched to a grinding halt as Moka pulled him into her arms, holding the boy for all she was worth as she silently prayed he would return her love. She had told him how she felt about him and felt as though a weight had been lifted. However, she was not out of the woods yet.

_God, what would she do if he rejected her now?_

"Moka…um…the thing is…that…oh boy…the thing is Moka…that I've - _*gulp*_ \- been in love with you since the very first moment I saw you…but I didn't want to ruin our friendship…I was happy…just being your friend and just wanted to attend class with you every day…I'm sorry that I was indecisive and couldn't tell you how I felt about you sooner…pretty silly, huh?"

Tsukune hugged her tighter, as Moka shed a few tears of happiness. He loved her too! She was ecstatic! All her worries were for naught. Her chest suddenly felt too tight as a powerful surge of happiness swept through her. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Had she ever even been this happy before?

…..

After everything they've been through actually brought them closer together it would seem.

Pulling back slightly, the vampiress gave a soft smile. She could tell he was nervous, not unlike herself. She couldn't seem to help the nervous laughter that bubbled up in her throat. This was definitely a first time for her.

Swallowing the last bit of her nervousness, the vampiress surprised the young boy once again as she leaned forward and hesitantly touched their lips together in a timid kiss.

Tsukune gasped, feeling a delicious shiver of pleasure tingle down his spine. Still unsure of whether this was real, or just an amazing dream, he slowly returned her kiss. God, her lips were even softer than he'd imagined!

_'Oh, please don't let me wake up if this is a dream.'_

A soft moan from the girl in his arms caused him to tremble lightly as he hesitantly deepened the kiss. Feeling a little bolder now, he lightly traced the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for permission.

Moka gave a startled squeak, her cheeks burning a brighter shade of red than ever before as she hesitantly parted her lips, granting him access. Her head was positively spinning. Was it really safe for her heart to be beating this fast? Should her body be feeling this warm?

Finally, the couple pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss for air.

"W-wow…," Tsukune breathed, his lips still tingling from the passionate kiss.

The vampiress refused to meet his eyes for a moment. She honestly couldn't believe that she had actually done that. The most beautiful girl in the entire school, and she was proclaiming her love for him. Him: the ordinary average guy. Glancing the vampiress over, a soft smile graced his lips. He had to be the luckiest man on the planet right now.

_'She's so sweet. In fact, she seems almost shy…'_

"Moka…" he whispered. Unable to think of anything else to say, he wrapped his arms around her and, taking a chance, softly pressed his lips to hers once again. As he felt her move to gently nip down his neck, two things ran through his mind…

_This has been an unexpected turn of events, but it's definitely a day I'll remember for the rest of my life!_

_….._

Unknown to the vampire couple, they were secretly being watched from a small crack in the roof-top doorway.

_"I can't believe she would actually do that."_

_"Yeah. I mean, it's the real Moka."_

_"So, what do we do now?"_

_"We watch and see what's going to happen next."_

_"No! I won't allow her to take away my destined one."_

_"Will you be quiet already? I don't want them to hear us...oh shit!"_

_"What? Move...I can't see..."_

_"Look...Moka finally let him go."_

Once the pair broke their embrace, Moka reached down and held his hands in her own.

"Tsukune...may I ask a favor of you...well...since you feel the same way I do...Uh...there is something I'd like for you to do for me" Moka said, as she quickly averted his eyes and stared at the concrete floor of the roof as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Unsure of where this was heading, he simply shook his head yes and warmly smiled.

"Before you do Tsukune, I just want to let you know, that it's kind of embarrassing."

"It's okay Moka. I do love you. Whatever it is, it can't be all that bad, right?" he inquired as she gently squeezed her hands in a comforting gesture.

Moka's heartbeat finally returned to normal and offered him a smile of her own.

"Well, the truth is Tsukune, Graduation is in a few days, and then we'll be heading back to our homes...but now...after all this, I don't want to be separated from you ever again. There's a very old custom between vampires. Uh...the thing is...I'd like for you to kiss...my inner...thigh" Moka admitted as her face burned bright crimson yet again.

"Um, Moka...what does that mean exactly?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, the custom says that if you kiss my thigh, it means that you will devote your life to me and me alone. After that, we can become mates" Moka explained once she faced him and gazed lovingly into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Of course Moka. It would be my pleasure" he said as she released one hand so he could get down on one knee and perform the ceremony.

Moka hiked her school skirt up slowly, centimeter by centimeter; her cheeks glowing pink. Tsukune had quite the view of her creamy, alabaster thighs. To say that he was becoming quite aroused would be a severe understatement.

…..

Without warning, the two spies burst through the partially-opened door and tumbled onto the hard floor of the roof.

Moka noticed this and got upset immediately.

"Tsukune, please. Kiss my thigh now" she begged. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the cool skin of the vampire princess. She shuddered with absolute delight from the affectionate gesture. "Ahhhh...Tsukune" Moka whispered.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Kurumu bellowed out as she opened her leathery wings and flew over to where Tsukune was in a compromising position. Mizore got up from the floor and was nearly crying. It was too late and she knew better than to interrupt an unsealed Moka.

Kurumu flew into Moka and knocked her back a few meters. Tsukune fell back as well unsure of what the hell had just happened just a second ago. He couldn't detect any other yokai in the immediate vicinity and was wondering why he was now on the floor.

Moka got up and dusted herself off. She was very upset due to some idiot interrupting her and Tsukune. They were sharing a very private moment together and were now separated.

" **Kurumu! How dare you! Have you no common sense? You need to know your place!"** the irate vampire princess shouted.

In less than a millisecond Moka raced over to the Succubus and with an elegant roundhouse kick with her extended leg, knocked her into the stratosphere with the force of a bullet train going full speed ahead.

 _ **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_ she screamed as she was thrown over a kilometer into the red sky above. Tsukune witnessed this and marveled at Moka's unsealed power. It was truly frightening. Even though he had the same level of power, his was held in check by a silver Rosary wrapped around his right wrist with a long, matching chain.

"Don't give me that look, Tsukune. She should not have interrupted us. She needs to know her place and realize that we are going to be mates soon" Moka explained as she wrapped her arms around him again and gave him a warm hug.

He loved Moka more than anything in the world but sometimes wished that her Rosary could have been repaired. He also knew that if he was going to be with her that it wouldn't be the least bit easy, especially when he would have to introduce her to his parents soon enough, but he would do it took to make sure it worked out for the best.

After losing Outer Moka last year, it wasn't easy for him to accept the fact that she wouldn't be coming back. He loved all of her, but could never choose between either of them, as he always saw them as two distinct sides to the most amazing woman he had ever met.

"Sorry about that Moka. But I guess that you do have a point. And Mizore, I know you're here too, so you might as well come on out."

Moka decided to stay silent for a moment and just held Tsukune close by in a loving, protective manner. She felt calmer now that her anger had subsided drastically.

The Snow Maiden poked her head out the from behind the heavy roof-top door and looked at the one boy who she loved more than anything in the entire universe, holding hands with Moka and it broke her heart in half. She knew that it was now a futile effort to come in-between them, especially after she witnessed Tsukune kissing Moka's inner thigh.

"Um...hi Tsukune...Moka...um...sorry about that. I uh, do wish you both the very best...and I promise I won't bother either of you ever again...I guess...I guess I should've known that you'd choose Moka. I mean, you're a vampire too...and um...I guess I'll be going now" Mizore said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mizore, wait a minute. Moka was the one who confessed to me first. And the truth is that I've always been in love with her. I was always hesitant on deciding on how to tell her and I didn't want to hurt you other girls, but I won't apologize. I love Moka and have decided that I want to be with her. I'm sure you know what a kiss on the thigh means. And we have mutually decided to be with each other."

Mizore just shook her head yes, and bolted for the door. She had to get away as quickly as possible. It was too painful to be in the same area as Moka right now.

Moka continued to hold his hand and knew he was being completely honest about his feelings. She would know if he was being dishonest through their bond. After all, they have each others blood coursing through each others veins.

"Tsukune, it's getting late. Would you like to – come over to my dorm room for dinner? I'd like to show you my appreciation for today" she asked as she leads him to the doorway after retreating her brown, leather schoolbag. He didn't even need a second to think it over.

"Uh sure, Moka. I'd like that very much."

With that Tsukune opened the door for Moka and allowed her to descend the stairwell first. She briefly waited for him on the second step and held his free hand in her own as they made their way to the bottom floor of the school, which was completely devoid of any students or faculty members by this time.

Truth be told, he was quite excited to visit her dorm room, as it had been quite a long time since he was there last. A part of him knew it would be a painful reminder of the 'Outer' Moka, but he would have to tell himself that she was still a part of the real Moka, whom he loved very much. After all, Moka is still Moka.

He was already the luckiest guy on the planet and if he played his cards right, they could become a real couple this very evening.

…..

A/N:

Wow. That was not easy but it came out pretty good. Like I mentioned at the very beginning, this is going to be a reboot or an 'alternate' version of my first R + V fan-fic "A Confession and a Vampire" which is on temporary hiatus. I will not abandon it, as I still have some more to write, but not until after Christmas, anyway,

I welcome all the comments, critiques and feedback as long as they stay somewhat on the positive side. This story will include Lemons, but only when I deem necessary, hence the "M" rating, but not nearly as often with the original "Confession".

Next chapter will be in a few days or a week at the earliest. I already know what that will cover and yes, the real Moka can cook, and she won't burn the dorm down, LOLs.


	2. Blood Mates, Part 1

**Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"**

Chapter 2: _'Blood-Mates'_

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

**Complete alternate version of my fan-fic** _'A Confession and A Vampire'_

**Inner Moka X Tsukune**

**Rated M for an intense Lemon.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

**OOC Inner Moka.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

…..

Takes place right after Moka confesses her love to Tsukune.

.....

As Moka and Tsukune walked down the old, worn pathway towards the female dormitory, they both felt as though they were being followed. Moka stopped suddenly and looked behind at the source of her irritation. Sure enough, the silver-haired beauty was correct. They were being stalked by their younger female Witch friend, Yukari.

"Um, hey guys" she nervously said as she slowly approached them, as they neared the front entrance of the dorm.

"Good evening, Yukari" Moka calmly replied as she was still firmly holding Tsukune's hand.

"Um, what's going on Tsukune? You two seem to be _awfully_ close all of a sudden. Well, much closer than usual" the teen Witch stated a matter-of-factually.

Tsukune decided to remain quiet as he could detect that Moka was getting somewhat annoyed after being followed all the way from the Academy building. Maybe Yukari needed to be reminded of her place once again she hypothesized.

"I'm making dinner for Tsukune this evening. And we are now...dating" Moka said as she released Tsukune's hand momentarily and came nose-to-nose with her classmate.

"Really Moka? That's great! It's about time you two got together. Now we can finally become a **threesome**. But I wonder how Kurumu and Mizore will take the news?" Yukari replied, barely containing her own exuberance while she blushed madly, lost in her own perverted fantasies yet again.

"Yes, we are. And they didn't take the news too well. I had confessed to Tsukune just a short while ago. He has already dedicated his life to me and me alone, with a kiss on my thigh. Those other two will be reminded of their places if they ever forget again. As will you, Yukari. There is no room in our bed for anyone else. I personally do not believe in polygamy and neither does Tsukune. We never meant to hurt you, but we won't apologize. Come, Tsukune. It's getting late and I'm getting hungry" Moka said as she continued walking towards the dorm's front entrance-way just a meter or so away.

Tsukune opened the door for Moka and followed her inside. Yukari just remained glued in place outside in utter shock, awe and disbelief.

 **Her dream of becoming the meat in a vampire sandwich was never going to happen now, it would seem**.

Yukari knew better than to debate with the real Moka, even if she had softened up to some extent over the past year since the entire _'Fairy Tale'_ fiasco.

It would be far too painful otherwise, she swiftly remembered.

…...

As Tsukune walked alongside Moka down the long corridor to her room, he was feeling slightly gloomy. It's true that he cared about Yukari as a close friend, just as he did Mizore and Kurumu, but never intended to hurt either one of them. He knew that had brought this on himself for being so indecisive for three, long years. They had been through so much together and had all nearly come close to dying several times.

"Tsukune? We're here" Moka told him after she had unlocked and opened the door to her room.

"Oh sorry about that Moka. I was just thinking" he sadly replied as he followed behind her and automatically removed his shoes once he was inside and then closed the door behind himself.

He had immediately noticed that it looked exactly the same, just before Outer Moka had 'passed on'.

"It's alright, Tsukune. I know that you haven't been here in quite a while...since..." she answered as she gestured for him to make himself at home for the time being.

"Yeah, it's been a while, I guess" he simply replied as he sat down next to the low table alongside her bed.

The last time he had visited was early last year when he and Outer Moka were studying for a math test, just before the _Fairy Tale_ incident. If it weren't for her helpful tutoring, he most likely would've had to repeat the class all over again. And considering who the teacher was he wasn't going to go down that path, no matter what.

Moka sat down on his left and gave him a warm hug from the side.

"I know that you miss her Tsukune. And truth be told...I miss her...as well" Moka honestly said. He returned her hug and held her very close.

"You do know that her and I both have had a very deep appreciation for you Tsukune. Your kindness, bravery and thoughtfulness of always putting us first. That is something nobody had ever shown either one of us before we met you. And I know for a fact that she loved you just as much as I do. Even though she's no longer around, she's still a part of me, Tsukune. And I promise you, for as long as my heart beats; it will only beat for you" Moka told him as a solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

…..

"I know Moka. Thank you. I guess I just needed to hear that" he replied as he wiped her salty, stray tear away.

"You're welcome Tsukune. You know, you've matured so much since we first met. And have become very strong. But no matter how much you've changed, you're still the same sweet, kind, and compassionate young man I first met. Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I prepare dinner for us, okay?" Moka told him as she ceased their embrace and stood up once again.

"Oh, sure thing, Moka. Um, would you like any help?" he asked as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, working out the kinks in his back from sitting at an awkward position on her carpeted, dorm room, floor.

"Thank you for offering, but I can manage. I've actually practiced cooking several types of traditional Japanese dishes, so I'm sure I can manage just fine _without burning the dormitory down to the ground_. But if you really want to help out, you can set the table when I'm done cooking" Moka said with mischievous smirk.

Tsukune snickered at Moka's little joke at her own expense then stood up and gave her another warm embrace.

"Sure thing Moka. I just know whatever you cook will be great" he said with a wink and a smile once he released her so she could make her way into the kitchenette to get their dinner prepared. Moka blushed hard and muttered a quick thank you to him.

She then made herself scarce to change out of her school uniform.

A few minutes later she reappeared dressed in a simple pair of dark, denim jeans and a burgundy short-sleeved, V-necked, tee-shirt that fit her in all the proper places. She then covered herself with an apron to avoid getting her clothes dirty from cooking.

 _'Wow, she looks amazing in jeans'_ he thought to himself.

It's true though. Moka was the absolute pinnacle of beauty and grace with the physique of a Greek Goddess.

Moka then gave her new boyfriend a warm, genuine smile as she went about preparing their dinner.

Tsukune leaned back against her bed and wondered to himself just how much her cooking had improved. He remembered the time when Inner Moka first baked a pumpkin pie for him in her baking class. When she first failed by burning the crust, she exhibited obvious, severe depression. Shortly afterward, her cold personality vanished when Tsukune praised how good it tasted. He devoured the entire pie in one sitting, much to her surprise.

As the raven-haired vampire reminisced about the past, a detectible scent permeated his nostrils and caused him to nearly drool. He reopened his eyes and saw a vision of loveliness cooking for him and him alone.

…..

Tsukune then stood up and waked over to where Moka had her attention focused on the task at hand. He then gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaned his head on her right shoulder and breathed in her womanly scent. Moka shivered when his warm breath had tickled her sensitive ear.

"Tsukune...please...not when I'm cooking. That tickles" she begged as she attempted to worm her way out of his arms but was failing miserably. Her knees nearly buckled when he kissed her on her delicate neck and sent goosebumps up and down her spine.

"Sorry Moka, but you smell really good" he told her which caused her breath to come out in short, labored pants.

"You're not being fair, Tsukune" she protested as she shut the stove off and turned to face him; her ruby red eyes sparkled with a keen interest as she closed the short space between themselves and kissed him passionately on his lips with great fervor.

Moka slowly walked him in reverse as she quickly removed his green, school jacket and loosened the tie around his collar. The next thing the couple knew is that they were on top of Moka's bed.

Breaking their kiss for life-giving oxygen, they just stared lovingly at each other. Moka had bared her canines in the heat of the moment and was fighting against her base instincts. She had taken one good whiff of his scent that caused her fangs to ache with a dull, throbbing sensation.

" _M-mm...Tsukune...you smell so intoxicating"_ Moka breathed into his left ear.

Sensing where this was going, he simply nodded yes and leaned his head slightly to the left so she had easy access to what she so desperately wanted. He then remembered that Inner Moka had only drunk his blood one time prior, nearly over a year ago.

She then licked his flesh with her hot, wet tongue in an erotic fashion that caused his heart-rate to skyrocket. He closed his eyes as she slowly opened her mouth and bore her fangs gently into his skin.

Tsukune held her much closer as she drank his sweet blood in slow, steady slurps; her impressive bosom smashing into his chest. Moka couldn't help the purr of appreciation that bubbled up the back of her throat that tickled his neck to a certain degree.

"Moka...I love you" he whispered.

"I...love...you...Tsukune...so much" she replied in-between slurps.

Once her thirst was quenched a few moments later, she retracted her fangs, licked his neck clean with her tongue and sealed the puncture marks that dulled to a purplish bruise, resembling a love-bite, which would disappear in a short time.

….

"M-mmm, so yummy" Moka said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Tsukune just remained still for a moment as she then sat up from her bed and walked back to the kitchenette to serve their dinner which had been done for a while now.

He then rose up from his lying position and then followed Moka to retrieve the plates and utensils they would be in need for their dinner.

"Thank you, Tsukune" she replied as she handed the plates to her so she could serve themselves. Dinner consisted of steamed brown rice, fresh mixed vegetables and Mahi-mahi.

"No problem Moka. This looks and smells amazing" he replied as she handed a plate to him.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukune. I hope it's to your liking" she said as they walked over to the short table next to her bed. He just smiled that smile that she loved the most. They then sat down adjacent to each other in typical, Japanese fashion.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_ they said in unison as they dug into their evening meals like the hungry vampires they were.

"Wow, Moka! This is fantastic! I am definitely impressed" Tsukune said that caused her to become embarrassed immediately. She placed both of her hands over her already pink cheeks in an adorable manner.

"Thank you Tsukune. That really means a lot to me. Like I mentioned earlier, I've been practicing cooking different types of meals... **just for you** " Moka admitted as her face glowed bright red.

Now Tsukune was the one who was embarrassed. He thought he heard Moka say that she had practiced cooking...just for him? He had to be hearing things, right? The real, inner Moka said that?

"Oh, uh...not a problem Moka" he said as he continued eating the wonderful meal she had made, just for him and him alone.

The vampire couple remained silent throughout the remainder of their dinner time, most likely due to not knowing what to say to each other without becoming flustered any more than they already were. Tsukune knew that he and Moka would be spending a lot more time together since they had admitted to one another their true feelings and it wouldn't be easy since they both were still shy to a certain extent.

Once Tsukune was finished eating, he leaned back against her bed, patted his full stomach and released a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Hey Moka..."

"Yes Tsukune..."

"That was by far the best home-cooked meal I've had in years"

"Really Tsukune?" she asked as she scooted to her right and stared at him in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Well, yeah. I had no idea that you were – practicing, for me. But thank you Moka. Hearing that has made me really happy."

Moka was quite happy herself. She really wanted to get closer to Tsukune, but had no idea how. Since her Outer self was no longer around, she had summoned all her courage and did her very best to learn how to become a better cook. After all, _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ , she had heard in her Home Economics class.

Moka then pushed the table back a bit from where Tsukune was sitting and then crawled onto his lap. He was caught off guard by her sudden chutzpah and had no idea what had come over her so suddenly. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him firmly. Tsukune returned her embrace and held her for all he was worth.

"Thank you Tsukune. Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that" she said as she held him closer, not wanting him to leave anytime soon. She was definitely madly in love with him, that much she was positive of. Another wave of pure happiness and adoration washed over her and she started to softly cry once again.

Thinking he had unintentionally upset her somehow, Tsukune began to panic profusely.

"Moka? Are you okay?" he asked out of genuine sincerity. She silently shook her head 'yes' and held him firmer.

"I'm fine, love. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am" she said between sobs.

"Oh Moka...like I told you on the roof earlier, I've always loved you, since the moment I first met you. And I will continue to love you forever" he said as she leaned back for a moment and looked at him, searching his features for any signs of deceit.

"Really Tsukune? You mean that you want to be with me forever?" she asked once the waterworks ceased a few moments later.

…..

"Of course, Moka. After everything we've been through, I can't imagine living without you."

"Oh Tsukune..." she said as she quickly kissed him once again. Moka was on cloud nine. She also knew that she wanted to be with him for the remainder of her life. And since he was now an immortal much like herself, there was one thing left to do: perform the blood-bonding of mate-ship. It was the one ceremony that would cement their relationship for all of eternity.

Once she realized she had forgotten how to breath properly, she had ceased their longer-than-usual kiss momentarily, anyway. Her head was positively spinning from the flood of emotions she was experiencing since she had first kissed him earlier on the roof of the school.

Still sitting in his lap, Moka had the brightest smile that Tsukune had seen in quite some time.

"Tsukune...can I ask you something?"

"Sure Moka. What is it?"

"Well, since you said that you want to be with me – forever, there is one thing we can do to make sure that we'll always be together" Moka said with a slight blush.

 _'God, she looks so cute tonight'_ he thought.

"Uh, of course Moka. I do love you more than anything. So what is it?"

…..

"It's a ceremony that involves us drinking each other’s blood simultaneously. It's called the blood-bonding of mate-ship. It can be seen as a type of union between us...you could say that it's similar to being engaged in the human world" Moka told him, her cheeks still bright pink from telling him so much.

Honestly, could she be any more embarrassed than she already was?

"E-engaged?" he stuttered, unsure of what to make of all this new information.

"You do want to be with me forever, Tsukune? That's what you said...or don't you love me as much as you claim you do?" she inquired with a hint of agitation and sadness.

"Moka, of course I love you. I'm just not sure how my parents will react when I tell them that we're engaged. Well, I'm planning on telling them everything. I mean the truth. About me, you and the Academy. If we're going to be together, then they need to know everything. No more secrets" he said with absolute conviction in his voice.

Moka eyeballed him for a moment, thinking over what he said. It was true that his parents would be meeting the real Moka soon enough. And they would definitely see that she wasn't exactly 'normal'. But that didn't concern her any more than what her Father would say once he found out that she was now blood-mates with a human. Well, former human. Plus Tsukune was the one who had basically saved her life last year when she was at death's door by injecting his Shinso vampire blood into her. That had to account for something, right?

"Sorry Tsukune, but I want to make sure this is what you want, just as much as I do. Once we perform the ceremony, there's no turning back. We will become bound by our blood. It will also allow us to sense each other’s thoughts, feelings and emotions, as well as know where the other is, even if either one of us is halfway around the world, hidden off somewhere isolated" Moka explained the best that she could with what little she actually knew of the ceremony.

"I see. Well that would've come in **really** handy before, but I understand. Yes Moka. I want this too" he said with absolute certainty. She stood up and pulled him to his feet then gestured for him to lie down on her soft bed once more. He did as requested by the vampire princess. She lay down on top of him while he then held her around her slender waist.

"Thank you love" she said as she closed her eyes.

Piercing the base of each other’s necks in unison, both vampires gasped as the blood-bonding began to take effect.

…..

As they each closed their eyes, they could see visions of the past when they first met each other. Every memory from the other was shared between themselves. Nothing was hidden as the blood-bonding took effect.

Closing her eyes even more-so, Moka's mind could see every moment they spent together since they met on that fateful day, nearly three years ago. Every happy time. As well as sad, played through her mind as the wave of memories caused her heart to overflow and swell with emotions. His emotions.

The only person who truly accepted her for who she was and never saw her for anything other than a normal, teenaged girl. Tsukune Aono.

_'My sweet Tsukune...'_

As Tsukune closed his eyes, he experienced everything she did, memories that seemed as though they were happening at this very special moment. He smiled inwardly remembering how they met. How he felt the first time she had saved his life. How incredibly cute and amazingly sexy she was.

And how she was his very first friend.

He was saddened though when he observed Moka through her memories, while she was in junior high school. The other kids in her class would make fun of and tease her on a daily basis, just because she claimed to believe in yokai and happened to have bright, pink hair at the time. That's what hurt the most. Tsukune wished he could go back in time and help her through those three, lonely years.

_'My dear Moka...'_

A few minutes later, which seemed as if hours had passed, they each released their fangs and licked each other’s neck clean, sealing the puncture marks that would vanish before the end of the night. Tsukune held Moka much firmer and felt a lot closer to her, whom he had been in love with for as long as he could remember. Moka on the other hand was quite happy and felt as though she had known him for her entire life.

"Wow Moka. That was really something else. I had no idea it would be that – intense" Tsukune admitted as she sighed with happiness and leaned her head on his chest as he continued holding her. It was now evening and her room was growing dark, reflecting the setting 'sun' over the yokai realm. Where had all the time gone so suddenly?

"Yes it was Tsukune. Thank you. I feel much closer to you now" Moka quietly said.

"Uh, of course Moka. I feel a lot closer to you too" he replied as she began planting soft, wet kisses on his neck in the very same spot she had bitten him previously when they became blood-mates. He was swiftly becoming aroused and couldn't help the groan of pleasure building inside of himself. 

…..

Moka on the other hand started to pant heavily as she was becoming more and more affectionate with the passing second. 

"Tsukune...I...want you" she said between kisses.

"Moka?" he asked as she sat up on his lap, momentarily breaking their closeness. She then started to unbutton his white dress shirt and parted the cloth that was covering his broad, scarred chest. To be honest, he wasn't exactly proud of all the injuries he had been inflicted with, especially the large 'X' shaped one that had covered most of his bare skin.

"It's okay, love. I don't mind your scars, because I know they are the result of your bravery, always putting yourself in harm's way, and from protecting my other half when I wasn't able to" Moka said as a few tears streamed down her face and landed on his warm flesh. She then leaned down and started to kiss the scars, marks and blemishes that were scattered across his broad chest.

"Ahhh...Moka..." he whispered as he ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair that rained down over her beautiful face, partially covering it.

"M-mmm Tsukune...please...I want to become mates...tonight..." Moka begged, nearly on the verge of tears yet again. He held her close and kissed her passionately on her pink, pouty lips.

"Moka...I would like that too" he honestly replied once he reluctantly released her a minute later.

Even though Moka was very shy, this is one act she knew that would claim Tsukune as her mate. She was scared somewhat but knew she had to be strong, just to get through the first time. The silver-haired maiden then sat up and pulled her tee-shirt over her head and tossed it to the carpeted floor below. Tsukune gasped when he finally saw her large, yet firm breasts held in place by a black, lacy bra. 

'Oh my kami' he said to himself, as he was on the verge of a major nosebleed.

"It's okay, Tsukune. From this night on, I am yours and yours alone. Please, become my mate" she said as she leaned down and started to kiss him once again, this time with more intensity.

Tsukune still couldn't believe that he was with Moka, the most beautiful girl in the entire Academy and he was about to cross the final step towards adulthood.

"Moka...you're so beautiful." 

"And you are very handsome yourself, Tsukune."

The couple then sat up to remove the restrictive articles of clothing with great speed and efficiency. Even though they were still both shy, they knew that they would have to overcome that last obstacle if they wanted to become mates and a true couple in every sense of the word.

…..

Once they were both devoid of any clothing, they both crawled under the soft blankets of Moka's bed. Now came the most difficult part, as they both knew what had to be done, but were unsure of how to even begin. 

"Um, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she was cuddled up next to him, her large bosom against his right arm. 

"Yes Moka?"

"It might be easier if you removed your Rosary. Even though you are quite strong while still sealed, you might tire out quickly" she suggested.

"Oh okay Moka. Sure thing" he replied as he placed his left hand on the silver crucifix and gave it a sharp pull.

*plink*

Moka's bedroom was washed in a golden-colored light as Tsukune released the Shinso blood in his veins; his vampire self was now released from his dormant state. His ebony-brown hair washed over with pure, silvery-white. His soft, mahogany eyes turned blood red, with reptile-like slits.

Once his metamorphosis was complete, he could see Moka through the darkened room and smiled as he finally witnessed her in all her nude, glory. Full, soft breasts that seemed to defy gravity. A flat, tight abdomen. Flared hips and her amazingly, well-toned sexy legs. 

He then sat up and lay on top of his blood-mate. She warmly smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on her neck and ears, which he discovered were quite sensitive.

"Ahhh...Tsukune" she cooed as she began to become aroused rather quickly.

"Moka...my sweet Moka."

"Ahgn...please...you can...kiss my – b-breasts if you'd like Tsukune," she bashfully admitted.

"Moka? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tsukune. But please be gentle."

He then leaned down and delicately held both of her voluminous breasts between his hands and stated to kiss her soft, pink nipples which stiffened in a matter of seconds from his affectionate attention.

…..

"Please...more Tsukune...oh kami...please" she begged as her breathing and heart-beat increased. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life, but she knew what her body yearned for.

Doing so as asked by his wonderful girlfriend, he placed his mouth over her right nipple and suckled on it, while he massaged her left breast with his hands in a circular motion.

"Ahhhhh...Tsukune...oh...Tsukune...more...oh kami!" Moka clamorously bellowed as her voice echoed off her dorm room walls. She then reached down to his waist and could feel his hot flesh that was now fully erect. 

She placed her hand on his manhood and gave it a gentle stroke. Much to her astonishment, the effect was instantaneously.

"Ah...Moka..." 

"Tsukune...no more teasing...please I want you – inside me – Tsukune."

"Moka...this might hurt from what I've heard" he said as she spread her sexy legs, inviting her blood-mate to become one with her.

"It's...okay...Tsukune...because it's you...who I love more than life itself" she said on the edge of crying again, but this time from pure, overwhelming joy.

"Moka..." he said as she helped guide his engorged member up to her already moist flower.

Slowly and tenderly Moka assisted in guiding him inside her warmth. 

"Oh Moka...you feel amazing...so warm" he said as his length was enveloped by Moka's warm sex.

"Tsukune...oh kami...so hard...and big..." she moaned out as she was acclimating to the pulsating sensation she could feel inside of her.

She then winced in pain, arching her back.

"Moka? Are you okay?"

She barley shook her head yes.

"I'm fine, love. Please proceed, but slowly" she whispered back, with a happy tear in her eye.

He slowly continued entering her womanhood, allowing her to acclimate to the pain that felt similar to tiny pin-pricks inside.

Tsukune then suddenly stopped, as if the remainder of her womanhood was blocked somehow.

He knew that it must be her hymen.

…..

"Moka, please hold me tight, as this might hurt."

She quietly did as he requested, holding him much closer than ever. Her loving arms trembling; waiting for the pain that was imminent any moment now.

"Okay, I'm ready...please...go ahead...Tsukune..." Moka softly beckoned her voice full of complete love and adoration.

Moka could barely speak, as her mind was full of new emotions and feelings she never had experienced in her brief life. He then slowly thrusted forward, breaking her hymen.

A minute amount of blood gushed out. Her entire body shook from the sudden jolt of pain that felt to her as if she were shocked from the inside.

"Moka...Moka...are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

He gently kissed her on her trembling, pink, pouty lips to help her get through the momentary painful sensation that would soon pass.

"Yes... _Tsukune._..I'm okay...it doesn't hurt too much...I'll be fine...just give me a moment... please," she quietly requested. Her forehead was lightly moist from perspiration.

After a few moments, she asked him to continue.

He slowly did for a few minutes, as to allow the pain to recede and be replaced by pleasure.

"Tsukune...ahhh...m-hmm...you can go faster, if you want...Tsukune...ah-ahhhh..." she panted, as if she were in heat. She had never felt this close to any other person in her entire life. She knew it would bring them much closer than they already were, even more so than she would ever hope for or imagine.

Tsukune slowly started to increase his rhythm to match her breathing. He continuously increased his thrusting as Moka moaned louder, and held him around his waist.

Moka was becoming further and further aroused with each passing second. Her moaning became much louder as well, which resulted in furthering Tsukune's building arousal.

"Moka...oh kami...you feel so good."

As his rhythm rapidly increased, Moka's bed started to rock to and fro violently. That continued on for at least 30 minutes. Screams of complete ecstasy filled the walls of her dormitory room.

"Tsukune...more...oh kami...more please" she begged as she was on the edge of her first ever climax; the pressure was rapidly increasing and much to her chagrin, she no longer had any control over her voice whatsoever.

**Little did the vampire couple realize that their intense lovemaking was causing the entire dormitory building to shake to and fro to match their movements! The other female residents actually believed that an earthquake was happening during the entire time!**

…..

"Moka...any second now...I can't – oh Moka!"

"It's okay Tsukune...me too..."

After an hour of impassioned lovemaking and with one, final barrage, the vampire duo climaxed simultaneously rather vociferously.

Moka held Tsukune closely, still joined at the hips and was humming happily.

"Wow" is all he could say once he had calmed down dramatically.

"Yes, wow indeed" Moka agreed, smiling brightly. Tsukune pried himself from Moka and retrieved his silver Rosary then replaced it on the matching chain around his right wrist. He laid down next to his mate as his transformation into his 'human' persona took effect.

"So um, how do you feel, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she turned to her left and laid her head on his chest, using it like a pillow. He then wrapped his right arm around her still-naked frame and pulled her closer. ' _Kami, her body is still warm'_ , he thought to himself.

"I feel great Moka. How about yourself?"

"Me too, love. I had no idea that it would be so...I don't know how to describe it, actually."

"So you're telling me that the smartest girl in our class is speechless for once?" he teased.

"Aw, well. Yes. Oh Tsukune, it's after 10 PM" Moka told him once she glanced over to the digital clock on her desk by the window.

"Oh crap! Now what?" Tsukune panicked, realizing he was going to be in deep trouble if he left her dorm at this late an hour. He was about to get up from her bed then was quickly pulled backwards.

"Tsukune, you can...spend the night here with me. Besides if you left now, you'd most likely be in trouble. And quite frankly, I – uh, would like for you to spend the night. That is if you don't have any objections. I can set my alarm clock for an early time so you can return to your dorm to get ready for class in the morning. How does that sound?" Moka suggested.

It only took the ebony-haired young man a microsecond to give it any thought.

"That sounds like a good idea, Moka. And like you said, I'd probably get in trouble returning to my dorm way past curfew. Besides, I like being next to you...like this" he admitted with a slight blush.

"Really Tsukune? You really mean that?" Moka asked excitedly.

"Well, sure. I mean we are mates now, right?"

"Oh Tsukune!" Moka bellowed as she brought him into her abundant bosom and hugged him with more love than ever before.

'If Kurumu can do this on a daily basis, well, so can I. Besides my breasts are a lot nicer and firmer than her flabby ones' Moka mused silently to herself, still grinning happily from ear to ear.

This was the side to the new and improved Moka that would take some time getting used to, but he knew that they would be together for a very long time.

* * *

 

A/N: **The 'earthquake' scene was inspired by my 'adopted' little brother 'CorlessLawiet' on deviantArt. He suggested via PM that when they finally became mates that the entire dorm falls down, LOL. I just had the entire building shake instead, since they were both unsealed.**

4 days I worked on this chapter (on and off) I had one idea just to have Moka cook dinner for him and maybe make out a little bit. I had no intentions of them becoming blood-mates or mates so soon and include a Lemon scene. But after much internal debate, I gave in, LOL. I hope that everyone liked this chapter as I had to go over it nearly a dozen times and re-edit it.

The next chapter won't be out for a while as I need to take a break from writing. I hope to have it out just before Christmas. Maybe sooner. I have an idea for the next one and will probably skip to their Graduation, since this chapter takes place the same day (evening) as chapter 1 (Confession).


	3. Blood Mates, Part 2

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 3 _"Blood-mates, Part 2"_

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

Complete alternate version of my fan-fic _'A Confession and A Vampire'_

**Inner Moka & Tsukune**

**Rated M for a Lemon towards the end.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

**Somewhat OOC Inner Moka.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Shout-out to "Onixx" from FF (dot) net, for the chapter idea! Thank you for the assistance ^_^**

**Complete Beta by “Train48” on deviantArt. Thanks buddy!**

…..

Takes place the morning after Tsukune and Moka become mates.

* * *

 

**Wednesday morning, April 25.**

After a peaceful night's slumber, the newly-mated couple awoke at six AM sharp, thanks to Moka's brilliant idea of Tsukune having enough time to return to his dormitory in order to prepare himself for the last day of final exams, since Graduation would be on Friday, the 27th of April.

"Tsukune...wake up love. It's six o'clock..." Moka said as she gently shook her sleepy boyfriend in a futile attempt to have him face the day.

"M-mmm...five more minutes, mom" he lazily replied. Moka blushed when she heard him accidentally call her _'mom'_. She then smiled seeing just how cute he was while he slept.

Moka leaned down and breathed into his ear while she straddled his hips. He then embraced her firmly, as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids and saw who it was and what she was doing. Tsukune took notice that it was indeed Moka and she wasn't exactly wearing any clothes, whatsoever. Not even a nightgown or undergarments of any type.

He then recalled what happened last night once his half-asleep brain finally woke up a bit.

…..

"Good morning, sleepy head" the silver-haired maiden said with a bright grin as she ran her slender fingers through his always messy hair.

"Good morning, beautiful" he replied followed by a loud yawn.

"Sleep well?" Moka inquired.

"Uh, yeah – thanks Moka" Tsukune answered with a blush of his own, once he realized that Moka was completely nude; her impressive bosom pressed against his bare chest.

"If you're wondering, yes; I sleep in the nude all the time," she told her mate with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsukune said as he attempted to sit straight up, but was failing miserably. Moka had pinned him to the bed by sitting on top of him and was now inhaling his wonderful scent that she admired the most.

"M-mm, Tsukune? Would it be all right if I had a sip of your blood before you head back to your dorm? I'm still feeling a little tired from last night."

Tsukune found it to be rather unorthodox for Moka to plead for his blood in this way, but found it to be genuinely adorable of her to do so.

"Of course Moka. You really don't have to ask. We are mates and everything I am belongs to you."

"Tsukune..." she whispered, feeling his genuine sincerity for her through his honest response.

Taking his cue, the blushing, silver-haired vampiress leaned down to the crook of his neck and licked a spot on his skin with her hot tongue, sending shivers of delight down his spine. He didn't even feel when her fangs pierced his flesh, whatsoever.

While he held his gorgeous mate in his arms, he could sense that she was enjoying this ritual with great exuberance, more-so than last night when they first became blood-mates.

"M-mmm...delicious" she said a few moments later when she was satisfied, licking her full, plump lips in a provocative manner.

"Feeling better?" he asked Moka who was still blushing.

"Oh yes. Thank you love. Um, it's getting late. I really don't want you to leave, but you should head back now, before anyone else wakes up. I'll meet you at our usual spot on the way to school, okay?" she said once she had released Tsukune from her embrace so he could finally get out of bed and get himself ready for the day.

"Oh, it's not a problem Moka. Uh, yeah, I guess I should head back now. But I -uh – really – uh...don't want anyone to see me this early, either. So um, I'll meet you on the way to school in a while" he said as he nearly stumbled out of her bed as he attempted to track down his missing articles of clothing that were scattered all across Moka's room.

He then asked to borrow her restroom to make himself, presentable for the time being.

Even though they were a real couple, he was still shy to some degree to be sans-clothes in front of her.

…..

A few minutes later, he was finally redressed and ready to head back to his own dorm that was located across the courtyard from the female dormitory. As a matter fact, his room faced Moka's.

"I'm all set Moka," he said as he walked over to give her a hug farewell, for now.

"Oh, um...sure Tsukune" she said as she just wrapped her pink, fuzzy robe with black trim around herself so she could see him to the door like a proper girlfriend should. Moka returned his hug, followed with a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

As Moka escorted him to the door, she then unlocked it and was shocked to see her younger sister on the other side, getting ready to knock. _'What the hell is she doing here so early?'_ Moka mentally cursed, shocked at her stepsister's unannounced appearance at such an ungodly hour.

"Good morning big sis" Kokoa greeted, with a sour expression on her face.

Moka quickly pushed Tsukune aside, concealing him behind her door in a desperate endeavor to hide him. There was no way she was going to allow her overly protective pest of a sister to ruin her morning. She would have to keep the current string of events from yesterday a secret, for now.

"Oh good morning Kokoa; what brings you here so early in the morning?" the platinum-trussed vampire princess inquired with her arms crossed under her abundant bosom.

"Well, I was just checking up on you, big sis. See, I happened to hear something quite peculiar last night. Some of the girls here in the dorm, mainly on your floor, claimed they saw you inviting a **BOY** into your room last night. Now, knowing you so well like I do, I figured it had to be a lie. Ya' know. Just a big misunderstanding or rumor. So I came by this morning to see if it was true or not. It's not true, is it big sis?" Kokoa asked with a hint of anger and betrayal.

She knew her big sister Moka was perfect in every way. She had to be sure of what she heard was just hearsay or sick joke. It had to be a mistake of some sort, right? Just gossip amongst the female residents who had nothing better to do than to stir up some trouble or cause a huge fight to break out for their own amusement.

"Well, Kokoa. I don't know who started that rumor, but I have a good idea of who it was. What I do in my free time outside of school is nobody's business, especially yours Kokoa. You're my sister and I do love you. But you have to let me live my life, for myself. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and if I had a boy here last night or not, shouldn't be anyone's concern specifically that damned stalker and her succubus cohort. You need to grow up and let go of your obsession with me...because...because – I have already chosen a mate" Moka told Kokoa whose expression changed from sadness to absolute horror, from what her perfect, older sister just admitted out loud with absolute honesty, even if it was very embarrassing.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Not like this. But the cat was now out of the bag and truth be told, Moka actually felt somewhat relieved.

…..

" **What!"** Kokoa yelled as she forced the door back, slamming it into Tsukune, and knocking him over.

"Ow!" he yelped as he tumbled backwards to the carpeted floor of Moka's room.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?" Moka said as she knelt to the floor and noticed her mate had a small bump on his forehead, due to her little sister's uncalled-for outburst.

Kokoa was beyond upset! She was royally pissed!

"What the hell is **HE** doing here?" she bellowed, her face as red as her fiery-hued hair; all the while pointing an accusing finger to the bewildered male sprawled out on the floor of her sister's dorm room.

While Moka helped Tsukune to his feet, she ignored the irate vampiress's incessant ranting.

"Kokoa back off, now! You just injured my blood-mate," Moka sharply warned as her eyes burned red with furious rage.

"B-blood-mate? But big sis, you can't take **HIM** as your mate! **He's a damn half-breed!** " she boisterously yelled, waking up the other young women in the dormitory.

Moka continued ignoring Kokoa as she walked Tsukune over to her bed and had him sit down for a minute, so he could recuperate from the sudden blunt trauma to his forehead that nearly knocked him out cold.

"Yes Kokoa. Tsukune is **MY** blood-mate. And I will **NOT** idly sit by while you mock or injure him. He is a good, decent man. He has saved my life more times than I can count. Who do you think was the one who saved my life last year with his own blood? Well, do you!?" Moka shouted back, deeply disturbed over this sudden turn of events.

"B-but big sis! No...he can't be..." Kokoa protested.

"That is **ENOUGH!** No buts, Kokoa. I have been in love with Tsukune for as long as I can remember. He has always been there for me, protecting me, even when I was still sealed in my Rosary. He has **NEVER** turned his back on me. Not once! Even while he was still human, he always did his best. Always. He means more to me than anything in the entire world. He saved my life last year, Kokoa. I was dying! I wouldn't be here today if it were not for him. Tsukune even saved my life on the very first day of our freshman year. If he hadn't come to my rescue when he did – I would – I would've been killed, or far, far, worse! He's my very best friend, Kokoa. And he loves me just as much as I love him or even more-so" Moka said as she broke down from the somber memories, all brought to light once again, this time by her sister's sudden arrival.

"Big sis...I didn't know" the redhead replied, seeing her idol break down like this. This was definitely a first. She had never seen Moka ever cry. Not even when Tsukune had nearly lost his life, protecting her big sis Moka.

…..

Once he was feeling better, Tsukune dropped to his knees, pulled Moka into his strong, caring arms, and embraced her lovingly yet firmly.

"It's okay Moka. I'm here for you...shhh...Everything's going to be just fine..." he whispered softly, attempting to quiet her down somewhat.

_Even though Moka was an_ **"S" Class 'Super Vampire'** _, she was still a young woman who was experiencing romantic love for the first time and was trying her absolute best to get a grip on all these new thoughts, feelings, and emotions that's she been experiencing since becoming mates with her very best friend, in less than 12 hours ago._

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I – uh – didn't know. But just be warned, Father won't take this news as well as I am. He'll be here for Graduation on Friday. So if I were you, I'd get my affairs in order. I - uh, have to be going now to get ready for school" Kokoa said as she excused herself and left Moka's room as swiftly as possible.

A few minutes later, Moka eventually calmed herself down and Tsukune helped her to her feet.

"Feeling better now?" Tsukune asked as she was still clinging to him.

"Oh yes. Thank you love. I'm okay now," she answered with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. I - um, want to thank you Moka. You know, for what you told Kokoa."

"Oh it's really no problem Tsukune. It's the truth though. She'll have to learn to accept you into our family someday soon. And one thing she needs to know is that we vampires are very protective of our mates. If anyone gets in the way or causes them harm, they would be put down without hesitation. Even family. It may seem harsh, but that's just how things are with us vampires" Moka said as she gave him a quick hug, and then walked him back towards the door.

Tsukune gulped hard gearing his girlfriend Moka say something as unpleasant as putting them permanently in their place for coming in-between them since they were now mates. Vampires were indeed quite the scary lot, he surmised!

"I see. Uh. Okay then. I'm going to go and change for class. I'll see you in a while at our usual spot, okay?"

"Of course, Tsukune. I'll see you soon, but don't keep me waiting too long. I love you," Moka said with a wink and a smile that caused Tsukune to blush furiously.

"Uh yeah of course. I'll see you shortly, Moka. I love you, too" he said as he walked through her door, out into the hallway and headed towards the nearest exit. He knew that it would be a very interesting day and he honestly couldn't wait until Friday. They were finally graduating and were ready to start a new life with his beautiful mate, Moka Akashiya.

…..

He'd have to ask her later on today what Kokoa meant about her saying that her Father wouldn't be taking the good news so well about them becoming mates.

Tsukune raced back to his dorm so he could get ready for the day. He would take a quick bath (with help from the special herbs Moka had made for him, since he could no longer bathe or shower with regular water), and get changed into a fresh uniform to face anybody else who didn't accept the good news so well.

He knew that information tends to spread across the yokai campus like a wildfire.

Approximately an hour later, Tsukune was ready to head to school for the last day of exams. Once he closed and locked his door, he made his way out of the boy's dorm and started down the long, worn out pathway that leads to the school.

Tsukune then realized something quite important.

He had met Moka three years ago, on this very day.

"Damn it!" he yelled out as he neared the location where he was supposed to meet her at any second now. Now he felt like a real idiot. He knew she was already there through their blood-bond waiting patiently for his imminent arrival.

As he rounded the corner, he saw his one and only, smiling brightly and dressed in her standard school uniform. Once she spotted him, she waved rather energetically and started to meet him halfway.

"Good morning, Tsukune."

"Good morning, Moka" he replied with a warm smile and pulled her into a quick embrace. Several other students passed the pair on their way to the ancient school building and were making some rather unnecessary comments, which the vampires managed to somehow tune out and ignore.

"Tsukune? What's wrong? I can sense that something's bothering you" Moka stated when they finished their hug and started towards the Academy. He then sighed heavily. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Moka and realized that she'd get him to tell her, one way or another.

"It's nothing, really. Would you mind coming with me for a few minutes?"

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" she asked with a half-worried look across her features.

"Nothing's wrong...it's just that, well...it's just better to show you. Trust me Moka, okay?"

"Alright Tsukune, I do trust you. We can't dally too much though. Homeroom starts in fifteen minutes, and we can't afford to be late" she said as she walked beside him, heading in the opposite direction, away from the Academy.

"It won't take long Moka. I just want to show you something" he replied with an outstretched hand, which she took immediately without any further questions or hesitation.

"Okay Tsukune. Lead the way."

...

About five minutes later, they were about a hundred meters from the edge of the spooky, old forest that lead towards the inter-dimensional tunnel that connected the yokai realm to the human world. Skulls of various creatures littered the area along with dead, fallen tree branches along with half-decayed leaves.

He then stopped, knowing this was the place where he met her, that fateful day three years ago.

"Tsukune? Why are we here? What is it that you wanted to show me?" Moka asked as she looked around briefly, unsure of why he had brought her here of all places. It wasn't exactly the most romantic area, for starters.

He then held her hands in his own as he searched for the proper words to say without sounding like a complete fool.

"Well, Moka...this place is very special to me..." he began.

"Special?" she repeated, unsure of what he meant by the cryptic way he stated it.

"Yes, right here actually" he said referring to their current location alongside the pathway.

"How so, Tsukune?" she asked with a hint of curiosity, while she furrowed her brow.

"Well, the thing is...I met you here, three years ago today when you ran into me with your bicycle."

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, as the fond memory finally sunk in.

She then embraced him and held him for all he was worth as tears of absolute joy trickled down her cheeks, soaking into his green school jacket.

Moka was at a total loss of words. Every memory from her other half resurfaced when she recalled that this was indeed a very special place for the both of them. That this was the place they first met and became friends through her pink-haired side.

"Oh Tsukune...I don't know what to say" she said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I know Moka. But one thing I do know, meeting you changed my life that day. I never really had any friends either before coming here to Yokai. And when you asked me to be your friend, not only was I very surprised but really happy too. I thought I was dreaming when I opened my eyes and saw you standing over me. I'd never seen such a beautiful girl in my entire life up until that point. Thank you for being the most important woman in my life. I love you Moka."

More tears streamed down her face as his honest words hit her heart, further breaking down the stone wall she had erected around it, so she wouldn't feel the loneliness that she had experienced while growing up.

…..

"Tsukune...thank you too for being my very best friend and always being here for me. I know I wasn't exactly the best friend to you at first, but the more I had gotten to know you through my other half, I began to see you differently. That's why I saved your life with my blood. Even though I knew the risks involved, I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you. So thank you Tsukune. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am. I love you so, so very much."

Tsukune was very happy. Actually more like relieved. Moka had remembered meeting him here!

Their good mood was rudely interrupted, unfortunately. Seems as though they had lost all track of time.

 ***Ding dong – dong dong - ding dong ding doo-oong*** rang the school bell, indicating the five-minute warning.

The couple ceased their embrace, made a mad dash for the Academy and barely made it just in time.

"Sorry we're late, Miss Nekonome" Tsukune apologized as he and his mate arrived at their homeroom at warp speed.

"It's alright, ~ just made it. Please, take your seats so I can take roll call now, ~nya" the cat yokai said as she smiled at the two vampires who just barely made it.

"Thank you, Sensei" Moka replied as she followed Tsukune and took her seat behind him in the very last row, next to the windows towards the rear of the classroom. The entire class was murmuring something, but the pair had somehow managed to ignore for the time being.

As Miss Nekonome took roll call, Moka found it rather difficult to remain focused. Not only was her heart still beating rather loudly inside her ribcage as she recalled every moment she had spent with Tsukune since the day they met, but she was smiling the entire time.

"Akashiya? Akashiya? ~Nya!"

"Oh, here Sensei" Moka replied once she heard her name being called by her bakeneko teacher.

Tsukune turned around briefly and saw that Moka seemed to be daydreaming, which was rather unusual for her since she was always one of the brightest students in his class.

"Moka? Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

…..

"Oh yes, I'm fine Tsukune. Thank you for being concerned" she said with an adorable wink that caused the young man of her affections to blush madly once again.

"Oh uh, that's good to hear, Moka" he answered as he quickly turned around and attempted to pay attention to his homeroom teacher.

 _'Why does Moka have to look so damn cute this morning?'_ he mentally swore to himself. Mizore noticed his behavior and silently wished that he would look at her that way or at least show her some affection or kindness.

Kurumu on the other hand was swearing like a Sailor in her mind, debating whether or not to try to just take what she wanted and force the vampire to give up on him altogether. She had one more trick up her sleeve. One thing she had promised never to use on him since he had saved her from the real Moka's wrath during their first year. She tried it once again before the _Fairy Tale_ incident, when she was desperate for his attentions. He played along of course, which naturally made her very happy and content.

 _'Oh well. All is fair in love and war'_ she mused with a devious smirk that nobody took notice of besides the Snow Faerie.

As the homeroom bell rung indicating first period was next, Tsukune waited for Moka so they could head to their class together. He was silently praying that nothing would go wrong today, which in all realism never really went according to plan. Something would always happen and he knew he'd have to be on his toes for the remainder of the day.

"All set Moka?"

"Oh yes. Let's just get through the day as quickly as possible" Moka answered.

"That's one of the best ideas I've heard all morning. Let's go then" he said with an outstretched hand which she warmly accepted as they exited homeroom and walked down the overly-crowded hallway to first period. Thankfully there were only a total of four tests today: two in the morning then two after lunch. Tomorrow would be their day off, then Graduation on Friday at 12 noon.

"Damn him! How did he get a hot babe like Akashiya?" one jealous male asked, all the while his friends looked on at the vampire duo that walked past them a moment ago.

"Haven't you heard? Aono is a vampire and she's the one who turned him!"

"What? No way! I heard that he's just her lowly familiar" another one retorted.

"Man, you're an idiot. I heard that Aono defeated Alucard last year and had saved Akashiya's life!"

"You're the moron! Do you know how stupid that sounds? Look at him. So weak. How pathetic!"

"Well if he's a vampire, he must be pretty strong then. I heard that he and Akashiya are now mates!"

"What? Oh man if that's true, then she'd most likely kill anyone who gets in her way!" another replied.

"I heard that Aono almost killed sixteen students early last year when the Outcasts had kidnapped that vampire chick!"

"What? That's crazy just talk! I heard it was more like twenty!" the last one added with an all-knowing nod.

They all hummed yes in agreement and came to a rapid conclusion: don't bother Akashiya or Aono, not unless you had a death-wish!

…..

Thankfully the majority of the more challenging tests were out of the way. Even though he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, Tsukune somehow managed to not get too far behind in his studies. Even though he, along with his fellow Newspaper Club-mates, had missed out on three months of school, due to the entire _Fairy Tale_ issue last year that was extremely trying on them all, especially Tsukune himself.

The morning had come and gone in the short span of four hours. It was now lunchtime, so Tsukune and Moka made their way to the cafeteria for a well-deserved break from their tests. The couple had half an hour to unwind and get mentally prepared for the remainder of their afternoon exams.

Once they had purchased their lunches, the pair decided to sit outside in the courtyard that was located behind the actual cafeteria building, since it was a warm, spring day. They found an empty table under a huge tree that would allow them to just enjoy each other’s company until they had to head to their afternoon finals. Luckily to the duo, the other girls let them be for now.

"So Moka, how do you think you did on your tests so far?" Tsukune asked as he sat down across from her on his side of the table.

"Oh, I'm pretty confident I passed with flying colors. How about you, Tsukune?"

"Well, they weren't all that hard, I guess. I feel pretty good about it, too."

"I see. Well, thankfully nothing unusual has happened so far today. And it would seem the other girls finally know their place. Otherwise I will have to show them once again."

"I guess you have a point. But our afternoon tests will be in different classrooms. I'll just have to be careful, knowing that one of them might try something."

Moka just glared at him, unsure if he was serious or not while she tried to eat her lunch in peace.

…...

"You don't have to worry Moka. I can handle myself. Trust me" he said with a warm smile and reached over and gave her free hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're right Tsukune. Just be careful, okay?" she replied as she returned the caring gesture.

"Thanks Moka. I'll be just fine. No worries" he said as he released her hand so he could finish his lunch and do his best to relax. No point in stressing out if something happens or not, right?

When they finally finished their lunch and returned the dishes to the cafeteria, Moka led him back outside next to the tree where they had ate their lunch at. They still had approximately ten minutes remaining of their free period to enjoy.

"Tsukune? Would you like...um...you know. Please?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure Moka. Like I said before, you really don't have to ask" he said as she leaned back against the large tree, wrapped her arms around him and embraced him firmly. She then rested her body against his right shoulder and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"Tsukune...please...take my blood" she asked. He shook his head yes and licked her neck in a loving manner which caused her breath to hitch. Once his fangs pierced her neck, she repeated the affectionate gesture and partook of his sweet ambrosia. The blood-bonding took effect once again, this time the connection seemed to be even stronger than last night. Their hearts beat in complete unison.

 _'Ahhh...ah-hhh...Tsukune...oh kami...ahhhh-hngh...'_ Moka said silently through their bond. She was actually becoming aroused from her blood being consumed in such a loving fashion. Her knees then buckled from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her one and only blood-mate.

Tsukune had to hold her even firmer around her slender waist before she fell to the ground!

 _'Moka...my sweet Moka...I love you so much...'_ he replied back, quietly.

 _'T-tsukune...I love you too...so, so very much...'_ she wordlessly replied.

Moka was the one who had released her better-half first as she cleaned his neck with her tongue, sealing the puncture marks up that would vanish before the end of the school day.

She just stood there, feet firmly glued in place while her mate took his fill of her blood for another minute or so.

Once his thirst was assuaged, he removed his fangs from her tender flesh and sealed the marks closed with his tongue that would disappear shortly. Moka just held him lovingly and felt as though she were much closer to him, thanks to the bond they shared that was now twice as powerful as last night when they first performed the ceremony.

Moka was still panting heavily, feeling quite satisfied from being so close to her Tsukune. She desperately wished she was in the same classes as him, but knew that he would be fine on his own until school let out at four-thirty PM.

"Um, Tsukune?" she asked as she still hugged him close, pressing her ample bosom against him as she attempted to be much closer to him than she already was.

…..

"Yes, Moka?" he replied as he gave her a firm squeeze.

"Do you...have any plans...after school?"

"Well, no not really. I was kind of hoping we could spend, uh, some more time together, though. If it's okay with you Moka" he answered with a slight blush. Even though it was extremely difficult and quite embarrassing to say it aloud, he was at least being completely sincere about his feelings towards Moka and wanted to get to know her much better as a friend, lover, and mate.

"Oh...I see...I would like that as well...Tsukune" the red-eyed vampiress responded with a slight blush as she buried her face in his jacket.

"Oh...okay then. I'll meet you by your classroom after the last bell rings for the day."

"I'd like that, Tsukune" she said as she pried her face from his jacket and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes with an overly adorable smile.

"I guess we should head back, since lunch is about over" he told Moka who seemed to be in her own little world.

"Oh yes. You're right. Let's head back then, shall we?" Moka asked as she stood straight up, slid her hand into his own, and made their way back to the main building.

Once they were inside, Tsukune walked Moka down the long corridor to her next class, gave her a quick hug, and wished her luck. She returned the warm gesture in a similar fashion.

"I'll see you after school Moka, just like I promised" he said as he turned around to head to his first of two afternoon classes.

"Of course, Tsukune. I'll see you then" she replied with a warm smile of her own. He waved farewell to her for now and would see her in about four hours or so. He would do his very best to get through the remainder of the day without any further problems or interruptions.

…..

Once he arrived at his classroom, he was greeted in a familiar way from none other than Kurumu.

"Oh Tsukune! I didn't see you there!" she said as he crashed into her massive bosom.

"M-rmhm – mhmff – hmmffmm!" he muffled against the soft, cottony material of her classic, yellow sweater.

"What was that, Tsukune? You want to make out with me? Oh, how very bold of you!"

With all his might he pushed himself out of her grip and was gasping for air. He actually thought he was going to really die this time from lack of oxygen to his brain. Tsukune needed all the oxygen he could muster, just to make it through the rest of the day of tests, for crying out loud!

…..

"Kurumu? What the hell? You can't go around saying things that aren't true!" he sharply admonished.

"But Tsukune...I – I was only saying hello" she sadly pouted as she fluttered her long eyelashes at him, and using her Charm ability.

"Kurumu...sorry about that. It's...been a very stressful day and I just want it to be over with as soon as possible" he said as he closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing very well what she was trying to do and wanted to get to his desk on the opposite side of the classroom, so he could clear out his thoughts from his fogged-up mind.

"It's okay Tsukune. Once again, I'm really sorry. I wouldn't want your mate to kill me for just saying hello to you" she said with an entrancing wink as she sat down at her own desk, two rows adjacent from him.

 _'Damn it, Kurumu. Get out of my head!'_ he mentally screamed. He was half-tempted to tear his Rosary off and let his vampire side out. But he knew it was against Academy policy to show your yokai while in school. Moka was exempt from the strict rule by the Headmaster himself, since her Rosary was completely destroyed last year by the demon, Alucard.

"Alright class, settle down. You have 90 minutes to finish your final exam. Once you're done, please drop them on my desk and then return to your seat. And you can begin...now" the teacher instructed as she glanced at the clock, noting the time.

 _'Wish me luck Moka'_ Tsukune thought to himself. Even though math was his worse subject, he knew he'd manage to somehow succeed with the minimum passing score.

On the other side of the building, Moka was in the same predicament as her mate as well as nearly one-third of the student population. She quietly wished the day would be over with as swiftly as possible. The vampiress was actually starting to miss being by his side, where she knew she belonged. It felt right to her and she knew it was without question. Moka Akashiya had finally found her place.

...

As soon as the final bell of the day rung, both vampires searched for the other, their blood-bond leading them in the proper direction. The pulling sensation was quite powerful, fueled by their desire to be with their one and only mate. As soon as Moka spotted Tsukune, she dashed through the crowded hallway and jumped into his arms.

The force of the impact knocked him to the floor as the sea of students rapidly dispersed to give the pair of vampires plenty of room. He hugged Moka quite firmly as she sank her fangs into his neck and began drinking his blood in front of anyone who was bold enough to witness the act of vampire intimacy.

…..

_"Geez Moka, haven't you sucked Tsukune's blood enough today?"_

_"Yeah Moka. Take your love slave to your room already and take what you want."_

_"Can I come and join you guys? I don't take up very much room and I'd be happy to just watch you do it."_

Moka released Tsukune and cleaned his neck with her tongue to seal the puncture marks closed. Once she was done, she stood up and glared daggers at the three idiots who dared interrupt her special time with her blood-mate.

 **"What do you three want? Haven't I given you enough warning not to come in-between Tsukune and myself? He is MY mate. If you need to be reminded of that, then so be it. But this time, I won't hold myself back"** Moka told Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari as she stood in the center of them.

Tsukune got up from the tiled floor and walked over to a very pissed-off Moka. Her yokai was going berserk and she had murder in her eyes. He pulled gently on her arm and hugged her suddenly from behind, catching her off guard before she caused any permanent damage to either the school or their friends.

"Moka...I'm sure they didn't mean what they said" he told her as he tightened his grip around her waist and attempted to have her calm down before she did something that she would regret later on. Like kill someone.

He knew that she was more than upset, and he didn't blame her. The other girls would have to let go of him, once and for all; no matter how painful it would be for any one of them.

He didn't want to hurt his friends any more than he already had, but he finally made his decision, as did Moka. They were more than friends. They were mates in every sense of the word, bound by their deep connection through their blood.

As she attempted to wiggle her way out of her boyfriend's embrace, he then lovingly kissed her right ear which caused her to softly moan. The other girls watched in utter disbelief as the real Moka's expression changed from murderous intent to one of complete ecstasy in the matter of a few, passing seconds.

"Moka? Are you going to relax now?" Tsukune inquired as he could detect that her anger had subsided somewhat.

"Yes love. Sorry about that but, they still need to know their place."

"I'm pretty sure they know their place, Moka. Don't you girls?" he said as he looked at his three friends. They all shook their heads yes and bowed with heads hung low. Tsukune then loosened his hold on Moka and she looked at her so-called friends.

"Listen up girls; you should all be grateful to Tsukune once more for his foolishness in stopping me, yet again. We are not only blood-mates, but mates as well. You may not want to hear this, but it's the absolute, honest truth. I'm his **first** as **he** is mine. We had sealed our relationship in a very intimate manner last night. We'll all be Graduating on Friday, so let's just get along until then. I really don't wish to waste my time showing you three your place anymore, to be completely honest. So just be thankful. But if any of you try get in my way ever again, I will not hold myself back and he won't stop me. I'm quite grateful for your help last year for coming to my rescue, but Tsukune was the one who had saved my life. I will never forget that for as long as I live. And it's true that I was the one to confess that I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. It took me a very long time to realize that, and well, now we are together. So please, I'm asking you as my friends; allow us to live in peace from now on. Come Tsukune. Let's head back now," Moka said with a bow as she turned around, grabbed his hand and made her way to the closest exit, dragging a bewildered Tsukune behind herself the entire way.

Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were left standing there utterly speechless, with their mouths agape.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurumu asked her two friends, who were just as clueless as she was. She was quite certain she would be on the floor, left in a bruised heap, or far worse! Maybe Moka had softened up somewhat.

...

As soon as Moka and Tsukune reached the female dormitory a few minutes later, several of its residents had heard the rumor about her and that Aono boy. It would seem that the rumor was indeed true as they saw her pulling him back towards her room on the third floor.

Once they were in the privacy of her room, Moka bowed deeply for her behavior just a few minutes ago. She didn't want to be the bad guy and didn't want her mate to despise her for her brash attitude towards their friends. At least she held herself back and kept her promise.

Moka knew she was being on the selfish side, but all she wanted was to be closer to him. She desired to be closer to him in any way. And now that final exams were over once and for all, she could spend more time with him. And tomorrow (Thursday) was their day off, since Friday was their Graduation commencement ceremony.

"Moka, please, stop bowing. I'm not upset, okay?" Tsukune told her as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked as she returned the gesture.

"No, I'm actually happy that you held yourself back. I'm proud of you Moka."

"Really, Tsukune? It – it was quite difficult. But – but what I told the girls is the truth though. You feel the same way about me, don't you Tsukune?" she asked with slight apprehension and trepidation.

"Yes, Moka. I know it wasn't easy for you, but I think they finally got the picture. And yes, I feel the same way about you. I've always been in love with you. And I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you love. I – I love you too. So very much. And, I'll always be here right by your side. That's where my place is."

Once the pair finished their hug, Moka removed his jacket and tie, then led him to her bed and asked him to lay down with her for a while. She just wanted things to return to somewhat normal. Well, normal would be an understatement. Things have never been normal for either one of them, but the vampire princess just wanted to spend her life with her one and only blood-mate.

It wouldn't be exactly easy, but she'd do her damnedest to make sure that Tsukune had a stress-free life. He honestly deserved it. After all, he's always been there for her. In the very best of times and the worst.

…..

"Hey Moka?" he said, breaking her out if her thoughts.

"Yes Tsukune?" she replied as she looked up to him.

"What did Kokoa mean by what she said this morning? About your Father not accepting me as your mate?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"She was just trying to scare you, Tsukune. My Father already knows that you were the one who had saved me from death last year when – when – you know" Moka answered with sadness.

"I see. Well, uh – I know it won't be easy Moka, but I want to do the right thing. I mean, we are mates now. And uh, I really don't know much about vampire laws and customs, besides what you already told me."

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsukune. This was both our decision to make. Since I'm of age, it's my choice who I want to take as a mate. And I have chosen you, Tsukune. Truth be told, I can't imagine my life where you're not in it. I love you so very much" she replied as she held him closer.

"Oh Moka...I feel the same way. You complete me," he told her as he hugged her tighter, wanting to be much closer than they already were. He leaned down and gently kissed her neck, which caused her breath to hitch at the affectionate gesture.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...ah-hah...oh Kami...I missed you today...so much" Moka whispered, as her breathing came out in short pants. She was already aroused and wanted more, a lot more truth is to be told.

"I missed you too, Moka...um...would it be okay...if I...um...spent the night with...you? There's no class tomorrow" he asked.

"Of course, Tsukune. I'd like that, too...I really don't want to be alone tonight...please...take care of me, my love..." she said as she turned to kiss him passionately on his lips. She deepened her kisses as she became further aroused. Her body was absolutely burning up and she felt as though her heart would burst out from her chest. Oh Kami, she wanted much, much more.

"Tsukune, please...make love to me...I need you now...it hurts...so much" Moka said with sincerity in her voice.

"O-of course Moka."

Temporarily breaking their closeness, the couple assisted each other in removing their clothes and neatly folded their garments in half, then placed them on the chair next to her desk by the window.

…..

Once they were comfortable under the soft bedding, Moka looked up to Tsukune and smiled before suckling on the sensitive spot just below his ear, where she had marked him as her blood-mate, murmuring in pleasure as she gently sunk her fangs into his flesh once again. Drinking his delectable blood in slow, deep slurps caused him to groan with pleasure from the act of affection and intimacy that only they shared with each other.

Moka moaned softly with wanton desire as he lightly squeezed her plump derriere, causing her fangs to bury deeper into his flesh. She couldn't help her voice anymore as she was becoming even further stimulated, brought on by her lover's gentle touch. She then retracted her canines a moment later and licked his neck in an erotic manner, sealing the small puncture marks closed which caused a shiver of delight, down to his very core.

As Moka laid on top of her blood-mate, her large breasts dangled over his broad chest. He lightly grabbed the voluptuous mounds of flesh and gently massaged them in between his strong, caring hands. Moka moaned even more-so, her angelic voice furthering his building arousal. Without warning he suckled both of her already erect, pink nipples in his mouth, causing her knees to buckle and her toes to curl, from the intense pleasure that resulted in her first compelling climax of the late afternoon.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...ahhhngh...no fair" she breathed out as she was gasping for air.

"Sorry Moka...I'll be more gentle" he replied.

"It's...okay Tsukune...you just...surprised me..." she said, as she laid down against his bare chest.

Moka knew through their deep bond that he craved her touch, just as much as she desired his caress. She desperately yearned-for this act of love and adoration throughout the entire day, as the hours slowly ticked by, which only fueled the insatiable craving to be closer to her one and only.

Wordlessly, she held his throbbing hot flesh in her hand as she tenderly guided his fullness into her warm flower that was already soaked from foreplay. Tsukune held her tighter as their bodies became as one.

Slowly and tenderly the vampire couple made passionate love well into the evening, as their bond deepened through their union once again. Moka was on cloud nine as she felt their connection strengthen, as they came closer to a mutual climax.

Moka eventually slowed her ministrations while she continued to straddle her lover. She honestly wished for this to continue on even longer, but she could sense that Tsukune was holding himself back; he was on the cusp of an exceedingly powerful climax himself; the pressure becoming nearly unbearable as his powers were sealed by the Silver Rosary wrapped around his right wrist.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...it's okay...you can...oh Kami...now...ah-ahhhh" Moka breathed out.

"Moka...ahhh...any...ahhhhhh..." he replied as his breathing became shallower.

…..

With the power of a thousand suns, the couple peaked simultaneously; their louder than usual voices echoing off the thin walls of Moka's dorm room. Tsukune held Moka tight as her body convulsed rather forcefully from the aftershocks of their intense lovemaking.

Moka remained in place for several minutes, still lying on top of Tsukune, unable to move nor speak. He gently held her around her slender waist and kissed her dainty neck. They were both trying their best to regain their composure since they were now feeling sexually fulfilled.

"M-mmm...Tsukune...that was...amazing" she finally said once her heart-beat and breathing returned to somewhat normalcy. He just hugged her and gladly hummed in agreement. Frankly, he was rather worn out. He had to remember to be unsealed the next time they made love, so he'd have the stamina and the willpower to go on for another hour or two.

At least they had the day off from school tomorrow and could sleep in until 9 AM or so. But knowing this new side of Moka, she'd most likely want to spend the entire day in bed with him, without a care in the world. He came to the realization that she was slowly changing, even though she was still a prideful and powerful vampire. She was learning to accept her new feelings and knew that she was maturing.

Tsukune enjoyed seeing this sweet, caring side of Moka and silently wished that she would show it more often, especially out in public. He would do whatever he could to have her lighten up somewhat and knew it would be a long, difficult journey. But he'd do his best to support and assist her in any way he could. After all, Moka is still Moka.

* * *

 

A/N:

**Well here's another chapter out sooner than I said I would :)**

**Just an early present for all my faithful followers. I hope that you enjoyed this long chapter.**

**It wasn't easy to write, but did my best to get it out way before Christmas.**

**The next chapter (4) will be their Graduation and a one day time skip, since this takes place on a Wednesday and their Graduation ceremony will be on a Friday.**

**I already have that chapter pretty much planned out, as well as the follow-up chapter when Tsukune and Moka return to the human world. And yes, the real Moka will meet his parents. LOL. Meet the parents.**

**Yes, and he will tell them the truth about EVERYTHING. Including Yokai Academy, him being Moka's mate, (as in Engaged) and him being a Vampire! *shock!***

**That's going to be very interesting to even write but I don't know when it will happen. That's just the very basic outline. If anyone has a good idea how that will happen, please let me know. I will always give due credit to anyone who helps me out with GOOD plots or ideas.** ^_^


	4. Graduation Day

**Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"**

Chapter _4: '_ _ _Graduation'__

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

**“Inner” Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.**

**Rated T.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

**OOC Inner Moka.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

…..

Takes place 2 days after Tsukune and Moka become mates.

**Friday, April 27th. Graduation Day, Yokai Academy.**

* * *

 

After spending the past two nights getting to better know his mate Moka, Tsukune finally returned to his own dormitory, so he could get himself ready for the Graduation ceremony that would begin at Noon, sharp. He was somewhat dejected though since his family wasn't able to attend his special day as they were lead to believe that the yokai school was in a remote mountainous region, located on the northernmost island of Japan.

He had nearly forgotten one important fact though: since he and Moka were finally a real couple, to ask his folks if she could come home with him. The other girls weren’t exactly delighted with his decision, but decided to accept his union with the vampire princess.

If they interjected yet again, they were most likely to incur Moka's wrath and she wouldn’t be able hold herself back anymore. They had already accepted the painful truth and honestly wished to be reminded of their place, never again.

After leaving his room dressed in his cap and gown over a simple short-sleeved white dress shirt and black slacks along with matching dress shoes, he made his way to the end of the long corridor to the payphones. After depositing the proper amount of change into the coin slot, he dialed the telephone number and waited patiently to speak to his parents.

After what seemed like forever, the other end was finally answered.

…..

“ _Hello? Aono residence.”_

“Hi, Mom. It's me.”

“ _Hello, sweetie. How are you doing?”_ , his mother Kasumi inquired, with a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

“I'm doing fine, Mom. I'm still at school and the Graduation ceremony is in less than an hour...but I was wondering if it's okay...to um...well the thing is – um, I'd – kind of like to, uh, bring someone home with me...one of my friends from the Academy...”, he shyly wondered.

“ _Oh...I see...well, would this happen to be a female friend of yours from your 'harem'?”_ , Kasumi inquired in a teasing manner.

“ **Mom!** I don't have a harem! But...she's my very best friend...um...you met her two years ago...you remember Moka Akashiya, right?” he stated, becoming somewhat flustered by the passing second.

“ _Yes, sweetie. I remember her. Such a beautiful, young lady She was sweet and very kind. So is Miss Akashiya your girlfriend now?”_ his mother Kasumi teased, knowing very well her son gets quite rattled when it comes to members of the feminine persuasion. 

Particularly towards the exceedingly attractive girls who had followed him home during summer break in his freshman year. It was right after the Newspaper Club had their outing to the human world for their beach side barbeque and his female friends basically broke into this home and caused a huge mess. 

Plus on top of that, had used their powers out in the open therefore exposing their true, yokai existence. However, Moka was the exception.

The vampiress had went to his home in a properly, normal manner. When his mother answered the door and saw this angelic girl asking for her son, she nearly fainted due to Moka's _otherworldly_ attractiveness. Frankly, the young lady was far too beautiful!

Tsukune was reasonably rendered speechless and suddenly caught of guard by his mother's rather bold assertion. She was absolutely right though. Mothers do know best, it would seem. Out of all the girls she had met, Moka was the model of perfection in every sense of the word. She was soft spoken, very polite, kindhearted and had a 

“Uh...yeah...she...she confessed that she is in love with me just two days ago and I finally had the chance to tell her that I'm in love with her, too...hahaha”, he blushingly replied.

“ _Well, if her family doesn't mind, then I don't see why not. You''ll be nineteen soon and I trust you, sweetie. I'm sure your father won't mind either, but you two will have to be on your best behavior, though.”_

“Thanks, mom. We'll be home later on this afternoon, once Moka gets permission from her family.”

“ _You're welcome, sweetie. We'll see you when you get back, then. Tell that lovely girl I send my regards. And congratulations on your Graduation. Bye sweetie.”_

“Okay, we'll see you then...thanks, Mom. We'll see you soon. Bye.”

He then hung up the receiver and made a beeline to tell Moka the good news, grinning like an idiot the entire way.

Tsukune was quite happy his mother got along so well with Moka. Well, the 'Outer' Moka. He would have to explain to his parents about the real Moka, the Academy, and about him now being a vampire. He prayed that they would accept the unusual news with an open heart and not freak out like they normally do.

…..

Once Tsukune exited the boy's dormitory, he was greeted by his girlfriend and mate, Moka who was also sporting her sea-green colored graduation cap and gown, near the front door with a smile and a hug.

“Good morning, Tsukune.”

“Good morning, Moka” he said as he returned her warm embrace.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Moka told him as they made their way down the worn-out pathway that leads to the school building to join their classmates for the commencement that would take place in less than an hour from now.

“Well, yeah. I um, just called my parents a few minutes ago.”

“Oh I see. Did you mention to them about us?” she asked while she slid her hand into his own and held it in a loving gesture.

“Uh, yeah. I told my mom about us dating now and asked if it's alright for you to come home with me,” he replied as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Really Tsukune?” she asked, as she suddenly stopped, quite surprised by the unexpected news.

“Well, of course Moka. Now that we're mates, I can't imagine you not being in my life. I love you very much and I really want us to be together. I don't want to go home without you. You're my everything, Moka” he said as he swiftly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, overcome with his honest feelings for her.

“Oh Tsukune...I feel the same way about you, my love. I'm sure my Father will allow us to be together. And I know that he approves of you, otherwise you'd be dead already,” Moka replied as the love in her chest swelled for her very best friend and one and only mate.

Her feelings for Tsukune were more clear than ever before. She was definitely falling even deeper in love with him, if that were even possible.

Once the couple ended their longer-than-average hug, they mutually decided to head to the gymnasium and join their classmates since it was nearly eleven thirty in the morning.

.....

As they arrived a few minutes later, their homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome greeted the duo at the doorway. She was actually dressed normally for once in a conservative, black pants-suit, and not wearing a mini-skirt or revealing blouse of any type.

“Good morning you two, ~nya. We're just about ready to start. Have a seat in the first row. Your names are on you chairs, so please go ahead and find them” she told them with a smile.

“Thank you, Sensei” they said with a bow in unison, which caused the bakeneko to giggle at their adorable behavior like an old, married couple that's been together for 50 years or more.

One half of the gymnasium was set aside for the graduating seniors while the other half was set up for the student's families and friends.

Moka noticed her father and sisters sitting in the crowd. She offered them a wave of her hand. They returned the gesture with a simple nod. Kokoa waved heartily to her big sister.

Most of their classmates were already seated according to their last names, a few rows back from the stage. Yukari waved rather energetically at the vampire duo with a bright grin. Mizore offered her friends a small smile as well and Kurumu just glanced at them, doing her best to ignore them.

The Headmaster was seated on the stage next to the majority of the faculty, going over his speech which was written on 3 by 5 index cards. He glanced up for a moment and saw that his two favorite students had finally arrived. Truth be told he'd actually miss them, but he knew they had both been quite the model students and had grown up so much since their first year. 

His assistant Ruby sat on his right-hand side, looking peaceful, yet sad. She had made several friends since first coming to the Academy over 2 years ago, after being 'rescued' by Tsukune and his friends in the Newspaper Club. She was really going to miss them once they left later on today.

 _'Hold it together...it's a happy, joyous occasion for your friends...don't cry...don't you dare cry...they have their own...lives to live now...oh Tsukune...'_ Ruby silently told herself. She had to be strong and remain professional. If she broke down now, it would look bad for the Headmaster who had helped her change her life around for the better. She had purpose and thoroughly enjoyed her job at Yokai Academy.

Tsukune thanked his lucky stars and his _'Guardian Angel'_ , Moka for keeping watch over him when he first arrived at the monsters-only high school hidden away from the human world by a magical, invisible barrier. On top of that, they were actually seated next to each other, no doubt the handiwork of the creepy-as-always Headmaster.

“Tsukune? Is everything alright?” Moka asked once they sat down and mentally prepared themselves for the actual commencement to start any time now. She knew through their blood-bond that something was deeply troubling him.

…..

“Well, yeah. I just wish...my family could be here today to see this” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Moka's heart immediately went out to him, as she shared his pain and uneasiness. She then reached over to him, placed her left hand on top of his and squeezed it affectionately.

“I know that they're proud of you love...because I'm very proud of you myself” she told him with a warm, loving smile.

“Thanks, Moka. That really means a lot to me” he replied, feeling somewhat better now.

“You're welcome Tsukune. You know that you can always count on me to be here for you, no matter what...because I love you so very much.”

“I know Moka...and you can count on me, because I love you too.”

“Thank you Tsukune.”

“You're welcome Moka” he replied with a warm smile as he already felt better. He knew that as long as he was with Moka, everything would work out somehow.

While the students talked amongst themselves, the Headmaster approached the podium, ready to begin the commencement ceremony for the graduating students.

“Ladies and gentlemen, students, faculty and honored guests. Welcome to Yokai Academy's Graduation Ceremony for the class of 20XX.”

A generous round of applause was rewarded as the excitement grew, mainly from the student's side of the gymnasium.

“It gives me great pleasure to welcome you today. But before we begin, I would like to extend an invitation to the following students, who if not for their bravery and sacrifice, this Academy would not remain standing, along with the entire planet. With their help, the terrorist group known as _'Fairy Tale'_ and the demon Alucard was defeated, once and for all nearly a year ago. Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore and Sendo Yukari. Please make your way up to the stage at this time.” the Headmaster announced, drawing a collective gasp of astonishment from the five students, just mentioned a moment ago. They were left completely clueless due to the sudden request wondering exactly what the Headmaster was up to this time, knowing his checkered history of underhandedness.

…..

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari excused themselves from their seats and made their way to the stage as asked by the Chairman of the Academy, unsure of why the sudden revelation, all feeling somewhat put on the spot if it were. Ruby stood up and gave her friends a warm group hug as she shed a few, stray tears of happiness. She was quite proud of them and would definitely miss them when they returned to their individual homes.

Once the embrace was finished, she politely asked each of them to have a seat on her left-hand side in a row of chairs, set up for the 'guests of honor'. Moka sat next to Tsukune of course. To his left immediate left sat Yukari, much to her delight, followed next by Mizore and finally Kurumu at the end of the row.

“As I was saying...” Headmaster Mikogami continued. “If it were not for these five, brave souls, the demon Alucard would have destroyed everything in his path. I should know as I was there alongside a fellow Dark Lord: Touho Fuhai. Unfortunately, he could not attend today, due to family _business_. I am quite proud of each and every one of you for your selfless act of valor in the name of what this Academy stands for: to get along and blend in with the human world. If it weren't for your sacrifices, this school would no longer stand. So I thank you, all of you for accomplishing the near-impossible.”

Another round of applause erupted from not only the faculty and students, but their friends and family as well. Tsukune and his friends weren't expecting this in a thousand years. They just stood up from their seats and took a deep bow of appreciation. 

Once the noise settled to a low roar, Mikogami continued.

“So let's get on with this, shall we? When I call your name, please make your way to the stage to receive your diploma. Akashiya Moka” the Chairman announced. Moka stood up and approached the Headmaster. She held out her left hand to receive her diploma and shook his hand with her right.

“Thank you, Headmaster” Moka offered with a small bow. He returned her gesture likewise.

“Aono Tsukune.”

Tsukune followed Moka's example and obtained his diploma as well. 

“Thank you Headmaster” Tsukune muttered with a bow. Mikogami repeated in a like manner.

Headmaster Mikogami called the other girls up to acquire theirs one after the other.

“Since the five of you have now achieved your high school diplomas, you may now go and meet your families” Mikogami told Moka and her fellow graduates. As they stood up, their homeroom teacher for the past three years offered each of them a warm congratulatory hug, tears in her always-closed eyes.

“~Nya! Akashiya! Aono! I'm going to miss you two the most!” she wailed as she embraced the vampire duo in a heartfelt hug. Moka and Tsukune returned the warm gesture.

…..

“Thank you Sensei. For everything.” Moka said first, on the cusp of crying herself.

“Yes, Sensei. We're really going to miss you” Tsukune added a second later.

“~Nya! You two were my favorite students. I wish you both a very happy and healthy life together...and I'm very proud of you” the cat yokai told the pair as she completely lost her composure and started to sob even more-so. Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu came over to the trio and joined in another group hug.

“We're gonna miss you too, Sensei!” Yukari said as she broke down in a puddle of tears.

“Yes Sensei. I will miss you too” the Snow Faerie, Mizore replied with tears in the corner of her aura-colored eyes.

Kurumu was left utterly speechless as she was going over the past three years in her mind. Even if she wasn't the top-rated student, she tried her best and barely made a passing grade. Miss Nekonome gave her an even heartier hug as the other four walked over to Ruby to say their farewells.

“Tsukune! Moka! I'm really going to miss you so much!” Ruby lamented as she gave the couple quite a firm hug. She too was overwhelmed with emotions. It's true she cared very deeply about Tsukune. Even though she knew he was now Moka's mate, she still secretly wished just to be his _'toy'_. Whatever that meant!

“I shall miss you, Ruby” Moka added as she returned her dear friend's embrace. Tsukune didn't have a clue of what to say. It's also true that he knew about Ruby's _'secret crush'_ on him, but did his best to not take notice of how kind and attractive she really was, even though she was only a few years older than him. How her womanly scent always reminded him of fresh sunflowers.

…..

“Yeah, I'll miss you too, Ruby” is all it took for her to lose the last remaining bit of her professional composure. She glomped Tsukune and nearly knocked him to the floor of the stage in front of everyone.

Thankfully he was half-expecting something like that to happen, like a sixth sense if it were. After being surrounded by the most attractive females he had ever met for three years, he somehow knew when that might happen. Moka glared at her older Witch friend with suspicious eyes, but let it slide for once since it was indeed the last official day of high school.

Once Moka had pried Tsukune away from Ruby, the other girls walked over to say their farewells. Ruby apologized to Moka and she waved it off so she could go and find her father. It would definitely be an interesting meeting, that was for sure.

Issa Shuzen and his daughters Akua and Kokoa waited off the far side of stage right. The elder vampire lord was very proud of Moka, who had graduated with the second-highest marks in the senior class.

Yukari Sendo was nominated class valedictorian. She gave a short speech, thanking all her teachers and friends for standing by her side, especially Tsukune and Moka whom she had declared her undying love for, much to the shock of the entire school. Which had resulted in the vampire pair to blush bright crimson.

Moka shook off her embarrassment quickly as she and Tsukune walked down the steps to meet her family.

“Hello father, Akua and Kokoa. It's good to see you” Moka said with the air of a true princess. Well, she was the only daughter of the _'Queen of the Vampires'_ , Akasha Bloodriver, so it's only natural for her to 'play the part' in front of her immediate family.

“Hello, daughter. Congratulations are in order it would seem” Issa replied. Akua remained silent for some odd reason. Even though she never really got along with Moka, she still secretly wished she would have been the one to inherit the Shinso bloodline instead of her. But she just placed a plastic smile on her face and did her best to just get through with the charade and head home as quickly as possible.

“Thank you, Father” Moka said with a bow. Kokoa held her tongue for now, but was grinning like an idiot, patiently waiting her turn to praise her big sister's achievement.

“And congratulations to you as well, Mister Aono” the vampire lord offered.

“Thank you very much sir” he replied with a bow of honor and respect.

“Father, may we have a private word with you, somewhere less...crowded?” Moka asked once the formalities were out of the way.

“Yes, daughter. Come, follow me then” Issa suggested, as he wondered what his daughter needed to speak to him about. Kokoa knew what was going on as she was already privy to that information. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu met up with their individual families and had taken notice of Tsukune and Moka leave the building rather hastily without saying a proper goodbye to them.

So naturally being the nosy girls they are, they followed the quartet out the side exit.

Once they were near the parking lot, Lord Shuzen stopped and faced his middle daughter with fatherly concern across his features. He knew what she wanted to say, but realized she was being shy suddenly.

“Well, daughter? What is it? Come on now, don't be shy” he teased in a paternal manner.

“Father, well the thing is...I...that is to say....have chosen...a _mate_ ” Moka said with a healthy blush across her cheeks. Embarrassing or not, she had to be wholly honest about every detail and leaving nothing out.

“I see. So who is this mate of yours? Wait. Don't tell me. It's Mister Aono, am I correct?”

“Yes Father. Tsukune is my very best friend and now – my blood-mate. He has even devoted himself entirely to me with a kiss on my...thigh. He has put his own life on the line countless times and came to my rescue when I was still sealed inside the Rosary. He was the only one besides you, who was able to remove my Rosary, ever since the first day we met. And the reason he was able to is because – because he loves me Father and never wishes me any harm. That's what Mother told me when I first received the Rosary from her. She told me when the day comes, the man who will love me will be able to release me from the Rosary and to find a happy life with him. It took me over two years to realize that. And now I can't imagine my life where he's not a part of it. He was the one who saved my life last year when I was severely injured by Alucard. I was dying, Father. And now that I'm in love with him, I simply can't live without him. He's my world.” Moka told her father and sisters.

Kokoa knew most of the details, but was shocked hearing the real reason **WHY** Tsukune could release her from the Rosary before.

…..

 _'But I love big sis, too'_ she sadly thought. She only wanted her big sister to come back. Her real big sis, who was now standing a short, meter away. Then it hit her: she was being selfish and wanted to fight with her like they used to when they were growing up together. That's nothing like love, is it now? Kokoa only wanted Moka back for **her** own, selfish, reasons.

Tsukune was stunned at Moka's confession to her Father of all people. The strongest vampire on the planet, second only to his wonderful Moka.

“Sir, with all due respect, I do love and care about your daughter very much. I have been in love with her since the moment we met. I know it sounds cliched, but it's true sir. When I first found out Yokai Academy's true purpose...I was honestly scared. I was weak and afraid sir. I wanted to leave this place and never look back. But Moka – I mean your daughter, she was my very first friend as well. After I met the real Moka, I wanted to stay. I knew she needed a friend, more than anyone I had ever met. So I decided to stay, for her sake.” Tsukune said with a bow.

“I see. The it is true. You are human, aren't you Mister Aono?” Lord Shuzen asked with a quirked brow.

“I was sir. Your daughter saved my life after I was sentenced to death by the Public Safety Commission. The head of the _Student Police,_ Kyuou, who we found out later on, was in fact a member of Fairy Tale spying on the Academy, attacked Moka after she and my other friends had rescued me, just before I was to be executed in front of the entire school. I was going to be put to death, just because I was human at the time. I knew I was weak, but I couldn't allow Moka to suffer for my sake. So the fool like I am, blocked his fireball attack. I knew it was stupid of me to do so, but I couldn't let anything happen to her.”

Tsukune took a deep breath and held Moka's hand.

“I knew I was going to die right then and there. My life was going to end before it even began. As Moka held me in her arms, I had accidentally removed her Rosary as I fell to the ground. When the real Moka saw what was happening, she took it upon herself to save my life the only way she knew: by injecting her Shinso vampire blood into me. Moka knew the risks. She knew what she was doing, but she explained to me later on that she didn't want to lose me; her first friend. So after a few more close-calls and blood injections from her, I had turned into a Ghoul. Moka took it upon herself to put me down for good, before I killed anyone, but the Headmaster and his assistant, Ruby Toujo came just in time and placed a Holy Lock around my right wrist.”

…..

Tsukune continued his tale yet again as Moka held his hand firmer.

“That helped me to learn to control the power in my veins that I had received from Moka. So during the whole Fairy Tale thing last year, Alucard had gravely injured Moka and in the process had destroyed her Rosary. Moka was dying. Akua tried her best to save her sister's life by injecting her own blood into her. But it wasn't enough and Moka was slowly weakening to the point of no return. I told Akua to use my blood, but she said I was a nothing but a _“worthless human”_ who was trying to be something I wasn't at the time: a true vampire. I knew I just couldn't allow her die like that. After all the times she had saved me from the brink of death. I didn't want to lose Moka...so I did something even more idiotic...call it a last minute gamble. I had...removed my Holy Lock. I knew the danger in doing so. I knew what would happen if I did that. But I thought, what's the worse that could happen? I'm glad I was wrong, though. Moka's blood had brought out the vampire blood in me. I was changed into a Shinso, just like Moka. So I did what she had done for me several times – I injected MY blood into her. And it worked. I wasn't about to lose my first love.”

“Mister Aono, do you have any regrets?” the head of the Shuzen clan asked the young, human-male-turned vampire in front of him.

“No sir. I regret nothing” Tsukune replied with absolute conviction, his voice remaining calm and confident.

Lord Shuzen remained quite for a few minutes, as he digested this new information. He then turned to his eldest a minute later and had a query for her.

…..

“Akua, is this true? He saved Moka's life?”

“Yes Father. Every word. He is a Shinso...like her,” she sadly replied.

“Moka, daughter. If this is indeed the truth, then do you wish to be with him, even though you have already performed the blood-bonding ceremony?” Issa asked his most favored offspring.

Still holding Tsukune's hand, she simply shook her head yes, tears streaming down her beautiful face as the memories from that painful experience resurfaced once again.

“I would also like to accompany him to...the human world, Father. His parents are expecting us...before...this evening” Moka added a moment later, detecting his hesitation through their blood-bond that has doubled in endurance during the past few days.

“I see. So be it. You are old enough to make your own decisions” Issa said with a warm smile.

Tsukune breathed a huge sigh of relief. Lord Shuzen approved of their union and he was still alive! Could this day get any better? Things were finally going his way for once.

“Mister Aono...please take good care of my daughter and since you are her mate, make her your wife when the time is right” he told the raven-haired young man who had taken a great liking to his daughter, who had accepted her, all of her and has treated her like a normal, teenaged girl.

“Sir! Yes sir! Thank you sir! Please give me your daughter's hand in marriage!” he blurted out, not recognizing what he had said in the heat of the moment until the words escaped his mouth. Moka threw herself on top of Tsukune and passionately kissed him for his earnest declaration of love.

…...

“Yes Tsukune, I'll marry you!. I love you so much!” Moka replied excitedly, which the other three girls witnessed from behind a parked car, several meters away. They had heard everything and were quite aghast at the unforeseen development. Their friends were hoping they wouldn't have to attend a funeral today and had seen a marriage proposal as an alternative to that possible, grim conclusion.

“Moka, dear. If you wish to go with him, I suggest you return to the castle and prepare yourself to live in the human world. I am sure his parents will be thrilled with your arrival. You may tell them about your true nature, since you can no longer conceal yourself via a Rosary. Now, let's head out. We can stop by your dormitories and pick up your belongings on the way there. I will also have a driver return you to your hometown, Son once Moka is set to head back with you. But heed my warning, boy. **Do not make her cry.** If you do, I will take it upon myself to make sure you do not make it to your next birthday. Am I understood, Mister Aono?” the vampire lord said with absolute sincerity.

He then gestured for his eldest daughter, Akua to enter the twenty foot-long black, limousine first.

“Yes sir! You have my word, sir!” Tsukune nervously answered once Moka had helped him up from the ground a moment later.

“Thank you Father for giving Tsukune a chance” Moka said with genuine appreciation. She then walked over to Kokoa and gave her a loving, sisterly hug.

“Kokoa, please give my Tsukune a chance too. It would mean the world to me if you allowed us to get along from now on” Moka said once she ended their embrace.

“O-of course big sis. I do wish you guys the best. I have to head back to school now. Um, Father, I will see you soon” Kokoa said as she gave her Father a quick hug, much to his mortification. He was never keen on physical interaction, unless it came to the _other women_ in his life.

“Very well. Take care daughter. I will send your allowance next week, as usual” Issa said as the youngest made her way back towards the main, school building.

“Tsukune, let's go shall we?” Moka asked with an outstretched hand, as she entered the rear, passenger-side seat of the black car so she could pack her belongings to bring along with her to the human world.

With a bright grin, he followed behind his blood-mate and took a seat next to her. Akua was seated across from Moka and Lord Shuzen entered lastly and sat directly across from his future son-in-law, who was holding his favorite daughter's hand in a familiar fashion.

It was definitely going to be a very long and uncomfortable car ride back, that much was certain to one Tsukune Aono. Well, at least he would be starting a new life with Moka this afternoon. He was also silently praying that his parents would lovingly accept her with an open heart and into their humble abode.

After making a quick stop by the dormitories, Moka and Tsukune made their way to their individual rooms and gathered their already-packed bags and quickly changed into their standard school uniforms then returned to the parked limo waiting for them outside in under 10 minutes flat.

The trip to Shuzen Castle was rather uncomfortably silent for the passengers. 

Tsukune recalled his first time visiting the antiquated home of the Vampire Lord. It was to retrieve a replacement Rosary for Moka since she had to sacrifice her original one so the barrier surrounding the Academy could be repaired before it completely vanished. He nearly died when Issa challenged his unannounced arrival into his household. 

Thankfully Tsukune had somehow survived, all thanks to Moka's blood that still pumped through his veins and this was long before he had transformed into a mindless Ghoul.

Once they finally arrived at their destination, they were greeted by a small army of Maids and Butlers awaiting their master to return home. Lord Shuzen exited the vehicle first and instructed his staff to assist his daughter in packing whatever she will need for her excursion to the human world to live with her blood-mate. Tsukune was asked to wait in the limousine since Moka would be out very soon. 

“I'll be out soon, Tsukune. Please try and relax, okay?” Moka said after she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. She then followed her Father and sister into her soon-to-be former home to retrieve her belongings.

“Okay, Moka. I'll see you soon” he replied with a slight blush as she waved to him and then walked up the stairs and into the ancient mansion that looked as though it belonged in a horror movie. Compared to its facade, the inside of the building was actually quite modern, with all the latest in home furnishings and conveniences; completely opposite from what one would think from viewing it from the outside, alone.

…..

Moka's return to the limo was quite swift. A few Butlers had carried three, huge trunks full of her worldly possessions downstairs and outside. Tsukune wondered to himself where it would all fit once they made it to his home in the human world. 

Moka opened the rear passenger-side door and slid across the long, leather seat and leaned against her mate, whom she had missed somewhat even though she was only gone for approximately 15 minutes, or so. 

Once the door was closed behind her, the black-clad Chauffeur started the engine, placed the gears in drive and drove down the private road and headed towards the closest inter-dimensional tunnel that would return them to the human world. Moka closed her eyes for a moment as she dreamed of a happy, stress-free life with her very best friend and blood-mate. 

Truthfully, Tsukune was somewhat nervous, unsure of whether or not his parents would welcome the news of him not only being engaged to the girl they believed to be anything but a normal, human girl, but of everything they've been lead to think was a normal high school. Not only that but he was now a vampire since Moka had saved his life on several occasions.

Speaking of which, Moka could detect his hesitation through their bond. She herself was the one who should be nervous, not him. After all, she was the one who had inadvertently turned him into one of her kind. But she had no other viable option at the time. And she had no regrets, either. 

If she had a chance to do it all over again, she most certainly would without question nor hesitation.

This afternoon was a new beginning for Moka and she would do her absolute best to convince his parents otherwise. She couldn't be separated from Tsukune ever again.

* * *

 

A/N:

I worked on this chapter most of the day yesterday (Dec. 20) and the day before I started it. This was quite a learning experience I must say, but it came out pretty good and I hope that you enjoyed reading it just as much I did in writing it. I really wanted to have this chapter in my original 'Confession' but since it was supposed to be a one-shot, decided against it. So I chose to include their Graduation in this 'Reboot' which will follow the plot to some extent of the first 'Confession'. 

Any and all reviews are welcome as long as they remain on topic and spoiler free, regarding any upcoming chapters. The real Moka will meet Tsukune's parents in the next chapter but it won't be out until **AFTER** Christmas. Don't worry - it will be really good! ^_^

**Much thanks to my Beta Readers from DeviantArt: CorlessLawiet, Onyx2589, Train48 and edichter! Thanks for your continued support!!**


	5. Secrets

**Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"**

Chapter _5: "Secrets"_

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

_Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

**Rated K.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

**OOC Inner Moka.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

…..

Takes place shortly after Tsukune and Moka's Graduation from Yokai Academy.

**Friday, April 27th. Human world, Kanazawa, Japan.**

* * *

 

After leaving the yokai realm and saying goodbye to their classmates, the long black limo arrived roughly thirty minutes later in the human world; specifically Tsukune's hometown of Kanazawa, the capital of Ishikawa prefecture, central Honshu Island, Japan. It's located facing the Sea of Japan.

By train it's about 3 hours west of the Tokyo metropolitan area.

Moka opened the moon-roof and stuck her head out and admired the beautiful late Springtime weather. Dozens of Sakura trees were still in bloom, painting the background scenery in their soft, pink petals.

Tsukune gave the driver directions to his house, which was only a short drive away.  
He then retrieved his cellphone from his jacket pocket and called his folks to expect their imminent arrival.

Kasumi and Koji waited outside their home for their son's return once they finished their brief call.

Approximately ten minutes later, they spotted a twenty-foot long black limousine pull up in front of the two story, pastel blue house. The driver stopped the car, placed it in park, and turned of the engine.

Tsukune opened the passenger-side door and walked up to his parents who were waving rather enthusiastically and smiling the entire time. They both had immediately noticed that their only son had grown up so much over the last two years. He was much taller and not as frail looking as he was during his freshman year.

"Welcome, home sweetie. We missed you so much" his mom said as she shed a few tears of joy. She was happy to be a whole family, once again. His dad Koji was glad to have his boy home, plus he could tease him now that he finally has a girlfriend after all these years!

Moka was emotionally moved, seeing just how much his parents missed her boyfriend / secret fiance'.

…..

After his parents released him from their embrace, he ran back to the limo as Moka was still sitting inside. He opened the door for her so she, as the real Moka could meet his parents. She had met the both of them previously through her _'other self'_ during summer break during their first year.

Moka exited the limo with great trepidation. She stood behind her mate and did the best to hide her fear of being outright rejected. The silver-haired maiden honestly wished her pink-haired self was still around; she was so much better in these types of situations and wasn't as frightful looking as she was now.

_No more Rosary to hide behind._

Koji and Kasumi approached the beautiful, but odd-looking girl with hair the color of the moon, who their son had talked about whenever he would call and had asked for permission to bring her home, since they were now dating. This was Moka? Why did she look so different?

"Um, Mom, dad. You remember Moka Akashiya...she's my girlfriend now, who I told you about on the phone this morning" Tsukune said as he held her hand firmly. He knew she was feeling quite uneasy through their bond and would do whatever it took to make sure she felt welcome in his home.

It was something they both knew and today all the secrets would be revealed. Moka forced a weak smile to her lips and did her best to remain calm and composed. But Tsukune assured her that everything would work out for the best. They were more than just mates, but the very best of friends as well and Moka had complete faith in him.

…..

Koji examined the young woman in question who seemed to be somewhat on the quiet, shy side. Didn't she have bubble-gum pink hair and eyes the color of emeralds before? Kasumi was stumped as well. This attractive girl was most definitely Moka, but she looked completely different from when they first met and had gotten to know each other better.

 _'Maybe she likes to cosplay?'_ his parents both silently wondered.

"Good afternoon, Mister and Misses Aono" Moka said with a polite bow.

"Good afternoon, Miss Akashiya. It's good to – see you again" Kasumi replied in a likewise fashion.

"Good afternoon, Miss Akashiya. Welcome to our home" Koji offered with a bow of his own. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, Koji and Tsukune offered to help the chauffeur carry Moka's three, huge trunks into the house.

When they were finished, he driver returned to the limousine, turned the engine back on, placed the gears in drive and headed off to return to Shuzen Castle in the yokai realm.

Moka waited by the front door, mentally cursing at herself thinking this was all a huge mistake. How would her mate's parents react to the truth; knowing that she's a real, live vampire; they had accidentally enrolled their son into a high school for monsters, and was now a vampire himself just because he wanted to stay by her side and be her friend?

"Moka dear, there's no need to be shy. Please, come in. Our home is your home" Kasumi happily offered the vampiress who was still standing outside on the steps, with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Thank you Misses Aono" Moka said as she walked through the threshold and removed her shoes, per the Japanese custom when entering someone's house. Tsukune walked back downstairs once Moka's belongings were brought to the guestroom, which would now be her own bedroom and was next door to his room.

"Um, Mom, dad. We would like to have a long talk before anything else" Tsukune said in a calm voice. He held Moka's hand lovingly, quietly telling her everything would somehow work out for the best. That's what he was planning anyway and hoped they wouldn't over-react like they normally do, especially his mom, who had a bad habit of fainting!

"Sure thing, sweetie," his mom replied as she and Koji lead the way into the living-room.

….

Tsukune and Moka sat on the beige, microfiber love seat next to the matching couch his parents sat upon with a questioning look across their brows. The both wondered what was going on and why their son was being on the serious side. Maybe it had to do with Moka's _'new look'_ they secretly speculated between themselves.

"Go ahead, son. We're listening" Koji said, trying to ' _get the ball rolling'_ if it were.

Moka decided to remain silent for the time being and to only speak up when she felt the opportunity would be relevant for her do so. This was not going to be easy, but she and Tsukune came to a mutual agreement; if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, then the truth had to be told. Every detail revealed regarding the time they first met during their freshman year of high school and the fact that Moka is a vampire plus how Tsukune had become one as well.

**No more secrets.**

"Well, mom dad...there's something we need to tell you...but you have to promise to relax and have an open mind. What I'm about to tell you is the truth...about Yokai Academy, about Moka, and...myself."

They both looked at each other with an inquisitive look, curious about what was going on and why their son was speaking the way he was. He had undoubtedly matured a lot. They then nodded in agreement for him to go on and say what was on his mind.

"Oh boy...well...Yokai Academy isn't what you thought it was...it's a school for ayashi...like vampires...like Moka. You should've guessed by the name alone. Yokai is another word for **'monster'** _"_ he said as looked to his right and gave Moka a knowing nod.

"What are you talking about sweetie? I don't quite understand" Kasumi said with a hint of doubt followed with uncertainty. Koji was just as clueless.

_Ayashi?_

_Yokai?_

_Monsters?_

**Moka is a Vampire? That drinks blood?How is that even possible?  
**

_Monsters only exist in movies, books and ancient myths, right?_

"Mister and Misses Aono. What Tsukune said is the truth. When you first met me two years ago, I had pink hair and green eyes. That was only a _'disguise'_ if it were. A _pseudo-personality_. I also wore a large, Silver Rosary 'cross' around my neck? Remember, Misses Aono? That Rosary was a magically-enchanted item that was used to 'seal' up my power. That Rosary was created by my mother when I was only a child. The side effect was my other half – my other personality. The Rosary held back the **true me** you see sitting here right now in front of you. I know it sounds impossible, but it's an absolute fact."

Koji and Kasumi digested what this young woman had just told them a moment ago. It couldn't be true, could it? Vampires actually exist? The scary monsters that would come into someone's room in the middle of the night and drink their blood and turn them into one of them? If it were true, what other monsters were out there that lurked in the darkness, awaiting their next _midnight snack_?

"Tsukune? This is a joke, right? Monsters really don't exist" his father said, knowing very well that his wife was either about to freak out or faint. He was doing his best best to stay level-headed for both their sakes.

…..

"It's the truth, dad. I had met the 'Outer' Moka on the first day of school when she ran into me with her bicycle..." Tsukune said as he began to tell the long, story of how he first met Moka. Actually both Mokas. How he had come to her rescue, after he was ready to leave the Academy, once he found out its true, terrifying nature and knew he would never fit in.

He went on to tell them that he nearly died at the hands of the 'Student Police' and that Moka had saved his life with her own blood. How he had eventually turned into a Ghoul, due to receiving more blood from Moka on three other, separate occasions. Moka told his folks that she tried to push him away before all that happened, but being the idiot he was, had stayed at Yokai Academy for her sake since she needed a friend.

Tsukune went on with telling them how 'Outer' Moka had 'died' last year when Alucard attacked and how he had saved her life with his blood once he tore off the _Holy Lock_ which lead to his complete transformation into a vampire. That then lead to the demon's demise when they had both stopped his rampage.

His parents listened intently to the every detail – the looks on their faces changed from mild fascination, to sadness and then to that of absolute horror. And they could see Moka's face as she relived every happy, sad, or painful memory as it played out in her mind, once again.

Moka stayed silent and vigilant for the most part, making sure he didn't leave out any important information or details.

"So...sweetie...you're a...vampire now?" Kasumi said with uncertainty, once she and Koji digested the tale their son told them, which took a few hours and it was already evening once he eventually finished with his story.

"I'm sorry mom, but yes, I'm a vampire now. If it weren't for Moka, I wouldn't be here today and never would have survived my high school years" he said with a regretful tear.

"Misses Aono. You must please understand. I had no other choice than to do what I had to do in order to save his life, even though I knew the consequences of what would have happened to him. He was my very first friend...my _best friend_! And I couldn't – _I couldn't let him die_...If there were any other way...I – I... " Moka said as she broke down in tears and sobbed heavily. She did her very best to remain calm, but had failed miserably.

"You did what you had to do. And we thank you, Moka dear. Thank you for saving Tsukune's life. I know if there were another way, you would have...but from what I understand, he was dying...because he had protected you...when you weren't able to...so thank you, Moka..." Kasumi said as she shed some tears as well. Her heart reached out to this beautiful young woman, who had brought her son back from death's door on several occasions over the past few years.

She stood up, walked over to Moka, leaned down to her level, and gave her a heartfelt hug.

"Thank you Moka...and...welcome home" Kasumi told her.

Moka cried even more-so as her soon-to-be mother-in-law embraced her. Moka's shoulders shook heavily, feeling relieved as her mate's parents warmly welcomed her for who she is. Kasumi had not only opened up her heart, but her home to the vampire princess as well. Even though she is the real Moka, Kasumi could see in her red, tear-stained eyes the love she held for her one-and-only son. They had both saved each others lives and Tsukune's parents were very grateful for that.

Koji glanced over to the two women in front of him and actually believed the rather long-winded story and had learned to accept it. Tsukune on the other hand was feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Hopefully his parents would also accept the fact that he and Moka were mates and were pretty much already engaged, but that could wait for another time, he silently told himself. It was a lot of information to digest, after all.

Several awkward minutes later, Kasumi released Moka from their long hug and stood up, motioning for her husband to follow her into the kitchen so dinner could be get started. Besides, a mother knows best when her son needs some time alone with his girlfriend.

…..

"Moka? Are you...feeling better now?" he asked as she reached to his mate and held her hands in her own.

"Yes Tsukune. Thank you...for everything. I'm glad that your parents believed our story and have considered the fact that we're both vampires...I was quite worried earlier, but right now...I'm just _really_ happy...and well, I was wondering if you'd like to...maybe – if it's – not too much to ask" Moka said as she leaned against him and embraced him lovingly. She pressed her large bosom against his chest as she was feeling quite **frisky** now, all of a sudden wanting to be much closer to him on an intimate level.

Taking the not-so-subtle hint, he slightly opened his mouth and brushed his wet tongue against her warm flesh which caused her to moan with wanton desire. He then pierced her dainty neck with his fangs and began drinking her sweet, precious blood in small, satisfying slurps.

 _"Ahhh...Tsukune...oh Kami...hah-hhngh...Mm-mmm...ahhhhnn..."_ Moka groaned with arousal as she was becoming considerably stimulated and was feeling a hundred times more love towards her blood-mate. She held him even firmer as she gently pushed him off the beige couch and onto the carpeted floor below.

Tsukune was getting rather turned on himself, truth be told, even though they were still in the living-room. He was thankful to his folks for giving them some well-deserved privacy, at least until dinner was ready. He turned her around as he took the dominant position on top of her. She grinned brightly as she basked in her release rather vocally. Tsukune quickly retracted his fangs and kissed her feverishly; preventing her from any further exclamations of ecstasy.

Once the pair had calmed down, Tsukune got off the carpeted floor and offered Moka a hand up, so they could return to the soft love seat and await the time until dinner was ready, which would be anytime soon. The wonderful scent permeated the entire house and had caused their stomachs to rumble with approval.

Kasumi walked back into the living-room and thought she heard something, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Tsukune...Moka...why don't you two go upstairs and change out of your school uniforms? Dinner will be ready soon" Kasumi suggested to the pair whose faces were quite red for some odd reason.

"Oh, sure mom. We'll be down shortly" her son replied as the pair stood up from the couch and made their way towards the stairs.

"Not a problem sweetie" his mother replied with a smile. She was quite happy and content knowing that her one and only offspring found such a wonderful young woman like Moka and was quite thankful for everything she had done for him since they had inadvertently sent him off to a high school for monsters of all places. They had no clue at the time and were just relieved to send him to a school that was rather lenient when it came to admitting new students, since Tsukune had failed his high school entrance exam in the first place.

 _'Well, maybe it was fate that lead him to Yokai Academy after all, even if it was a dangerous place. He may be a vampire as is Moka but he seems to be quite happy I suppose. And Moka does care deeply for him'_ Kasumi mused as she returned to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner for the family with Koji's assistance.

...

"Moka, I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" Tsukune told his wonderful girlfriend as they went to their individual rooms to change into something more comfortable.

"Okay love. I'll see you shortly" she replied with an adorable wink that caused him blush furiously.

"Oh yeah, of course" he muttered before closing his door behind himself. Honestly, Moka was to damn cute for her own good and was beginning to act more like her 'Outer' self since they had become blood-mates just two days ago. This was a new side to the real Moka and it would take some time to get used to.

Once he had calmed himself down he made his way over to his closet and rummaged through it to find something decent to wear. After debating for several minutes, he eventually decided on a short-sleeved, cotton dress shirt, aqua in color, along with a pair of tan cargo pants. He then opened his bedroom door and made his way to the restroom to brush out his always-disheveled hair that he let grow out for the past several months and attempted to not look like he had just woken up with a bad case of _'bed head'_.

When he was finally satisfied with his hair looking normal for once, he walked down the long hallway to Moka's new bedroom.   


_*knock * knock * knock *_ he tapped on the old, wooden door. As Moka opened the door, Tsukune nearly passed out from a massive nosebleed when she had answered, looking radiant as always.

"Uh, hi Moka. Um...you look - beautiful" he sputtered out. She was wearing a simple, burgundy blouse that fit her in all the proper places and a black skirt that came down to just above her knees. No doubt about it, Moka had an absolutely flawless body that could give the world's top 'super models' a run for their money. She was also wearing a little blush on her cheeks and light, red lip-gloss that made her lips appear even more plump than they actually were.

"Thank you Tsukune. You look very nice yourself" she replied as she gave him a bashful smile.

 _'Oh Kami...beautiful doesn't even cut it...she looks absolutely gorgeous'_ the raven-hair teen thought quietly.

"Um...thanks Moka. Um, let's head downstairs before I pass out" he said as she grabbed his hand and made their way downstairs to have their first dinner together with his parents. She snickered at his comment that caused her heart to hammer heavily in her ample chest.

...

As the duo walked down the stairs and into the dining room, Kasumi asked Moka to meet her in the kitchen for a moment as she had something she wanted to ask her, woman to woman. Tsukune took his seat at the long, wooden table and waited for her to return when she was finished speaking with his mother, which worried him to some extent, but had faith in Moka.

"Yes, Misses Aono? You wanted to talk to me?" Moka asked as Kasumi motioned for her to have a seat at the round, high-top table in the far corner of the kitchen. The vampiress noticed that dinner was about finished cooking and the scent was wonderful.

"Moka dear. How do you feel about my son? About Tsukune? Honestly now" Kasumi inquired as she folded her hands together and rested them on the tabletop.

"I love your son Tsukune with all my heart, Misses Aono. He's my everything" Moka replied as she remained unphased by the sudden questioning with complete honesty.

"I can tell Moka. I can see it in your eyes whenever he looks at you, or you at him. I apologize for sounding so serious, but - Tsukune never had a girlfriend all throughout junior high like most boys at that age. He was always alone. Never had any friends. Well, real friends. Even in elementary school. He's an only child as you know. The only other girl his age was my husband's brother's daughter, Kyoko. You met her when you first visited here the first time we met. She was always very protective of him while they were growing up, even though she's only two years older than him. So I ask you as a woman, please take care of my boy. I knew the minute he had called this morning asking us to let him bring you home...that you were the one who had won his heart. And thank you again Moka for watching out for him and saving his life. I wasn't too keen on knowing he's...not human anymore...but he's still Tsukune. Just knowing that he has you in his life now, means a lot. And I can see that you're still the same sweet, kind and wonderful girl he'd talk about whenever he'd call home and tell us how he was doing in school" Kasumi said to Moka as she shed a few tears of joy.

Moka stood up from her chair and gave her mate's mother a warm embrace, as she was on the verge of tears herself.

"Thank you Misses Aono for accepting me into your home. You have my word, I will take good care of Tsukune because he means the world to me. And thank you for giving us a chance" Moka said as she released Kasumi a moment later.

"You're welcome, Moka dear. Would you mind giving me a hand and bring the food out to the table?"

"Oh yes. Of course. I'd love to help out, Misses Aono" Moka replied with a warm smile. The vampire princess was actually quite relieved to some extent. Things were definitely improving in her life. She wanted to do her best to blend in and be part of a real, loving family.

As the two women entered the dining room, Koji assisted Kasumi in setting the table while Tsukune helped Moka with the piping hot dinner that was in a casserole type dish. it was a Italian lasagna, made from scratch.

Moka blushed hard when their fingers brushed against each others. Kasumi noticed that immediately and snickered at their adorable antics. The Aono household matriarch knew without a shadow of a doubt that her son had finally found his one, true love.

Hopefully they would do the right thing and get married someday, since they were living in the same house, and all. But she knew that they were just starting out as a young couple in love and were taking their time to really get to know each other. If she had a clue to the true nature of their _'relationship'_ she'd most likely pass out from shock, due to information overload! Besides, her son is so shy when it comes to the fairer sex? Right?

_Yeah, riiiiiiiiight._

...

Dinner was amazing and went on without a hitch. Moka politely asked Kasumi to give her some pointers as she wanted to try out some dishes and wanted to share in the household chores, especially when it came to learning new recipes. Tsukune told his mom about the first dinner she had made him just after they became an official couple. His mom was quite impressed to say the least.

Conversation was light and amusing as Moka and Tsukune entertained his folks with wild tales that sounded far-fetched and could be considered fantasy or sci-fi in nature, but the vampire couple assured them that they were indeed the absolute truth. There's no way the stories could be false as neither one of them had that such a wild imagination to make them up on the spot!

Moka insisted on helping Kasumi clean up, but she had shooed the vampiress out of the kitchen and told her she could help out make breakfast tomorrow morning if she took it easy for the remainder of the night and try to relax. Moka then walked into the living-room to see what her mate was up to. Koji had to make a phone-call since him and the misses would be heading out of town tomorrow since it was _'Golden Week'_ and his office was closed for the official, week-long holiday.

Tsukune was resting on the long, beige couch in the living-room with a remote control clutched in his hand and was trying to find something to watch on the forty-five inch plasma TV that hung on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Moka"

"Hello Tsukune"

"So, um...you told my mom about wanting to learn some new recipes, huh?"

"Well yes. Since I'm living here now, I thought it would be - fun to learn new dishes to cook."

"I see. Well, whatever you make will be awesome, no doubt about it."

"Flattery will get you _everywhere_ " she said with a smirk.

"Oh I wasn't trying to - oh. I get it. That's pretty funny."

"Well, I am trying Tsukune. And living here with you will be a learning experience. At least I have you in my life now and I won't be so - alone...anymore" she said with a hint of depression in her voice.

Tsukune picked up on her mood that was quickly deteriorating.

He knew what she went through when she was younger and had attended school in the human world. She was constantly being ridiculed and ostracized for her bizarre appearance and for saying that yokai were indeed very real.

She was called 'freak' and 'idiot' for just being herself and it honestly hurt his heart knowing he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

If only he had met her back then maybe things wouldn't have been as bad as they were for her and she wouldn't have had such a strong hatred against humans, which dissolved the moment she literally came crashing into Tsukune's life. That was no mere coincidental accident. It was meant to happen. And they were both better off for it, in more ways than one.

He then wrapped his strong arms around her waist and embraced her firmly, yet lovingly. He knew all of this when they first performed the blood-bond of mate-ship just a short, two days ago.

"It's okay Moka. You don't have to be alone anymore" he said with absolute sincerity and kissed her dainty neck.

"Ah...Tsukune...thank you love. It's true. I really don't want to be alone. It's no fun" she said with a slight pout.

"It's not a problem Moka. I know what you mean. I love you and I'll do my best to help you fit in since we're now living together."

"Oh yes, that would be nice, Tsukune. Would it be - okay if - we...slept together tonight?" Moka beseeched with a cuter-than-average blush once they ended their hug while still sitting on the couch.

"Ah...well...um...we'd have to be...quite though" he said with an even harder blush, as he picked up on her equivocal request.

"I understand Tsukune. I just want...to be near you tonight. It _is_ my first time sleeping in your house -"

"Our house Moka. This is your home too, don't ever forget that, okay?" he told her with a warm smile that caused her heart to beat faster than she could recall in recent time. He was genuinely concerned about her overall happiness and well-being.

"Thank you Tsukune, that really means a lot to me. I do love you so very much."

"There's no need Moka. It's really not a big deal. We could go upstairs now if you'd like. I could tell my folks we're gonna ' _unpack_ '" he said with an all knowing wink.

...

"Oh yes, that's an excellent idea" Moka said with a wink of her own.

"What's an excellent idea?" Kasumi said as she walked into the the living-room and saw that her son and girlfriend were sitting rather close to each other on the sofa and had **that look** in their eyes, but let it quickly pass as teenage hormones.

You know **what look**. _*wink wink - nudge nudge *_

"Oh mom, if it's alright, we're gonna go upstairs and unpack. We had a pretty hectic day and we also might turn in early" Tsukune told his mom as he and Moka stood up from the couch, walked over to her and then gave her a group hug.

"Oh my...that's fine. I understand. You two deserve a break after-all" Kasumi told the pair as she returned the surprise embrace which only lasted a few moments.

"Thanks and goodnight, mom" Tsukune said as she grabbed Moka's right hand and made a swift beeline for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Misses Aono!" Moka said as she was lead up the stairwell and out of sight. Kasumi followed the pair towards the stairwell and had one more thing to add.

"Sweetie! I almost forgot...your father and I are going on vacation starting tomorrow! It's Golden Week!" she shouted up the narrow stairway. Tsukune walked halfway down and looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"Golden Week?" he repeated.

"Yes sweetie. I guess you forgot. Your father's office is closed until next week. We're going to visit your grandma in Osaka and we won't be home until next Friday. Will you and Moka be okay?" she asked with a motherly, worried look across her brow. After such an interesting day, it had completely slipped her mind to inform him of their excursion when he came home. Moka heard the entire conversation with her sensitive ears and was by Tsukune's side a few seconds later.

"We'll be fine Misses Aono. As a matter of fact, just gave me a fantastic idea" Moka added once she and her mate walked all the way downstairs once again.

"What kind of idea Moka?" Tsukune wondered. His mother was quite curious as well, truth be told.

"Well, I was thinking, Tsukune. Maybe we could take a little vacation of our own as well, if your parents don't object, that is" Moka answered with a small smile.

"Vacation? Where to?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"Well, I just so happen to have access to my step-mother's condominium in Roppongi. Mid-Town Tower in Roppongi Hills, actually. It's all paid for and I lived there while I attended school in Tokyo until I was old enough to attend Yokai" Moka explained.

"I see. Well, I don't have any objections and I do trust you two, just be safe - wait. Why am I telling you two to be safe for? I'm pretty sure that you can take care of yourselves after hearing your wild story of punching a hole through a **kaiju** sized monster that used to be a vampire. I still can't get over hearing - all that. Anyway, I'll let your father know about your sudden vacation plans. We can take you two to the train station in the morning, so get plenty of rest. We're heading out at nine AM. Alright now, shoo. Off you go. Pack what you need and we'll see you two in the morning. And **no** fooling around. Goodnight now" Kasumi said as she turned the pair around and patted their butts in a motherly, teasing manner.

"Goodnight mom" the couple said in unison as they raced up the stairs and into their individual rooms to pack their bags for their unanticipated trip to Tokyo in the morning. Kasumi blushed hearing Moka call her 'mom' even if the silver-trussed vampires was playing along in a teasing manner. Now that it sunk in, she was now thinking how nice it would be for Moka to call her that on a regular basis. Frankly she always wanted to have a daughter, but a daughter-in-law would be just as nice or even better, she now thought.

...

Once the duo reached his room, Tsukune had something he needed to ask of his wonderful girlfriend and her so-called vacation plans.

"Hey Moka? Why did you tell my mom that we're going to Tokyo? I don't have that kind of money even though I saved up of what they would send for my monthly allowance while I went to Yokai. I mean I do have quite a lot saved up, but it wouldn't be enough to support us if we go to Roppongi or even anywhere in Tokyo" he said with an exasperated look.

"Well, because it's true Tsukune. You know that I attended school here in the human world after I received my Rosary from my real mother. I was only 10 years old at the time and was sent to live with Gyokuro Shuzen, my sister Kokoa's mother, since my mother was - well you know. And you don't have to worry about any expenses. I receive a monthly allowance as well and I just want to spend more time with you. I know how much being financially stable means to you, but it's not an issue, love. As you are my mate, it's my responsibility to take care of you financially. So you really don't have to work so hard. Besides when I turn 19 next month, I'll inherit my mother's entire fortune that took her well over 200 years to accumulate. You'll never have to worry about anything since you're **my** mate. I want to do this Tsukune. You've already proven your place by my side. Words are inadequate for how much I love you. So please, let me do this Tsukune. Please my love. I need to be closer to you" Moka said as she quickly glomped him and pushed him onto his bed; overwhelmed with love, adoration and affection towards him.

Tsukune knew Moka's family was wealthy, but had no clue just how well off she actually was. It was something she never really talked about since it was rather embarrassing to to some extent.

"Moka...I - really - don't know what to say...thank you Moka. Let's start our vacation tomorrow then" he said as he picked up on her honest feelings through her words and their blood-bond. He returned her hug as she gently sobbed into his chest.

Once the waterworks ceased a few minutes later Moka sat up and smiled at Tsukune. She was quite ecstatic once he agreed to her little plan. She may not even be able to sleep tonight, knowing very well that she'll be spending an entire week alone with him.

"Thank you Tsukune. This really means a lot to me. I guess we should get packed for our trip then. Be sure to bring along enough clothes and toiletries for at least a week and I'll see you back here when I'm done packing as well" Moka told him with a chaste kiss on his lips. She then jumped off the soft mattress and made her way to the door. She then opened it and stepped into the hallway so she could could return to her room and prepare herself for their upcoming sabbatical to Tokyo.

"Anytime Moka. I'll see you when you're done" he replied as he hopped of his bed then walked over to his closet and began to pull out various articles of clothing that would be appropriate since it was still early spring and the weather would be getting warmer soon enough. He then made his way to the restroom located at the end of the upstairs hallway to find the toiletries he would need as well. He then made returned to his room to pack everything he had decided to bring along to Tokyo.

...

 _*knock * knock * knock *_ was heard on his door once he closed his suitcase up.

"Come in, Moka" he replied as he placed his luggage on the carpeted floor at the foot of his bed.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked once she opened his door then made her way inside and plopped herself on his bed. She was dressed in a cute nightgown, light pink in color with a scoop neckline that offered a generous view of her awe-inspiring cleavage. The hem of the bottom flared outward and rested a few centimeters, just above her knees.

She was holding a pink pillow across her ample bosom from her bedroom as well and then placed it next to his.

"I -uh just knew. I could sense your yokai close by. Um...by the way Moka...you uh - look really cute" he said as his face flushed bright crimson when he saw what she was wearing for the remainder of the night. Embarrassing or not, he was being honest about his feelings towards his one-and-only blood-mate.  


"Oh thank you Tsukune. I really want to sleep in the nude, but I will do my best keep to our promise to your mom" she replied as she placed both of her hands atop her cheeks in an adorable fashion, as she too was embarrassed to some extent form his always honest compliment.

"Anytime Moka...I uh, guess we should go to bed soon. It's getting kinda late" he said to Moka as she then crawled under the soft bedding and made herself comfortable.

 _'Oh man...why do I have to be turned on right now? What the hell's wrong with me? It's like I have no self control!'_ he mentally scolded himself. He had promised his mother that they would behave themselves and wouldn't **'fool around'**. It was not going to be easy but would do his best to hold himself back as well. He then walked over to the door and locked it, just in case either of his parents had the bright idea to peek in during the night. It wasn't very likely to happen but would do so in order to avoid any unwarranted visits.

After the ebony-haired male turned off the overhead light, he quickly undressed himself and placed his neatly folded clothes on top of his computer desk near the window. Soon after he climbed into his bed and laid down on Moka's right hand side.

"Goodnight Tsukune. I love you."

"Goodnight Moka. I love you too."

"Um, Tsukune...would you like - a goodnight kiss? If you want to of course. It's okay if you don't."

"Of course Moka. What kind of boyfriend would say no to that?"

"Not a very bright one, I suppose" she teased back. He snickered at her impromptu joke.

Yes, Moka was opening up and showing her cute side more and more.

After their last kiss of the night, the young couple held each other closely and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the start of their very first vacation together and thankfully it would go along smoothly.

**They could hardly wait!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Holidays to my loyal Watchers, Friends and Followers! ^_^**

Did I surprise you with a new chapter and just before Christmas? I know I said this would be out after Christmas but I worked really hard to get it done before. I actually started on this chapter the same day I uploaded the previous one 'Graduation' and worked on it until almost 2 AM, Dec. 24th, 2013.

So here it is. I hope that you enjoyed it and if you did, please leave a brief comment. It would mean a lot to me if you did, since I really worked my butt off to get it up before I said I would. It only takes a second. It's okay if you don't but I would appreciate if you did.

**Much thanks once again to my Beta Readers for their continued support: CorlessLawliet, Train48, Onyx2589 and edicther from deviantArt. You guys rock. ^_^**


	6. Golden Week, Part 1

**Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"**

**Chapter 6 "Golden Week, Part 1"**

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

_Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

**Rated T.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

**OOC Inner Moka.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Moka and Tsukune are 18 years old here and recent high school graduates.**

A/N: This will be part 1 of a 4 part story arc. 

Takes place during the last week of April and into the first week of May.

* * *

 

It was now Saturday morning, _April 28th_ ; the first "official" day of _Golden Week_.

Tsukune and Moka were heading to Roppongi Hills near Tokyo for their first day of vacation together as an official couple. His parents would give the pair a ride to the local _bullet train_ station on their way to Osaka to visit Koji's mother.

He glanced over at the clock sitting on his desk and read the time.

 **[8:05 AM]** , it glared back with its bright, red face.

 _'We have to head out in an hour, so I guess I should get up, and see where Moka ran off to,_ ' he mused to himself, seeing that she still wasn't in bed with him. After everything that's happened since they became mates, he was actually relieved that Moka was slowly coming to grips and adjusting to living with him in the human world.

He rose out of bed and then tumbled to the floor as his foot was tangled in is sheets.

 **'Gravity, thou art a heartless bitch!'** , he shouted out to nobody in particular. He dusted himself off; then got off the carpet, and shuffled his way to the closet; searching for something comfortable to wear for the trip to Tokyo.

After ransacking his wardrobe for roughly five minutes, he found his clothes for the train ride; a turquoise, button-down polo shirt, and khaki cargo pants. After nearly falling over while putting his britches on, he haphazardly got his head stuck in the neck of the shirt, and struggled to get his melon properly situated through it.

After spending the last ten minutes eventually getting himself dressed, he ambled out of his room, and made his way to the restroom at the end of the hallway, without any further unavoidable mishaps, pratfalls or unfortunate mishaps of any sort.

He also carried his and Moka's luggage downstairs for their week-long vacation.

_….._

After brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and shaving, _(thankfully without slicing his neck open with the razor)_ , he made his way downstairs to meet up with Moka, and was greeted with the scent of food wafting up the stairwell, which resulted in his stomach rumbling rather rambunctiously, echoing all the way down the stairwell.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the vision of a heavenly Angel of absolute radiant beauty: Moka in an apron, cooking breakfast. She was standing over the stove, as his mother Kasumi stood to her left side, and seemed to be giving her instructions of some sort.

He dropped their suitcases off next to the kitchen's doorway before making his way to the table.

"Good morning," he called out, in an attempt to gain their attention.

Upon hearing her son's arrival, his mother divided her overly-sunny disposition in his general direction, as Moka continued preparing breakfast and was happily humming an unnamed tune.

"Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?", she asked.

"Um, fine, thanks. By the way, what's going on?", he inquired out of sheer nosiness, while taking a seat at the small, round kitchen table in the corner. His father Koji had his nose buried behind the newspaper and was sipping on his morning cup of coffee.

"Oh, Moka wants to learn how to cook a wide variety of foods for breakfast. So she asked for me to give her some pointers. She also told me that since you two are now dating, that she wants to practice on how to be a perfect wife," she told him with a teasing, yet serious look.

Upon hearing his mother say _"wife"_ , Tsukune slammed his head into the wooden table.

**WHAM!**

"I did not!", Moka spouted out, her cheeks now bright pink from hearing such an outlandish assumption. It is true that she loved Tsukune with every fiber of her being, but was not in a rush to get married anytime soon. They literally had all the time in the world since they were both immortal. Besides, her mother and father were never _'married'_ in the conventional sense.

His mother Kasumi then laughed boisterously at his befuddled reaction. Koji snickered too at his son's rather obvious embarrassment. Teenagers were so fun to tease, after all.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist! I just wanted to see both of your expressions. How cute!" she answered, as her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Tsukune retorted, as he rubbed his forehead with his hands. He loved his mother, but sometimes she acted so childish. Why couldn't she see that he was growing into his own person?

After Moka was finished cooking, she then prepared four plates of freshly-prepared food.

His mother assisted her in carrying them to table.

"Good, morning, Tsukune. I hope that you're hungry," Moka said, trying to get him to perk up, after his mother's teasing.

…..

Upon hearing his mate's greeting, he finally saw what she was wearing under her apron: a cerulean blue sundress; cut just above her knees, with a scoop neck. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curvacious body in all the proper places. Yes, Moka Akashiya undoubtedly had the body of a Goddess, no question about it.

She was perfectly flawless in every sense of the word.

 _'Oh my Kami! She looks so beautiful this morning!'_ he screamed in his mind.

Her Rapunzel-length; silver hair was tied back into a ponytail, which was held in place with a color-coordinated ribbon and tied into a simple bow.

"Uh...ah...hm-mm?", he eventually spat out, upon seeing her look more adorable than usual.

"What's wrong, Tsukune? Your face is all red. Are you feeling well?" she asked, as she sat the plate down in front of him. She then bent over and placed her forehead against his own; checking for any signs of a possible fever, even though vampires never get ill unless it's caused by anemia.

Moka had seen a similar scene in one of her _shoujo mangas_.

Catching an eye-full of her bountiful cleavage, nearly gave the poor young man-turned-vampire a massive nosebleed.

After Moka stood back up, he finally had an opportunity to reply.

"Oh, Good morning, Moka! I slept well too, thank you very much!", he babbled out incoherently.

"Oh...okay then. I hope you're hungry. Part of what your mom said was true, though. I mentioned to you last night that wanted to learn how to cook different types of food. I just really wanted to show her my appreciation for allowing me to stay here with you," she said, after she sat down to his right.

"Oh, that's good. hahaha. yeah, I'm starving," he answered, once his complexion returned to normal. He was also quite surprised at the amount of food she had prepared.

Pancakes, ham and cheese omelets, bacon, sausage patties, and French Toast. She also brought along two tall glasses of tomato juice for themselves. His mother had a cup of coffee, with cream and sugar.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_ they called out in unison.

"Moka! **OH KAMI!** This is amazing! So good!," he complimented her, in-between mouthfuls. She blushed yet again, but this time from his heartfelt gratitude and forthright sincerity.

"Yes, Moka. This is pretty good" Koji added a second later. Kasumi gladly smiled in agreement.

"Oh, thank you very much, everyone. I'm so happy to hear that," she endearingly replied.

"Moka will make such a wonderful wife someday for you son," his mother added. Which in turn, caused the couple's features to glow bright crimson yet again.

…..

"Tsukune, did either of you feel those tremors last night around 2 AM? It felt like aftershocks of an earthquake" Koji asked his son who was enjoying his love-filled breakfast made by his beautiful Moka.

Tsukune glanced over to Moka whose cheeks turned bright crimson once the question she just heard had sunk in. She knew precisely what he was referring to. They had made passionate love in the middle of the night and Tsukune was in his unsealed, vampire form.

_The pair may have been a little "too much" into "it" early in the morning and may have "accidentally" caused the entire house to shake back and forth while they were – well, you know. I don't have to spell it out for you, do I? This chapter is Rated T, ya know! And yes, I know I broke the fourth wall, okay?_

"Um, nope. I was fast asleep. Did you, Moka?" he asked her with an all-knowing look.

There was no way he could tell his parents any intimate details of their relationship.

"No, Mister Aono. I was – sound asleep too" was her blunt reply. She absolutely despised being deceitful, but she couldn't state the facts, either.

_**'Oh yes, Tsukune and I have made wild, unbridled love, ever since we became blood-mates. And he's absolutely amazing in bed!'** is what she really wanted to say, but followed Tsukune's lead instead._

"Okay, maybe I was imagining it, then" Koji said with a shrug, as he returned to his morning meal.

…..

Once the quartet was finished eating breakfast, Kasumi told the pair to wait in the living-room, since she and Koji had to retrieve their luggage and would be heading out before too long. Tsukune and Moka had carried their baggage from the kitchen and placed them near the front door.

The duo then had a seat in on the beige, microfiber sofa and relaxed for a few minutes while they awaited for his folks to return shortly.

"Hey Moka, thanks again for breakfast. It was really good" he said as she suddenly leaned against him and sighed happily.

"Thank you Tsukune. That really means a lot to me" she said with a bright smile.

"It's no problem. Um and thanks again...for you know...our vacation. I'm actually kinda excited" he admitted with a healthy blush.

"Oh you're welcome, love. Like I told you last night, this is something that I want to do. We're going to have a great time Tsukune. That much I can promise" Moka said as she quickly embraced him then gently pushed him back onto the soft couch, overcome with love and adoration for her one and only mate.

"Oh Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune...you smell so amazing...ahhh...I can't help myself..."

"Go ahead Moka" he said once he knew what she desired, leaned to the right and offered his neck to her in an affectionate manner.

" _Thanks for the meal!"_ Moka announced as she lovingly licked his neck in an affectionate fashion and slowly pierced his flesh with her razor-sharp canines. He gasped as she began to take her fill of his addictive, sweet blood in small, yet steady slurps. Moka lovingly lapped at the small puncture marks with her tongue and was moaning with wanton desire.

She could sense Tsukune's positive feelings through their ever-growing bond which has tripled in strength since they had become blood-mates just a short, few days ago. He held her much closer as her breath was coming out in small, labored pants.

"Oh my! I guess she really is a vampire!" Kasumi yelped as she saw her son pinned down on the couch by his shoulders and Moka was on top of him in a compromising position with her dress hiked half-way up her thighs.

…..

"I'm so sorry, Misses Aono. You weren't supposed to see...that" Moka said with tears in the corner of her crimson eyes and she was bowing for forgiveness.

The vampire princess was beyond mortified and had not sensed that her fiance's parents had walked in on them and had caught her in an awkward predicament. Moka was completely lost in the moment and had not heard when they had walked into the living-room when she was partaking of her mate's blood.

"It's okay, Moka dear. I guess it's something that we have to get used to. Besides, without drinking blood, you'll most likely die, right?" Kasumi said as she gently placed her hands atop her shoulders and pulled the silver-haired maiden into a warm hug.

"Thank you Misses Aono. Once again, I'm really sorry. And yes. If we don't drink at least a pint per week, we can get very sick and eventually – die" Moka replied as she returned the unexpected gesture.

Tsukune was the one who was just as embarrassed as much if not more than Moka was. He should have been more diligent and had not detected their presence either.

Once the two women finished their hug, they all decided it was getting late and would be heading out since it was now past 9 AM. After Koji locked the front door of their home, they all made their way to the car since they were heading towards the train station shortly. Tsukune carried his and Moka's luggage outside and placed them in the trunk along with his parents'.

"Good morning Auntie!" came a familiar female voice from the down the sidewalk on this beautiful, springtime morning.

"Good morning Kyoko. I really appreciate you picking up our mail while we're on vacation" Kasumi said to the raven-haired young woman. She was simply dressed in a denim mini skirt and red tee-shirt. Her hair was trimmed shorter that usual, since the weather was slowly warming up.

"Ah, it's no problem really. I don't have any plans and it's just nice to stay home and relax for once" Kyoko replied with a warm grin as she saw her cousin was talking to a beautiful young woman with hair the color of the silvery moon.

"Hey Tsukie. It's about time you got a girlfriend!" she teased, then placed him into a headlock, and rubbed his perfectly brushed hair into an impromptu mess. He quickly wiggled his way out of her firm grip, much to her shock at his _inhuman_ display of speed and strength.

 _'When did Tsukie get so strong? He's never been able to get away from me so easily before!'_ she though to herself with a slight frown across her features.

"Kyo! What the hell?" he bellowed out as Moka walked up to his female cousin and glared daggers at her. How dare she lay a hand on her blood-mate! She needs to be reminded of her place.

"Hello, Kyoko. Long time, no see" Moka calmly said as she crossed her arms under her abundant bosom. Kasumi and Koji stood back, wondering what was going to happen and decided to remain silent. Thankfully most of their neighbors were not home and had already left for vacations to parts unknown.

…..

"Moka? Is that you?" Kyoko wondered aloud. This girl looked somewhat familiar, but her hair and eye color were completely different than from what she remembered. Then it hit her: this must be the **real** Moka she had met during the entire _'Lilith Mirror'_ incident two years ago when she had snuck onto the Yokai Academy grounds to check up on her cousin Tsukune, since his friends and school itself seemed to be rather suspicious.

"Yes, this is the real me, Kyoko. Just so you know, Tsukune has already chosen me as his mate" Moka stated as a matter-of-factually.

"M-mate? As in...his wife?" she sputtered out, trying to pick up on the vampire princess' equivocal colloquialism.

"Not quite, but I suppose you could say that we are somewhat, already engaged. I confessed to him a few days ago, just before Graduation. He also admitted to me that he has been in love with me since the moment we met. So we are now together and I will be living with him from now on" Moka explained in the best way she could on such short notice.

"Yeah, it's true Kyo. Uh, we have to get going now, so, um...we can talk when we get back next week. It was good seeing you Kyo. Let's go, Moka" Tsukune said as he grabbed Moka's hand and lead her back to the car and waved farewell to Kyoko who just stood there glued in place, wondering what the hell was going on exactly. **Mates? Engaged! Just what the hell was going on here? How suspicious!  
**

Everyone finally climbed into the family car and Koji started up the engine, placed the gears in drive and headed down the street towards the local train station.

The entire drive downtown was exceptionally quiet, most likely due to Kyoko's reaction that her younger cousin was now living with a young woman who she knew was without a doubt, a living, breathing vampire. That drinks blood. And has chosen her cousin as her mate.

Tsukune and Moka sat in the back seat and just held hands. He could tell that the little confrontation rattled her nerves to some end, but she would quickly let it pass. Moka would definitely have to sit her down and have a chat once they returned home from their vacation in a weeks' time.

…..

"Moka? Is everything alright?" he said, picking up on her uneasiness through their bond.

"Oh yes, Tsukune. I'm just a little nervous, that's all" she stated as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She was indeed uneasy about riding the _bullet train_ , but knew that as long as her mate was by her side, she would be just fine.

"Nervous, Moka?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, yes. This will be my first time, after all" she hesitantly replied her cheeks now tinted pink.  


"First time?" Kasumi asked as she turned around in her seat and looked at Moka who was now blushing from the way she had unknowingly phrased her answer just a second ago.

"Yes. I've never done this before and I'm kind of anxious" Moka said as her blush developed in intensity. Tsukune finally understood what his mother was thinking and quickly interjected, before anybody jumped to a wrong conclusion like they normally would.

"Mom! It's nothing like that! She's just never ridden a train before, that's all! Please tell them Moka" he huffed out, clearly exasperated at his mother's sudden conclusion.

"Oh yes. That's what I meant. What did you think I meant?" was the oblivious reply from the platinum-trussed maiden who was clueless to what Tsukune had reacted so harshly to.

"Uh, never mind. Look, we're here" Tsukune said as his dad pulled the car up along the sidewalk in front of the **Shinkansen** (bullet train) station. After placing the gears in neutral, everyone exited the vehicle to say their proper goodbyes. Tsukune opened the trunk, retrieved his and Moka's luggage and then placed them on the sidewalk adjacent to the car.

"Well, Sweetie. You two have a good time, okay? You can call us if anything comes up. We'll call you when we're on our way back so we can pick you up here at that time" Kasumi said as she gave her only offspring a warm hug. Moka joined in the hug as well.

"Thanks mom, dad. You guys have a good time, too. Tell Grandma I send my best" he replied once they ceased their embrace.

"Of course son. Have some fun for once. You two deserve it" Koji added with a grin.

"Misses Aono, I will take very good care of Tsukune. You have my word" Moka said with a polite bow.

"Thank you Moka dear. Please do. We'll see you two in a week" Kasumi said as she and her husband returned to the family vehicle. He then placed the engine in drive and made their way to head south towards Osaka. They were going to take the _Shinkansen_ , but mutually decided a nice, leisurely drive would suit them just fine since they were in no rush.

"So Moka? All set?" Tsukune asked as he grabbed his suitcase. Moka smiled at and followed behind him into the actual train station itself. They were quite grateful that it was not too packed this morning and there would be a train along every 3 to 5 minutes or so.

The actual train ride to Tokyo would take roughly 25 minutes since the train's top speed was nearly 275 km per hour. Otherwise it would have taken nearly 2 hours via local train.

…..

The duo ambled up to the closest automated ticket machine and found the correct train that they would be traveling on towards the Tokyo-Metropolitan area. From the Tokyo station they decided beforehand to just take a taxicab to Roppongi since it would be quicker than taking two more, local trains instead.

Tsukune pulled out his wallet and inserted the correct amount of Yen into the automatic ticket machine and it issued two adult, one way tickets in exchange.

"Oh, thank you Tsukune" Moka replied as he presented the ticket to her as she held it over her heart.

"You're welcome, Moka. Don't get too attached to it; we have to place them in the slot when we pass through the turnstiles over there" he said as he lead her once again in the proper direction. He fed his ticket into the slot, which disappeared quickly and allowed him to pass through the turnstile with a _'clickity-click-click'._ Moka repeated the action and smiled brightly seeing the machine "eat" her ticket up.

"That was neat" she quipped as they wandered over to a row of cushioned seats approximately 5 meters away from the train tracks.

"Um, Tsukune? Before when we were in the car...what did your mother think when I told her that this is my _'first time'_?" Moka inquired with a hint of hesitation.

"Oh, well...she thought it meant...something...else" he replied as his face burned red with embarrassment. There was no way he could explain it any further, especially out in public. So he communicated it to her silently as he held her hands in his own, through their blood-bond.

"Oh... **OH!** Oh, my! How embarrassing!" she shouted as she buried her face in her hands.

"Moka, don't worry about it. I already explained it to her so it's okay. No worries" he said as he squeezed her hands gently.

"Your mother must think I'm a total **pervert!** Just imagine if I told her that you were **my first** ," she lamented as she released his hands.

"Moka, she doesn't think of you that way. Wait a minute. Well, it's true that I was your first, and you were mine" he explained.

"See? That's not what I meant, Tsukune. You were the first person – I ever – _drank blood from_ " Moka clarified with a whisper, hoping nobody was listening to their semi-private conversation.

"I know that's what you meant, so it's totally fine. No misunderstandings, see?" Tsukune said as he stood up from his seat since the long, silver, train was slowly approaching the platform. He grabbed his suitcase and offered his free hand to Moka who accepted it with a warm smile.

"Let's go Moka" he said as they stood off to the side and the sliding doors opened as a mass of bodies exited the train and on to the platform, heading off in their individual directions. Once the sea of people dispersed, Tsukune lead his wonderful mate into the train car and immediately found a window-side seat, which he offered to Moka so she could have an unobstructed view of the passing vicinity.

He stowed their luggage under their seats for the time being since it would be a fast trip.

"Thank you Tsukune" she warmly replied seeing his chivalrous generosity of offering her a seat first which was the window seat.

"No worries Moka. Let's just relax for a while. And we'll be in Tokyo before we even know it" he replied as he plopped down in the cozy seat beside her. She leaned back in her plush chair and smiled. She was quite excited truth be known. This was her _first time,_ after all. Tsukune then helped her with the seat belt as a safety measure.

…...

The bullet train pulled out of the station and traveled down the tracks as it quickly accelerated to its top, safe speed. The digital odometer above the interconnecting doors read **"275 KM/ HR"** in blue LEDs.

Tsukune glanced over to his right and admired the young woman sitting next to him; her long, beautiful silver hair raining down her back, porcelain-white skin and piercing, ruby-red eyes. He knew in his heart that they were meant to be together and was actually glad things had eventually worked out in his favor. It wasn't exactly going to be easy, to make a life for themselves but he realized that as long as they had each other, it would somehow work out for the best. It always had somehow.

After everything they've been through since _Moka literally came crashing into his life_ , it had definitely been strange. But in a good way. And now here they were on their way to their first vacation as an honest-to-goodness couple.

"So Moka..." Tsukune said to Moka since she had her face glued to the Plexiglas window and stared outside. "What do you think so far?" he continued.

"A lot of pretty trees" was her simple reply.

"I see. So, um, what are our plans – for tonight?" he asked Moka who was still hypnotized by the rapidly passing scenery. She then turned her attention to him and was smiling brightly. Her cheeks were lightly flush for some reason or other he had noticed.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could could - go out into the city and have a – date" was the upfront answer.

"A d-date?" he stuttered out.

"Well, yes. We are _'dating'_ , aren't we Tsukune? I'd like for us to go out like a real couple should. Please Tsukune? We haven't done anything that 'normal' couples do since we left Yokai" she sadly replied.

"Of course we're dating, Moka. I'd like that - too. But you do know that I've never had a girlfriend before I met you. I mean we did go out once while we were still at Yokai, but it ended up being a _'training session'_ instead, remember?" he sadly answered.

"I see. Well it's true it was to train your senses, but we're together now Tsukune and I want to live a normal, happy life with you. I know that my appearance sticks out like a sore thumb and people have been staring at me all morning, but I frankly don't care about that, Tsukune. As long as you're in my life, none of that matters anymore. You're my everything."

"You're right Moka. I've always loved you for who you are. And it doesn't matter to me if you have pink hair or silver hair. Because...Moka is always Moka and you mean the world to me, too" he said as she leaned over and hugged her firmly.

"Oh Tsukune...thank you. I do love you so very much" she replied as a swell of love in her heart grew and caused her to experience a wave of giddiness to wash over her, from his always-honest answer.

"O-of course Moka...and I love you too."

" **ATTENTION PASSENGERS. NOW APPROACHING TOKYO JR EAST STATION. PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE TRAIN COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP BEFORE GATHERING YOUR BELONGINGS. NEXT STOP TOKYO JR EAST. THANK YOU VERY MUCH."**

Tsukune and Moka ceased their embrace temporarily and waited for the bullet train to come to a halt. A few minutes later, Moka assisted her mate in retrieving their luggage from underneath their seats. They then stood up and made their way to the closest exit and waited for the train to gradually slow down as it entered the train station.

As the doors whooshed open a a few moment laters, dozens of passengers poured out like oil onto the platform, and went their separate ways.

Tsukune held Moka's hand, as the path was now clear for their turn to disembark the train.

Once they were eventually off the train, Tsukune took a good look around himself and marveled at the amount of people in the general area. This was without a doubt the metropolis known as Tokyo.

"Tsukune, this way love" Moka politely instructed as she made her way out of the train station when she spotter a sign saying **"EXIT TO STREET"** and onto the main road and searched for a taxicab. The weather had warmed up a bit and it was indeed a wonderful, spring morning without a cloud in the azure blue sky.

She then spotted a bright yellow checkered cab a few seconds later. She waved it down to the side of the busy road and once the driver pulled over, the duo climbed into the back seat. Moka then gave the driver the address of her former home in Roppongi, which was just a short drive from the _JR East_ Train Station.

…..

Roppongi is a ward in Tokyo that is well known as the city's most popular nightlife district among foreigners, offering a large number of foreigner-friendly bars, restaurants and night clubs. Roppongi and the surrounding districts of Azabu, Hiroo and Akasaka are home to many embassies, and a large refugee community.

Thanks to the appearance of several art museums, Roppongi has also developed a reputation as a cultural center. The National Art Center is Japan's largest art museum, and together with Roppongi Hills' Mori Art Museum and Tokyo Midtown's Suntory Museum of Art forms the _"Art Triangle Roppongi"_.

Approximately 10 minutes later the cab finally arrived in Roppongi. Tsukune was quite surprised to say the very least. He had heard rumors that this was one of the richest areas in all of Tokyo, but had never actually been there before until now.

….

Once all this finally sunk in, he recalled that Moka's family was indeed very wealthy.

Moka asked the driver to drop the pair off on a side road, which was just a short walk to her building. She then pulled out her wallet from her purse and paid the driver his fare along with a very generous tip. Moka exited the cab first followed by Tsukune who pulled their luggage out a moment later. She then grabbed her own with a bright smile.

"Tsukune, this way," she lightly instructed as she tugged on his free hand in the direction of her former home at Roppongi Hills.

"Okay, Moka. Lead the way," he happily replied.

"Wow, Moka. This is a really nice area. So much different than back home," he added a minute later, noticing all the recently-built skyscrapers, and shopping malls.

"Yes, Tsukune. There's several nightclubs and art museums around here as well. It's a very nice area for a date" she told him, as they rounded the corner and were now in front of Moka's former home.

Mid-Town Tower. A massive eighty story building.

"Moka, you lived here?!", he shouted as they make their way to the front entrance.

"Yes, Tsukune. For my five years while I attended school nearby."

Once they arrived inside the massive, marble lobby, Moka opened her purse and presented her resident ID card to the clerk on duty at the front desk. The clerk in turn gave her the key-card to the apartment on the penthouse floor.

"Okay, Tsukune. This way," she informed him once he found his bearings inside the monolithic stone foyer.

Moka then walked up to a row of elevators and pressed the 'up' button, her mate following closely behind her.

…..

Once the express elevator arrived, the silver, metallic, mechanical door slid open, they then stepped inside. Moka then passed her key-card in front of the sensor on the control panel, indicating her floor number. Eighty.

The door then slid closed. The elevator quickly ascended to the predetermined destination. Tsukune felt somewhat disoriented as the elevator car rapidly accelerated upward at a breakneck velocity. He had to grab the brass handrail behind himself, so he wouldn't tumble to the floor. Moka saw his bewildered dismay, and helped him to gain his balance.

"Thanks Moka," he sheepishly replied as he nearly toppled to the floor.

"No problem, Tsukune. Sorry, I should've warned you beforehand" she softly told him. He just hugged her warmly as gratitude.

The elevator started to gradually slow down a minute or so later, indicating they were nearly at their stop. The penthouse floor.

_* ding ding *_

As the doors swooshed open, Moka made a right turn down the hallway to her apartment.

After walking for what seemed like eternity, Moka stopped in front of a large wooden door, with an electronic locking mechanism on top of where the door handle should be. She swiped her key-card down through the slot on front, unlocking it. A small green light indicated to her that the door was now open.

She walked inside and removed her shoes in the entrance way. Tsukune followed behind her, mimicking her actions.

"Oh my Kami!", he bellowed upon seeing the interior of her 'apartment'. Dark wooden floors, a ten-foot ceiling. To his left, there was a huge ceiling to floor window, offering a panoramic view of the surrounding area, including Tokyo Tower, the recently built Sky Tree, and the rest of the city, off in the distance.

"Tsukune. Here, follow me please," she gently suggested.

"Oh, sure thing Moka. Right behind you."

Moka's former apartment was quite impressive to say the very least. It was easily over 2,500 square feet.

"Over here is the kitchen and dining area," she pointed out, indicating the large stainless steel stove, matching sink, and a double-wide refrigerator. He also noticed marble counter tops, with bands of 24 karat gold interlaced throughout the black and white, marbleized design. In the dining room, there was a medium-sized, rectangular-shaped Lucite dining table with four matching red chairs.

"Over here is the living room," she added, as she continued on her tour.

There was a huge "L" shaped black, leather couch, across from a fifty-five inch, high-definition, LED flat-screen TV that hung on the wall. A matching coffee table was in front of the sofa, made of dark-stained Oak. On either end of the couch was a two meter tall lamp with a 'mushroom' shaped top made from frosted glass.

She then walked down a short hallway that ran perpendicular alongside the living-room.

…..

"And here is the bathroom, and here is my bedroom," she announced. There was another bedroom across from her own, which was her former step-mother's, but did not mention.

"I must say Moka, this is a great apartment. I'm really surprised," he said after the grand tour.

"Well, like I said before; it's all paid for. I just have no use for this place. Lots of sad memories," she said as she quickly hugged him.

"I know, Moka. I'm sorry I didn't know you back then," he told her, as she embraced him firmer. Growing up in the human world for five, solitary years, was in no way easy for her as she never had a true friend who had ever accepted her for who she truly was, up until she met Tsukune.

"But, you can always make, new, happy memories," he hinted to her with a wink.

"Really, Tsukune?", she answered as she looked into his soft, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, Moka. Really," he stated as he impulsively kissed her, parting her soft, pink lips with his tongue. That had caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection, catching her entirely off guard. She then moaned in absolute delight.

Breaking their kiss for air a few minutes later, Moka looked up to her very best friend. The one person in the entire world who had accepted her, all of her, despite the fact that she was the furthest from being anything but normal, and had fallen madly in love with.

"Tsukune...?"

"Yes Moka?"

"Can we – you know. Please, don't make me say – it" she whispered as she leaned against his chest as she embraced him firmly; suddenly overcome with a warm wave of love and adoration for him. Truthfully, she wanted to much closer to him even though they had already committed their lives to each other through their blood-bond.

"O-of course Moka...if that's what you want" he replied returning her warm hug.

"Please...take good care of me, Tsukune" was her cuter-than-average request.

* * *

 

A/N:

I am DONE! I worked on this chapter for most of the day and it took me nearly 10 hours to get it just right. I know it seems similar to chapter 7 from my original R+V fic _"Date and a Vampire"_. I only used it as a general guide...mostly as an outline. This is about 95% all-new material.

I decided to break up the "Golden Week" chapter, as it will most likely continue for at least 2 more chapters. Part 2 will be out soon (in about a week; **after New Year's Day** ) and it will be **Rated M** , as it will include a Lemon scene towards the beginning. So it will be a complete story arc. :)

Much thanks to my very good friends and Beta Readers for their continued support: **Train48, CorlessLawliet, Onyx2589, and edichter from deviantArt.**

A big shout out to **Kazuki2292** from FF dot net. Thank you very much for your continuous support and your friendship. It really means a lot to me! ^_^ ***Hug***


	7. Golden Week, Part 2 - First Date

_Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"_

**Chapter 7, "Golden Week, Part 2"**

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

_Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

**Rated M for an intense Lemon scene in the beginning.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Moka and Tsukune are 18 years old here and recent high school graduates.**

_This is part 2 of a 4 part story arc. Takes place during the last weekend of April and into the first week of May. Roppongi, Tokyo Japan._

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter:_

"I must say Moka, this is a great apartment. I'm really surprised," he said after the grand tour.

"Well, like I said before; it's all paid for. I just have no use for this place. Lots of sad memories," she said as she quickly hugged him.

"I know, Moka. I'm sorry I didn't know you back then," he told her, as she embraced him firmer. Growing up in the human world for five, solitary years, was in no way easy for her as she never had a true friend who had ever accepted her for who she truly was, up until she met Tsukune.

"But, you can always make new, happy memories," he hinted to her with a wink.

"Really, Tsukune?” she inquired as she looked into his soft, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, Moka. Really," he stated as he impulsively kissed her, parting her soft, pink lips with his tongue. That had caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection, catching her entirely off guard. She then moaned in absolute delight.

Breaking their kiss for air a few minutes later, Moka looked up to her very best friend. The one person in the entire world who had accepted her, all of her, despite the fact that she was the furthest from being anything but normal, and had fallen madly in love with despite all that. It didn't matter to him anymore since he wasn't exactly normal either.

_Besides, being average is severely underrated, as far as he was concerned._

"Tsukune...?"

"Yes Moka?"

"Can we – you know. Please, don't make me say – it out loud" she whispered as she leaned against his chest as she embraced him firmly; suddenly overcome with a warm wave of love and adoration for him. Truthfully, she wanted to much closer to him even though they had already committed their lives to each other through their blood-bond.

"O-of course Moka...if that's what you want" he replied returning her warm hug.

"Please...take good care of me, Tsukune" was her cuter-than-average request.

* * *

 

He then picked her up around her slender waist; lips locked again, and then pushed her up against her bedroom door. She then dropped her purse to the carpeted floor below. With her free hand, she turned the door handle, opening it behind her. Taking her silent suggestion, he carried her over like a princess to the queen-sized bed with the crimson velvet blanket, and matching silk sheets. She quickly blushed hard at the sudden act of chivalry.

Gently laying her down, she hastily pulled him on top of herself. Holding her face close, he started to French-kiss his beautiful silver-haired mate.

 _'Oh Tsukune...being with you makes me so very happy'_ she thought as she gazed into his kind, mahogany eyes once again.

Feeling more aroused now, she returned his love, and began to moan inside his mouth, as their tongues madly wrestled with each other’s, which in turn aroused him instantaneously.

Sensing his throbbing manhood up against her firm belly, Moka started to rub it with her free hand. Tsukune then slowly moved his hands behind her back, and gingerly unzipped her sky blue sundress.

Moka then quickly removed it; and allowed it fall to the bed below, while still on her knees. Still kissing her beloved, she unbuckled his belt; then unzipped his cargo pants, which then follow suit. She then unbuttoned his cotton shirt.

Panting heavier, and getting moist; Moka released Tsukune, and moved momentarily so they could continue undressing. A moment later all their clothes and undergarments were hastily displaced, scattered all across the red-carpeted floor below.

Tsukune bore witness to her amazingly sexy physique. Her monumental, perky breasts, her flat, tight abdomen and shapely, well-defined legs. She then pulled him down onto her soft bosom, as he then inhaled her intoxicating, natural scent that reminded him of lavender and strawberries for some odd reason.

_'Oh Kami...I feel as though I'm in Heaven...my sweet Moka'_

Releasing him so he can breathe, he then hovered over her perfect naked form, gently held her soft mounds of flesh and began to gently massage them.

"Ahhhh...Mmmm...Tsukune...Ahhhh...Tsukune...Mmmm...Ah-hah more" she repeatedly moaned her lover's name. She tenderly guided him to her huge, pink nipples; he then in turn licked his tongue across each one, and caused them to stiffen immediately.

 **"Ahhhh...Tsukune! Ahhhh!”** she bellowed out. This resulted in his rock-hard manhood to swell in girth. He then slowly began planting soft, wet kisses across her flat belly, which resulted in her to shudder with delight.

 _'Ah...oh Kami...more please...Tsukune...lower ah more please!'_ Moka begged in her mind.

…..

Working his way down to her flower, he tenderly stroked her swollen nub for a few minutes, which was asking for some attention. Tsukune gently licked it up and down. Moka then screamed out in ecstasy as her toes curled; her sweet juices began flowing out like a river.

 **"Ahhhhhhhhh! Tsukune! AHHHHHH!”** she yelled out, echoing on her bedchamber walls.

Tsukune immediately dived in and began drinking his fill, enjoying the sound of his mate's convulsive climax.

Panting heavily now, Moka gently motioned for him to lay down on her right side, patting the spot next to her. "Tsu-kun-e...that was just...unreal...," she declared, as she attempted to regain her breath and sanity. He just happily grinned from ear to ear, seeing her expression of absolute satisfaction.

A few moments later, once her breathing returned to somewhat normal levels, she adjusted herself to face him and buried her head in the crook of his neck to her right.

"Tsukune. I want you. Now. Take me. I am all yours, my love" she seductively whispered to him, causing his erection to pulse and twitch madly.

Turning over to her left now, and lied on her flat belly, she then leaned forward, with her hands still on her bed, then sat up on her knees, then raised her perfectly peach-shaped posterior above the bed.

Tsukune was in absolute awe. He had never seen such a provocative side of his wonderful mate, but didn't say a word. He traced the amazing curves of her shapely rear with his right hand which caused her to moan loudly.

_'Oh my KAMI!'_

…..

"Ahhh...Tsukune. Take me. Now. From behind," she alluringly instructed him.

He then got up, and crawled behind her, still on the jumbo-sized bed, and placed each of his hands on the sides of her voluptuous hips. With a firm yet gentle grip, he sat up on his knees, as she slowly spread her sweet honey pot with her left hand, as her right hand supported her weight.

He slowly slid his throbbing manhood inside her warm sex. Carnal moans of ecstasy escaped her pink, pouty lips, as he gradually inched his way inside. He slowly moved back and forth to allow her to acclimate to this new position.

 **"Tsukune! Oh Kami! Ahhhh! Aahhh...So BIG!”** she lustfully stated, as his movements become more intense with every passing second.

 **"Tsukune! Give it to me HARDER! Ahhh! MORE! HARDER!”** she yelled, as she was on the brink of a powerful orgasm. He did as beseeched by his lover. Her massive, bountiful breasts sway to and fro violently, as his thrusts increase in strength.

"Ahhh! Moka! You. Feel. Amazing."

His continuous pounding assault on her womanhood from behind induced the young woman into experiencing her first explosive major climax of the afternoon.

**"AHHHH! TSUKUNE! AHHH AAAAHHH AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! YES OH TSUKUNE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Moka's orgasm was so powerful; it caused her knees to quickly buckle.

Tsukune remained still for a few moments and barely moved an inch. She moved back and forth of her own accord with the force of a jackhammer, inducing herself into a second, equally compelling orgasm a few moments later.

 **"AHHHH UHNNNHHH! TSUKUNE!"** , she bellowed out, as her bedding was now drenched due in fact to her consecutive, double spasms of ecstasy.

Tsukune stopped momentarily, so Moka could catch her breath again. He then pulled out of her flower, as she plopped onto the bed.

Moka was completely speechless, and utterly worn out.

Tsukune lay next to her, as she was flat on the bed with her face in a satiny pillow. Her legs still twitched from her impassioned eruptions of mind-blowing pleasure.

"Moka? Are you okay?” he inquired out of genuine concern.

"M-mm...Yes...fine...good...never felt better...” she replied, her voice muffled by her pillow, as she gave him a halfhearted thumbs-up.

A few silent minutes later, she finally turned over to her right; her head propped up on her hand, and looked at Tsukune, who was wearing a ridiculous grin plastered across his face, and still sporting major wood.

"Tsukune. That was...I don't know how to describe it."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he teasingly replied.

"Yes. Um, I can see that you're still, um, **healthy down there.** "

"Oh, this? Yeah. Ready for another round?” he remarked, as Moka gently massaged his rock-like manhood in her delicate hands.

"Yes, I am. But please be gentler. I'm a little sensitive," the platinum-trussed beauty told him with a warm smile.

"Okay, Moka. I'll be nice and gentle. I promise that you have my word."

"Thank you, Tsukune."

She then laid flat on her back, with a pillow under her head. Tsukune hovered over her, as she began to gently kiss him. He returned her affections, then slowly moved to her right ear and nuzzled it gently. Moka moaned lightly, in delight of his loving adoration.

 _'Tsukune, you are so wonderful. Thank you for loving me for who I am'_ she silently told herself.

…..

"Tsukune. I'm ready now. Please, nice and slow."

He nodded yes in understanding, as she gingerly spread her legs that were still shaking to a certain degree, and gave her lover the go-ahead to enter her womanhood and become one with her once again.

"Ahhhh...yes...Tsukune...slowly...my love..."

"Moka...you feel so warm. I love you."

"Oh Tsukune, I love you too. So very much."

Their fingers intertwine together, as Tsukune's rhythm remained constantly steady. They continued to kiss each other devotedly, the flames of their passion building gradually inside their very cores.

_"Ooohhh...yes...love...slowly...so big...oh Tsukune...love me forever..." "Moka...Moka...you're so warm...ahhhh...Moka...I'm close...ahhhh..." "Yes, Tsukune...you...can...go...a...little...more...Ah...so hard...and big!"_

His pace increased ever-so slowly, until the bed began to lightly rock back and forth matching the duo's movements.

"Tsukune! AHHH AHHHH yes...Oh Kami...more...love...yes yes yes..."

**"Moka...any...second...ahhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh!" "Tsukune...now...ahhh ahhhhhhnghnahhhhhhhhhhngnhhhhhhhhh!"**

**…..**

Both Moka and Tsukune were entirely and utterly exhausted from their hour-long love making. Tsukune collapsed on top of Moka. He was completely depleted of all remaining energy. They both dozed off to rest, once Tsukune removed his limp body from the top of her voluptuous bosom which he was happily using as a temporary pillow.

The vampire couple continued to sleep well into the early evening until they were awoken by someone's stomach rumbling rather enthusiastically. Moka snicker once she woke up and saw that it was indeed her mate's rambunctious appetite raising her from her unintentional nap.

Moka then got up and crawled on top of him, then leaned down and kissed his left ear in an erotic fashion. He then opened his heavy eyelids and smiled happily seeing Moka being very affectionate.

"Hm...Moka?"

"Hello sleepyhead."

"Mm...What time is it?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"It's half-past six PM" she replied.

"Oh I see. Um...I guess I woke us up. Sorry about that. I – uh guess I'm hungry now. You really wore me out earlier – but...in a good way" he said with honesty.

"Oh um- it's not a problem Tsukune. To be honest, you – wore me out too" she remarked with a slight blush across her cheeks. It was something she was adjusting to – being this close to another person on such an intimate level.

_Moka loved him with every fiber of her being but was still shy to some extent. She knew that Tsukune was the same way as herself and that they would eventually overcome their hesitation the more time they spent together; hence their impromptu vacation alone in Tokyo._

"Oh okay. I – guess we should get up. I'm kind of hungry – for food. For food." he clarified, lest she get the wrong idea or impression that he wants to stay in and make love all night. She would not object of course, but she knew they had to eat on a regular basis in order to stay healthy.

"Oh yes. Of course. Would you – um – like to join me – for a bath? We are mates and I was wondering if I -um could wash your back – if it's alright with you that is" Moka asked as her blush increased in magnitude. She wanted to get closer to him and what better way than skin ship?

"A bath?"

"Yes Tsukune. I thought it - would be nice. You don't have to if -" she was cut off with his forefinger pressed up against her velvet soft lips.

"O-of course I would Moka – if it's okay with you."

"Yes, I would like that. I'll get the herbs for the bathwater."

Moka then got up and hopped off the bed. She walked over to her suitcase and unzipped the lid. She then found what she was searching for immediately: her jar of specially-blended bath herbs that would nullify the purifying effects of the water they would be using for their bathing together.

…..

Tsukune just shook his head yes and followed her to the bathroom which was across the hall, after she retrieved her special blend of bath salts made exclusively for vampires.

The entire bathroom was quite opulent. Black and white marble fixtures with gold accents interlaced in the design itself. The bathtub was round and about two meters in diameter.

After tossing in a handful of the herbs from her glass jar, Moka filled the marble bathtub with warm water. She then turned to Tsukune and held him close against her still-naked body, pressing her generous bosom against his chest again.

"Moka...like I said last night, I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"Thank you, Tsukune. And I'll always be by your side as well. Forever."

Moved by her sincere words, Tsukune pulled back and gazed into her lovely ruby-red eyes then slowly closed the short space between themselves, kissing her feverishly on her satiny-plump lips. Moka moaned with delight as the feelings she held for him entirely overwhelmed her senses.

Getting lightheaded a few minutes later, the pair reluctantly ceased their embrace, just in time before the bathwater overflowed the large, white porcelain tub.

Tsukune entered the herbal-scented water first and sat against the back of the tub while the silver-haired vampiress sat in front of him. He then lovingly wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, even if he was still feeling somewhat shy.

Leaning her back against his broad, scarred chest, she let out a sigh of absolute contentment, as she reflected upon the special blood-bonding ceremony they performed, right before Graduation that has in every sense of the word, cemented the special bond they shared ever since the very first day they met at Yokai, just a little over three years ago.

"Tsukune, would it be alright, if...I...um...w-washed your back, like I asked you earlier? It's my duty as your mate, after-all" she hesitantly asked, her blush only deepening.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we wash each other instead?" he suggested with a wink and a blush.

"Oh, Tsukune. That sounds very nice, love" she replied with a warm blush across her fair cheeks.  


Retrieving the bar of soap from the holder on the side of the tub, Moka dunked it in the herb-scented water and rubbed it together causing it to become sudsy. She then handed the soap to Tsukune who rubbed it gently across Moka's back.

"Ahh...Tsukune...not so gentle. That tickles," she protested.

Tsukune chuckled lightly, continuing with his subtle teasing.

"Tsukune," she giggled in resistance, trying desperately to prevent the uncontrollable laughter escaping her lips at the ticklish sensations running down her spine.

Tsukune then surprised her by pressing his lips gently to the right side of her neck, causing her to gasp. He continued to tenderly kiss her neck as he washed her, making sure to rinse all the soap off once he was done.

…..

Moka shuddered, her senses still reeling when he finally pulled back. He gave her a shy smile as he turned around, offering his back to her. Biting her lip, the vampiress timidly began to return the favor, smiling in delight when he gave a soft moan of pleasure. Her touch was almost like electricity to his sensitive skin. Once she was done, a contented sigh escaped both of them as they resumed their former position.

"H-hey, Moka?" Tsukune finally asked, hesitantly.

The red-eyed vampiress gave a soft hum of acknowledgment.

Tsukune bit his lip lightly.

"W-would you mind if I washed your hair for you?"

Moka blinked in confusion for a brief moment, caught off guard by the odd request.

"Umm, I-I wouldn't mind," she finally answered, a pink blush rapidly filling her pale cheeks once again.

Tsukune smiled at her adorable behavior.

Once they were both clean and had washed one another’s' hair, the pair gently dried each other off with the white, fluffy towels from the linen closet.

…...

As soon as they decided it was getting late and found a suitable set of clothes to wear, the duo left her apartment after locking the door behind them. Moka was dressed in a crimson mini-dress that had a V-neck design with spaghetti straps and a built-in brassiere. The hem of the garment rested several inches above her knees, giving her mate quite a view of her creamy, alabaster thighs and sexy legs. She wore a matching pair of high-heeled pumps along with a small purse, complementing her outfit for the evening. Her makeup was simple yet tasteful, amplifying her natural, otherworldly beauty. Light pink blush on her cheeks, red lipstick on her soft, plump lips and a bit of silver eye shadow that matched her shiny hair.

Tsukune nearly had a cardiac arrest when she exited her room looking as lovely as ever, as he himself felt under-dressed next to Moka who could easily pass for a model. His outfit was a sharp pair of black cargo pants with matching dress shoes and a simple, navy blue, short sleeved dress shirt.

"Wow" is all he could reply, as he was rendered incoherent by her dazzling charisma.

"You look very nice too, Tsukune" Moka said once they left her condo and made their way to the main avenue that bisected the district known as Roppongi, as they searched for a decent restaurant to have their date at.

"Um, thanks Moka" was his sad reply. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an unexpected hug in front of everyone that mingled on down the busy avenue.

"M-Moka?" he sputtered out, being embraced so suddenly.

"Listen to me, love. You are _very_ handsome and whatever you wear always looks nice on you, so please...cheer up – for me, okay? Let's just enjoy our first, real date as a couple" she said as she released him a few awkward moments later.

_He never really thought of himself to be anything other than an average, Japanese male; dark hair, dark eyes and an ordinary face: the furthest from being considered 'handsome' or 'attractive'. However, he knew through their bond that Moka was being completely honest. And he felt better knowing that she was always truthful to a fault. The raven-haired vampire realized that it was one thing he could count on her for being the way she has always been._

"Thanks Moka. I feel a lot better now" he replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome Tsukune. It's the truth though. I could eat you up right here. Metaphorically speaking of course" she said with a wink and a smile. Now he was the one who was quite embarrassed. This was something else that he would have to grow accustomed to. At least Moka was "coming out of her shell" and opening up to her honest feelings out in public. That's what he silently wished for before Graduations and it would seem as if it were being slowly granted.

They continued on their walk and just enjoyed the nighttime, spring weather. The full moon shone brightly from the cloudless sky above, making Moka appear even more radiant than usual. Dozens of stars twinkled as well making it a truly, perfect evening.

"It really is a beautiful evening isn't it, Tsukune?" she asked her mate whose hand she still held firmly as they wandered down the busy avenue.

"Not as beautiful as you, Moka" he replied as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh stop it, Tsukune. You're embarrassing me" she said with an adorable blush.

"Well it's true Moka. The moon pales in comparison to your breathtaking beauty" he replied.

"Oh Tsukune...oh we're here" she said once she realized where they were.

 _'Oh, you are going to have a night that you will never forget, my sweet Tsukune'_ she thought to herself with a sly grin.

The pair finally reached their destination: _Tony Roma's Famous Ribs_ , located next to the _Hard Rock Cafe_. _(Yes it's a real place; otherwise I wouldn't have included it)_

Once Moka entered the restaurant, all eyes were on her without question. Tsukune held her hand in a loving, protective manner as he felt her uneasiness through their blood-bond.

"Good evening, welcome to Tony Roma's" the hostess said as the couple approached the hostess stand.

"Good evening, A booth for two, please. Somewhere...quiet" Moka asked with a polite bow.

"Yes, this way please" the hostess happily replied as she grabbed two menus and led the pair towards the rear of the overly-crowded, decidedly, American restaurant. Moka and Tsukune followed behind her on the way to a more secluded area. The older woman smiled as she placed the menus on the dark, wooden table and asked the pair to have a seat. Moka slid into the booth first while Tsukune followed suit and sat next to her.

…..

"Your waitress will be along shortly. May I get you something to drink in the meanwhile?" the hostess inquired.

"Two tall glasses of tomato juice, please" Tsukune replied, since Moka had her nose buried behind the extensive menu that focused mostly on barbecued meat of every type imaginable, as well as seafood too.

"Is V-8 juice alright?' the hostess asked in reply to the unusual request.

"Oh yes. That's fine. Thank you very much" Tsukune answered. She bowed as she left to retrieve the couple's beverage order. Tsukune picked up his menu and couldn't make heads or tails of it as it was printed entirely in English! _(Yes, it really is)_

"Uh, Moka? I can't read this menu."

"It's okay Tsukune. I can read and speak English fluently" she simply replied, still reading her menu.

"Really? I had no idea" he said, stunned at this new information.

"Yes love. I'm fluent in English, Japanese, and German" she said once she sat her menu on the table.

"That's amazing Moka. I always knew that you were one of the smartest girls in class."

"Oh thank you – um. If it's okay, we can get a combination dinner; chicken, pork, and beef. The side orders include a garden salad and a baked potato. They also have a wide variety of deserts, too. Maybe we could – um even share one. If you like, that is" she said as she turned to face him and scooted closer.

"Uh, sure Moka. That sounds like a good idea. And um...thanks. For all this. I really don't know how I can pay you b -" he said as she leaned in further and kissed him passionately, preventing him from saying anything else that might embarrass either one of them. For once he was actually glad they were isolated in the far end of the restaurant, away from the prying eyes of the public.

…..

"Excuse me?" the hostess said as she returned to their table posthaste, carrying their drinks on a round, wooden serving tray. The couple broke their embrace and profusely apologized for their outward display of affection towards one another. She placed their drinks on their table and left them be for now telling them that it was alright and it "must be nice to be so young and so in love."

"I guess that we'll just have to leave a very generous tip" Moka said that caused Tsukune to nearly choke on his _V-8_ juice.

Once he recomposed himself, he just smiled seeing that Moka was doing her best to fit in. A few minutes later the actual server appeared and took the pair's dinner order at Moka's suggestion. She returned a few minutes later with freshly made dinner rolls smothered in melted honey butter, which were devoured by two ravenous vampires, in a matter of seconds.

"Moka?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"I hope our food gets here soon before I pass out from starvation."

"Well, if you want to – you know. But quickly though" Moka replied as she leaned her head to the right, wordlessly telling him it would be alright to drink a small amount of her blood. She didn't want him to pass out, as they still had a lot more to do for their first 'official' date. Taking her silent cue, he embraced her firmly and sunk his fangs into her soft flesh, drawing a gasp from the beautiful vampiress in his arms.

…..

" _Ah...Tsukune...oh Kami...ahhhhngh...take me...ahhhhnn"_ she softly moaned as she became aroused in a split second. She hugged him even firmer as she rubbed her awe-inspiring bosom against him, as her heartbeat and breathing rapidly increased. Sensing her building arousal, he withdrew his fangs and sealed the puncture marks closed with his tongue that would vanish in a minute or so, before she did something, like just taking him right then and there in the back of the restaurant.

Moka continued holding her mate very close as she desperately wanted to return the act of intimacy that only blood-mates shared, but she would have to wait for now, since their dinner would be arriving any moment now. She reluctantly released him as she could smell their dinner being carried by their server.

"Feeling better?" she asked, her cheeks still flush from having her blood consumed in public.

"Ah, yes. Thanks Moka" he replied with a smile that caused her heart-rate to increase again.

"Oh um...of course. Anything for you Tsukune."

 _'Oh Kami...why does she have to be so damn cute all the time?!'_ he mentally cursed as the waitress sat their dinner on the long, wooden table.

As they ate their dinner in peace, Tsukune wondered to himself what other plans she had for their first date. He honestly didn't mind, but would have to be on guard since he knew that she was somewhat still hesitant to some extent about walking around in the human world with her vampire abilities being unsealed.

He knew that Moka had much better control over her full strength and would always be there for her to make sure she didn't accidentally show her true nature in front of anyone, since the rest of the world was still blissfully ignorant to the existence of ayashi and yokai, besides his immediate family.

"Wow, Moka. That was really good – well not nearly as good as your cooking, of course."

"Oh yes. Um...thank you Tsukune. I was thinking, if it's alright with you maybe we could – go dancing."

"Dancing, Moka? I really don't know how to."

"Sure Tsukune. It'll be fun. And I can show you how – it's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"Wait. Don't tell me. You took dancing lessons when you were little. Am I right?"

"How did you know Tsukune?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"Lucky guess."

"Well yes, I did. I also took singing lessons when I was younger, before I came to live here in the Tokyo area."

"You can sing too? Is there anything you _can't_ do Moka?"

"Hm-mm...I'm not really sure. I guess you'll have to just _wait_ and see" she teased.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to learning more about you, Moka. It seems to me that you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"And I'll be looking forward to know you better as well, Tsukune. And yes, I am."

The waitress returned to their table and placed the bill down, face first. Tsukune went to grab the check, but was no match for Moka's inhuman speed.

"My treat Tsukune. Remember?" she asked with a smirk as she pulled out her wallet from her purse.

"Oh yes. Right. Thank you for dinner Moka" he said as she gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he slid out of the booth and then stretched his legs. Moka took out the proper amount of Yen from her wallet along with a very generous tip for their server who gave the couple some well-deserved privacy for their first date.

"You're very welcome, Tsukune" she said as she took his hand and slid out herself to join him by his side.

* * *

 

A/N: I am done! I worked on this chapter for nearly the entire day! I wanted to get it up before the New Year and I actually did it!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I worked REALLY hard on it and it wasn't easy. But it turned out pretty good. I left it as a cliffhanger since the next chapter will be the final one (maybe) of the "Golden Week" arc. I haven't decided yet and it won't be out until a week from now, at least. I am taking a well-deserved break as I knocked out 3 chapters in a week. I am tired! _

Thanks to all my Friends, Followers and Watchers for you generous support throughout 2013. Let's all get along in 2014 as well. ^_^

If you liked this chapter please feel free to leave a brief comment if you like. I'm not asking for a review, just a brief comment asking what you liked about this (or any previous chapter) plus what you, the reader, would like to see in future chapters. I'm not sure how long this 'version' of my original _'Confession and A Vampire'_ will go on for but I have some good ideas for some future chapters.

 


	8. Golden Week, Part 3 - First Date Continued

_Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"_

**Chapter 8, "Golden Week Part 3, The Date – Continued"**

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

_Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

**Rated M for a Lemon towards the end.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Moka and Tsukune are 18 years old here and recent high school graduates.**

...

**A/N:** _This is part 3 of a 4 part story arc. I decided to continue this 'Golden Week' arc for one more chapter after this one. Takes place during the last weekend of April and into the first week of May. Roppongi, Tokyo Japan._

_..._

As Tsukune and Moka departure the restaurant known as _Tony Roma's_ , they returned to the busy streets of Roppongi. Moka was quite ecstatic as they were savoring their first, real date as a couple.

"So Moka. Um, do you really know of any all-ages nightclubs around here?" Tsukune asked his wonderful mate who had made this night possible.

"Well, no. Not really. I haven't lived in this area for three years. I do have an idea though" she said as she stood on the edge of the sidewalk and flagged down the first black and yellow checkered taxicab she had spotted with her keen eyesight. Once the cab pulled over, Tsukune opened the rear, passenger-side door for her in a gentlemanly-fashion. Tsukune climbed in after her and closed the door behind himself.

"Driver, please take us to the most well-known, all-ages nightclub, please" Moka asked the cabdriver. He admired the strange looking young woman who had striking red eyes and platinum-colored hair.

 _'Hm, a cosplayer. I know just the place'_ he muttered to himself.

"Not a problem, kids" the driver replied with a tease, as he pulled away from the sidewalk and navigated the congested roads of Roppongi and made his way east, heading towards Tokyo.

"Thank you" Moka answered as she leaned against Tsukune who was wondering to himself where they'd actually end up as he'd only been to Tokyo once with his folks, when he was much younger.

"It's quite a nice area, isn't it Tsukune?" Moka asked as she glanced out the window at the passing, nighttime scenery.

"Yeah, lots of stores and big buildings. Maybe we can check some of them out this week" he agreed, surprised at the amount of shops and retail outlets in the general area of midtown Tokyo.

"That would be nice," she replied as she closed her eyes and smiled brighter. They were getting a lot closer and were feeling more at ease around each other, especially out in the world, as a real couple should.

…..

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the driver pulled up – somewhere. It was a rather large building with a long line of people in their late teens to mid-twenties mingling out in front and talking amongst themselves.

"Here we are" the cab driver said. They had arrived at ' _Club Asia',_ located at 1-8 Maruyamacho, Shibuya ku Tokyo, in Tokyo Prefecture.

Most of the patrons waiting outside were dressed in elaborate costumes of some sorts. Moka pulled out the wallet from her purse and paid the cab-fare, along with a tip to the driver. He said thanks and handed his card to the duo, in case they needed another ride at the end of the night. Tsukune exited the taxi first and offered his free hand to Moka too took it with a bright smile.

…..

"Thank you, Tsukune" she said as she closed the door behind herself. The taxi driver then pulled away from the pair and made his way to pick up his next customers of the night.

"You're welcome, my princess" he said as he kissed the back of her right hand which caused her cheeks to tint red at the caring, gallant act. As they made their way towards the rear of the long line to enter the club, Tsukune continued to hold Moka's hand and led her down the alleyway that was located between the actual club and the building next door.

They stopped about ten meters back from the sidewalk.

"Tsukune...we just passed the entrance" Moka said, unsure of why they were here of all places.

"Moka, are you gonna be okay? I can tell through our bond that you're feeling...anxious."

"Of course I'm...okay..." she said as she glanced at the ground and avoided eye contact.

"Moka...there's no need for you to put on this strong sense of pride. I think I know you very well after all these years, and besides, we are blood-mates. I know that you're feeling – you know...out of place, so I was thinking...maybe I'll be unsealed too...so you won't feel so alone."

"But Tsukune...you don't have to do that for me..." she said with tears in her eyes. He then quickly hugged her firmly, then reached for the silver crucifix on his right wrist with his left hand and gave it a sharp pull. The alleyway was quickly illuminated in a bright, golden light as Tsukune unleashed his vampire self. Moka gasped as she could feel his yokai energy come forth and caused her to become weak in the knees.

Tsukune's dark, mahogany-hued hair washed over in silvery white, and his chocolatey-brown eyes became ruby-red, with reptile-like slits. He then ceased their embrace and looked at his mate.

…..

Once his transformation was complete, he shoved the Rosary in his pants pocket.

"Okay, you're right Tsukune. It's just that, well...I really want us to live a life as a real couple, but people still view me as strange. I know I stick out, but...I just want to be myself. I have to be myself...and well, seeing you do this for me, really means a lot. So thank you Tsukune. I do love you so very much, and I apologize for – before."

"It's fine Moka. I understand what you're saying. I've always loved you for yourself. And I just want you to be yourself too, Moka. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm always gonna be here for you for the rest of my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way" he said with a warm smile.

"Oh Tsukune..." she said as she happily glomped him and gently walked him up to the brick wall behind him. She then kissed her one and only mate passionately as she was moved by his earnest words. It would seem as if Moka was falling in love with him all over again. Tsukune returned the act of adoration as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

"Ah Tsukune...oh Kami...ahhhngh..."

"Moka...mm-hmm..."

A few minutes later the pair ceased their embrace before either one of them passed out from lack of oxygen.

…..

They then made their way to the rear of the long line, waiting their turn to enter the large nightclub. Moka noticed a sign on the wall behind Tsukune, indicating that tonight just so happened to be a theme night. 

**"Cosplay Party Tonight"** the sign had printed on it in bright letters. Seems as if the kind taxi driver had chosen the appropriate place for the pair to blend in, it would seem.

The facade of the club was made from a dark, orange, stained wood of some sorts. On the top part of the two-story building was the club's name in bright, white neon, with a dragon over the name itself.

" _Hey, check out that hot chick in the red dress!"_

_"Oh my god...Look at that banging body!"_

" _Hey, who's the guy with her? Her brother maybe?_

" _I dunno. It looks like some kinda cosplay."_

" _Who the hell cares? He looks like a loser anyway."_

" _I gotta get her number! She's just my type...hot."_

Moka and Tsukune heard the rude comments coming from the front of the line and their anger levels elevated, but they knew that they couldn't do a thing about it and would have to let it slide, for now anyways. Tsukune then realized that he had to be on his toes, just in case anyone of those idiots forgot their place.

Approximately ten minutes later, the vampire pair eventually made it to the front of the line. Tsukune pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and paid the appropriate cover fee much to Moka's chagrin, but he said he wanted to return the favor since she had bought them dinner just a short while ago. She then tanked him for his generosity and held him close by.

…..

As soon as they entered the actual club itself, they were both surprised how nice the interior was. Orange and amber lighted chandeliers hung from the ceiling over the bar that ran along the right-hand side of the club, giving the ambiance a warm, welcoming glow. Huge speakers surrounded the downstairs on all, four sides suspended by steel cables from the ceiling.

On the left-hand side across from the main bar was another room lit up in blues and violets with its own dance floor. In the back half of the 'main' room was an even larger-sized dance floor located in front of the DJ booth and stage that was used for live, musical acts. Several _'disco'_ lamps that hung down from above, painted the crowd in every color light imaginable.

Located next to the stage was a steel stairwell that led to the upstairs which had its own, separate dance floor and bar lit up in cyan and magenta lights.

"Wow!" the pair said in unison once they took in all the sights and sounds. Moka held Tsukune's hand as they searched for somewhere to have a seat. Tsukune noticed a few small tables off to the side, next to the smaller room alongside the left wall.

Tsukune pulled out Moka's chair for her which resulted her to blush yet again.

"This is pretty nice, Tsukune."

"Yeah. It's my first time, Moka."

"Oh yes...Hmm...mine too, Tsukune."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"Tsu-ku-ne..."

" ***ahem***...welcome to Club Asia. Can I get you two lovebirds something to drink?" the cocktail server asked, seeing the vampire couple gaze lovingly into each others eyes. She was around her mid-twenties in age, with bright green and purple streaked hair, medium height, who was dressed like a fairy with a neon blue, mini dress, along with iridescent 'wings' on her back that reflected the ambient lighting from the surrounding vicinity.

"Oh yes...sorry about that – could we get two glasses of tomato juice please?" Moka said as she was feeling somewhat ashamed, being caught nearly on top to her boyfriend.

"Sure thing. Coming right up" she happily replied as she then turned around and made her way to the Bar to place the pair's drink order.

"How embarrassing!" Moka lamented as she buried her face on her mate's shoulder and grabbed him firmly. Even if she was one of the most powerful vampires on the face of the earth, she still became flustered from time to time. 

Moka was still coming to grips with all these new feelings ever since she and Tsukune became a couple just a few days ago, prior to Graduation.

"Moka...it's fine. I'm sure she was only teasing” he reassured her.

"Do you think so, Tsukune?" she said as she glanced up to her mate, cheeks still burning bright pink.

"Yeah. Maybe she was just jealous” he hypothesized.

"Oh well, that makes sense I suppose. You're quite handsome in this form" she said with a wink and a smile.

"Uh yeah. Thanks Moka" he quietly replied. Now he was the one who was embarrassed to some degree. Tsukune was still getting used to being called 'attractive' or 'handsome' but knew through their blood-bond that she was being truthful as always.

…..

Less than five minutes later, the cocktail waitress returned to the vampire's table after fighting her way through the ever-growing crowd by the Bar of the nighttime, entertainment establishment.

"Here you go. That will be 1000 yen, please" she announced after placing the two tall glasses of chilled tomato juice on the duo's table. Tsukune reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet but Moka had beaten him, as she swiftly handed the money to the grinning server.

"Please, keep the change miss" Moka said with a smile of her own.

"Oh, thank you very much. If you need anything else, my name is Fumiko" she answered with a polite bow as she left the pair to themselves, for now. A _**4000 Yen**_ tip was quite generous, seeing that most waitresses lived on their tips alone, after tipping out the bartenders at the end of the night.

"Well, um...I'd like to propose a toast. To the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful woman I've ever known...My one and only love, Moka Akashiya." Moka blushed hard once more from her mate's heartfelt declaration and out in public, nonetheless.

"Kampai!" they shouted as they clinked their glasses together then each took a sip of the chilled beverage.

"M-mm, Tsukune...thank you for tonight. You've made me very happy" Moka said as she set her drink on the small wooden table in front of her. She then leaned over and hugged him adoringly. He repeated the expression of devotion and held her very close. He could actually sense her feeling of absolute bliss and her heart that was hammering heavily against her ample bosom.

She released him a few moments later since she could tell that most of the other patrons were staring at them. But she just held his hand under the table and refused to let go for the time being.

"Moka, I should be thanking you for this vacation. There's no other place I'd rather be right now than here with you, by my side. I love you so much Moka. And I will love you forever."

"Oh Tsukune...I do love you so very much. And what you told my Father at our Graduation from Yokai...really meant a lot to me...about you not having any...regrets. You don't have any regrets, do you love?"

"The only regret I have...is not telling you that I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you...Moka" he replied as his positive mood took a sudden nosedive.

"Oh Tsukune. I know it was quite difficult on you. All those other girls surrounding you every single day of the week, trying so damn hard, just to get your attention. I cared about you so much...you were my first, real friend...and...I started to fall in love with you, too. But I was either too shy, too prideful, or too scared to say or do anything about it. But it all worked out for the best. Now we can live a quiet, peaceful life together. So please, look at me Tsukune. Please..." Moka said as she placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and stared into his eyes that mirrored her own.

"Moka..." he said, moved by her sincere speech. He leaned in and closed the short space between themselves and kissed her on her satiny, soft lips. Moka deepened their kiss in front of anyone who was foolish enough to dare watch the vampiress claim her place as his one and only mate. Any remaining pride flew out the proverbial window at that very moment.

_'Tsukune...my love...'_

_'Moka...'_

Time seemed to stand still for the couple as they were completely lost in their own little world. They eventually forgot how to properly breathe and were desperately begging for life giving oxygen a few minutes later. Moka grabbed the tall glass that contained the remainder of her tomato juice and drank in one, fell swoop. Tsukune did the same as he too, was parched from such an amazing, impassioned kiss that left his head in a slight daze, and still short of breath.

…..

Once the club started to have a decent crowd, the DJ began playing music. Moka started to lightly tap her left foot to match the electronic beat. She continued holding Tsukune's hand, and started to enjoy herself.

"Moka, would you care to dance now?" he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yes, I'd love to, Tsukune," she answered; she then gently took his hand in her own. He then led her to the center of the dance floor that was now just getting packed.

As Moka began swaying her hips to the music, all eyes were focused on her, which she seemed to enjoy a bit. Tsukune copied her moves, as he was paying attention, solely on her.

Ayumi Hamasaki's famous song _"Depend On You"_ started playing overhead:

 _Anata ga moshi tabidatsu,_  
sono hi ga itsuka kitara,  
soko kara futari de hajimeyou,

 _Mezashiteta gooru ni todokisou na toki,_  
hontou wa mada tooi koto kizuita no?  
Ittai doko made yukeba ii no ka...  
owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no?

 _zutto tobitsuzukete tsukareta nara_  
hane yasumete ii kara...  
Watashi wa koko ni iru yo

 _Anata ga moshi tabidatsu_  
sono hi ga itsuka kitara...  
Soko kara futari de hajimeyou

_Hitosuji no hikari wo shinjite miru no?  
soretomo kurayami ni obieru no?_

_zutto tobitsuzuketa tsubasa ga mou_  
habatakezu ni iru nara...  
Watashi ga ata tameru yo

 _Anata no koto hitsuyou to_  
shiteru hito wa kitto  
kanarazu hitori wa iru kara...

 _Anata ga hitsuyou to suru_  
hito nara itsumo kitto...  
itTonari de waratte iru kara

 _zutto tobitsuzukete tsukareta nara_  
hane yasumete ii kara...  
Watashi wa koko ni iru yo

 _Itsuka wa mina tabidatsu_  
sono hi ga kitto kuru ne  
Subete wo sutetemo ii hodo...

 _Kore kara hajimatte yuku_  
futari no monogatari wa...  
Fuan to kibou ni michiteru

_....._

Once the song mixed into to the next one, Moka took her mate's hand, and walked back to their table along the far, left-hand wall. She was smiling, yet panting a little bit.

Once she sat down, she had a request for her one and only.

"Tsukune, could you um - get us another drink please? I don't see our waitress Fumiko, anywhere."

"Sure thing, Moka. I'll be right back, okay? I'll get us both another tomato juice," he mentioned to her so he could sit up.

"Thank you, Tsukune. Do hurry back, please" she said with a bashful smile that caused him to blush at her adorableness.

 _'Moka, you're way too cute for your own good sometimes'_ he told himself.

As he approached the Bar, the barmaid saw him standing there with a bemused look on his face. She slowly walked up to the strange looking male and was smiling the entire time. She was quite beautiful; aged in her early twenties and was sporting a black and red bustier along with firm fitting, cotton, ebony tights. 

The amber lighting made her hair appear bright pinkish in color and her eyes, aquamarine. She somewhat reminded him of somebody else, he noted to himself, but allowed it to pass for now.

"Hi handsome. What can I get you?" she asked with a wink that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable at the flirtatious, visual communication. 

"Um, could I get two glasses of tomato juice please?" he said as he reached for his wallet.

"Sure thing, cutie. Coming right up" she replied with another wink, as she went to prepare two tall glasses of the unusual, requested beverage.

 _'Damn. She kinda looks like...the other Moka...'_ he thought sadly to himself.

A brief moment later, the attractive barmaid returned with his drink order. He paid the 1000 Yen tab and left as quickly as possible.

"Oh darn it, he left" the pink-haired barkeep said to herself.

.....

After making his way through the packed area surrounding the Bar, Tsukune finally walked back to their table with their drinks in hand.

 _'Oh boy. This should be interesting'_ he said to himself as Moka had some unwanted company.

 **"I said go away. I'm with my boyfriend. Besides, your stench is making my eyes burn!"** Moka admonished the man next to her, who was sitting way too close for comfort.

"Aw, come on babe. I can make you very famous. I'm quite well known in Tokyo" replied the tall blonde-haired man, complete with a cheap suit and was wearing tinted sunglasses on his smug face.

"Ah! There he is now!" Moka piped up once she saw Tsukune return to her side.

"Is there a problem here, Moka?" Tsukune replied as he set their drinks on the table in front of him.

"Yes Tsukune. This **pervert** is bothering me" she said with a slight scowl.

"Go away and mind your own business, runt. Can't you see that I'm working here?" replied the man who then situated his right arm around Moka in a show of dominance. Tsukune's vampire blood was now boiling in his veins. He then reached over the table and grabbed the larger man by his collar and lifted him high in the air.

"Hey! What the hell! Put me down! Do you have any idea who I am?!" he yelled as he attempted to free himself from the enraged vampire's vice-like, iron grip.

"I don't think so. And I really don't care who you are. Who the hell gave **you** the right to touch **my** girlfriend?" Tsukune replied as he bared his razor-sharp fangs to the blonde male who was now shaking like a leaf and was ready to relieve himself, right there. 

Tsukune then tossed the befuddled man a good ten feet away into the center of the packed dance floor. Everybody rapidly backed up as he landed in the middle of the floor and was now confused from the unexpected turn of events.

.....

The disoriented older man quickly got up and dashed hastily towards the nearest exit.

The other club-goers saw everything that just conspired a moment ago. Tsukune then sat down next to Moka and was still upset over what he had just done and nearly lost his last bit of self-control.

"Moka, would you like to go somewhere else now? I have a feeling that it's gonna get kinda uncomfortable any minute now," he asked her as he then stood next to her.

"Would it be alright if we went upstairs instead? I'm sure it would be much less crowded there," she suggested as an alternative solution.

Not wanting to ruin their first date, he gladly nodded yes in agreement. They then both grabbed their drink, and found the stairs leading up to the second floor, that overlooked the nightclub from above. Moka held his free hand while they ascended the steel stairway.

When they arrived upstairs, Tsukune was quite surprised that it was in-fact nearly empty, minus a few staff members behind the Bar, of course. The couple found a row of dark red, leather seats and couches, located near the far, right-hand side wall.

Once they had a seat and set their drinks on the rectangular, wooden table in front of them, Tsukune placed his right arm across the back of the seat and draped it over Moka's shoulders. She in turn leaned closer to her blood-mate, then settled her left hand on his inner, right thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I like seeing that side of you, Tsukune. Even though I'm more than capable of showing him his place, I'm very happy witnessing you defend my honor. Thank you, my love," she told him as she then turned to face him, placed both of her hands on his cheeks and closed the small distance between themselves, then kissed him very passionately. She started to moan softly in delight as a wave of pure bliss washed over her and warmed her up from this simple act of love and devotion.

…..

Once they needed air, they mutually decided to end their ten minute kiss.

The couple then took notice that the pace of the music slowed down to a more tolerable level.

"Moka, would you like to dance again? I promise I'll hold you close by my side," he asked her.

"Yes. I'd love to, Tsukune," she tenderly replied. He held her hand and led her to the mini dance floor, just a few meters away. Moka then looked deep into his eyes; placed her left arm around his waist and held his right hand in her own. He mimicked her actions as he followed her lead and began swaying to the slower music.

"M-mmm...this is really nice," she whispered in his right ear as she leaned her body against his.

"Yeah it is, Moka. We should do this again sometime," he replied likewise.

"Yes, we should. I love you so much, Tsukune. Thank you once again for our first, real date. You've made me very happy," the silver-haired princess told him, as she hugged him closer.

"You're very welcome, Moka. I love you. Spending this time with you has made me quite happy too," he whispered back.

"Oh Tsukune..." she replied, as she was indeed feeling as if she didn't want the night to end, anytime soon at least.

They continued slow dancing for several more love songs, holding each other very close. Tsukune could actually feel Moka's heart pounding steadily against his chest once again.

…..

Mutually deciding to take a short break from dancing for the past hour or so, the couple returned to their seat and finish off their cool beverages. Moka's head was positively spinning from feeling so close to Tsukune. She was quite pleased that their evening had turned out quite well, minus one minor inconvenience, which was promptly resolved all due in thanks to her mate, of course.

He had always been there for her in good times and bad. He was her very best friend, after all.

"Hey Moka?" he asked, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"M-mmm. Yes Tsukune?" she replied as she looked up to him as she was being held very close in a loving, protective manner.

"Did I um...handle that...situation okay? I mean, when I saw him put his hands on you, I was ready to lose it you know. It's just that...well – after everything we've been through...I guess I can't help myself. I just – want you for myself. Is that being selfish?" he asked with a hint of sadness and uncertainty.

Moka sat up and turned her attention to him, then stared into his ruby-red eyes and smiled brightly.

…..

"Yes, love. You did what you had to do. I'm actually flattered for what you did to that pervert. So you have nothing to apologize for. He had that coming, but I'm glad you held yourself back. I could tell through our blood-bond that you were definitely upset and I don't blame you one bit. If I saw another woman hanging onto you like that, I most likely wouldn't be able to contain my anger and punish them much more sternly, but it's okay now. And no. You're not being selfish...because...I – I feel the same way that you do. I just want you all to myself. You're my very best friend and my mate Tsukune. And I will always love you and be here for you. Forever," Moka told him with absolute conviction in her voice.

She held him firmly and wanted to be much closer than they already were, but would wait until they returned to her condo in Roppongi Hills later on tonight.

Moved by her sincere words, Tsukune was honestly feeling much better. He knew she was being truthful as always and they were learning a lot more about each other, the more time that they spent together. This vacation is something they both deserved and urgently needed to further their relationship along in the proper direction.

…..

_As the couple held each other closely, they both ached to be held and touched on a more intimate level. Moka started to rub his right thigh in a provocative manner that caused him to become aroused rather quickly. She then leaned over to him and placed her plump lips up to his right ear, all the while pressing her firm bosom against his chest._

_“Tsukune...would it be alright...if we...went back to my apartment now?” she whispered._

_“Uh yeah...I'd like that – too Moka. If it's what you want...”_

_“I know that you want to as well. We both feel the same way, don't we?”_

_“Uh well, yes. You're right – Moka. Um. Let's go then” he said as she then stood up and offered her mate her hand which he took with great enthusiasm. As he then sat up, he lead Moka down the stairwell and searched for the nearest exit._

_Once they were outside in the crisp, nighttime air, Tsukune pulled out his cellphone from his pocket along with the business card from their friendly neighborhood taxi driver. Once he was finished with his brief phone call, he shoved his phone into his pocket._

_Tsukune then realized he was still in his vampire form. He was so lost in the moment and had completely forgotten to replace his Rosary onto the chain wrapped around his right wrist. Moka held his hand lovingly and then spoke._

_“It's okay Tsukune...you don't have to – right now. Besides...I want to – be with you – like this.”_

_“Okay Moka. Um...thanks” he replied as he held her hand firmer._

_The pair waited in front of the nightclub for only a few minutes as their taxi pulled up to the sidewalk, horn honking upon his arrival. The cab driver rolled his window down and saw the two young adults who could easily pass for twins, but let it pass for now._

_As Tsukune opened the door for Moka she smiled once again at his act of chivalry. Once they were comfortably seated, Tsukune closed the door behind himself and sat very close to Moka, who placed her left hand on his thigh in a loving manner._

_“So, where to kids?” the cab driver asked with a teasing tone._

_“Mid-Town Tower, Roppongi Hills, please” Moka replied. The driver smiled in acknowledgment as he started the meter and pulled away from the sidewalk and drove west, towards the ritzier part of midtown Tokyo._

_“You got it, miss” was his reply as he weaved in and out of traffic with the skill and elegance of a professional race car driver. Tsukune and Moka relaxed in the back seat, quite content that their first date would be ending on a high note._

_….._

_Approximately twenty minutes later, the cab driver pulled up to the semi-circular driveway in front of Moka's condominium. She pulled out the wallet from her purse and paid the driver who had brought them back safe and sound rather swiftly. Tsukune offered to tip him, but he happily declined stating it was his pleasure to bring the “two love birds back to their nest,” whatever that meant._

_Tsukune exited first and offered his hand to Moka once again who still blushed at his act of affection for her safety and overall, well-being. The cab driver left the couple as he went about his business for the remainder of the night._

_Five minutes later, the duo arrived at Moka's apartment and were kissing each other feverishly. They stopped every few seconds to remove an article of clothing from each other. A trail of discarded garments ran from the front door all the way to her bedroom every couple of meters or so. As soon as they entered her room that they shared, Tsukune closed the door, picked Moka up like a princess and carried her over to the queen-sized bed._

_“Tsukune...” she said as he gently laid her nude form down on the plush bedding. She reached up to him, gently pulled him on top of her and hugged him for all he was worth._

_“Oh Moka...”_

_“Tsukune...make love to me...”_

_Now lying her head on the squishy pillow, he hovered over her on his knees as she spread her sexy legs apart, inviting him to become one with her. As his throbbing manhood entered her warm flower, Moka gasped as they consummated their love once again._

_….._

_“_ _Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my love...ahhh..ahhh...”_ _she whimpered._

Slowly and tenderly the couple made passionate love, growing much closer as the flaming romance of their union burned inside of them. Time seemed to slow down for the pair as they were consumed with complete affection and absolute devotion. Their pounding hearts were in now beating in sync.

 _“Moka...you feel...so...warm...”_ Tsukune moaned as he slowed his pace, gently rocking against her as the warm tingles of pleasure continued to tingle down his spine.

Then without further warning he sank his sharp fangs into the tender, white flesh of her neck, causing Moka to experience her first intense orgasm of the afternoon.

"Ahhh...Tsukune... **oh Tsukune...so hard**...ah...love... **ah...ahhnn...ahhhnnhhhghnhhhhh!** ", Moka bellowed as she arched her back, climaxing forcefully and causing her toes to curl upwards; soaking the bedding with her juices.

Wrapping her arms around him tighter, she silently asked him to cease momentarily as she was reeling from the explosive orgasm that just ran throughout her body and left her legs still spasaming.

Which he did without any further petition.

"Tsukune...that was...oh my God...so good...ahhh...you wore me...out...", she told him as she continued to hold him close, still joined at the hips.

"Uh, thanks Moka. Ummm...sorry, but I'm still...u-mmm..." he murmured in reply, nearly whimpering from restraining himself.

 _'Ugh! What the hell's wrong with me?! It's like I have no control anymore!'_ , the silver-haired vampire mentally scolded himself.

"You're welcome, Tsukune...I know, love. You're still quite...um...yes...I can feel you inside me...still hmm... hard...ohhh...ahhh...okay...I'm ready now...slowly again..."

 _'I'm so tired, yet we both want more! Our bond must be getting stronger... Oh Kami, I want so much more, Tsukune! Oh, yes! Yes!',_ the vampiress cried to herself as they continued their gentle lovemaking.

Doing as she requested, the pair continued making passionate love for the next hour or so, as Tsukune kept his promise as to keep a steady, yet slow, pace.

The increasing pressure was becoming unbearable for the young man as he held himself back and attempted to prolong their lovemaking even more so.

"Ahhh...Moka...ahhhhhh...I can't...hold out..." he admitted with a blush.

"It's okay, Love...go ahead...it's ahhh...too big **...oh KAMI! AHHHHHHHhhhnnnnghhhhhngh!!** "

"Moka..oh Moka...ahhh ah ahhh... **Aahnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhnnhhh!** "

Convulsing from the simultaneous powerful orgasms, they both collapsed from exhaustion. Holding each other closer, the pair felt nearly inseparable. Unable to form a comprehensive response, the vampires just continued to embrace each other as their heart-rates returned somewhat to normal levels several minutes later.

Before either teen had realized, they had fallen asleep, still cuddled up to each other. They both knew in their hearts that the growing bond between themselves had indeed strengthened, and was now completely unbreakable. Whatever the future held for them, they would face it together as not only the very best of friends, but as blood-mates as well.

Their vacation had now officially begun, and it was sure to be an unforgettable time for either of them.

* * *

 

Author's Note:

Oh man. I worked on this chapter for nearly 2 days. I started it on the evening of Jan. 1st with just the basic outline. I had to do some research on nightclubs in the area that was not too far from Moka's condominium, which is an actual place in Roppongi and not too far from midtown Tokyo, Japan. 

I described the nightclub _**“Club Asia”**_ the best I could based upon photos I had found online. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, as I wanted to show that Tsukune and Moka are slowly becoming closer, the more time they spend together, especially out in public as a real couple. 

The next chapter will conclude the “Golden Week” arc and they will be doing some exploring and shopping in Akihabara, which is very well known to fans of anime, manga and video games in the heart of Tokyo. Who knows? Moka may very well be singing, too :) I have not decided yet as I'm kind of burnt out from writing all day, LOL.

Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed my new take on my original fan-fic. 


	9. Golden Week, Part 4 - Akihabara

_Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"_

**Chapter 9, "Golden Week Part 4 – Akihabara"**

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

**Rated M for some language and a Lemon towards the end.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Moka and Tsukune are 18 years old here and recent high school graduates.**

...

 **A/N:** This is part 4 of the 'Golden Week' arc. Saturday May 5th,, Tokyo Japan.

By the way, as of this writing, this story has just reached **8,160 views** in just **under a month!**

Thank you everyone so much for all the Faves, Watches and Reviews! ***bows***

* * *

 

After spending the entire _Golden Week_ holiday together while staying at Moka's condominium in Roppongi, just outside of Tokyo, Tsukune and Moka had gotten to know each other better as best friends, which was the main point of their impromptu vacation. Thankfully the weather had remained warm and pleasant. The couple had even gone on a few picnics in a nearby park to admire the Sakura trees which were just beginning to lose their pink and white petals.

Since today was the last, official day of the week-long holiday, they decided to spend most of the day in Akihabara and do some shopping. Moka wanted to visit one of the more well-known book stores in the area, that is very famous for anime, manga, electronics, Maid Cafes', action figures and video-games.

After getting a rather late start and eating breakfast, they rode the local subway westward and arrived at JR Akihabara Station around 11 AM.

…

"So Moka, um where is this store you wanted to visit?" inquired her mate who was holding her hand and doing his best to get ahold of his bearings since he had never actually been to Akihabara before. He marveled at the amount of restaurants and stores in the otaku-centric shopping district.

"Oh it's not too far from here. It's the largest book store in Akiba" she replied as they were walking down the main avenue of Chūō-dōri still holding hands, all the while receiving some odd looks from the other shoppers in the immediate vicinity. Well Moka didn't really blend in, per se. If anyone happened to ask about her exotic appearance, they would say she was merely cosplaying, of course.

The silver-haired maiden was dressed in a short, denim mini-skirt that rested a few centimeters above her knees with matching pumps on her feet. Her button-down blouse was a simple one in white that hugged her lithe frame properly without giving too much away. She was also carrying a small, color-coordinated, leather purse slung over her right shoulder on a long strap.

Tsukune was dressed rather simply compared to his girlfriend. Denim blue jeans and a red polo shirt. Moka was receiving far too much attention than she actually needed or deserved. But she didn't mind too much as long as the perverts kept their distance.

…

"Here we are, Tsukune", Moka announced as soon as they arrived at their destination a few minutes later.

 **Book-Off** is the largest book store chain in Tokyo. The one thing that sets this **Book-off** location apart from others though is that the top two floors are dedicated exclusively to manga. There is a small section for _doujinshi_ (self-published manga) as well, but the selection is rather limited. Prices start at ¥105 and up.

As the pair walked in through the front door, Tsukune was surprised at the number of shelves containing literally thousands of books. And this was just the first floor. Moka gently guided her mate in the direction of the magazine racks located towards the rear corner of the immense store.

'I guess she still likes her fighting magazines' Tsukune thought to himself with a grin, as they wandered through the maze-like shelves inside the book store.

Moka found what she was looking for the minute they reached the magazine section. Tsukune sat on a wooden bench next to Moka who had grabbed a few different type of magazines. She even chose one about cooking as well to polish up on her skills as a cook. He admired her as she browsed through her selections. She looked quite peaceful as she thumbed through each page, reading quietly to herself.

Moka then set the current magazine she was reading, on her lap and placed her left hand on Tsukune's thigh then gave him a loving squeeze. He blushed at her somewhat bold gesture and out in public, nonetheless. He then glanced in Moka's direction and she gave him a wink.

"I'm just about done here, love. We can go anywhere you'd like, okay?" she said with a blush of her own.

"Oh okay Moka. Sure thing" he said as he placed his right hand atop hers and held it there until she was finished.

Approximately fifteen minutes later she closed the magazine then stood up.

"I'm all done here, Tsukune" she said as she was still holding his hand. She then lead him towards the front of the book store so she could pay for her purchases. He just nodded yes in agreement and followed directly behind her.

As she reached the cashier, Moka set her magazines on the counter so the clerk could ring her magazine selections up. Moka opened her small purse and handed the salesperson the correct amount of Yen. The clerk then handed her a simple, black, plastic bag that contained her purchase with the store's name printed on either side in bold, red letters.

…

As soon as the vampire couple reached outside, they noticed that the sky had gotten brighter since they had been in **Book-off** for nearly an hour it would seem. It was now afternoon and Tsukune hoped that the weather would remain nice for the remainder of the day.

"Hey Moka, how about that store?" he asked as they continued strolling down the main road of Akihabara. It happened to be a cosplay shop. Moka thought it over for a moment as she looked at the window display that consisted of a few mannequins wearing several types of 'cute' costumes.

"Sure Tsukune. It looks like an interesting store" she said with a bashful smile. Upon entering the huge shop, Moka was aghast seeing literally hundreds of costumes from every anime or live-action movie imaginable.

"Wow!" Moka said as she entered said shop. She then grabbed her mate's hand and started dragging him over to a few racks of cute cosplay outfits that she wanted to see for herself.

"So what do you think, Moka?" he asked as she inspected a few different outfits that she was dying to try on for herself. It's true though. Moka loved anything she found to be 'adorable' or 'cute'. She would never admit it out loud as it was something that embarrassed her to no end.

"Oh, this one is nice" she said as she showed Tsukune a classic French Maid's outfit in black and white. Tsukune's face turned bright pink as he fantasized how she would look wearing that while serving him breakfast in bed and calling him 'master'.

"It's cute" he said with a small smile.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to try it on" Moka replied as she looked around for a changing room. She finally spotted them on the far left-hand side of the store. He followed her so she could see if the size was correct.

"Tsukune? Why don't you have a seat while I try this on? I'll be out in a few minutes" she said as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Uh sure Moka. Take your time" he answered as he sat on one of the chairs located along the wall across from the fitting rooms.

"Thank you love. I won't be long" she said as she disappeared behind the heavy, black curtain. He just nodded yes as she went about trying on the classic Maid costume.

Tsukune was quite surprised seeing Moka actually try on a cosplay and a slightly revealing one at that.

…

After Moka had removed her clothes, she neatly folded them in half and set them down on the wooden seat inside the changing room. She then unzipped the clear, plastic bag the costume was in and removed each of the parts carefully and gave each one a gentle shake. The actual 'dress' was all black and in one piece. She shimmied the dress over her curvaceous bosom, slid each of her long, slender arms through the sleeves and over then her shapely hips.

The hem of the dress rested several centimeters above her knees. She then tied the white apron around her waist and fastened the snaps behind her back. She set the frilly 'hat' on her head and fastened that in place with the attached hair-clips. The last pieces were white 'cuffs' with black snaps, that were to be worn on each wrist. Once Moka was fully dressed, she then admired her reflection in the full-length mirror on the wall and blushed hard.

 _'I hope that Tsukune doesn't pass out seeing me dressed like this'_ she mused as a smile tugged at the corners of her plump lips. Moka had to admit, she looked quite adorable.

She then parted the heavy black curtain and stood about a meter in front of her mate.

"Well, what do you think... _master_?" she said with a bow and with her hands folded in front of her.

"Ah..um...ahhh..."

***SPLURT!!***

"Tsukune? Oh my...he passed out" she said as she raced to his side. She pulled his head onto her lap and would wait until he eventually recovered. He had fainted due to a massive nose-bleed, all because of her current state of attire.

After several silent minutes later, Tsukune finally opened his eyes wondered where he was and why his head was resting on something very soft. He then looked up to a very concerned Moka.

"Moka?"

She then pulled him into her abundant bosom and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Tsukune! Thank goodness you're okay" she said as she embraced him even firmer.

"Moka...can't – breath!" he gasped out while flailing his arms about in a desperate attempt to not pass out from her near, bone-crushing "hug of doom".

She relaxed her hold on her mate as she had forgotten her strength and had let her emotions get the better of her. Naturally, she was quite worried. It was her fault that he had passed out in the first place even though she had no control over how he would react, seeing her dressed in such an overly adorable cosplay.

"Oh sorry about that love. You passed out from a nosebleed a few minutes ago" she explained, as she stood up and then helped him to his feet.

"Oh yeah...um...I remember now. When I saw you come out...wearing this Maid cosplay, I guess I got too excited seeing you look...so cute..." he replied with a blush of his own.

"Really Tsukune?" she said as she lead him over to the row of chairs and sat down next to him.

"Well, yeah Moka. I told you before haven't I? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. No matter what you wear, you always look amazing."

"Oh thank you Tsukune." she said as she hugged him once again, as she was overcome with more love and adoration hearing his honest reply. Moka knew he was being entirely truthful through their ever-growing bond.

"Of course, Moka." he said as she returned the warm hug.

 _'I'm really lucky to have her all to myself. I know I'm being selfish, but after everything we've been through, she really deserves to be happy too'_ he thought to himself as she released him so she could return to the dressing room to get changed back into her regular clothes.

"I'm going to get changed and I'll be out in a few minutes, Tsukune" she said as she bent down to his level and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips then returned to the fitting room.

"Oh sure Moka. Take your time and I'll be waiting here for you" he said as she vanished behind the heavy curtains once again. She then poked her head out, winked at him and then blew him a kiss that resulted in him to burn bright crimson yet again.

…

When Moka was redressed she made her way to the cashier to pay for her cosplay which she was planning on wearing for Tsukune when she felt the timing would be perfect. Even though it was quite embarrassing to some extent she wanted to surprise him sometime soon. But seeing his reaction when she wore it was rather adorable, she mused.

"I can carry that for you Moka" Tsukune told her as they exited the cosplay shop and returned to the busy streets of Akihabara. She handed the plastic bag to her mate while furiously blushing at his chivalrous act of thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Tsukune. I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch now, my treat of course" she asked as she slid her free hand into his and held it firmly.

"You're welcome Moka and uh, yeah. That sounds like a great idea. Seeing you look so cute has made me kinda hungry" he agreed as they wandered about looking for somewhere quiet to enjoy their lunch at.

"Oh um uh yes...uh...thank you um...Tsukune" she sputtered out hearing his confession regarding his reaction to her new Maid costume.

Realizing what he just said out loud so suddenly caused him to become flustered as well.

…

Before the couple became even more rattled than they already were, Tsukune suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant.

"How about here Moka?" he suggested to his mate whose face was still flushed from his bold assertion just a few minutes ago. It was a **Pizza Hut**.

"Pizza? What's that?" she asked as he held the glass door for her open and allowed her to enter first.

"Oh I think you'll like it. It's really good" he told her as the hostess approached the duo and asked them to follow her to a booth that was located towards the back of the restaurant.

Moka slid into the booth first while Tsukune sat on her left side. He placed both of Moka's shopping bags in the empty seat across from themselves. Moka picked up the menu and browsed through it, trying to grasp a hold of what exactly a 'pizza' was.

"Hey Moka, you've never had pizza before, have you?" he asked seeing the confused look across her face.

"No Tsukune. This is my first time" she said with an adorable pink flush across her cheeks.

"I see. Well it's like – uh – a large round pie made of dough with tomato sauce, cheese and other toppings like pepperoni and other meats or vegetables and baked in a big oven. It's really good. I think you'll like it" he explained to her the best way he could, just from memory.

"Okay Tsukune. It sounds like a good idea. You can pick one and maybe we could – share it" she said as she put the menu back in the wooden stand next to the wall.

"Oh yeah, of course Moka. It's one of my favorites" he said as he placed his menu on the table as the waitress approached the both a moment later.

"Good afternoon. May I take your order please" the cute waitress asked as she looked the couple over and was caught off-guard by Moka's strange appearance, but realized that this area was Akihabara and cosplayers would stop by the restaurant on a daily basis.

"A large pepperoni pizza and two Cokes please" Tsukune answered.

"You got it. Coming right up" she said as she scribbled the order on her pad and made her way to ring up their request.

Moka scooted closer to Tsukune and leaned up against him as a wave of jealousy washed over her. She didn't like how their waitress was ogling her mate and had made her feel some animosity towards her. Tsukune picked up on her mood that was quickly declining. He then placed his right arm around her waist and then kissed her on her neck.

" _Ahhnngn...Tsu-ku-ne...ahhhhngh...oh kami..._ " Moka delightfully moaned as her feelings quickly improved and was now panting as if she were an animal in heat. She then set her left hand on his right thigh and was now gently massaging it. He nearly jumped when he knew what she was doing and they were in public, too.

_(No, not_ **that** _. His thigh, pervert!)_

...

Unknown to the couple they were being covertly observed from the opposite side of the pizza-themed restaurant.

_"Are you sure that's them?"_

_"Yeah. According to our information that is most definitely Aono and the daughter of Bloodriver."_

_"She looks different though in this photo."_

_"Maybe she's concealing her identity somehow? This is Akihabara after all."_

_"Whatever. We'll watch them for now and follow them to see where they go after here."_

…

"Here you go, two Cokes and a large pepperoni. Enjoy" the server said as she placed their pizza in the center of the table along with their soft drinks and plates.

"Thank you" Tsukune replied. Moka then grabbed his arm and shoved her bosom up against him in a show of possessiveness. The waitress left as quickly as possible as she felt a very strong aura emanating from the silver-haired young woman sitting at her booth.

"Oh sorry Tsukune...um...I uh..."

"It's okay Moka. I could tell you were feeling a little – you know. It's fine, No worries" he said with a smile. Moka released his arm a second later, feeling somewhat anxious to a small degree. She was still getting used to all these new thoughts, feelings, and emotions, knowing very well that it hadn't been easy for her.

Moka silently wished that her Rosary could have been repaired or replaced but it was not possible since her mother was no longer around.

Tsukune reached over to the pizza and placed a slice on a plate and set it in front of Moka. He repeated the action and served himself next. She stared at the unusual looking triangular-shaped slab of food in front of her and sniffed it like a cat. The vampiress then picked it up and took a small bite. Much to her surprise it was quite pleasant-tasting.

"M-mmm. This is really good Tsukune" she happily replied once she swallowed her first bite.

"Yeah. I haven't had any since being at Yokai."

"Well I have to say, I can see why you like it so much."

"Yeah" he agreed seeing she was enjoying it more than as he was.

Moka set down her half-eaten slice and took a sip of the fizzy, sweet beverage.

"Oh this is pretty good too!" she said, as the bubbles tickled her nose.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites, too."

"I can see why" she happily remarked as she took another sip then set the drink down on the table and took another bite of her first slice of pizza.

...

Before either of them realized, they were both down to their final slices of pepperoni pizza. Moka had called the waitress over to their table so she could pay the bill. The server humbly thanked the pair for their patronage and was left with a generous tip.

"Thanks for lunch Moka" Tsukune said as he slid out of the booth first and offered her his free hand.

"Oh you're very welcome love. It was your idea to come here after all."

Tsukune grabbed her bags and led her out of the eating establishment and back onto the busy sidewalk of Akihabara. She slid her hand into his and ambled about with no particular destination in mind. She then suddenly stopped and nearly caused Tsukune to tumble backwards.

"Moka?"

"We're being followed" she told him.

"Oh yeah. I can sense it too. It's faint but it's there. Two of them."

"Why don't we have a little...fun?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"Moka...no fighting."

"It won't be much of a challenge. This way, Tsukune."

"Alright, but we have to hold back some, okay? We can't do all that...here."

"Of course, love." Moka said as she and Tsukune made a sharp left and walked down a wide alleyway between two buildings. They stopped when their two stalkers made themselves known. The vampire couple placed the shopping bags down on the pavement for now.

Moka turned and faced them first with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Moka demanded as she crossed her arms under her bosom.

"You're Moka Bloodriver, right? And he's Tsukune...Aono? Right?" the tall blonde asked. His cohort was dressed similarly in all black and had reddish-orange hair with freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. They both had bright, green eyes.

"Yes. We are...now who are you?" Moka said as she approached the strangers.

"Our names don't matter. All you need to know is that we used to be with Fairy Tale. That was until you two had destroyed everything we worked so hard for" the redhead said as he walked up to Tsukune and glared at him.

"So what do you want? Revenge? Payback?" Tsukune asked as he grabbed his Rosary with his left, ready to pull it off if the need be.

"No. We're here to put you two out of your misery" the blonde said as his body changed and grew a meter taller. His skin turned scaly green and his teeth elongated into long, sharp fangs. His partner transformed as well.

"Lizard-men" Tsukune said as he gave his Rosary a sharp tug, bathing the entire alleyway in a bright, golden light. Moka jumped back about a meter and stood next to Tsukune as he took on a fighting stance.

"What's with this sudden power? Silver hair and red eyes?" the former redhead asked.

"Who the hell cares? We can take 'em!" the onetime blonde said as he rushed forward towards Moka. His partner followed suit and charged at Tsukune with his fangs bared.

"You two have no idea who we really are, do you? Come on...bring it!" Moka taunted as she took her classic pose.

…

Both Lizard men pulled their fists back and punched both vampires at the same time.

Tsukune and Moka had moved so quick, all they hit was their afterimages!

"What the hell? Where are they?" one of the pair yelled.

"First lesson. Never take your eyes of your enemy" Tsukune said as he was standing behind both Lizard men.

"What? How did you get over here?" the other one had inquired and swiftly turned around, unsure of what was happening.

"Second lesson. Know your place!" Moka said as she twisted her body into a powerful roundhouse kick and had knocked the other one towards the brick wall, shattering his ribcage with the force of a freight train.

"What? How the? What the hell?" the last remaining lizard yokai asked as he started throwing random punches at Tsukune, which were all either dodged or blocked.

"Over here...no..over here. Man, how slow can you be? No idiot, over here!" Tsukune teased.

"Stand still runt! Hey! Stop so I can hit ya! Hey knock it off!" the lizard man said as he was becoming short of breath.

 _'He's toying with me'_ the lizard man thought. He faked a right punch and caught Tsukune in the jaw with a left hook and knocked him back a few feet.

***CRACK!***

_'Damn it. I wasn't paying attention'_ he said as he spit out a small amount of blood.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she saw her mate fall to the ground. He then stood up and jumped back to where the one who hit him was acting overconfident, just because he had gotten in one lucky punch. Tsukune raised his right hand, silently telling Moka he was fine.

"Nice punch. So are you done yet? Here, let me help you out" Tsukune said with a powerful, upper cut, knocking his so-called 'opponent' up into the air about five meters. He hit the ground a few seconds later, leaving a good sized crater, and was now knocked out cold.

"What a joke" Moka commented as she picked up her bags from the blacktop. Tsukune walked over to rejoin her a moment later.

"Tell me about it. I could've taken care of them with one arm tied behind my back" he joked. He then placed the Rosary on the silver chain wrapped around his wrist and reverted to his brown-haired, human persona.

Moka caught him in her arms and laid him against her soft breasts, as his powers were sealed up due to the Rosary's magic. A couple of moments later, he re-opened his chocolate-brown eyes and regained consciousness.

"Hello sleepyhead. Are you okay?" she said as she brushed her slender fingers through his messy, yet soft, hair. His left cheek would be fine, thanks to his rapid healing.

"Oh hi Moka. Um, thanks...I'm good, we should get out of here before anyone sees these two laying here" he advised and led her out of the alley and back to the main street. He then looked both ways before crossing the street, making certain nobody witnessed the encounter that just transpired, no less than five minutes ago.

…

Once the couple were far enough away form the scene of the crime, Tsukune stopped for a brief second as something one of their assailants said.

"Hey Moka?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"Um, why did they call you Bloodriver? I thought your last name was Akashiya?"

"Bloodriver is my real mother's last name. Akashiya is just the name I was given."

"I see. Wait a minute. The last name you were given?"

"Yes. It's not a family name at all...it's a made-up name" she sadly replied.

"I don't understand" he said as he held her hand firmer. Moka found a bench near the edge of a park they had walked up to.

"Have a seat Tsukune and I'll tell you the meaning of my last name."

Tsukune sat down on the green park bench and set the shopping bags down on his left.

Moka held his hand in hers and was quiet for quite some time. She could just tell him a lie regarding her last name. But she knew in her heart that deceiving him wasn't right and he had asked her a valid question and knew that he deserved to know the truth, no matter how painful it may be.

"Tsukune. Um, my last name was made-up by my family. My mother and father were never _'married'_ in the conventional sense. My mother was my father's...lover. But they weren't blood-mates like us, due to her Shinso bloodline. The truth is, Akashiya is a portmanteau, a combination of her first name, Akasha and _ayakashi_ , another word for – _yokai_ " she said as she hung her head low, almost if she were ashamed.

_The vampire princess had just shared very private information with her mate and was now feeling as if she had betrayed her own mother who loved her very much. She was the one who had created the Rosary in order to protect Moka from Alucard in the first place when her powers awakened when she was barely ten years old._

"Oh Moka. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't know" he said as he hugged her lovingly from the side. She returned his warm embrace and felt as if she were all alone again. Her mother was no longer around, due to her being fused with Alucard who was defeated once and for all last year.

"I'm sorry Moka. I know you miss her. I wish she could've been saved but – it was too late. She sacrificed herself so you could live on. I know that she's happy for you and proud of you, too. I know that I'm happy just to be near you everyday. You're my very best friend, Moka. And you'll never be lonely ever again, because...because I love you with all my heart."

"Oh Tsukune...thank you love. I guess...I guess I needed to hear that. Maybe...maybe I could start using her last name, as a way to remember her" Moka said as she was now feeling better thanks to her very best friend being there for her. That's where he knew he belonged.

"It's not a problem Moka. It's the truth though. I'm always gonna be here for you just like I have been since the day we met over three years ago. And if you wanna use her last name I guess you could – if that's what you want. Either way is okay with me as long as I get to see you smile everyday."

"Thank you Tsukune for always being here for me. I do love you with all my heart, as well."

Moka was feeling better and wanted things to return to normal and then this happened.

Seems like some former members of _Fairy Tale_ were following them just to get revenge for destroying the anti-human group that had kidnapped her last year and basically forced her to cooperate against her will. If it weren't for her sister Akua's involvement, Moka would not have made it through that horrible ordeal.

Even though she despised the only daughter of Akasha Bloodriver, she still cared about her in some weird, twisted way.

"Tsukune? Can we head back to my apartment now? I'd like to...thank you...for all your help today" Moka asked with a bright blush.

"Uh yeah. It's not necessary, but if that's what you want Moka. Sure. Let's go then" Tsukune said as he stood up and offered Moka his free hand.

…

Approximately forty minutes later, the vampire couple arrived back at Moka's condominium in Roppongi Hills. Moka asked Tsukune to wait for her in her bedroom as she had a surprise for him. After getting undressed, he crawled under the soft, red, blankets of her queen-sized bed.

 _'I wonder how Moka wants to thank me?'_ he quietly wondered to himself. Truth be told he, was somewhat anxious regarding what she had in mind.

A few minutes later Moka returned to her room wearing a powder-blue baby-doll that hugged her voluptuous body. Her firm breasts, slender abdomen and flared hips.

"Hello, handsome. See anything here that you like?" she asked with a timid smile.

"Oh my Kami" Tsukune said, as he quickly covered his nose, when she walked into her room then crawled upon her bed and sat on his lap. He reached around her slender waist and held her firmly.

"Tsukune...I – want you now. Please make love to me" she said as she closed the short space between themselves and kissed him fervently. Moka traced her tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. The pair French Kissed each other with the intensity of a thousand suns. He became aroused instantaneously.

The building pleasure became nearly unbearable for them as Moka was grinding her hips against his growing arousal which caused her to moan with desire and her toes to curl. Breaking their contact temporarily for air, he then placed his hands under the hem of the thin material of her gown and slid it over her head when she raised her hands above her head.

Moka tossed it to the floor a second later.

"Tsukune...please...touch me" she beseeched as she arched her back, thrusting her large, firm bosom upward. He gently placed his hands on her amazing breasts and began to gently massage them. Her nipples stiffened a moment later as she closed her eyes in her ecstasy. He then suckled each nipple as she continued to rub her other breast at the same moment, taking turns on each one, for several minutes.

He released her several minutes later as she was now breathing heavily and her face was flushed.

"Tsukune, can you make me feel better? Please?" Moka begged cutely, with an adorable pout. She slightly tilted her neck to the left. He knew by that simple act of submission what she so desperately yearned for.

"Ahhhnnnhhggngh" Moka groaned with desire, as his razor-sharp fangs slowly bore down on her alabaster-white flesh. Drinking her blood in steady, deep slurps caused her to become excited instantly. Her breathing came out in shallow, labored pants of hot air against his left ear.

"Oh Tsukune..."

Moka then wrapped her slender arms around her mate and pulled him closer, pressing her awe-inspiring bosom against his broad, scarred, chest.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...oh Kami! Ahhhhhhhnnghhhhhnngh!" she boisterously bellowed in her release. Once they were both satisfied, he retracted his fangs and sealed the puncture marks closed with his tongue which caused Moka to shudder with delight and her toes to curl yet again.

The young couple continued to hold each other very close, the bond that they held was increased in strength yet again by that simple act of intimacy that only vampire mates participated in on a regular basis.

….

Once she recomposed herself, Moka then leaned up and pressed her satiny-soft lips to his own and kissed him passionately. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip which caused her to moan loudly yet again.

 **"Ahhhh..Tsukune..."** , she groaned as the heat of pleasure began building up inside of her, on the verge of completely overtaking her.

She held onto him tighter as their petting became more intense. Tsukune slid his hands down to her perfectly proportioned posterior and squeezed it rather firmly, which caused Moka to squeal with absolute delight. He continued to massage her ample rump much to her pleasure.

 **"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Tsukune...Ahhhhh...Oh Tsukune!"** , she bellowed out. He then removed his hands and placed them around her slender waist, holding her firmly.

"Tsukune, make love to me. Please. I need you now" she told him, pressing her lips to his once more, this time with more force.

Their tongues wrestled, eliciting a moan: _"Ahhhh...Tsukune...Ahhhhh..."_

He then held her huge breasts, as they were now dangling in front of him.

Tsukune placed both of her pink nipples in his mouth, and suckled them simultaneously. He gently massaged her ample bosom from the sides, causing her knees to give way.

 _"Ahhhhh! Tsukune. No fair! Not..ahhh...same...M-mmm...time!"_ , she beckoned surprised at the sudden act.

"Moka... I know you're excited...sorry...I know. I'll be gentle" he replied.

"Ahhh..it's okay..Tsukune...you caught me...by surprise...that's all," she murmured in return.

They continued to hold and caress one another. Moka began to rub her clitoris along the length of his hard manhood.

She was soaked a minute later, from the overwhelming heat building up inside of herself. Moka felt as if her insides were on fire and wanted the sensation to be placated.

She then sat up on her knees, and straddled Tsukune. She held his titanium-hard shaft in her left hand, then placed it inside her womanhood which was now drenched from their intense foreplay.

"Moka... **oh Kami.**..you feel so good," is all he could reply, while he could see her generous bust begin to sway to and fro, as Moka began to ride her love.

**"Tsukune...ahhhhngh...ah-hhhh...oh Tsukune..."**

Moka continued to bounce up and down on her lover's shaft. His breathing and heart rate increased. The pleasurable sensation was too becoming much for the young man. He then gently pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he attempted to slow down her rhythm.

Moka's magnificent bosom was now smashed up against his chest.

Her hips continued to assault his manhood like a jackhammer.

"Moka...oh kami!..I'm going to..ah..any second..oh kami...ahhhhhhhhhhhaaahhhh!"

"Tsukune...ahhhhhh yes...now...yes...ahhhhaahhhhhhhh aha haaahhhahhhaaahh!"

Once they both forcefully climaxed, Tsukune lovingly held Moka in his strong, yet gentle arms. He could still feel her heart pounding madly against his chest. She lay in her love's embrace, both happy, and rather content.

As they eventually quieted down from their natural high, they both dozed off to a peaceful slumber, not only emotionally drained, but physically satisfied, and quite blessed to be next to each other for the remainder of the afternoon.

Whatever the future held for the vampire couple, it would not be boring to say the least. Moka silently wished for a peaceful life with Tsukune and prayed for no more interruptions from outside interferences.

…

* * *

...

Author's Notes:

I worked on this chapter for 2 days and finally got around to finishing it up. I included a fight scene which wasn't easy but I guess it came out pretty good. Thanks to my "adopted" little brother **"ColressLawiet"** on deviantArt for the assist with that scene :) Thanks!

I would also like to thank everyone for their support. Your reviews, PMs, faves and follows have really surprised me!


	10. Birthday Girl

_Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"_

**Chapter 10 "Birthday Girl"**

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and story written by Gamer68.**

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

**Rated M for a Lemon toward the end.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Moka is now 19, and Tsukune is still 18.**

* * *

A/N: Here is Moka's Birthday Chapter. Please enjoy!  


**Saturday, May 11th.**

Two weeks have passed since their first, real date as an official couple.

Keeping to their original promise to his mother Kasumi, they somewhat behaved themselves, although it was rather frustrating for the two young vampires, especially since they were blood-mates.

Sure, they slept in the same rooms on a rotating schedule and continued to regularly share blood between themselves. Luckily, Moka's father sent them a 50 pound box of blood transfusion packets; which Tsukune hid deep in the basement of their house; in a separate refrigerator which was under constant lock and key.

Moka awoke to find that her secret fiance' wasn't lying in bed next to her. She was perplexed as to where he had ran off to at such an ungodly hour, especially on the weekend.

Her clock read [ **9:15 AM** ]

She rose out of bed, threw on her pink robe and matching slippers, then wandered into his bedroom; since his door was wide open, and saw no sign of him.

She turned around to leave his room, to see if he was in the restroom or not; only to find him carrying a wooden bed tray up the stairs. It was a western-style breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, whole-wheat toast with melted butter and strawberry jam, freshly cooked sausage, along with a glass of chilled tomato juice, along with a single, red, rose in a small glass vase.

"Good morning, Moka," he said, bringing her out of her trance. "I hope you slept well, last night," he continued.

"Oh! Good morning, Tsukune. What's all this?", she inquired; a smile across her plump lips.

"This is your birthday breakfast in bed, Moka. Happy birthday!", Tsukune replied, as he set the tray down after following her to her room, then motioned for her to return to the fluffy bed. She blushed brightly, then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Thank you my dear Tsukune, for remembering my birthday," she quietly replied, as a tear of pure joy trickled down her soft pink cheek.

"O-oh you're welcome, Moka. Of course I would remember. I love you more than anything in the world" he gladly replied, as he returned her kiss.

Even though she felt somewhat self-conscious as he observed her devouring her breakfast in bed, she was actually very happy. And very surprised to boot.

…

"Mm-mm! That was really good! Thank you so much for breakfast, Tsukune," Moka said, once she was finally finished.

"You're quite welcome, Moka. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"M-mm..I certainly did. Um, have you had a chance to eat yet, love?", she asked, as her heart started to thump rather loudly against her ample bosom.

"Actually I haven't. I woke up about an hour ago, because I wanted to surprise you, Moka," he told her with a warm smile.

The silver-haired, young woman's face turned crimson upon hearing how much that he was inclined towards making her this happy, on her nineteenth birthday. Still sitting on her bed, she leaned over; pulled him closer, and then enveloped him in her loving arms.

"Thank you so much, Tsukune. Hearing that has made me very happy. I love you so much," she told him, his ear now moist from her heart-felt words. Returning her embrace, he squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Um, if that's the case then, you can, um...you know...," she stated, as she tilted her head to the right ever-so slightly, exposing her porcelain-white neck. Seeing her affectionately offer herself, he held her delicate frame closer, as his fangs extended. Moka tenderly held him firmer.

 **"Aaaah...ahhhhh...Tsukune...aaahhhhh,"** she replied, as his razor-sharp canines gently pierced her tender flesh.

 _'Oh Kami! That feels soooo good! Ah! I want him now!'_ , she screamed to herself.

As he was now satisfied, he retracted his fangs, then licked her neck, and sealed the puncture marks closed that then resembled a purplish-tinted love-bite.

"Thanks, Moka."

"Anytime, Tsukune. It was my pleasure", she cutely replied, while winking.

"Uh, why don't you get dressed Moka? I have a surprise for you today, but no hints. Make sure you wear something comfortable and I'll meet you downstairs when you're done."

"Really Tsukune?" she asked as her red eyes sparkled with keen interest as she wondered what exactly her wonderful mate had in store for her today since it was her birthday.

"Yep. Make sure to wear some comfortable shoes, too" he said as he stood in her doorway.

"Okay love. I'll be ready shortly" she said as he stepped into the hallway and made his way to his own bedroom to get ready as well.

….

Once Tsukune was finally ready getting dressed and shaved, he wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. His father Koji was reading the morning edition of the local newspaper. His mother was busy cooking breakfast for herself and Koji.

Koji peered over the edge of the paper and smiled. He could tell that his son was still nervous to some extent but knew that he and Moka had gotten a lot closer since he had announced to his parents that he and Moka were "blood-mates".

Once Moka explained to his parents what that entailed, his mother said it sounded 'romantic' and wished that she knew what her own husband was thinking anytime of the day.

"Hey son" Koji said as Tsukune sat at the round, high-top table in the corner of the kitchen. He was dressed in beige cargo pants and a teal, button down cotton shirt.

"Good morning."

"So you're taking Moka to Tokyo Disney today, huh?" his dad asked as he set the newspaper on the table after folding it in half.

"Yeah. I don't think she's ever been there before so I wanna make sure she has a good time. We should be back sometime later tonight."

"I see. So are you going to do what you planned?"

"Um, well that's the idea. Oh by the way I have the map, digital camera to take some pictures of the park and my cellphone in case something comes up" Tsukune explained.

"Well, just have fun and get home whenever you can. You're going to be nineteen soon and we trust you son. I'm sure she will be very surprised, that much I'm certain of, but don't make me a grandfather yet" he said full of fatherly advice in a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah, um. Thanks dad. I'll do my best."

"Dear, please stop harassing my son so much" Kasumi admonished with a slight scowl.

"Sorry son. Sorry dear" he said with his head hung low.

…..

A minute later Moka made her way downstairs and walked into the kitchen looking radiant as always. She was wearing a simple, short-sleeved, white button down blouse along with a red and black gingham skirt that rested just above her knees. Her knee-length silver-hued hair was tied back into a ponytail and held in place with a color-coordinated red and black ribbon, tied into a large bow.

Tsukune nearly passed out once again seeing how breathtakingly beautiful Moka always managed to look. She was without a doubt, perfect in every way.

"Good morning Mister and Misses Aono" she announced as she stood behind Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Good morning, Moka. Happy birthday" Koji and Kasumi announced once she entered.

"Oh thank you both very much" she replied with a bright smile.

"Here Moka, dear. This is from Koji and myself" Kasumi said as she placed a large box on the table, wrapped in metallic, red paper and tied with a large, white bow.

"Go on Moka. Open it" Koji urged. Moka removed the ribbon and set it on the table. She then tore off the wrapping paper with great speed and opened the plain, white box.

"Oh my – thank you so much!" Moka said when she saw what her birthday present was; a beautiful red dress with black trim. The attached bodice was strapless with a built-in bra. She then walked over to the pair and gave them a warm, thankful embrace. She released the elder Aonos a moment later.

"You're welcome Moka. So you kids ready to go?" Koji asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Oh yeah. All set to go Moka?" Tsukune inquired as he stood up too.

"Oh yes. Let's go then, shall we?" she offered with another smile of her own.

The quartet walked towards the front door to retrieve their shoes. Koji would be driving the couple to the local bullet train station they would be taking to Tokyo and then they would ride a local train to Disneyland. Kasumi admired her son and Moka, seeing just how close they actually had become in the short time they've been a couple.

After locking the front door, they piled into the family car and made their way to the train station.

"Tsukune? Um, where are we going exactly?" the birthday girl asked as she leaned against her mate in a loving fashion while they sat shoulder to shoulder in the back seat.

"Oh that's a secret Moka. But I can promise you one thing. We're going to have a great time" was his ambiguous reply.

"O-okay love. I'm looking forward to it then" she offered in return.

…..

Fifteen minutes later, the pair was on-board the bullet train after waving farewell to the older couple. Much to their embarrassment, Koji added as they pulled away from the sidewalk _"don't do anything I wouldn't do"_ before driving off, leaving two very pink-faced teenagers in the dust.

After purchasing their round trip tickets, Tsukune and Moka entered the train that was waiting to leave eastbound soon, towards the greater Tokyo metropolis area. Once they were seated and buckled in their plush seats, Tsukune held Moka's hand in his own as he leaned back and thought about how he would go about celebrating her birthday at the famous amusement park.

Truthfully, Moka was feeling somewhat anxious, since she had not a clue to where he was taking her today, But she had complete faith in Tsukune and trusted him without question or hesitation. He has never let her down since they first became the very best of friends, just over three years ago.

The silver-haired beauty leaned closer to her mate and fluttered her ruby-red eyes shut, as a small smile graced her lips. She then sighed out of sheer exuberance. Now she was getting quite excited, knowing that whatever he had planned for her birthday would be something she would never expect in a thousand years.

Their first train ride only lasted 25 minutes, since the top speed was over 200 miles per hour.

" **ATTENTION PASSENGERS. NOW APPROACHING TOKYO JR EAST STATION. PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE TRAIN COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP BEFORE GATHERING YOUR BELONGINGS. NEXT STOP TOKYO JR EAST. THANK YOU VERY MUCH."**

Tsukune and Moka ceased their temporarily closeness as the train eventually reached the JR Tokyo Train Station. A few minutes later they then stood up and made their way to the closest exit and waited for it to gradually slow down to a full stop, hands still firmly linked together in a very affectionate way. manner.

As the doors whooshed open a few moment later, dozens of passengers poured out like a flood onto the platform and went their separate ways.

…..

Tsukune continued to hold Moka's hand, as the path was now clear for their turn to disembark the train.

He then lead her towards the escalator that would take them to the second floor to the local trains. The ride to Disney would take approximately another 30 minutes or so.

Tsukune and Moka fed their JR tickets into the turnstiles and then ambled over to a bench off to the side as they awaited the train that would be arriving soon. Their next stop was Maihma Station which was located directly across from the main entrance of Tokyo Disney.

Once the local train arrived about 5 minutes later, Moka and Tsukune sat up and waited for the mass of bodies to exit then walked inside and found a window seat. The train soon pulled away from the platform and headed south east.

"Hey Moka...since we'll be there soon, I guess I'll tell you now" he said, breaking her out her trance as she watched the passing scenery outside from her window seat. She then faced him and listened intently.

"Oh please do tell me. The suspense is far too much to bare any longer" she said with an adorable pout.

"I'm taking you to – Disneyland" he said with a blush.

"Really Tsukune?!" she shouted, drawing a great deal of unwanted attention in her general direction due to her sudden outburst.

"Uh yeah. I really wanted to do something big for your birthday since we couldn't celebrate it last year – well...you know...why" he sadly replied. Moka knew what he was referring to. She was kidnapped last year by **Fairy Tale** , just prior to her birthday. And Tsukune's is seven weeks after hers: June 22.

"Oh Tsukune!" she said as she leaned against him as she was suddenly overcome by a torrent of positive emotions and kissed him adoringly. Moka broke their kiss a moment later as she realized they weren't exactly alone.

"Well wait until you see the actual park, Moka. It's pretty cool" he replied after he has composed himself and sat back into his seat.

"So, you've been to Disney before?" she inquired; now curious.

"Yeah, once when I was in primary school. I had to go on the smaller rides all by myself though, as my parents were too old to go on them with me. And I was too young at the time, to go on the bigger rides with them" he replied, with a hint of utter sadness in his voice, as he hung his head low.

Sensing she had unintentionally upset him; she reached out and held his hands in her own.

"I'm very sorry, Tsukune. I just...forgot...I apologize...oh Tsukune..." she said as her heart ached for him though their ever-growing blood-bond.

"It's okay Moka. It was a long time...ago...so...you...don't...ha-ve...to," he said, as a few tears trickled down his cheeks as the sad memories bubbled to the surface. Moka pulled him into her arms, in an attempt to ease his agonizing heartache.

"I'm so, so sorry love. I wasn't thinking and shouldn't have asked. I was just wondering about Disneyland," Moka replied, as her heart went out to him. She held him tighter in her tender embrace.

She continued, as she desired to hold him even more.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. I love you so much, my wonderful mate. I can relate to that isolation you experienced in your past. I was always alienated, as you know...I will always be with you...I just want to make all that pain go away...I promise...I will always love you, and be here for you, forever" Moka affectionately told him, as she too shared his anguish through the special bond that they shared.

Once his mood had largely improved, he returned her gesture of adoration and appreciation.

"Thanks, Moka. I feel better now. I will always love and be here for you too. No matter what happens, you will always be the most important part of my life," he said, as he weakly smiled.

"Aw, you're very welcome, Tsukune. And thank you, too. If you ever need someone to talk to, or need a shoulder to lean on; you know that can always count on me. You know that, right?", she answered in turn, as she winked adorably.

"Oh yes, thanks Moka. And you can count on me to always be here for you too."

"And thank you too, love" she said with a happy smile.

A few minutes later, the train entered the southern area of Chiba prefecture.

…..

**'NOW APPROACHING MAIHAMA STATION. NEXT STOP: TOKYO DISNEYLAND. ALL PASSENGERS DEPARTING, PLEASE REMEMBER TO BRING ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHEN LEAVING THE TRAIN. NEXT STOP: TOKYO DISNEYLAND: MAIN ENTRANCE. THANK YOU.'**

Moka's face lit up, when she heard the overhead, mechanical, announcement. A minute later, the train eventually slowed down to a complete stop.

As the metallic doors whooshed open, dozens of passengers poured out like oil onto the platform, and went their separate ways.

Tsukune firmly held Moka's hand, as the path was now clear for their turn to disembark the train.

"Moka, this way," he gently instructed, as he pointed to the escalator leading to the ground level.

"Wow! So amazing" she suddenly blurted out of nowhere, as she spotted Cinderella's Castle, which is a world-famous Disney landmark.

The platinum-trussed vampiress made a mad sprint for the escalator, dragging Tsukune behind her like a kite.

" **Oi! MOKA! Slow down, Moka!** " he yelled out-loud, mostly out of sheer panic.

His pleas of help fell on deaf ears, as they were promptly on the bottom floor of the train station, **in three seconds flat**.

She stopped suddenly on the corner, wondering what all that commotion was, loudly emanating from her blood-mate who was now hunched over, free hand on knee. He was attempting to catch his breath, which was knocked out of him, due to Moka's breakneck burst of exceptional enthusiasm.

"Are you okay, love?", she turned and asked, as she saw he was somewhat befuddled, as she saw that his face was a lovely shade of blue, and was now fighting to fill his lungs with life-giving air.

"* _I'm fine Moka...*wheeze*...no worries...*wheeze*...too fast..._ " he answered as he gave her a feeble thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just got too excited. Are you going to be alright, Tsukune?", she answered apologetically, as she gave him a moment to regain his breath a **nd sanity.**

After apologizing for the last five minutes, Tsukune told her he was going to be just fine and asked her politely to slow down; as there was a copious amount of traffic to traverse, while crossing the rather busy intersection.

Once they bisected the street; hand in hand of course; they finally saw the sign perched above the gate.

**TOKYO DISNEYLAND. THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH.**

Moka's eyes glittered brilliantly as she spotted a few rides just beyond the border of the wall. They then walked up to the line, that was moving along rather quickly and in an orderly manner.

Tsukune fished out their tickets, which were tucked safely in his cargo pants pocket, zippered tight.

Once they arrive at the actual entrance, they had their tickets collected, and in exchange, received neon green wristbands, with Mickey Mouse emblazoned around the perimeter. Along with the park's name and day of the week: Saturday, May 11th. It was nearly half-past 11AM, Tsukune noted.

…..

The first part Moka observed was called _"World Bazaar"_ ; the main entry-way and primary shopping area of Tokyo Disneyland.

Despite the use of the word "World" in its name, the general look and theme of _"World Bazaar"_ is that of early 20th-century America, matching the "Main Street, U.S.A." areas of other Magic Kingdom-style parks.

 _World Bazaar_ consists of two "streets": Main Street (the primary corridor running from the main entrance toward Cinderella Castle), and Center Street, which forms a perpendicular line with Main Street and leads to **Adventure Land** in one direction and **Tomorrow Land** in the other.

A unique feature of _World Bazaar_ is a permanent canopy covering the _Main Street_ and _Center Street_ areas; designed primarily to protect guests from the elements, especially the blazing springtime sun, and unexpected rain storms that the Tokyo area was very well known for.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you for bringing me here Tsukune," Moka said, once all the sights and sounds caused her to feel more adoration towards her more-than-generous mate and best friend.

She also took note that there were several dozen shops, and boutiques which she just had to see, later on today.

Moka then turned and kissed him lightly on his cheek, which in effect, drew a reasonably, unwarranted amount of attention to the happy couple.

"Ah! It's my pleasure, Moka. You're the birthday girl. Here, let's head this way," he gently offered, in order to leave that somewhat embarrassing moment behind.

Their first stop was **Adventure Land** , which consists of two distinct, yet complimentary areas: A New Orleans-themed area, and a "jungle"-themed area.

They first rode the "Jungle River Cruise", a boat ride that simulates a riverboat cruise down several major rivers of Asia, Africa and South America.

They both laughed at the narrator's story, and pointed at the humorous 'animals' that were throughout the ride. Moka had never seen anything like this in her entire life.

"Tsukune! Look over there! Elephants! Oh! And monkeys too! How cute! Ooh! A zebra too! Amazing!" she happily shouted out, pointing whenever something 'cute' or 'adorable' caught her keen eyesight.

He snickered at her cuter-than-average reactions.

Luckily, Tsukune knew beforehand that it was a 'safe' ride for the two vampires. He marked out on the map he printed last night, which rides and attractions had a water theme, therefore would result in them actually getting wet.

Moka was naturally very apprehensive at first, but he lovingly reassured her that they wouldn't get a drop of water on them. Which was absolutely true. **They left the ride bone dry.**

…..

After their riverboat adventure, they walked about, and marveled at the intricate details to the 'town' they were in. It seemed to them that they were actually in the middle of a Louisiana Bayou.

It was quite a view.

"Oh Tsukune. Look at all the pretty flowers" she replied as they walked along a shaded pathway.

Of course Tsukune had brought along a small digital camera to take snapshots of the park, and of his gorgeous silver-haired girlfriend, who was for some reason, suddenly camera shy.

But she cutely posed, and beautifully smiled for her mate, who made this wonderful day possible. She posed for him near a large savannah (field), surrounded by beautiful, multicolored flowers and huge weeping willow trees. She awed at the relaxing atmosphere.

"Thank you again love. You've made me quite happy" she said as she bashfully smiled and held his hand in her own as she marveled at the different areas of the world that the park mimicked in precise detail.

They visited South America, China, France and Italy. Of course they took more pictures, this time as a couple. They had to ask a few other park visitors to take the photos for them of course. They were quite grateful for all the assistance. A few people had asked about Moka's strange eye and hair color. Her simple reply is that she was just 'cosplaying'.

…..

Their next stop after a brief rest on a park bench, would be Frontier Land's "Big Thunder Mountain" roller-coaster. It includes inside and outside views of amazing rock formations, a Glowing Cavern Pool and several sharp u-turns and sudden drops.

They were both a little dizzy from their coaster expedition.

"So Moka...what do you think of Disneyland so far?"

"Oh...It's quite fun Tsukune" she said as she quickly hugged him again out of the blue.

"I'm glad to hear it Moka" he replied as they wandered around with no particular destination in mind.

Tsukune had to keep a close watch on the current time as he had another one of several surprises in store for his wonderful girlfriend on her birthday. They wandered around for awhile, taking in the sights of the Magic Kingdom. They even rode the 'Teacups' plus a few other milder rides and both ended up a little dizzy afterward.

….

It was now half past four PM and Tsukune suggested that they get something to eat. Moka said anywhere was fine as long as he was with her. Unknown to the vampire princess, Tsukune had already called ahead with a special surprise in store, just for her, located in **Fantasy Land** at the "Queen Of Hearts Banquet Hall" which is a buffet-type restaurant.

Once they walked inside, they were greeted by a hostess dressed like Alice in a blue and white dress, with blonde hair and blue eyes, from the classic animated film ' _Alice in Wonderland_ '.

"Welcome to the Queen of Hearts. Follow me please" the hostess told the pair who followed her to a table located in the far corner of the eating establishment.

"So what do you think Moka?" Tsukune asked once they sat down at their table for a moment.

"Oh it's very nice" she said as she inhaled the wonderful scents of the various foods that were lined up, buffet style. The hostess told the pair to help themselves to whatever they would like, since it was "all you can eat" type set-up. They sat up from their chairs and made their way over to the smorgasbord that was easily 15 meters long. The amount of food choices were impressive as well as the desserts, too.

Moka chose fried chicken, pepperoni pizza, Caesar salad, meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Tsukune chose identical choices which she found to be rather cute. Once they returned to their table they dug into their food like the hungry vampires they were.

The hostess walked by their table a few minutes later to check up on the duo. Tsukune nodded to her, giving her a silent signal to go ahead with the plan which he had called in advance for.

"So Moka, how's the food" Tsukune asked breaking the silence.

"Oh it's very good love" she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it is" was his simple answer. The pair made a few more trips, sampling several types of dishes from around the globe.

Once their appetites were assuaged, the staff walked over to their table carrying a very special dessert. As soon as they were in earshot, they broke out in song with "Happy Birthday" to Moka as they sat a slice of chocolate cake with strawberry ice cream and topped with a lighted, pink, candle in front of the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday, Moka" Tsukune said as soon as the song was finished. Moka on one hand was completely caught off guard by the impromptu celebration. On the other hand, she then shed a few tears of joy and hugged her mate who had made this exceptional day possible.

"Thank you Tsukune. Nobody has ever held a surprise party for me before" she said once they ceased their embrace.

"You're very welcome Moka. Now make a wish and blow out the candle" he gently suggested.

She thought it over for a brief second and blew it out with one breath, then was awarded a healthy round of applause from the staff, who left a moment later so she could enjoy her birthday treat in peace.

"So Moka, did you make a wish?" Tsukune asked as she took a bite of the sweet confectionery, with great delight.

"I don't have to make a wish, because I already have what I want the most" she replied with a blush.

"Oh is that so? And what might that be?" he inquired with a quirked brow.

"To be with you" she answered honestly as her blush intensified even deeper.

"Oh Moka..." he said as he was nearly moved to tears by her direct response.

"Thank you, again Tsukune. For all this" she said as she was feeling more love towards her one and only mate.

"There's no need Moka. I wanted to surprise you today", he inquired.

The silver-haired vampire fidgeted a little, twiddling with her fingers while looking away with another slight blush.

"Well, thank you anyway, love...this is the first time anybody's ever gone this far to actually make me this happy. It really means a lot to me, especially since it's you, Tsukune", she answered.

"Of course Moka. I wanted to make it up to you since we couldn't celebrate your birthday last year. But, I should really thank you, too," he replied, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Why? I haven't done anything. This was your present to me" Moka softly answered, as she placed her right hand atop of his.

"Well, that may be true, but...but just the though of you being here with me, really means so much, you know? The last time I was here, I didn't have this much fun. I rode all those rides...completely by myself; my parents standing off the side, just smiling and waving to me. I mean I wasn't totally alone, but...I guess...I guess what I always wanted, is someone to be with me, as a friend. To do things together. And I want you to know, Moka...that you're my very best friend. And I love you so much, a lot more than I ever thought could be possible," he said, as the sad memories began to surface again.

"Oh Tsukune...you're my best friend too, and so much more. I love you very much. So thank you for today" Moka said, as then she turned to his seat and hungrily kissed him passionately on his lips.

They broke their kiss a few moments later, before Moka's ice cream melted.

"Tsukune, say 'ahhh'."

She then placed a small chunk of the sugary treat on her fork and fed him, much to his embarrassment.

He then reached into one of his many pants pockets and produced a small, silver gift-wrapped box that was tied with a red ribbon, and sat it on the table in front of her.

"Happy birthday Moka. Go on, open it" he urged with a genuine smile.

"Oh Tsukune. You shouldn't have. This is more than enough"

She then gently shook the box, which resulted in a metallic, clinking sound.  
She placed it back on the table, then untied the tiny ribbon, and set it off to the side.

Upon opening the tiny box, Moka lightly gasped, then covered her mouth with both hands. She shed a few tears of joy when she saw what her birthday present was: a pair of Stirling silver earrings, in the shape of a cross; each adorned in the center with a bright, red garnet.

They were miniature versions of the Rosary she wore for more than seven years, until the time nearly a year ago after it was obliterated beyond repair, during their battle against Alucard.

She gently placed the box on the table, then got up to personally thank her very best friend and love of her life, for his more-than generous present.

"Oh Tsukune...thank...you...so much" she said between sobs of joy, as she hugged him for all he was worth and held him very firmly.

…..

"You're welcome Moka. I had them custom made for you. I love you very much."

"I love you too Tsukune. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As soon as Moka calmed down a few minutes later, he then assisted her in placing the loop-type hook into her earlobes, which were already pierced. After helping her clip them in place, she kissed him square on the lips, as she was overflowing with more love, affection and adoration.

As soon as they were finished bonding, Tsukune called the hostess over and paid the bill along with a generous tip. Moka held his arm between her impressive bosom and lead him out of the cartoon-themed restaurant, smiling the entire time.

Truth be known, Moka was feeling much closer to him and was still shocked to some extent over how much he had gone out of his way for her, just to make sure she had a very memorable birthday.

…..

They then wandered into **Toon Town** , which was adjacent to **Fantasy Land** , where Tsukune had spotted the last ride for the day. It was now dark, and the poly-chromatic lights throughout the entire park started to illuminate one by one.

"Oh Tsukune, look at the lights. So pretty!", Moka joyously declared, as her eyes glimmered at the sight before her.

"Yes. I agree," Tsukune replied, as he lead her to the Ferris Wheel which was just a short stroll from their present location.

It rose roughly 100 feet in the air, and each carriage was big enough for a couple.

The vampire duo waited in line for only a few minutes, then entered the enclosed carriage. Tsukune held Moka's hand, as she sat down on the seat across from him; the door was then locked behind them, with a gentle 'click'. The 'Wheel' then started it's round-about trip.

"So Moka, what did you think about the park? Pretty amazing huh?", Tsukune inquired, as she was awestruck at the view below. The entire park was illuminated in every color light imaginable.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" is all she could say once she saw the park below.

"Not as beautiful as you, Moka," he said, as he squeezed her hand, hoping to bring her out of her trance. Her face suddenly turned five shades of crimson from all the emotions she was feeling at this very second. She was still astonished at the fact he had done all of his, just to spend her birthday together.

"Oh Tsukune, thank you _*sniff* my love_..I really had a lot fun with you today. I...love...you...so, so much...you have truly made me the happiest woman in the entire world...," Moka responded, after a few seconds.

She then leaned forward and closed the short distance between themselves, then kissed him feverishly. Moka quickly got aroused just from their close approximation, and the warm feelings she had experienced at this time, which she didn't want to end anytime, soon.

As the Ferris Wheel made a few more round trips; it quietly stopped for a minute to allow passengers to disembark on the bottom, while Moka and Tsukune were at the very peak of the ride, over 30 meters above the brightly lit, entertainment park.

Tsukune hugged her tight, and kissed her tears away.

"You're very welcome, Moka. I had a great time with you as well. Together. Alone...without any unwanted interruptions. I love you too. You really are everything to me," he told her, still holding hands.

"Oh Tsukune. Thank you once again for a memorable day."

"It's my pleasure Moka. Actually I have something that I want to ask you. I know that we're blood-mates and my folks were kind of surprised at the unusual news, but they accepted it and the way we explained it to them – well...um...I really wanna do the right thing and I know it's kinda sudden...but..." he said as he stood up from his seat and then leaned down onto one knee, then pulled out from another pocket a small, black, velvet-covered box.

"Moka Akashiya...will you do m-me the honor...and b-be my w-wife?" he asked upon opening the tiny box and removed the small, diamond-studded ring made from white gold.

"Oh Tsukune...yes. Yes! Yes, I will be be your wife, my love" she said with tears in her ruby-red eyes. He slipped the ring onto her left ring-finger and then kissed her hand. It was a perfect fit.

She then leaned forward and kissed him once again. Her mind was positively spinning from such an amazing day. Truth be told, she was completely and utterly speechless and had no idea what else to say. She then broke their kiss and trailed her tongue along the right side of his neck, then gently pierced his flesh with her fangs and drank a small bit of his intoxicating blood for a few moments.

A groan of pleasure bubbled up the young raven-haired vampire's throat as he was becoming aroused in the matter of a single second. When her thirst was appeased, she withdrew her canines and licked his neck with her warm tongue which sealed the small marks closed.

He then returned to his seat across from her and smiled, feeling completely at ease. He actually went ahead and popped the question and she answered yes without hesitation. He was not only happy but relieved as well. Earlier he felt like he was running a marathon through the scorching Sahara desert in the middle of July.

Moka then got up from her seat and sat next to him, as she desired to be much closer. Her face was still flush and couldn't believe that she was now engaged to her blood-mate, even though they were already considered to be _"engaged"_ , according to ancient, vampire customs.

As the Ferris Wheel returned to the ground level, the attendant unlocked the car and allowed the couple to be on their way. Moka seemed to be in her own little world as she admired her diamond-studded engagement ring that twinkled brightly as it reflected the various lights in the general vicinity, still holding hands with her groom-to-be.

"It is a lovely ring Tsukune" she said once she realized they were still at Disneyland.

"I'm glad you like it Moka. It was my grandmother's ring. My dad gave it to me after I explained to him in greater detail about us being mates and he told me to do the right thing when the time was perfect, so I thought I would ask you on the Ferris Wheel" he explained.

"Really Tsukune?" she asked as she held him closer as the scene was set in such a romantic place, after all.

"Yeah. I guess you were surprised, huh?" he said as they walked back towards the entrance, seeing that they had lost track of time.

"Oh yes, love. And you've made me so very happy. Um, I was wondering, if it would be alright...if we didn't go home tonight? I'd like to thank you properly for today" she said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm happy to hear that Moka. And um...if that's what you want, then I don't see why not. What did you have in mind, exactly?" he said as they neared the exit.

"Well, we could um, get a hotel room close by if it's alright with you, love" she admitted as her cheeks grew flush at the very notion.

"Um, okay – sure. Lead the way, Moka" he said as they exited the amusement park and returned to the not-so-busy street. Moka led him by the hand, down the avenue as she searched for overnight lodging with her keen eyesight. She spotted a building not too far away and lead her mate in the proper direction, hands still linked together.

When they finally reach the non-nondescript looking building called _"Couple's Inn"_ , a few moments later, Moka attempted to decipher what was printed on a sign adjacent to the entry of the building.

"Look Tsukune. It has different prices for what I'm assuming to be a suite or hotel room of some sorts. What does _'stay'_ mean? It also says _'sleep'_. Isn't that the same thing?", she asked, while she scratched her head, as she was endeavoring to make some sense of the unusual, cryptic way the sign was worded.

"Let's see here. It says _'Sleep 6000 yen, weekdays.'_ There's no option for _'stay'_ , though. It also says _'on weekends'_ , or _'weekday, early'_ , for that option. Well, what do you think Moka? I hope it's comfortable, at least," he commented once he managed to decode the placard attached to the concrete wall.

"Sure Tsukune. I'm with you" she happily consented.

As they walked through the single, glass door, they entered into a small lobby that seemed to be devoid of a counter person, that you would commonly find at any hotel, located anywhere on the planet.

All they could see was a large automated, mechanical machine; with a huge, glass, panel marked with numerous buttons, and pictures describing the size of the individual rooms themselves, each of which had a different subject of sorts, it would appear.

Some had heart-shaped beds or bath tubs. Several other had either an outer space, castle, or jungle motif, as well.

After decoding the 'machine', Tsukune pressed one of the buttons, and a small window automatically opened, located underneath it. A sign then lit up in green LEDS, which indicated to **'pay here'** , as a tiny slot opened inside the window. He then reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. He then placed 6, 1000 yen bills into the rectangular opening.

The room he chose was a simple room, with no special design, whatsoever.

The entire window / slot combination then shut itself closed.

Afterward, his money was counted and processed; a pneumatic tube exited out from the ceiling; which shot down a small cylinder inside, which held the key to the room, inside itself. After he removed the key, he placed the cylinder back into the tube, then the whole unit vanished up, into the ceiling, where it popped out a moment ago, with a loud **'oomph'**.

"That was different" Moka remarked wide-eyed, after the 'show' was finished.

A moment later, a door opened automatically to the right, with a sign that indicated "rooms this way".

They walked down the lighted corridor, and searched for the corresponding room number, which was dangling off the round key fob. At the end of the hallway, they finally found it. Room Seven.

After Tsukune inserted the key into the lock, he turned it, and then unlocked it with a loud 'clunk'.

Tsukune walked in first, as he searched for a light-switch. Moka followed right behind him, and located it on the wall immediately; flipped it up, which in turn illuminated the room.

"Not too bad" Tsukune commented as he scans the _"love hotel"_ room.

It was a decently sized room, with a king-sized bed on the left-hand side in the middle, against the wall. Several pillows with a matching, rich crimson, bedspread covered it. Across from the bed, is a decent-sized, wooden dresser with a big-screen television on top, along with a digital alarm clock. There was also a small restroom, located in the back.

"Yes, I agree, Tsukune," Moka added; then walked over to the fluffy bed; flopped down onto it, and patted the spot next to her, as she quietly invited her fiance to lay down beside her, which he did without further reluctance.

…..

He then turned to her then held her face close and started to French kiss his beautiful, silver-haired blood-mate.

Feeling more relaxed now, she returned his love, and began to moan lustfully inside his mouth, as their tongues wrestle each other madly. Which in turn aroused him even more-so.

As she felt his throbbing manhood up against her firm abdomen, Moka began to rub it with her free hand through his trousers. Tsukune then slowly moved his hands behind her back, and gingerly unzipped her plaid mini-skirt.

Moka then quickly removed it; and allowed it fall to the bed below, while still sitting up on her knees. He then assisted her in removing her white dress shirt a moment later.

Still kissing her beloved, she unbuckled his brown, leather belt; then unfastened his tan cargo pants, which then follow suit.

Panting much heavier, and getting moist; Moka momentarily ceased their embrace and moved briefly so they could continue undressing. A brief second later, all their clothes and undergarments were hastily displaced, scattered all across the carpeted floor below.

Tsukune excused himself off the bed; shut the light off via the switch near the door, and crawled back into the bed with Moka, who was now under the soft, velvety sheets and blankets.

"Tsukune, make love to me, please. I want to make you happy, my wonderful fiance'," she seductively suggested. Lying on top of her naked body, he placed his steel-hard rod against her womanhood; rubbed her clitoris a few times, which caused her to moan even louder.

He then gently massaged her spectacular breasts, which caused her to pant heavier, then suckled her pink nipples, which were solid from his loving caress.

Moka then vocalized even louder as her breathing and heartbeat increased dramatically, all due in fact to her mate's nonstop, affectionate attention.

She then softly gripped his manhood, and slowly inched it inside her sweet honey pot which was soaked from nearly half an hour of foreplay.

….

"Tsukune...ahhh...oh kami...too big...Tsukune...please...more..oh kami more!", Moka bellowed out, as his rhythm gradually increased to match her breathing.

"Oh Moka...you feel so warm...aah. **.**."

"More Tsukune! Oh yes! More! OH YES. MORE!" she beseeched of her blood-mate.

Hearing her lusty voice begging, he augmented his motions, which resulted in the bed to bang to and fro against the wall with extraordinary force.

"Ahhh..ahhh...ahhhngh...Tsukune...Tsu...ku...ne...ahhhhhngn...ah-ahhhh...TSUKUNE!" Moka boisterously screamed, inundated with pleasure, as her voice rattled the small windows of their suite.

Out of pure animal-like instinct, the unsealed yokai wrapped her sexy legs around Tsukune's lower waist, which resulted in him deepening his thrusts, much closer to herself. That in turn caused the bed to bounce up and down violently off the floor. This prolonged on for nearly twenty minutes, as their excessive voices reverberated of the walls of their hotel room.

 **"Moka...ahhh...so close...ahhhhnn!"** , Tsukune yelled, on the cusp of climaxing.

His mate then freed him from her legs, as she felt the pleasurable pressure building up inside of her; the head of his manhood quickly enlarged, as he was getting closer to an intense release.

His pounding barrage continued vigorously, which caused Moka to shriek even louder.

The sexually gratified couple then convulsed exactly in accord.

…..

Moka's juices had soaked the bedding from her powerful, sexual, release. Holding her exhausted fiance' close, she started to happily hum a nameless tune with a bright smile across her lovey features.

Tsukune and Moka both just closed their eyes, as they basked in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. Once they finally came down from their natural high, Tsukune settled down on the pillow to her right.

"That was...amazing. You wore me out, Moka; but in a good way," he gladly complimented his wonderful fiancee; who was now snuggled up to him, her legs intertwined with his own.

"Mmmm...yes it was. You were quite amazing yourself, Tsukune" she answered, still smiling from ear to ear. He pulled her much closer, and could feel her heat radiate forth from her voluptuous body.

 _'She feels so nice next to me, nude like this'_ he told himself.

"Sleepy now?," she asked in between yawns, as she was herself, after such a fantastic birthday.

"Yes. Sleep, good" he replied, with a small chuckle.

"Goodnight, Tsukune."  
"Good night, Moka."

After their last kiss of the night, the young couple then drifted off to sleep, cuddled next to each other under the silky sheets.

…..

* * *

Author's Note:

I worked on this chapter on and off for almost 3 days. I know this is very similar to another chapter from my other R+V fan-fic (which as most of you already know) is based upon but with many changes. I hope that you enjoyed this long chapter as much as I had writing it. :)

Please feel free to leave a short comment, or not. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

**I don't beg or force readers for Follows or Reviews, like a lot of fan-fic writers do. They might even hold a chapter "hostage" until they get a set number of reviews for said chapter. Which I personally think is quite rude to the readers and upsetting to writers like myself, who only write for fun.**

I do this for you, the fans. I do not make any financial gain from this, as it's just a hobby of mine.

….. **Important news regarding the R + V manga series: Please read!** ...

**Most of you may or may not know this, but the Rosario + Vampire "Season 2" manga is ending in about a month or so with the next chapter release. Most likely at the end of January or February. I know it's very hard to accept, but it's the truth. Whatever the outcome of the final chapter is, will in no way change my story (I hope so at least, LOL), although I might reference it in a future chapter or two.**

And for those asking now about the possibility of a "Season 3" of the manga, there is no news nor proof leading to that. I found out the news two weeks ago from one of my readers. I also checked online and discovered that it was the truth.

Just Google "Rosario Vampire manga ending in February".

I do incorporate story and plot lines from mostly the manga and a few from the anime series into my fan-fiction, as I try to stay very close to the **actual source material** as much as I can, without changing my overall plot too much.


	11. Birthday Boy

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 11 "Birthday Boy"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamer68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for an intense Lemon scene.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

Moka is now 19, and Tsukune is still 18.

…..

A/N: After much debating and putting this chapter off, I decided to do another time-skip. The original idea I had wasn't coming along too well and I had put it off long enough. So I will now be covering Tsukune's birthday. This is my longest chapter ever. 11,300 words.

Plus this fan-fic has passed just over 11,780 views! Thank you everyone so much for the amazing support! :)

…..

Saturday, June 22. Tsukune's Birthday.

Moka awoke rather early today, as it was her fiance's 19th birthday. She wanted to do something unpredicted since he went out of his way to make her birthday in May extra special by not only taking her to Tokyo Disney, but asking for her hand in marriage in such a romantic way on the Ferris Wheel.

Since Moka was now considered family by the elder Aono's, they insisted that she call them 'Mom' and 'Dad', much to the silver-haired vampiress's happiness.

She had decided to wear a unique outfit just for this special event. Embarrassing or not, she consciously decided to wear it for the morning at least. With a little assistance from Tsukune's mom Kasumi, she cooked breakfast, even though her cooking skills were top-notch and she had learned to make several types of new dishes in the time since living with the Aono family.

"Thank you mom, for all your help," she told Kasumi as she placed the items on the wooden bed tray as she made her way out of the kitchen, ready to wake Tsukune up with one of several birthday surprises that she had in store for him. After all, she had promised that he would have a birthday he would soon never forget.

"You're welcome, Moka dear. I'm always more than happy to help you out whenever you need it," Kasumi happily replied as Moka ascended the stairwell.

After setting the tray on the hallway floor, Moka gently tapped on Tsukune's door in order to gain his attention. Even though they had grown much closer since they became engaged, they occasionally slept in their own rooms from time to time. As she heard her blood-mate rustling in his bed, she opened the door then bent down to retrieve the tray with the love-filled breakfast she had prepared for him.

Thankfully, Moka had gradually learned to accept living in the human world and was learning to blend in, despite the fact she could no longer seal up her true form via a Rosary. But Tsukune just told her if anyone asked, that she was simply 'cosplaying', regarding her unusual hair and eye color.

"Good morning, Master," she announced as Tsukune sat up, as he attempted to wipe the sleep from his chocolate brown eyes. Unsure if he was still dreaming or not, he blinked in disbelief upon seeing Moka's remarkable choice of clothing. She was sporting her French Maid cosplay she had bought a while back during Golden Week: black with white trim, the short, frilly skirt showing off her creamy, shapely thighs. The scoop neckline presented her generous bosom without giving too much away.

Tsukune nearly went into cardiac arrest as she slowly approached his bed, as she was grinning happily from ear to ear. Moka's knee-length silver hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail.

'Kami, she looks so beautiful this morning!', the teen thought breathlessly.

His breakfast consisted of homemade French toast, sausage patties, buttermilk pancakes, scrambles eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

Tsukune was captivated by her radiant presence and was unable to form a comprehensive response. After setting the tray down on his lap, she leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. Once his brain processed the current situation, he finally spoke up, deciding to play along.

"Good morning, Moka. What's all this?"

"This is your breakfast in bed, Master."

"Master?"

"Yes, Master. Today is your birthday. Do you not like my outfit?", she responded as she curtsied, pulling on either side of her thigh-length black frilly skirt, giving him quite the show.

"Uh, yes. You look really cute, Moka."

"Oh, thank you very much, Master," she answered as her cheeks were now tinted pink.

'Oh Tsukune...you are so sweet', the vampiress thought, her blush only deepening.

"Please eat up before your breakfast gets cold, Master."

"Ah, sure. Thanks for the food, Moka. It looks wonderful."

"You're welcome, Master. And thank you," she answered, standing off to the side as he began devouring his breakfast in bed.

"Wow, Moka, the French Toast is amazing. You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you, Master. I'm glad it's to your liking," she replied bowing out of appreciation but still remaining in character, even though she desperately held herself back, wanting to cover him in kisses.

'Wow, Moka looks really cute this morning. Well, cuter than usual. I can't believe she actually wore her Maid cosplay this morning. But I'm really happy right now. And she even made me breakfast in bed...well, she did tell me that she'd make my birthday unforgettable. I wonder what else she has in store for me today?', the birthday boy mused, still enjoying his morning meal his beautiful fiance' made for him today.

After devouring his amazing breakfast, Moka then removed the wooden bed tray and set it down next to the bed on the door. She then slowly walked toward Tsukune, who was still sitting up in his bed, and sat on his right hand side, hugging him rather firmly.

"Thank you, Moka. You really surprised me, and I'm quite happy right now," he told her after they ended their embrace.

"You're welcome, Tsukune...I mean Master," she adorably replied, her cheeks still flush from his heart-felt compliment.

'That's all I ever want, Tsukune…to see you happy and smiling the way you are now…'

"Don't mention it, Moka. I meant every word of it."

"Oh, it's no problem, Master. I'm really happy to hear that. Is there anything else I can get you before I return the dishes to the kitchen?"

Thinking it over for a few seconds, he realized that they haven't sucked each others blood for nearly a month, instead relying on transfusion packets that were safely stored in the locked refrigerator in the basement.

"Um, if it's alright, I could really use some of your sweet blood. Seeing you dressed this way has made me quite thirsty," he boldly admitted as his face grew flush.

'Ugh! I can't believe I actually just said that out loud!', the ebony-haired teen yelled to himself.

Upon hearing his rather forward statement caused the young vampiress to cutely blush in turn.

"Of course, Master. There's really no need to ask. After-all, we are blood mates," Moka tenderly informed him as she stood up. Turning around then, she sat on her knees and crawled on all fours closer to him on his bed, all the while a smile parted her pink lips.

The vampiress then sat on his lap, faced him, and wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders as she leaned her head to the right, giving Tsukune easy access to her tender white flesh.

As he returned her hug, he gently placed his left hand on the back of her head, while his right hand wrapped around to the small of her back. He then sank his extended fangs into her neck, causing Moka's breath to hitch.

'Ah! Tsukune...oh Kami...ah...'

Closing her eyes, her body began to quickly heat up as he lapped her precious blood in short, slow slurps. She attempted to hold back the moans that suddenly escaped her pouty lips, which caused Tsukune to get immediately aroused as he groaned with pleasure upon hearing her tantalizing voice ring in his ears.

"Mmmm...ahhhhhh...Tsukune...anh...aha-nnnhhh...oh...ahhhhnn...", she breathed, moaning lightly in the back of her throat as the tingles of pleasure immediately ran down her spine, causing her toes to curl.

As Tsukune continued to suckle her blood, the young vampires quickly became further aroused. They were interrupted unexpectedly by somebody knocking rather loudly on his bedroom door.

Tsukune quickly retracted his fangs and licked Moka's neck clean, sealing the puncture marks, which vanished in a few seconds due to her vampire powers being completely unsealed for the past year or so.

"Moka? Are you in there?", came Kasumi's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Mom. Tsukune's just about finished eating. I'll bring the dishes down in a moment," Moka quickly answered.

"Okay, Moka. I'll be going out for a while to do some shopping. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Thanks, take your time, Mom," Moka replied. She was now standing next to the bed, her face flushed from nearly being caught in a somewhat compromising and very intimate situation.

'How embarrassing!' she thought in humiliation.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Moka walked towards the door, opened it up, and bent down to pick up the tray of dishes.

"Master, please get dressed soon. I will wait for you downstairs."

"Um, okay Moka. Thanks again for breakfast," Tsukune beamed.

"You're welcome, Master. Please take your time. I will see you after you're ready."

Once Moka vanished down the hallway, Tsukune closed his bedroom door, then rummaged through his closet for about ten minutes searching for something comfortable to wear, seeing that today was the first official day of Summer. After picking out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a light aqua green, short-sleeved, cotton shirt he made his way to the restroom to shave and brush his teeth.

He wondered to himself just exactly what other surprises Moka had in store for him, but he really didn't mind, seeing that he would be spending the majority of the day with her. It didn't matter to him where they went, or what they did, as long as they were together.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Tsukune made his way downstairs. He then discovered that his father Koji had already left for the day, most likely having to attend to some unfinished work at his office downtown. It was now barely ten o'clock in the morning. His mother was still absent as well, saying earlier that she had some grocery shopping to attend to.

"Moka? Where are you?" he announced as he wandered into the kitchen, half expecting to find her in there."I'm in the living-room, Tsukune," she cheerily replied.

Moka was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and was wearing a frilly, white blouse, along with a denim mini skirt that accentuated her amazingly well-toned legs. Seeing that she was no longer dressed in her Maid cosplay, resulted in Tsukune feeling somewhat dejected.

Picking up immediately on his dismay, Moka stood up and hugged him rather firmly.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but being dressed like that in public would be too embarrassing. But I do have a few surprises for you, though," she told him while still embracing him.

"It's okay, Moka. You looked really adorable wearing it. I was very happy and quite surprised. Thank you, once again," he replied as they continued to bond.

"Thank you, Tsukune, and you're welcome. I'll be taking you somewhere special today, but no hints, okay?" Moka told him.

Curious as he was now, he didn't press the issue any further as he had complete faith in his wonderful fiancé.

"No problem, Moka. I'm really looking forward to spending my birthday with you. So wherever we go, I'm happy to just be with you."

She then pulled back for a moment and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, then closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. A few minutes later both teens were begging for oxygen.

"So shall we head out now?", Moka inquired as Tsukune was still reeling from their awe-inspiring kiss.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing Moka," he happily replied as they made their way to the doorway to put their shoes on.

Moka was now sporting a cute pair of navy blue pumps that matched her denim mini skirt, as well as a color-coordinated purse. Even though Tsukune had grown taller than her, she was now his height while wearing her sexy heels, that showed off her gorgeous legs.

After opening and closing the door behind themselves, Tsukune locked the door and shoved the key into his cargo pants pocket.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they eventually reached the bullet train station. Moka found the route they needed to take to Akihabara. After purchasing two round trip tickets, the couple sat on a bench off to the side while waiting for the train to arrive.

"So Moka, where are we going exactly?", Tsukune inquired curiously.

"Oh, that's still a surprise, Tsukune. But I will let you know that it's not too far from Tokyo."

"Oh, okay. Well wherever it is, I'm looking forward to it, Moka."

'Honestly, I'm so excited that I can hardly sit still!', the birthday boy screamed in his mind.

Leaning her head on Tsukune's shoulder, the ruby-eyed vampiress just smiled, and then laughed adorably. Moments later, the overhead announcement indicated the train would be arriving shortly.

Once the bullet train slowed to a complete halt, dozens of passengers rushed out onto the platform, going off to who knows where. As soon as the sea of people dispersed, Tsukune slipped his hand into Moka's and made a beeline to the closest window seat.

Thankfully, the train car was not too full. Sitting down now, the young couple sat in blissful silence, admiring the rapidly passing scenery.

Tsukune was quite content knowing that he and Moka had gotten much closer over the past month, especially seeing that they were now engaged to be married, but would decide on a date later in time.

Of course, his parents were somewhat surprised at the sudden announcement, but they agreed to it, seeing that Tsukune and Moka had, indeed, been in love with each other for over two years now.

Roughly thirty-five minutes later, the overhead announcement brought the duo out of their thoughts, indicating they were arriving at their destination.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING JR WEST AKIHABARA STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHILE EXITING THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN, NOW APPROACHING AKIHABARA STATION. THANK YOU."

Once the train slowed down and came to a full stop, Moka and Tsukune rose out of their seats and made their way, hand-in-hand, to the nearest exit. As soon as the automatic door opened, they stepped onto the platform and off to the side, looking for the nearest exit. Upon finding it, Moka told him to follow her, which he happily did without any further petition.

Accompanying Moka through the turnstiles, Tsukune could tell that she was very excited with whatever plans, or schemes, she had in store for him today.

"So Moka, where are we going today?" he inquired.

"That, my dear Tsukune is still a surprise," she told him while wandering down the street as she searched for the address she had made reservations at earlier this week by phone. Wandering along for a few minutes, Moka stopped suddenly, realizing they had arrived at their destination: a karaoke bar.

Once they found the doorway, they walked inside and made their way to the front desk. After talking with the clerk for a few minutes, and giving her name along with the payment, Moka led Tsukune down a long corridor to their private room.

Tsukune was now grinning like an idiot realizing where they were, but still had no clue why she had picked this place out of all the ones in Akihabara.

As they entered their private room, she motioned for Tsukune to have a seat on the long, leather couch. Moka found the song book and then presented the food menu to Tsukune, asking him to pick out anything he liked, seeing that it was now early noon, and that they might like to have a light lunch together.

"So, Moka, I see now what you have planned, but, just to let you know, I can't sing to save my own life," he lightly joked.

"Yes, Tsukune, but this is one of my presents for you," she told him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm looking forward to it then," he replied as he gave a big sigh of relief, happy that he just had to watch and listen instead of participating himself.

"Have you decided what you'd like to have for a snack yet?" she asked, sitting down to his left on the sofa.

"Thanks, Moka. Um...how about... a hamburger and some melon soda?"

"You're welcome, love. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll place the order right away," she cheerfully announced, as she sat up and made her way to the telephone on the wall next to the door.

"Thanks again Moka."

She simply smiled brightly and adorably waved to him as she placed the order.

While Moka was on the telephone, he wondered to himself how her singing voice was. He always knew she had a lovely speaking voice, but he couldn't help imagine what it would be like to actually hear her sing for him. He just grinned.

Once Moka placed the order, she went over to the control panel, picked up the microphone, and switched it on. She then punched the song number into the karaoke machine and waited for the song to begin.

"This song is dedicated to you, my dear Tsukune. Happy Birthday my love."

The song began with a few guitars and fiddles.

"How Do I Live" by Leann Rimes

...

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave...  
Baby you would take away everything...good in my life,

And tell me now...  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know...  
How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go...  
How do I ever...ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

.

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I...

Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave...  
Baby you would take away everything...real in my life,

And tell me now...  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know...  
How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go...  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby...  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,

Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
.

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go...  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?  
...

As the song ended, Tsukune was rendered completely and absolutely speechless.

'Her voice is amazing! Just like an Angel,' the birthday boy thought to himself.

After returning the microphone to its holder, Moka sauntered adorably back to Tsukune's side and sat down, sliding next to him.

"So Tsukune, what did you think?"

"Wow. Your voice is really beautiful. That was incredible. Thank you, Moka. I do love you more than anything."

Now blushing after hearing his compliment, Moka's emotions started to bubble to the surface.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm so madly in love with you, too."

Now leaning against his left shoulder, he pulled Moka into a tight embrace. After hearing her magnificent singing voice, Tsukune felt much closer to the silver-haired vampiress, if that was even remotely possible. He then leaned back onto the large sofa, pulled her on top of himself, and wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist.

Moka just placed her head lovingly against his right shoulder, returned his loving embrace, content that her plan had gone along rather smoothly so far.

Feeling this close to him, Moka began to get aroused at their close proximity.

Words were not needed for either to know where this was leading to. Moka lifted her head up for a moment and gazed into his chocolate-brown eyes lovingly, then secured the short space between them and started to kiss him softly.

He then moved his hands lower and lower ever so gingerly, tracing his fingers lightly across the cottony material of her blouse, then placed them on her voluptuous posterior, which caused the vampiress to moan erotically. He then started to massage her soft, yet firm bottom.

"Uhnnn...ahhnnn...Tsukune..." she replied between kisses, which resulted in her kissing him feverishly, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

The young man's pants suddenly felt two sizes too small, as it was now pressing rather firmly against Moka's inner thighs.

"Ahhh...Moka...", he groaned, feeling quite excited now.

Their impromptu make-out session was quickly derailed, as someone was rapping rather obnoxiously against the large, wooden door. Thankfully Moka had locked it earlier out of sheer habit.

"Sorry, Tsukune, it looks like our food is here now, but we can continue this later if you'd like," the vampiress apologized, seeing that their good mood was brought to an abrupt halt.

"It's okay, Moka. Don't worry about it so much," he replied, as she made her way to unlock and open the door.

Once their lunches were brought in and paid for by Moka, the server left as quickly as she arrived.

"Thanks Moka. It looks really good," Tsukune commented once Moka sat down on the couch next to him.

"It sure does. This is my first time. I mean, eating a hamburger," Moka added, as she held the huge burger in her hands.

Sinking her fangs into it, she just happily hummed with delight

"Yeah, it's really good. Thanks so much for spending my birthday with me; it really means a lot, Moka," he replied, as he dug into his meal.

"Oh, you're quite welcome Tsukune; it's my pleasure," Moka beamed back with her adorable smile.

"Oh my, this melon soda is really good!" she added a few moments later, after taking a few sips of the light green, semi-sweet beverage.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," Tsukune explained.

"I can see why; it's really good," Moka gleefully agreed.

While they finished their ginormous hamburgers and melon sodas, Tsukune wondered yet again what other birthday surprises his wonderful girlfriend had in store for him this afternoon; secretly wishing to hear her awe-inspiring, melodious voice for an encore.

After they finished their lunch, Moka set the plates and glasses on the serving tray and placed them in the hallway outside the doorway, in order to avoid any additional, unwarranted intrusions. Just to be safe, she locked the door again, after firmly shutting it closed behind her.

Moka then returned to the karaoke machine and repeated her actions from earlier. Once she switched on the wireless microphone, the music began; this time a slow-rock ballad by Ayumi Hamasaki: 'Rainy Day'.

I calmly feel...  
That I never forget...  
What I don't want to forget  
Even if I don't try to remember it...

It was a cold day...  
I kept on waiting  
Just for you...  
In the hard rain

I was afraid of nothing  
I could even think...  
That even if it was the last day of my life  
I didn't care...

People who were...  
Happily smiling together  
Passed just close to me  
So many times...

.

But I was smiling...  
More gently than anyone else  
Standing alone...  
Without an umbrella

When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand  
And saw you appear...  
It wasn't because of sadness  
That I was about to cry...

A flash of light  
Shone on us...  
As if to celebrate  
The way we were going on...

Once the music faded, Tsukune was completely and utterly captivated by the emotions he felt while she sung this love song to him. He got up off the sofa and slowly walked over to her side, and hugged her tightly. Tsukune was completely moved to tears, hearing her angelic voice once again.

As she embraced him firmly, Moka kissed him gently, as she attempted to lighten his mood. A few moments later, he was feeling much better and finally had an opportunity to speak.

"Moka, that was...I don't have any words to tell you how much I love you. Thank you, Moka. You've made me very happy today."

Smiling brightly, she held his face tenderly upon hearing his heart-felt declaration of genuine gratitude.

"You're very welcome, Tsukune. I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and how deeply I love you. If it's alright, I have one more song for you before our time is up."

"I love you too, Moka. Um, wow. Okay, sure. I'd love to hear you sing again," he happily answered as he gave her a passionate kiss, that resulted in her knees to buckle slightly.

'Oh Tsukune...why do you have to be such an amazing kisser?' she mentally pleaded to herself, fighting back the irresistible urge to tear his clothes off right then and there.

After their kiss ended, she entered another number into the karaoke control panel, picked up the microphone and closed her eyes, as she attempted to calm her pulsing heart-rate.

Once the piano music started, she slowly opened her ruby-red eyes, awaiting her cue; a slow love song by Ayumi Hamasaki: "Close To You".

You see? Things are -  
Certainly changing...  
You see? But here remains -  
The unchanged thing...

I've come to believe so...  
Because you taught it to me -

Everyone walks on...  
To meet just one person some day -

I must have walked on -  
To meet you...

Let's go along together -  
Looking at the same scenery...  
Whatever incidents may be to come -  
Don't forget...

I will always be by your side -  
Though I can do nothing else...

On the days of tears and on the days of smile -  
I will be by your side...

Everyone walks on...  
To meet just one person some day -

Even if I'm reborn some day -  
I will surely find you...

And I will walk on again -  
To meet you...

This time Tsukune gave a hearty round of applause as Moka curtsied and bowed, grinning happily this time. After returning the microphone to its home in front of the karaoke machine, she switched the power off, then returned to the sofa and sat next to her Tsukune.

"Wow, Moka. You really surprised me today. I had no idea you could sing like a pro."

"Thanks, Tsukune. It's mostly a hobby of mine. Like I mentioned before, I took singing lessons when I was younger. But really, it's my pleasure. Oh, before we go, I have another present for you."

"Oh really?" he inquired, still smiling happily.

"Yes, love. Close your eyes, please."

After shutting his eyes tightly, Tsukune could only wonder what it could be.

"Okay. They're closed now."

Rummaging through her purse, she found the present she had lovingly wrapped the previous night in a simple metallic blue wrapping paper. She then placed the gift-wrapped item in his open hands.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, love."

Once he opened his eyes, he saw the present and shook it gently.

"Go on, Tsukune, open it," she lovingly nudged.

Grinning now, he quickly released the gift from its shiny, paper prison. It was a simple black, flocked box. He then opened it along the front, since the back was on a hinge of some sort. When he finally saw what it was, he was quite shocked: a silver Casio men's mechanical watch with luminescent hands and hour markers. The wristband was made from the finest of black leather.

Tsukune was rendered speechless yet again. He then placed it gently on the table in front of them before he got up and tackled Moka back onto the couch, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

She moaned loudly, being caught off guard so suddenly.

Unfortunately, their mood was interrupted by the telephone ringing rather blatantly, causing the couple to nearly fall off the leather sofa. Moka was blushing like an overly ripened tomato as she sat up, fixed her mini skirt, and then walked over to answer the boisterous annoyance.

"Hello?...Yes, speaking...okay...yes, we had a nice time. Thank you."

"Tsukune, we have to go now; it seems as our time is up."

"Oh, okay Moka. I had a lot of today."

"You're welcome, Tsukune. But we're far from done yet," she happily informed him.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, please lead the way then, Moka," he gladly replied.

"Of course; you're the birthday boy!"

After gathering up their belongings, Moka opened the door for themselves, then closed it behind her. Walking hand in hand, the pair found the main exit, returning to the bustling afternoon crowds of Akihabara.

"Tsukune, this way," she announced, as they made their way back to Akihabara Station.

After they made their way to the second-floor train platform, they had a moment to rest before the next train arrived.

"Moka?"

"Hmmm, yes Tsukune?", she lazily replied, her features still tinted pink from earlier.

"I appreciate everything so far, but may I ask where we're heading to next?

After thinking it over for a few seconds, she decided to divulge the next destination and let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, just this once.

"M-mmm...okay. We're heading to Roppongi next. I have a surprise for you there as well," she informed him, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Sure thing, Moka. I'm with you," Tsukune replied with a contented sigh.

Once the correct train approached the platform, they, once again, stood off to the side to allow the influx of passengers to depart. Once the doorway was clear, Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and led her to the nearest adjacent seat closest to the exit. Their train ride would be approximately thirty-five minutes.

Upon their arrival in Shibuya, they rode the elevator down to the underground subway station and awaited for the Roppongi Express, which wouldn't take much time. Once the Express arrived, they found a spot to stand near the back wall, due to the early afternoon crowd. Approximately ten minutes later, the overhead announcement came over loud and clear.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING ROPPONGI STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU AS YOU DEPART THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN: NOW APPROACHING ROPPONGI STATION. THANK YOU."

Once the subway train came to a full stop, Moka and Tsukune held each others hand and made their way to the platform, exiting the car. Noticing the sign pointing to Roppongi, they climbed the stairway up to the main avenue running through the city-within-a-city. Once they rounded the corner off the main avenue, he recalled where he they were now: in front of Moka's condo.

After they arrived inside the lobby of Mid-Town Tower, Moka opened her purse and presented her resident ID card to the front desk. The clerk on duty, in turn, gave her the key-card to the apartment on the top floor.

"Okay, Tsukune, this way," she informed him once he found his bearings inside the massive marble foyer.

Moka then walked up to a row of elevators and pressed the 'up' button, her fiancé' following closely behind her. Soon as the express elevator arrived; the metallic mechanical door slid open and they stepped inside. Moka then passed her key-card in front of the sensor on the control panel, indicating her floor number: eighty.

The door then slid closed and the elevator quickly ascended to the predetermined destination. Tsukune felt somewhat light-headed as the elevator car rapidly accelerated. He had to grab the brass handrail behind himself, so he wouldn't fall over. Moka saw his bewildered dismay, once again, and helped him recover his balance.

"Thanks again Moka," he bashfully replied.

"No problem, Tsukune. It's been a while since we were here last."

The elevator started to gradually slow down about five minutes later, indicating they were nearly at their stop: the penthouse floor.

* ding ding *

As the door swooshed open, Moka made a right turn down the hallway to her apartment. After walking along for what seemed like forever and a day, Moka stopped in front of a large wooded door with an electronic locking mechanism on top of where the door handle should be. She swiped her key-card down through the slot on front; unlocking it. A small green light told her the door was now open.

"Well, here we are, Tsukune. What I wanted to show you is actually outside. This way, love," she explained as she gestured for him to follow behind. She led him down the hallway next to the living room and walked past her bedroom.

There was a large wooden door at the end of the hallway that she stopped in front of. Hesitating to open it, she thought now would be a good time as any to 'let the cat out of the bag'.

"Um, well, Tsukune. Outside is a covered jacuzzi, but the thing is...um...I don't have any trunks for you to wear."

"Wow, really, Moka? I had no idea."

"Um, yeah. We don't have to go in it if you...mm-mmm-mm."

Moka's lips were suddenly closed by Tsukune's own, as he impulsively kissed her, then parted her soft, pink lips with his tongue, which caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection as she was caught off guard. That then resulted in her moaning in delight. Allowing her emotions to completely overwhelm her, she started to unbuckle Tsukune's belt, then unzipped his cargo pants, allowing them to fall to the tile floor below.

He, in turn, reached behind her waist and unzipped her denim mini skirt, which fell to the floor to join his pants below. Realizing they were both now halfway dressed caused the couple to cease their embrace, momentarily anyway.

"Um, Tsukune. Let me grab a few towels, then we can go outside to the jacuzzi. Don't worry, the water has already been treated for us. I just have to turn the bubbles on," she explained as they both fetched their displaced articles of clothing.

Moka then turned around and entered the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, she opened the linen closet and found two over-sized, fluffy, black towels. While still in the bathroom, Moka finished undressing herself. She slowly lifter her frilly, white blouse over her head, folded it neatly, and placed it on top of her mini skirt, which was now placed inside the linen closet. She then opened a small drawer and found a hair clip, which she used to pin her hair up in a bun, so it wouldn't get wet while in the jacuzzi.

Tsukune mimicked her actions by removing his aqua green, cotton shirt, folding it and placing it on top of his cargo pants.

"Uh, Tsukune, could you help me with this, please?" she pleaded as she turned her back to him, pointing at her white bra.

"Sure, Moka. No problem," he replied as he gently reached for the clasp, pulled it to the left, and unhooked it as she held the front of her large bra in place.

"Thank you, Tsukune," she answered as she turned around to face him once again.

He then removed his boxers and stood in front of her as naked as the day he was born. "Uh, sure, Moka."

She then removed her hands holding her bra and folded it in half, placing it next to her other clothing. Tsukune then got an eyeful of her magnificent gravity-defying breasts, causing the young man to get instantly aroused. Seeing her fiancé in such a state caused the red-eyed woman to blush madly. Quickly removing her white cotton panties, she rapidly tossed them into the closet and closed it.

"Here, Tsukune. Use this to cover up while we go outside. Nobody can see us, but..um...you know," she told him as she wrapped the towel around her rather full-figured features, covering herself up as she was now in full-body blush mode.

Picking up on her adorable embarrassment, he did so as instructed.

"Thanks, Moka. After you," he replied as he gestured towards the hallway.

Turning off the light as she left the bathroom, Moka held his hand as she walked towards the wooden door that led to the roof-top spa. Once she walked through the door, she turned to her left and opened a small wall-mounted panel and flipped a switch, which activated the hot-tub's heater and pump. She adjusted the water temperature so it wouldn't be ice cold.

Overhead, Tsukune noticed a silver colored awning that covered the entire roof-top area, causing it to resemble a cabana. A few dark wooden deck chairs surrounded the hot tub, along with several potted plants. There was also a wall that surrounded the area on either side, roughly several meters tall, with a bamboo shade that was pulled down on the opposite side from the door to give a sense of privacy. A few meters in front of that, was the above-ground jacuzzi. As they walked over to it, Tsukune recognized the all-too-familiar lavender scent.

Moka then removed her fluffy towel, tossing it onto the nearest chair. Walking up a few steps, she dipped her right foot into the calming waters, checking the temperature. Noticing that it was comfortable enough to bare, she stepped down into the water and sat down, now facing Tsukune.

"Come on in, Tsukune. The water's fine," she beckoned, motioning for him to join her.

"Um, are you sure nobody can see us Moka?" he hesitantly mumbled.

She stood up and walked to the edge of the jacuzzi and offered her hand to him.

"Of course, Tsukune. This is the tallest building around for several kilometers. Nobody can see us up here, even if it's early afternoon. Trust me," she pleaded.

Now filled with courage from his beautiful fiancé, he removed his towel and tossed it near hers, grabbed her hand, and eventually found himself waist deep in the soothing, bubbly waters. Once he calmed himself down somewhat, he scooted next to Moka. She then stood up and sat down in front of him between his legs. Leaning her back across his broad chest brought a smile to her lips. Taking a silent cue from her, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her firmly from behind.

Feeling more relaxed from the bubbling herb-scented water, Tsukune leaned his head on Moka's shoulder and breathed into her left ear, which caused the young woman to shudder.

"Moka?"

"Mmmm...yes Tsukune?"

"I was just thinking about how we met on the first day of school..."

"Mmhm-hmmm."

"It's funny, ya' know. After you knocked me over with your bike, I thought I was really dreaming when I first saw you."

"Oh, really?" she inquired with a quirked brow.

"Well it's true Moka. I'd never seen such a beautiful girl in my life up until then."

"Thank you, Tsukune.," she lovingly replied, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I really mean that, Moka. And when you asked me to be your friend, I thought to myself, even if the school was such a scary place, having you as my friend would be worth it, just to be near you and to attend class with you every day."

"Awww...that's so sweet, Tsukune."

"Well, it's true. Do you think we would've been friends, even if you didn't run me over that day?"

"Of course we'd be friends."

"You really think so, Moka?"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

"I see...and why is that?"

"That's because of the special bond between us, Tsukune."

Unsure of what she meant by that unusual response, he reluctantly released her and looked into her honey-amber eyes.

"Special bond? Back then, Moka?"

"Yes, love. I asked my mother after I was kidnapped by Fairy Tale, why the only person besides my father to be able to remove my Rosary, was you...and she told me...she told me before she disappeared...it was because...it was because you loved me and never wished me any harm."

"Wow, I see. Well, it's true that I cared about you very much, even though we just met. But it took me nearly two years to realize that I'd fallen in love with you. I'm just sorry it took me that long to confess my feelings to you."

"It's alright, Tsukune. Like I told your parents, I fell in love with you also, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by confessing to you until we were just about to graduate. I guess we're both pretty silly, seeing that you and I are engaged, according to the ancient vampire custom of our blood-bond."

The realization that they were, indeed, destined to be together caused the pair of vampires to hold each other closer. Moka then got up and sat down on Tsukune's lap, and faced him while straddling his legs, and pressed her huge bosom against his scarred chest.

She tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the small space between them, kissing him passionately. The ebony-haired teen quickly became aroused and placed his hands on her magnificent breasts, tenderly massaging them.

Her breathing and pulse-rate increased dramatically, arousing the young woman to the point of ecstasy as she moaned with desire.

'Oh Moka...I do love you...ah...why do I have to be so turned on right now, out here in the open?', the young man berated himself, growing more aroused by the second.

"Ahhh...Moka...Unghhh..." he groaned, suddenly in a great deal of discomfort.

Sensing his dismay through their blood-bond, Moka released him from their closeness and immediately became concerned. Sensing his agony, she held his face lovingly as she gazed into his hazel-brown eyes, distress clearly written across her brow.

"Tsukune? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" she panicked.

"Ungh...sorry Moka...it hurts...it hurts so much...," he groaned as he tightly shut his eyes, fighting the pain.

Moka blinked in confusion for a moment.

"What hurts, Tsukune? Please, tell me...my love", she pleaded, holding him closer now.

"Down...there...hurts so much...Moka...Uhgn!", he whined out as the chronic aching sensation intensified.

Now understanding what he was referring to, her heart ached with sympathy.

"Oh, Tsukune, it's alright, my love. You don't have to hold yourself back. You know that I love you more than anything in the entire world and will do whatever I can to make you happy. We can...if you want to...I really don't like seeing you in so much pain...", she lovingly hinted as she stood up and turned around, showing Tsukune her amazingly shaped posterior and her creamy white thighs; which caused the poor teen's member to swell to full length and pulsate madly.

"Moka...," he gasped, seeing such a breath-taking sight before his very eyes.

Standing up now, he held her by her shapely hips as she bent over, holding the side of the jacuzzi's wall. She rubbed her clitoris for a few seconds, then spread her flower open, as it was now drenched from their foreplay.

Moka helped guide his engorged manhood slowly into her sex, feeling his fullness reach into her very core. Now moaning with desire, she nearly climaxed from the sensation that seemed to be a hundred times more pleasurable.

"Oh Kami, it's so...big...ooohhhh...ahhh...Tsukune."

Maybe it was from the thrill of being outside. Maybe it was from the way her heart felt when she knew Tsukune was holding himself back all throughout the afternoon. She didn't know, and, quite frankly, she didn't bother to wonder any longer as her wonderful man slowly made love to her from behind.

'Oh Kami...it feels so good!' she mentioned to herself.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...yes, slowly...oh, yes...so hard...Mmm...Unhhh..."

Casually and tenderly the young pair made love for nearly half an hour, their emotions drawing them closer together. Tsukune felt her womanhood tighten as she forcefully climaxed; her juices flowing out like a river. He had to grip her more firmly as her knees buckled due to the intense pleasure that exploded within her with great intensity.

"Moka...any second now...ahhhh..,." he cried out, on the brink of an overwhelming climax.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...it's okay...you...can...ahhhh...yes...please...ahhhh..."  
she replied as she gasped for air, on the edge of a second equally powerful orgasm any moment now.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh..Moka...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!" he hollered as he released his seed into her womanhood, convulsing violently from the substantial climax that had built up inside him for the entire day.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the young lady screamed a second later, arching her back as she substantially peaked once again.

As his senses finally returned to him, he noticed that he was leaning forward, laying on top of Moka's back, who was supporting both of their weight with her arms. He then stood up and withdrew himself from inside her. He noticed that the bubbling action from the jacuzzi's pump had ceased, indicating that the one hour time limit had expired.

"Tsukune...that was...oh my Kami...truly amazing...," Moka commented once they climbed out of the jacuzzi and started to dry themselves off from their hot tub experience.

"Yeah...it was Moka...I'm feeling much better now. Thank you," he replied, still somewhat out of breath.

She then turned to him only wrapped in her towel and smiled adorably.

"There's no need to thank me, love. I really enjoyed it just as much. I guess we should head home now. I told your mom I'd have you back by six o'clock for your birthday party."

As the young couple returned to Moka's apartment to retrieve their clothes and get dressed, she asked to borrow his cellphone. She wanted to avoid the late afternoon trains as it was nearly four-thirty in the afternoon. While Tsukune got himself ready, Moka excused herself for a minute to make her quick phone-call. Once she was finished, she returned Tsukune's cellphone to him.

Moka noticed that he was now wearing the wrist watch she had given him earlier as one of his birthday presents.

"Thanks Tsukune. I had to make a quick call."

"Oh, no problem Moka."

"Um, I called my father. I asked him to send a car to pick us up and drive us back home. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Oh that's great, Moka. I guess we should head downstairs then."

"Yes, Tsukune. I thought it would be faster than taking several trains."

As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, Tsukune held Moka close to him, smiling like an idiot at the realization of just how blessed he was to have this wonderful woman in his life. He knew that they would be together for a very long time, as they were both immortal.

As the elevator slowed down, Tsukune released her from their embrace. Once the metallic doors slid open, they walked towards the main foyer. As she passed the front desk, Moka opened her tiny, blue purse, retrieved her key-card, and returned it to the clerk on duty.

Once they ambled through the front sliding glass entrance-way, they then spotted a long, shiny, black limousine. The driver was standing next to the rear passenger-side door. Once he spotted Moka, he motioned for them to enter the vehicle. He opened then closed the door for the young couple.

After they slid onto the comfortable all leather seat, the driver started the engine, pulled out of the long driveway, and headed down the expressway, driving west to Tsukune's house. The drive would take approximately an hour and forty minutes or so, and it was nearly four PM.

The pair held hands as they closed their eyes, still feeling the growing bond between themselves. Tsukune was grinning happily, knowing how much effort Moka put into celebrating his birthday. Moka was resting her head on Tsukune's shoulder as she too recalled everything they've experienced together since they became an official couple just two short months ago after graduation.

And here they were: the happiest either has been since their accidental meeting of each other over three years ago. Accident or not, Tsukune now knew in his heart that they were destined to meet; Moka admitted just as much to him earlier while they chatted in the jacuzzi.

"Mmmm...Moka...would it be okay if I lay down for a while? I'm still beat from earlier."

"Sure, Tsukune. I wouldn't mind if you used my lap as a pillow," she lovingly suggested.

He then scooted to the left a bit as he lined his head up with her soft lap. He then lay down, faced her flat belly, and inhaled her natural, intoxicating scent.

Moka smiled happily, seeing her love accept her invitation so quickly.

'Oh, Tsukune...you definitely are very cute', she told herself as she laced her dainty fingers through his spiky, ebony hair.

Tsukune hummed as he felt her fingers gently massage his scalp. Intentional or not, he was very happy to let her do as she pleased. There was no way he was going to say a word as the affectionate sensation helped him to relax.

The next thing Moka heard was him lightly snoring, which caused her to grin even more. She closed her eyes for a while as she peacefully hummed an un-named tune. Before she realized it, they were back in Tsukune's hometown. She then gently shook him, attempting to wake him from his slumber.

"Tsukune, we're almost home," she lightly told him.

"Hmmm? Moka? Huh?" he lazily replied as he stretched his legs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, sleepy head," she cutely replied as he turned to lay flat on his back.

"Moka."

"Tsukune"

"Moka."

"Oh, we're here Tsukune."

He then got up as the limo slowed to an eventual stop just outside his house. It was nearly six PM. The driver stopped the car, placed it in park, then turned off the engine.

Tsukune opened the door, then got out. He turned and offered Moka his hand, which she took immediately. She stepped out of the limo, then closed the door behind herself. Moka then walked around to the front of the long limousine and thanked the driver personally.

A moment later, the driver started the engine, placed it in drive, and took off for parts unknown. As they walked up the sidewalk, Tsukune silently wished to himself that his parents weren't home. Or if they were, he didn't want a surprise party. As he opened the front door, Moka followed behind, removing their shoes in the entrance-way.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Tsukune announced loudly as the couple walked into the living room. He noticed several green and blue balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling as well as a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Tsukune!"

"Surprise!" his cousin Kyoko shouted, nearly giving him a heart-attack.

He stumbled back and nearly knocked Moka over in the process. His boisterous female cousin then grabbed him by the neck and gave him her patented head lock and hair rub.

"Ack! Kyoko! What the hell!" he bellowed, which caused his parents to finally show up, wanting to see what the sudden ruckus was.

"Kyoko, that's quite enough. Moka is watching you," Kasumi warned the rambunctious teen.

Reluctantly releasing him from her grip, Kyoko skipped over and greeted Moka with great enthusiasm, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Hey, Moka! What's up? Did my useless cousin cause too much trouble for you today?" she teased, which caused Moka to frown, unsure of whether she was being serious or not.

"Hello, Kyoko. No, he's always a perfect gentleman," Moka firmly informed her.

"Oh, okay. I was only joking, Moka" she shouted, startling the vampiress as she squeezed her ample chest from behind.

"Kyo, what the hell?!", Tsukune yelled as he pried his rowdy cousin off of his fiancé, whose face was beet red from being molested by the rowdy elder, teen.

"Sorry, Tsukie, I was only joking. I'm really sorry, Moka. We're gonna have to have a girl-to-girl-chat soon," Kyoko said as she bowed to the vampire princess, feeling embarrassed for molesting her in front of her relatives.

"It's fine, Kyoko, but please keep your hands to yourself. Only Tsukune is allowed to touch me," Moka boldly informed her, causing everybody to blush madly at hearing her very assertive statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I said too much," Moka added, just now realizing she had involuntarily divulged very private information regarding her and Tsukune's relationship. Engaged or not, she blushed crimson upon realizing her accidental blunder.

'Oh, my Kami, I can't believe I actually just said that out loud!', the vampiress thought in mortification.

"It's alright, Moka dear. Everyone makes mistakes, now everybody into the dining room. We're going to have Tsukune's birthday dinner now, followed by cake and ice cream later on," Kasumi informed everyone, attempting to get everyone's minds back on track.

Hearing that caused Moka to grin happily as she held her fiancé's hand, leading him into the dining room. Koji motioned for his son to sit at the head of the table. Moka sat on his right hand side, holding his hand under the table. Kyoko was seated next to Moka, much to her chagrin, but she gladly accepted the situation to avoid any further animosity towards the overly-zealous girl, who only meant well in her own peculiar ways. Koji sat on Tsukune's left, and his mother to the left of her husband.

All the teens were surprised at the meal set before them: steamed lobster tails and prime rib steaks, along with a home-made Caesar salad and fresh rolls.

Tsukune practically drooled all over the table, seeing the food on his plate.

"Wow, Mom, you went all out. Thanks for the food," Tsukune announced, indicating he was, indeed, now starving.

"You're welcome, son. Actually Moka purchased this fine dinner for everyone. Your father and I cooked everything here, while you were out busy with Moka earlier today," Kasumi admitted.

"Moka, this was your idea?"

"Oh yes. Happy birthday, Tsukune. I love you."

"Thank you Moka, for everything. I love you too."

"Awwwwww," everybody replied simultaneously.

"Thanks for the food!" they then said in unison.

"This is really good" Moka blurted out as she tried her lobster tail, dipping the soft seafood into a ramekin of melted butter.

"Yeah, this is great!" Kyoko added between mouthfuls of steak and lobster.

Tsukune hummed in agreement.

Kasumi and Koji smiled at each other, admiring the girls' joyful expressions.

While everyone ate in silence, Moka removed her left slipper with her right foot and rubbed it against Tsukune's foot next to her. He nearly choked on his food, knowing what she was up to. He cleared his throat, silently asking her to behave for now, since everyone was still eating dinner.

Moka then retracted her foot and slid her slipper back on, pouting.

He inwardly sighed, instantly feeling bad for reprimanding her for her behavior. He then removed his right slipper and traced his toes alongside her left thigh, catching her off guard. She then laughed loudly, the tickling sensation becoming overwhelming.

Everyone stopped eating for a moment, wondering what came over Moka so suddenly.

"Sorry, everybody, I just remembered a joke I heard before," she replied, as she suffered a full-body blush.

"It's okay, Moka. No harm," Koji assured her as everybody was nearly done eating.

A short time later, once Moka helped Kasumi and Koji clear the dinner plates, Kyoko sat next to Tsukune in Moka's vacated seat.

"Hey, Tsukie, um, sorry about earlier." she said with her head hung low.

"Kyoko, you don't have to apologize to me. You have to ask Moka to forgive you. I'm not mad anymore, if you're wondering."

"Oh, okay. Um, thanks. I guess I can talk to her whenever about what happened since she looks kinda scary. Unless you two have any plans later on."

"No problem. You know I can't stay mad at you. You're my cousin. Even though you do tend to get on my nerves from time-to-time. By the way, my folks already know about Moka, so there's no need for you to keep it to yourself."

"Thanks, Tsukie. Sorry. I just get too excited...sometimes. I never meant to cause you any harm. I was only playing."

Tsukune was cut off to reply any further as his parents and Moka shut off the dining room light and stated to sing the Birthday song. Once the entered the dining room, Kyoko quickly returned to her original seat and joined in the song. Moka then set the chocolate cake with mint frosting in front of him.

Tsukune thought it over for a second, thinking of a wish. He then took a deep breath and blew out all the candles at once. He was rewarded with a healthy round of applause.

After everyone devoured their cake and ice cream, Kyoko took the initiative and assisted Kasumi in removing the remaining food, plates, and utensils. A few seconds later, his father set a large blue gift wrapped box in front of him with a simple aqua ribbon on top.

"Go on, Son, this is from your mother and I," he said as he gestured for him to go ahead and open it, which Tsukune then did with great speed.

After removing the top of the box, he pulled back the tissue paper and pulled out his presents: two pair of black dress slacks, one plain and one pinstriped. Also inside were two short-sleeved dress shirts, one aqua green, and one a light, sky blue. He replaced his new outfits neatly back into the box and replaced the top on at an odd angle.

He then got up and thanked his parents with a warm hug.

"Thanks mom and dad."

"You're welcome, son. Happy birthday," they replied in unison.

After his parents released him, he returned to Moka's side.

Kyoko then reached down to the floor below her seat and produced a small, white box with a gold ribbon on top. Walking over to Tsukune's side, she set the box in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Tsukie. This is from me and my folks. They send their regards."

"Thanks, Kyo. Please tell them thanks," he replied as he opened the slim box and set the lid off to the side.

Inside was a black leather wallet.

"Open the wallet, too," Kyoko instructed him as she smiled.

Doing so, Tsukune discovered there was money inside. And a lot at that.

100,000 Yen.

"Kyo, I...I don't know what to say," he simply replied, unsure of how to react.

"Um, thanks so much," he added a few moments later.

Kyoko leaned down and lightly hugged him from his left side.

"You're welcome, Tsukie."

She then walked back to her seat and sat down.

Moka then got up and stood behind Tsukune, who was still sitting down. She gave him a small envelope that had 'Happy Birthday, Tsukune', in her handwriting, scribbled on the front.

"Happy birthday, Tsukune," she whispered to him. He then opened the simple envelope and found a small, brass key inside.

"Um, Moka. What's this for?"

"Oh, this is the key to our cottage in Hokkaido. We'll be going there for our week vacation, starting on June 29th. A week from today," she happily informed him.

He gave a wide grin upon hearing that wonderful news.  
A vacation with Moka. Alone? In the mountains of Northern Japan? Hell yes!

He slowly got up from his chair, turned to face her, then tackled her to the floor, and embraced her with all his might. The young man was simply overwhelmed with joy. Everyone snickered at their adorable antics.

After bonding for several awkward seconds, Tsukune helped Moka off the floor. They then retired to the living-room. Kasumi told the couple that Koji and Kyoko would help clean up the kitchen and dining room, even though Moka protested, saying that it was her duties as his mate to help out around the house.

Kyoko then shooed her out of the kitchen, threatening the vampiress by pretending to grab her, aiming at her ample breasts.

Moka ran out of the kitchen, yelling "Save me, Tsukune!" as she ran into the living-room, hiding behind him as he sat on the couch. He wondered what spooked the mighty Akashiya vampire so much as to scream like a little girl.

He snickered at her more-than adorable behavior.

"It's not funny, Tsukune. Kyoko tried to grab my boobs again," she pouted as she quickly hugged him from behind.

"Sorry, Moka. That's just the way Kyo is. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I can tell that she likes you as a friend. Maybe you could tease her back? You know just a thought," he told her as she released her death-grip, then smiled weakly.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Tsukune. I feel a lot better now," she replied as her mood lifted considerably.

"It's not a problem, Moka. Besides, what gives her the right to touch you? That's my privilege," he teased with a wink, just before she knocked her huge breasts firmly against his chest, which nearly resulted in him to topple over from the impetuous impact.

Moka then giggled, seeing him befuddled at the unforeseen collision.

"Sorry, love. I guess I got carried away a little bit."

"Oh, it's okay, Moka. No harm...besides, they are quite spectacular," he replied with a wink, which caused her to blush once again.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kyoko announced as she saw her cousin's fiancee' sitting rather close to him.

"Kyo, um, no. We were just, um...," Tsukune answered bashfully as Moka was practically on top of him suddenly.

"Getting ready to make out?" Kyoko teased.

"No, we were just talking, that's all," Moka huffed out, clearly upset that their mood was ruined by his cousin's unannounced arrival.

"Sorry, Moka. I just came by to let you know I'm heading home now," Kyoko explained as she got off the couch.

"It's alright, Kyoko. After all, I'm sure you're curious why my breasts are so big and firm," Moka joked, which caused Tsukune's cousin to nearly fall over at her rather audacious and embarrassing statement.

"Umm...uh...hmmm," Kyoko replied, unable to form a coherent response.

"It's okay, Kyo. Thanks again for everything," Tsukune replied as she made her way to the front door, her mind still reeling from Moka's bold assertion regarding her mind-boggling physique.

"Uh, sure, Tsukie...um...no problem."

A minute later, she closed the door behind herself as she walked next-door to her house.

Once the door closed behind Kyoko, Tsukune started to laugh like a lunatic.

Moka wondered what he found to be so amusing. She then realized what she told his cousin just a minute ago and joined him in his boisterous reaction.

Once their laughter died down several minutes later, Tsukune hugged Moka once again.

"That was pretty funny, Moka. I thought for a moment that she might cry after what you told her."

"Thank you Tsukune. I thought it'd be best to take your advice and tease her back. Either that, or I would have kicked her into outer space" was her upfront reply.

Tsukune laughed again at Moka's answer. He had to acknowledge that it was quite hilarious and he was happy to see her take it lightly. Even though she said it with a straight face, he had to admit that Moka was developing a pretty good sense of humor and was learning to adjust living with her love in the human world.

Moka slowly leaned against her love and gently pushed him back onto the couch, silently asking him to take her in his arms, which he did without further petition nor hesitation. Now lying down, she scooted against the back of the couch, holding him close as they both shut their eyes and unintentionally dozed off. After all, they had quite a busy day.

Next week would be the start of their vacation in Hokkaido, which would give the pair a chance to be alone without any hindrances or unwanted interruptions. They both smiled, realizing they would have only each other during that time alone in the mountains of Northern Japan.

They could hardly wait!

…..

Author's Notes: I know this chapter seems very familiar, but like I said at the beginning, I had a very difficult time coming up with another chapter for nearly 3 days. I had one idea and it wasn't going well, so I decided to go with this chapter. What can I say? I just moved recently (last Monday) and I'm still adjusting to being in a new place. I know it's not a valid excuse, but it takes me time to get readjusted. Anyway, enough rambling. Next chapter will be out in a week or so. Thanks to every one for their continued support. :)


	12. Thank You (Omake)

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 12 "Arigatou Gozaimasu" (Omake)

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamer68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for an intense Lemon scene towards the end.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

Moka and Tsukune are 19

…

A/N: I decided to do an Omake (bonus) chapter before delving into their vacation arc.

Sunday, June 23.

...

Moka wanted to do something extra special for her blood-mate, to show her genuine gratitude for everything he's ever done for her. It's true she had told him on several occasions since they had become mates just before Graduation nearly two month ago, but she really wanted to show him her heartfelt appreciation for all he's ever done.

His mother Kasumi told him the kitchen was "off-limits" for the day and that she and Koji would be going out to do some shopping for the week and out to dinner afterward. That would mean the recently-engaged couple had the entire house to themselves for the remainder of the evening.

While the vampire princess was occupied in the kitchen, she lovingly asked Tsukune to "stay put" in the living room and watch some television.

"Are you sure you don't need any help in there?" he asked his lovely fiance' as he quite curious to what exactly she was preparing for dinner anyway.

"No, I'm fine love. If I do need any help, I'll be sure to ask you, okay?" she happily replied.

"Oh, okay Moka" he replied with a warm smile.

"Tsukune, I have learned a few, new, recipes that I'd really like to try out" she answered as she sat on the plush couch next to him and gave him a quick hug.

"You're right Moka. I guess you do have a point. I'm really looking forward to see what you've made, then."

"I'll let you know when dinner's ready so just relax for a while, okay?" she said with a wink and a smile then headed back into the kitchen and closed the door behind herself.

"Uh, sure Moka" he said once she disappeared into the kitchen.

…

'Well, she seems to be blending in well here in the human world, after all...Plus she looks really cute in an apron' he told himself with a goofy grin, remembering the first time he saw her wearing one when she had made them breakfast just after she had moved into his home to live with him on a permanent basis.

He then turned his attention back to the TV that hung on the living-room wall. He really wasn't much into watching television, since he had no access to one during his entire three year stint at the Academy. Electronic devices didn't work behind the barrier that relied on any type of 'signal' in order to function, like televisions, cellphones or FM radios.

While he was immersed in his own little world, Moka exited the kitchen and was carrying several plates and serving utensils. Tsukune quickly noticed that, hopped off the sofa and headed towards the dining-room table.

"Here, Moka. Let me help" he said to his mate/ fiance' who was setting the plates down.

"Oh, thank you Tsukune" she replied with a blush as she handed them to him.

"Not a problem, beautiful" he said with a smile, which in turn caused her to blush even more at the simple act.

"Tsukune, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so why don't you have a seat?" she said as she turned back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, okay Moka. Do you need any more help?" he asked as he finally sat down at the table which was now set for two.

"I'm good, thank you though love. I can manage. But if I do, I promise I'll let you know" she replied as she walked back into the kitchen after opening and closing the door behind herself once again.

"Okay" he said to nobody in particular since he was now alone in the dining-room.

'I wonder what she made? Well, whatever it is, I just know it will be perfect' he silently thought to himself.

...

While the ebony-haired young man was lost in his fantasies once more, approximately five minutes later, the kitchen door slowly opened as Moka was carrying a large serving tray that was covered with a silver-colored top of some sorts, then set it in the middle of the wooden table.

"Dinner is served" she announced just as she removed the silver top that covered the tray.

"Wow!" Tsukune replied in utter shock and awe once he saw how much food she had prepared.

Angel Hair Pasta with homemade seafood sauce made with fresh shrimp and lobster, herb-crusted crab cakes, fresh, steamed mixed-vegetables, Caesar salad and homemade Italian bread.

"I hope that you're hungry, Tsukune" Moka said once she sat down on his left and joined him at the table.

"Uh, yeah, Moka. I've got to say; I am definitely impressed that you made all this" he replied as he reached over and held her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, thank you love. It only took me most of the day, but I'm glad that you like it. So please, dig in."

"You're welcome, Moka" he said as she started to serve her first.

"Oh, thank you love" she replied as he handed the plate back to her.

"Not a problem" he answered as he served himself next.

"Itadakimasu!" the pair said in unison as they started to eat.

"Hey Moka, this is simply amazing, I have to say, that you've definitely outdone yourself this time" he said in-between mouthfuls of the home-cooked meal made with love by his wonderful fiance'.

"Oh, thank you love. It's just my way of saying thank you for everything" she said with a bright smile, her cheeks tinted pink from his honest compliment.

"Uh, no problem Moka. It's really delicious" he said with a smile.

"I'm very glad that you like it" she replied with a bright, pink, blush from his honest compliment.

'That's all I want, Tsukune. For you to always smile and be happy' the vampiress thought to herself as a warm smile tugged at her plump lips.

Whenever she caught Tsukune glance in her direction, she would blush even more-so than usual.

...

'Oh, Moka. I do love you and I still can't believe that we ended up together. I'm just glad that we both survived the whole Fairy Tale thing last year, even though you nearly died' he thought to himself as the sad memory bubbled to the surface. Moka of course immediately picked up on the mournful thoughts through their ever-growing blood-bond.

"Tsukune?" she asked to break him out of his melancholy mood.

"Yes, Moka?" he replied.

"Is everything okay? I can tell that something's bothering you so suddenly" she stated.

"I was just thinking, I guess...about last year...when you almost died..." he sadly answered.

"Oh, Tsukune...I know it was very difficult on you, but I'm fine, thanks to Akua and you of course. I just can't believe she actually helped me out after...all that. But I'm glad she did" Moka replied as she reached across the table and held his left hand.

"It was Moka. I was really scared. I really don't know what I would've done if I had lost you. After everything we went through..." he grimly replied. Moka then stood up from her seat, walked behind her still-seated mate, wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders and gave him a firm hug.

"Tsukune, everything turned out fine. I was honestly scared too, but I somehow knew it would work out for us. It just had to. I'm just thankful knowing that we can now live in peace, away from all that. I can guarantee you that neither one of us are going to die anytime soon. Maybe a few thousand years from now, but that is a very long time, far in the future, if that even. I do love you more than I ever thought possible. And we are blood-mates, okay?" she told him as she attempted to lighten his mood.

"Thanks, Moka. You're right as usual. I guess I just needed to hear that...so thanks again" he replied as they temporarily ceased their embrace and continued eating their dinner in comfortable silence once Moka sat down again, just content to be in each others' company.

"Anytime, my love. Oh, I have dessert for you too, afterward" she said with a wink that caused him to furiously blush bright red.

"Oh, okay...thanks" he simply replied, still flushed in his face.

Once the pair eventually finished their dinner, Tsukune helped his blood-mate clear the table and loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher. She then stored all the remaining food away in the refrigerator.

"Tsukune, why don't you go upstairs to your room and make yourself comfortable? I'll bring the dessert up to you in a few minutes, okay?" she asked her mate as they were finally done in the kitchen a few minutes later. Unsure of that unusual request, he happily agreed to do as asked by his fiance' and made his way to his bedroom located upstairs.

…

Once he reached his room, he did as instructed by Moka and made himself cozy on the bed they shared occasionally.

'I wonder what Moka made for dessert?' he quietly asked himself as visions of all types of sweet treats filtered throughout his mind. Several minutes later his query was answered as Moka entered his room wearing nothing but a crimson nighty, with a black, fuzzy trim, that hugged her flawless body.

Tsukune swiftly covered his nose with both hands as he was on the verge of suffering a major nose-bleed. Moka seductively sauntered towards the bed with a huge grin on her lips.

He then noticed she was carrying a white and silver can of chocolate-flavored whipped-cream in her right hand.

"Moka?"

"Yes love?" she replied as she then crawled onto the bed with an adorable smile accompanied with a healthy blush across her features.

"Um, you mentioned dessert downstairs..."

"Yes, I did Tsukune. I'm your dessert" she boldly confessed as her face burned bright pink from her brave declaration.

"Oh. OH!" he said as he finally understood what she meant by her rather cryptic statement.

"But before that...I want to thank you – for everything, Tsukune."

…

The vampiress continued:

"Thank you for coming to my rescue on the first day of our freshman year. Thank you for being my first...I mean the first human that I ever drank blood from, directly. It is true I was quite addicted to your blood at the beginning, but the more I got to know you through my other half, and the way you treated me like a normal girl, even though I was far from 'normal', really meant a lot to me. Thank you for always standing by my side, no matter how impossible the odds were. Thank you for being my very first, true friend and for remaining my very best friend. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am and for never turning your back on me. Thank you for coming to my rescue from Fairy Tale. Thank you for staying by my side, even when I was at death's door. Thank you for saving my life with your blood. Thank you for always being there for me, when nobody else was. Thank you for keeping me from being lonely. Thank you for being my blood-mate and now my fiancee'. And most importantly, thank you for always being yourself" Moka said as she bowed her head out of sincere gratitude. She then hugged him firmly and gently pushed him onto the bed.

Tsukune was for the first time in a very long time, rendered absolutely speechless. He continued to hold her for quite a while, not wanting to end their moment of bonding.

"Moka?" he asked as he attempted to gain her attention a few minutes afterward.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she answered with a bright smile and looked up at him.

"Um, you're welcome" he replied.

"Oh, Tsukune. I meant every word of it. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for us meeting on the first day of high school" she told him with absolute conviction in her voice. He knew she was being completely truthful through their bond of blood.

"Well, thank you too, Moka. For saving my life countless times, for always being by my side and for being my very best friend, too. And for saying yes when I asked you to marry me. I never dreamed in my life, that I would end up being engaged to the most beautiful woman in the entire world...and I mean it" he replied as he hugged her firmly.

"Oh Tsukune...you're very welcome too my love. I guess we really were meant to be together in more ways than one. So, um...would you like some dessert now?" she asked as they ended their hug.

"Um, sure. There's always room for dessert ", he happily answered as Moka sat up on her knees, removed her red negligee and tossed it on the nightstand to the right of the bed.

She was of course, nude as the day she was born.

Tsukune then got more than an eyeful of her Goddess-like, impressive physique. Large, ample breasts that defied gravity, her sexy, flat abdomen, shapely thighs and very sexy, well-toned legs. Moka Akashiya was without a doubt exceedingly gorgeous.

She proceeded to lie down flat on her back and handed the can of chocolate whipped cream to her one and only mate.

Tsukune then shook the can a few times and proceeded to remove the red, plastic top then set it on the nightstand to the right of the bed.

"Um, okay...now what?" he asked Moka who was all smiles now.

"Um, you can put the whipped cream anywhere you like and then...lick...it off. I read about it in one of those 'woman's' magazines." she bashfully explained, her cheeks now a bright shade of red.

…

"Oh, I see...okay...um...here I go" he said unsure of what was going on, but decided to play along. The then pointed and squeezed the can's nozzle against her nipples, around in tiny circles creating a small mound of frothy, chocolatey, delight on her sensitive flesh.

The cool cream caused her pink erogenous zones to stiffen immediately.

"Ahhhh..." she said from the coldness that covered her areola and now-solid nipples, which were more prominent due to the stimulation.

'Oh Kami...this is so embarrassing...but it kind of feels good', Moka told herself.

Seeing his mate look so 'appetizing' resulted in him becoming very aroused. He then leaned down to her left breast and slowly licked the chocolate cream away.

"Ahhh-nnn...Tsukune...oh Kami!" she bellowed out rather boisterously. She dug her nails into the soft comforter as the sensation was becoming far too great for her to bear any longer. He then focused his attention on her right breast once her left nipple was clean and repeated the erotic action, with his warm tongue.

"Ahhhhh! More Tsukune...oh Kami...more please" she begged, as her voice echoed off the bedroom walls. Tsukune then served a small amount into her belly button and licked it clean.

"Aha...Tsukune...that..haha...tickles!" she clamorously objected as she let out a hearty laugh.

He then moved down to her womanhood and squeezed a generous serving of the sweet-tasting cream onto her flower.

"Ahhhngh...Oh Tsukune...please...lick it off...it's so cold..." she whimpered.

Doing so as asked by his mate, he placed his moist tongue on top of the whipped cream and ever-so slowly licked it off, careful to graze the top of her clitoris which was now solid and begging for a lot more attention. It twitched with approval from his loving gesture.

"OH KAMI! AHHHH! AHHHHHHH! OH TSUKUNE! MORE TSUKUNE!" she shouted obstreperously, as he gently licked her womanhood once again and caused her to experience a rather powerful orgasm that shook throughout her entire body, which also soaked the bedding a bit and caused her toes to curl in her release.

Now panting heavily, she asked for him to cease, momentarily anyway. He then set the half-empty can of cream on the nightstand after replacing its red, plastic top.

Now laying down to her left, he sat up and laid on his right side, head propped up on the palm of his hand. He then gently traced the fingers of his left hand across the top of her flat belly. Moka started to snicker from the tickling sensation that slowly overcame her.

"Hahahaha...hehehehehee...Ts-u-ku-ne...please...that tickles!" she protested.

"Oh you want more?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"No...hahahaaaa...more...tickles..." Moka replied between fits of giggles. He then stopped his playful antics, pulled her into his arms and held her very close. He noticed that her body was still warm from all the attention, but realized it was completely normal.

'Oh kami...she feels so good...oh Moka...' he thought silently.

"Sorry about that, but I like your laugh, Moka. It's quite adorable" he told her as her heartbeat and breathing eventually returned to normal levels.

…

"Ah, it's okay...um, thanks. And Um, Tsukune...um, you have quite a talented tongue, I must admit. It felt really good," she told him as she swiftly buried her head in the crook of his neck as she realized what she had said aloud finally sunk in was quite embarrassing to no end, but truthful as well.

Now blushing himself he just simply muttered, "Thanks" and held her even firmer than before. Moka was still feeling quite aroused from Tsukune's affections. She then breathed into his right ear, which shot goosebumps up and down his arms and back.

"Mmmm...you smell so good, love. I can't help myself" she seductively told him as her breath was now coming out in short, labored pants. She then slowly opened her mouth. As her canines tenderly pierced his neck, she drank his sweet, intoxicating blood in short, and steady slurps.

"Moka" he said, as his lover had all her attention focused on satisfying her vampiric desires. As his mind started to fog over, his fangs extended as he then returned the act of intimacy and adoration by drinking her blood is slow, deep slurps, which in turn further cemented their blood-bond.

Once her blood lust was assuaged, Moka then released her mate's neck and quickly licked the small puncture marks clean, which sealed them up.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...oh Kami! Please...I need...you now! Please, Tsukune!" she told him as she was getting considerably aroused even further than she was just minutes ago.

Moka then started to massage his already-erect, throbbing manhood with her free hand through his red and blue boxer shorts, and caused it to pulse madly from the continuous attention. He then retracted his fangs and licked her neck clean of any traces of remaining blood.

Moka then rapidly sat up and pounced on her mate and basically pinned him to the bed. She then placed each of her hands between his boxer and hips and slowly removed the restrictive article of remaining clothing and tossed it aside.

She then saw his manhood. It was twitching energetically, just from her close proximity.

"Oh my. Somebody's looking rather...energetic. I really want to play now" she announced as she gave it one last stroke with her dainty fingers which caused it to throb, even more-so.

Moka then leaned down, sat on his thighs, then placed her huge bosom on top of his manhood and slid it between her soft, yet warm mounds of flesh.

'Oh Kami...that feels so good...Moka' he quietly mentioned to himself. He could not believe what Moka was doing to him and never considered she would do something like this in a thousand years.

…

Tsukune watched his mate as she slowly gave him great pleasure, but was fighting back the urge to release his seed any moment now. Sensing his immediate dilemma, she ceased her ministrations on his manhood, sat on top of it and slid it up and down, against her womanhood which was moist from their half hour of foreplay.

"Tsukune, please. I need you now, inside of me" she pleaded, with an adorable pout that caused his heart-rate to soar and his blood to boil.

"Moka...yes" he simply replied, giving her the go-ahead. She then grabbed his engorged member and slowly slid it into her already soaked flower.

"Oh Tsukune...oh Kami...it's so big...ahhhh ahhhhhh...ah...oh...Tsukune...ahhhh" she stated boldly as she acclimated to the increase in his size and girth. Tsukune noted how warm and inviting she felt.

"Oh Moka...you feel so amazing...oh Kami..." he replied as the vampiress slowly increased her rhythm as she rode his manhood like a professional cowgirl. Her impressively sized 38D breasts bounced to and fro, in accord to her constant pounding of flesh against flesh.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh...oh Tsukune...oh...ah aha ah ha ah ahhhh ahhhhh...oh Kami...more!" she bellowed as she then leaned back, her hips hammering her mate's fully-erect manhood like a jackhammer. Tsukune had to firmly hold her hands, before she leaned back any further.

Her relentless rocking lasted for quite a while, her voice becoming louder as the minutes slowly ticked by. Tsukune's bed bounced up and down violently off the carpeted floor as the vampiress continued her rapid assault on his manhood.

Moka then leaned forward and placed her generous bosom above Tsukune's face. He released her hands and focused his attention on her nipples that were quite swollen and hard as small, pink pebbles. He then gently grabbed her wobbling breasts and suckled both of her nipples simultaneously. She then bucked her hips even harder, as she was on the brink of a powerful orgasm.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...any...second...more...oh Kami...more...ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahh ah ah AHHHHHHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moka slumped forward as she climaxed forcefully, her legs shuddered from the powerful sensation that ultimately left her weak in the knees, and rendered her temporarily immobile for the time being.

"Ah Moka...oh Kami...ahha haa ahh AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tsukune peaked a few seconds later that caused her body to quiver from his equally intense climax, as he filled her with his warm seed. He continued to hold her in his strong arms for quite a while, so their bodies could recuperate from their hour-long love making that had brought them even closer.

…

"Hey, Moka?" he inquired as he felt her quite down now and was now snuggled on his chest and was using him as a pillow.

She squirmed a bit, not too thrilled with being bothered right now, as she was quite content just being where she truly belonged: in the arms of her fiancee' and blood-mate.

"Um, Tsukune..." she cooed in return a moment later as she finally opened her eyes.

"Yes, beautiful?" he inquired.

"M-mmm, that was incredible" she beamed happily as she was still embraced by her one and only love.

"Yes, I agree. How are you feeling now?" he asked as she then sat up and straddled his lap, still both nude from their intense activity that satisfied their mutual desire to be closer to each other.

"I feel wonderful. Fantastic, actually" she bubbly answered with a cuter-than-usual smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel pretty good myself" he replied as he held her closer.

"Tsukune? I know it's early, but would it be alright if – I slept in here with you tonight? I don't want to be away from you..." she asked with a rather cute pout.

"Of course Moka. I – um would like that too."

"Thank you Tsukune. I love you."

"Anytime Moka. I love you too."

With that the happy couple covered themselves with the soft sheets and snuggled even closer to each other. Whatever the future held, they knew that as long as they had each other, they would face it together.

…..

Author's Notes: I know I was supposed to start the "Hokkaido Vacation" arc but I need to do some more research. It will be similar to the same arc in my original fan-fic which this one is loosely based upon but will be rather different in several areas. I should be starting it soon and will have the first chapter out in about a week from now.

I would like to thank all my friends, followers and watchers for their continued support. It's hard to believe, but this fan-fic has nearly 14,000 views since I uploaded chapter 1 on Dec. 10Th last year. So, thank you all once again :)


	13. Hokkaido Vacation Part 1

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 13 "Hokkaido Vacation, Part 1"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamer68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for a Lemon scene.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Drama / Romance / Hurt-Comfort

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

…..

A/N: This story has just passed over 14,400 views as of this writing! Thank you everyone so much for your more-than-generous support in making this 'reboot' of mine quite popular ^_^

Not too bad for being online for only 90 days, as of this date. (Jan. 25, 2014)

…..

Previously from chapter 11:

Moka then got up and stood behind Tsukune, who was still sitting down. She gave him a small envelope that had 'Happy Birthday, Tsukune', in her handwriting, scribbled on the front.

"Happy birthday, Tsukune," she whispered to him. He then opened the simple envelope and found a small, brass key inside.

"Um, Moka. What's this for?"

"Oh, this is the key to our cottage in Hokkaido. We'll be going there for our week vacation, starting on June 29th. A week from today," she happily informed him.

He gave a wide grin upon hearing that wonderful news.

A vacation with Moka. Alone? In the mountains of Northern Japan? Hell yes!

…..

After their airplane arrived at Chitose International Airport, in Sapporo, they found their luggage and walked outside the terminal. Moka spotted then flagged down a yellow taxi cab and gave the driver the directions to their cottage in Chitose ward, Sapporo; which was roughly an hour drive from the airport and approximately thirty minutes from downtown.

It was already past two o'clock in the afternoon.

A short while after, the taxi driver drove up a narrow mountain road, barley wide enough for it to pass, but he eventually arrived at their vacation home safely. Once they pulled up in front of their vacation home, the driver placed the cab in park and shut the engine off.

He got out of the driver's seat and opened the trunk; and assisted the young couple to remove their luggage. After paying the driver, Moka and Tsukune walked up the short pathway to the cottage, carrying their bags.

"So Moka, this was your vacation home while growing up?" he wondered as they approached the huge abode.

"Yes, Tsukune. We took all our summer vacations here when I was younger. The area is quite mountainous, and the weather is mostly mild, even though the temperature can reach a high of around 89 degrees in the daytime. But most nights are quite cool; around 55 to 60 degrees, from time to time."

Tsukune was shocked at the size of the 'cottage', as Moka had called it.

It was easily over 5,000 square feet; nearly three times bigger than his parent's house.

"Moka, this is it?!" he shouted once they arrived at the front door.

'Oh, my Kami! It's like a mansion!' he mentally screamed.

"Yes, Tsukune. Is there something wrong?" the silver-haired beauty asked with a quirked brow at his sudden, vocal outburst.

"Um no, not really; I'm just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting it to be such a nice place" he replied as he sweat-dropped. Once he again he marveled at Moka's family and how wealthy they actually were.

There were several large shade trees surrounding the stone and mortar house, keeping it cool from the early summertime heat. The cabin was one story, with a large wooden door and a few windows in the front, covered with dark curtains to ward off the blazing sunlight.

After placing the key in the lock and opening it, he was surprised, yet again, upon seeing the furnishings inside. There were several microfiber chairs in the living room, with a large couch in the center facing a sixty-five inch LCD television. In front of the plush sofa was a long, rectangular-shaped, coffee table made from dark stained Oak. On the far right-hand wall was an old, stone fireplace with a bear-skin rug on the floor in front of it. He also noted that the cabin had central air conditioning as well.

To the far left was the dining room with a rectangular-shaped table made of the same dark wood with four, matching chairs.

Overhead hung a large round lamp. The kitchen was quite modern; with marble counter tops, an all-aluminum stove, sink, and a double-wide refrigerator stocked with a week's worth of food, beverages, and transfusion blood packets.

In the rear of the cabin were four bedrooms, each with a full-size bed, along with a decent sized bathroom at the end of the hallway. The master bedroom had a queen-sized pillow top bed, which would be their room for their holiday.

…..

"Wow, Moka. I'm kinda surprised how big this place is. I'm really glad that we came up here though. Thanks again," Tsukune commented after they had placed their luggage in their bedroom.

'Wow! This is gonna be great. It's so cozy up here.' he remarked to himself.

"Oh, it's no problem, Tsukune. I really wanted to come up here with you. We're going to have a great time, that much I can promise you," she happily replied as they sat on the huge couch in the living room.

After bathing together and changing their clothes from their two hour flight, Moka decided to give Tsukune a tour of the remainder of the property, which consisted of a large, half-acre, back yard with their own, private, natural hot spring, surrounded with a bamboo fence on three sides, several meters tall.

There was also a bathing area, located on the far left side, including a dozen, small LED lamps which surrounded the perimeter for nighttime bathing. A few wooden lounge chairs and several bamboo trees, complimented the relaxing atmosphere.

"Tsukune, I'm so looking forward to going in here with you very soon," she told him as he knelt down and examined the natural Onsen, which was already treated with the special blend of herbs for the vampire couple beforehand.

"Me, too. Moka. That sounds like a great plan," he answered, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"So Tsukune, what would you like to do now?" she inquired as they wandered around the neighboring area, hand-in-hand, with no particular destination in mind.

"Um, well, I'm getting kind of hungry. How about we have lunch soon?" he asked as they walked along a worn down pathway.

"Sure, Tsukune. What would you like to have?"

"Um, anything is fine, Moka" he replied with a bashful smile, still holding her hand.

"Okay, let's head back, so I can get started on lunch."

"Sure thing, Moka. After you," he gladly answered as he motioned for her to lead the way back to the cottage.

…..

Once they re-entered the cottage through the side entrance, Moka asked Tsukune to have a seat at the dining-room table while she prepared lunch for them in the kitchen. She wore a simple, yet cute apron, so she wouldn't get her outfit dirty while preparing their late-afternoon meal.

'Oh my Kami, she looks so cute today,' he mused while watching her fix their mid-day meal.

'I-I really am lucky to have her in my life…' he continued.

Once she was finished, she brought two plates to the wooden table and set them down in front of their seats. She had made two large, ham, turkey and Swiss-cheese sandwiches with honey mustard, along with a side of potato chips and a dill pickle wedge, along with two tall, chilled glasses of tomato juice to drink.

"Wow, Moka. This is really good! Thanks for the food!" Tsukune praised.

Now blushing, Moka smiled happily.

"Thank you very much, Tsukune. I'm glad that you like it" she replied with an adorable blush across her cheeks.

...

After they finished their lunch-time meal, Moka cleared the table and set the dishes in the automatic dishwasher.

"Thanks again for lunch Moka, it was really good," he told her as they now sat on the living-room couch once again. Now leaning shoulder to shoulder, she hugged him from the left.

"You're welcome, Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Would it be alright if we took a short nap, Tsukune? I'm still a bit sleepy from waking up so early this morning."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Moka. That's the one of the best ideas I've heard all day," he told her as they both stood up and made their way to the back of the house where their bedroom was located. Walking hand in hand, Moka quickly led the way.

After she closed the door behind herself, she turned around and held her fiancé closely, not wanting to let the sudden wave of strong feelings that enveloped her so suddenly end anytime soon. Kissing him passionately, she gently nudged him in reverse, then began undressing him slowly.

'Oh, Tsukune, I love you so much…Right now, I just want to feel you as close to me as possible…'

First his blue tee-shirt was hastily displaced to the carpeted floor below. She then unbuckled his leather belt and unbuttoned his khaki cargo pants, allowing gravity to bring them to follow his shirt. Stepping out of his displaced trousers, he sat down on the soft bed behind himself, sitting on his knees.

Moka then seductively removed her neon pink tee-shirt, inching it upward slowly and giving her fiancé a view of her flat, yet firm, abdomen.

'Oh my Kami, I never imagined Moka would ever strip for me...oh man...I'm getting so turned on right now,' the ebony-haired teen screamed to himself, growing more aroused by the passing second and was now fully pitching a tent in his black and white boxer shorts.

Moka continued teasing Tsukune as she now exposed her white bra that held her magnificent bosom firmly in place, which bounced lightly as she removed the remainder of her tee-shirt and tossed it to the floor. She then slowly shimmied her denim jeans past her curvy hips, turning around as she pulled them down past her voluptuous posterior. Now bending over, she allowed them to fall to the floor too.

"Moka...you are so beautiful," Tsukune whispered in a breathless tone as she stood up and turned around to face him once again. Now crawling on the bed, he got aroused even more-so, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, handsome," she slyly replied as she glomped him suddenly, and gently pushed him onto the plush bed.

…..

Now lying on the soft bedding, Tsukune motioned for Moka to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm...Tsukune. I really appreciate you coming up here with me. Just being here with you has made me very happy," she told him as a tear of joy trickled down her right cheek, landing on his chest.

"Moka...of course I would. I haven't been on any sort of vacation since I was younger, either...so, I'm just as happy as you are," he told her as she got up and gazed lovingly into his chestnut eyes. She smiled happily and suddenly captured his lips with her own, French kissing him feverishly as his sincere words reached her throbbing heart.

'Ah...Tsukune...I want you so much...ah...Kami...now...', the vampiress mentioned to herself.

As he held her firmly, he reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, releasing her magnificent breasts. Moka then raised her chest slightly so as to allow him to slip the straps over her shoulders as he slid the thin straps down her arms. She ceased kissing him momentarily, so she could be completely free.

Tossing her loosened bra to the opposite side of the room, he now had an amazing view of the cleavage of her impressive bosom. Holding her breasts between his hands, he began massaging them from the side, which caused Moka to softly moan with love and desire to be touched even more-so by her blood-mate.

"Tsukune...ahhh-nnn...feels...so...good...please, kiss my nipples...love."

Leaning closer to her now, Tsukune placed both of her pink erogenous zones into his mouth and licked the nubs simultaneously, which in turn resulted in Moka to get further aroused. Carnal gasps of ecstasy escaped her pink, pouty lips, reverberating off the bedroom walls and causing his erection to swell in size.

Feeling it throb next to her belly, Moka began tenderly massaging it through his cotton boxers.

"Ah...Moka...you can...take these off...uhn...if you want...," he told her as he was getting turned on more with every heartbeat. Now sitting upon her knees, she bent down and grabbed either side of his underwear, pulled them down past his waist, down his legs, then tossed them to join their other articles of missing clothing.

Moka then hopped off the bed, rapidly removed her last piece of clothing: her white, cotton panties. Returning to Tsukune's side on the soft bed, she gently laid down on top of him. Tsukune wrapped her in his caring arms, kissed her tenderly and could feel the bond between themselves multiply by the passing second.

"Tsukune...I want...you...now...please" she whispered between the eager, soft kisses they exchanged.

Tsukune then sat up on the bed, then swapped positions with Moka.

...

Now lying her head on the squishy pillow, he hovered over her on his knees as she spread her sexy legs apart, inviting him to become one with her. As his throbbing manhood entered her warm sex, Moka gasped as they consummated their love once again.

'Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my love...Tsukune...I love you so much...'

Slowly and tenderly the couple made passionate love, growing much closer as the flaming romance of their union burned inside of them. Time seemed to slow down for the pair as they were consumed with complete affection and absolute devotion for one another. Their pounding hearts were in now beating in sync.

'Moka...you feel...so...warm...oh man...I'm gonna...any now...second...now...ah calm down...slower...slower...', Tsukune moaned as he slowed his pace, gently rocking against her as the warm tingles of pleasure continued to tingle down his spine.

Then without further warning he sank his sharp fangs into the tender, white flesh of her neck, causing Moka to experience her first intense orgasm of the afternoon.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...oh kami!", Moka bellowed as she arched her back, climaxed forcefully; which caused her toes to curl upwards; the bedding was now damp from her juices.

Wrapping her arms around him tighter, she silently asked him to cease momentarily as she was reeling from the explosive consummation that just ran throughout her entire body.

Which he did without any further petition.

"Tsukune...that was...oh my Kami...so good...ahhh...you actually wore me...out..." the crimson-eyed vampiress told him as she continued to hold him close, still joined at the hips.

"Uh, thanks Moka. Um...sorry, but I'm still...um..." he murmured in reply, nearly whimpering from restraining himself.

'Ugh! What the hell's wrong with me?! It's like I have no more self-control!' the ebony-haired vampire mentally scolded himself.

"You're welcome, Tsukune...I know, love. You're still quite...um...yes...I can feel you inside me...still hmm...hard...oh...ahhh...okay...I'm ready now...slowly again..."

'I'm so tired, yet we both want more! Our bond must be increasing in strength...Oh Kami, I want so much more, Tsukune! Oh, yes! Yes!', the vampiress wailed to herself as he continued their gentle lovemaking.

Doing as she requested, the pair continued making passionate love for the next hour or so, as Tsukune kept his promise as to keep a steady, yet slow, pace.

The pressure was soon becoming unbearable for the young man as he was holding himself back, as he endeavored to prolong their lovemaking even more.

"Ahhh...Moka...ahhhhhh...I can't...hold out..." he gasped out, the pressure building to an unbearable level.

"It's okay, Love...go ahead...it's so big...oh Tsukune! TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Oh Moka...MOKA!"

Convulsing from the simultaneous, powerful climaxes, they both collapsed from exhaustion. Holding each other closer, the pair felt nearly inseparable. Unable to form a comprehensive response, the couple just continued to embrace each other as their breathing and heart-rates returned somewhat to normal levels.

Before either teen had realized, they had fallen asleep, still cuddled up to each other. They both knew in their hearts that the growing bond between themselves had indeed reinforced and was now completely unbreakable. No other yokai had the guts or sanity to interfere in their lives anymore, not unless they wished to be severely punished.

….

A few hours later, Moka awoke from her unintentional nap, turned over on her right side and admired her one-and-only blood-mate. It was now early evening and the cottage had grown cooler, due in fact to the now-setting sun.

She then climbed on top of him and started to gently kiss the side of his neck. The effect she was looking for was immediate as Tsukune opened his chocolate-brown eyes and was wondering where he was. He then noticed that his wonderful mate sitting on top of him and was placing, soft, wet kisses on his neck. He gently draped his arms around her nude body and gave her a loving squeeze.

"Good evening, sleepyhead" she teased.

"Good evening, gorgeous" he replied which caused her to blush bright pink at the unexpected compliment.

"Um Tsukune, I was wondering if you would like to – um – maybe go into the hot spring with me? It's gotten quite cool outside" she asked, her blush only intensifying.

"Um, sure Moka. That sounds like a great idea. I even brought a bathing suit...even though well, you know" he said as he was blushing now in turn.

"Thank you Tsukune. Why don't you meet me out there? I'll be out shortly as I have a – little surprise for you" Moka suggested, her cheeks still tinted light red.

"Oh um, sure Moka. No problem. I'll see you outside whenever you're ready" he said as she removed herself from on top of him so he could get himself prepared to meet her in the natural Onsen, located in the backyard behind the cottage.

….

Ten minutes later, Tsukune was soaking in the pretreated, bubbling waters of the natural hot spring and was waiting for Moka's arrival any minute now. He had bathed himself prior to entering the soothing waters and was now speculating on just what type of "surprise" his mate had in store for him.

A few minutes later, she answered his question and was wrapped in a white, cotton towel. Her knee-length, silver hair was pinned up as to not get damp from the specially-treated waters of the hot-springs.

"Hello Tsukune...um...ah...um."

"Hi Moka. Is anything wrong?" he wondered to himself as she was now fidgeting and twiddling her fingers as if something were bothering her, but he had no idea what it could be.

"Well, no not exactly. Um...well, I might as well just show you then" she said as she rapidly unwrapped the towel from around herself and stood at the edge of the hot-springs. She then tossed her towel into the chair next to her.

"Oh my Kami!" Tsukune shouted as he swiftly covered his nose as he felt a powerful nose-bleed coming on.

Moka was wearing a pastel-pink bikini underneath her towel and her face was now flush, due to embarrassment. It was the very same one she wore during their first summer vacation of their freshman year, just before they met and saved Ruby from up on Witch Hill.

"Does it suit me Tsukune? I've never worn one before, except when I was sealed by the Rosary" she explained as she walked into the bubbling waters and sat across from Tsukune who was rather turned on again. He just shook his head 'yes' in agreement and walked over to her side. Truthfully, Tsukune had no idea what else to say as this bikini reminded him of 'Outer' Moka.

He just shook his yes in agreement as she entered the warm, calming waters.

…..

He quickly recalled their freshman year, beach-side vacation as the memories bubbled to the surface. She looked even more amazing now, than she did two years ago.

"Oh Moka" he said as he knelt down in front of her and embraced her without warning. The platinum-trussed beauty returned the loving hug and pulled him even closer. She then realized he was lightly sobbing. Moka instantly knew through their blood-bond, why he was upset so suddenly.

"Oh Tsukune. I'm so sorry love. I forgot. I just – I just wanted to surprise you. Oh love" she replied, as a she too shared his heart-wrenching pain. They were connected through their bond of blood and would experience what the other was feeling, whenever they were in such close proximity.

Moka held her blood-mate very close and desperately wanted to console him, in anyway she could. She knew in her heart that he missed that side of her, as did she. But Tsukune accepted the fact that 'Outer Moka' wouldn't be coming back since the Rosary was destroyed beyond repair, last year by Alucard.

Tsukune also knew that a small part of her other half was still there and undoubtedly loved the true Moka with all his heart and soul, but it still hurt inside to some degree. He knew that he would never see that side of her ever again, even though 'Inner' Moka was just as sweet and caring as her missing half.

The Vampire princess had calmed down a great deal since they became mates and was in fact very loving and affectionate. Sure, she still loved to fight from time to time, but that's a whole, other story.

Moka then stood up and pulled Tsukune into her soft bosom and held him for all she was worth. She then started singing for him, praying silently that his mood would somehow improve.

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave...  
Baby you would take away everything...good in my life,

And tell me now...  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know...  
How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go...  
How do I ever...ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,

There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I...

Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave...  
Baby you would take away everything...real in my life,

And tell me now...  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know...  
How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go...  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby...  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,

Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go...  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

...

As Moka finished her song for the one and only love of her life, she could detect his spirits had indeed lifted, due to her never-ending love and determination.

"Thanks, Moka. I'm feeling better now. And I still can't get over how beautiful your singing voice is. And well, that's my all-time favorite song now" he happily replied as he pulled back for a brief moment, gazed lovingly into her crimson eyes then slowly closed the short space between themselves and kissed her ever so passionately.

'Oh Tsukune, you really are the sweetest man I have ever met. I am so madly in love with you.'

Moka deepened their kiss as she poured all her feelings into this one, simple act of love, adoration, and affection for each other. His always honest, heartfelt compliment caused her already soaring emotions to spiral out of her grasp.

She then moaned erotically into his mouth as her toes curled from the continuous stimulation that caused her to become entirely lost in the moment.

Tsukune then lowered his arms from around her slender waist and began to massage her perfectly peach-shaped derriere which caused the vampiress to squeak with delight. Moka temporarily ceased their kiss as she was getting lightheaded somewhat from all the emotions that quickly overcame her.

"Tsukune...I do love you so much."

"And I love you so much, my beautiful Moka."

"Oh Tsukune..." she replied as she started to kiss him with more intensity.

A few minutes later, the couple broke their kiss before either passed out, due to lack of life-giving air.

Tsukune leaned down a bit and moved her bikini top out of the way for a moment, then lightly held her right breast with his left hand and proceeded to gently suckle on her nipple and teased it with his tongue. He simultaneously began to tenderly massage her left breast in small circles, with his free hand.

Moka got aroused immediately from her fiance's ministrations and softly moaned in ecstasy. She had to wrap her arms around his back, so she wouldn't collapse from the warm waves of pleasure that washed over her body, as she felt her wanton desire for her mate exponentially increase by the passing second.

Tsukune was in heaven. He heard his beautiful mate's desire in her groans of delight that boosted his arousal as well.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...ah...ahhh...ahhhngh...ahhh...Tsukune! Ahhh...more please! Ahhhh!" Moka begged as she closed her eyes, as she desired even more attention on her impressive bosom.

The carnal sounds he heard his mate call out, caused his manhood to throb and swell madly under the warm water.

Moka could feel his hot flesh brush up against her flat belly. She lowered her left hand under the surface of the Onsen and started to rub it lightly which caused his breath to hitch from the unexpected stimulation.

"Moka...ahhhh...oh Moka..." he called out, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...I want...you now...please...I want you...now...love...oh Tsukune..." she pleaded in-between moans of arousal. The heat was becoming unbearable for the red-eyed, vampire maiden as her mind began to go blank from her mate's constant attention on her voluptuous breasts.

Tsukune picked her up and carried her out of the hot-springs, much to her surprise. She was completely caught off guard by the simple, chivalrous act that caused her to cutey blush. He walked them over to the chair where there towels were and quickly dried each other off. He then picked her up once again and carried her bridal style into the cottage.

...

After opening and closing the door behind himself, he brought her into the living-room and laid her down on the faux bear-skin rug, which was very soft against her bare skin.

Moka then crawled over to the switch which activated the gas-powered fireplace, as she was still a bit chilly from the crisp, mountain air. She quickly removed her bikini and placed it in front of the hearth so it would dry properly. Tsukune followed her example and discarded his navy blue swim trunks. Moka laid down once again and patted the spot next to her.

"Tsukune, please...keep me warm" she beseeched with a slight blush. Doing so as requested by his beautiful bride-to-be, he wrapped his caring arms around her and held her very close. The warmth of his body next to hers' increased her heart rate. She started to kiss him again as she was still quite sexually-excited considerably due to their foreplay while they shared the natural, outdoor Onsen.

"Tsukune...please...make love to me..." she whispered in-between kisses. He then reached over to his right wrist and removed his Rosary with his left hand. Moka gasped as his yokai was released. His now ruby-red eyes mirrored her own, She ran her slender fingers through his shaggy, silvery hair. The massaging sensation was very relaxing to the male vampire. He smiled warmly at his one-and-only mate as she nuzzled her face against his bare chest, furthering his increasing arousal.

Moka spread her sexy legs as her fiance' tenderly entered her warm sex. Moka gasped once more as his full length was enveloped by her already soaked flower, which resulted in her to arch her back and her eyes to roll back into her head.

"Ah, Tsukune...please...rub my breasts love" she asked once she ceased their embrace momentarily. Without saying a word, he did as requested by his one and only mate. Holding her huge bosom between his hands, he massaged them from the side which caused Moka to softly moan with desire.

"Tsukune...oohhh...ahhhhhn...feels...so...good...please, kiss my nipples again" she begged, her voice dripping with desire.

He then sat partially up and then started to lightly suckle on her nipples, taking turns on each one as the pink erogenous zones stiffened immediately. Moka's heartbeat and breathing increased due to the wonderful sensations that began to completely overwhelm her.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...more...ahhhh...more...love...oh kami..."

Moka moaned erotically as tingles of pleasure traveled down her spine and caused her toes to curl from the exquisite sensation. Waves of pure ecstasy washed over her body as the heat was becoming nearly impossible for the ruby-eyed vampiress to bear for much longer.

She suddenly arched her back once more, then climaxed explosively as the stimulation on her sensitive nipples increased. Tsukune sucked even harder as she moaned loudly with lustful delight.

Once her breathing returned to somewhat normal levels, Tsukune wrapped her in his caring arms, kissed her tenderly and felt the bond between themselves multiply by the passing second.

"Tsukune...please..." she whispered between the eager, soft kisses they exchanged.

'Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my love...ah-hhh...' she silently communicated through their ever-growing blood-bond.

'Oh Moka...you feel so good', Tsukune wordlessly replied likewise.  
...

Slowly and steadily the vampire pair made passionate love by the light of the glowing fireplace well into the late hours of the night. The romantic ambiance added to their burning passions that seemed to have no end in sight. Moans of delight escaped both unsealed yokia's lips as they continued to writhe their bodies against each other for several hours on end.

As they became further aroused, Moka could sense the growing blood-lust in her mate. She then tenderly licked him on his neck, signaling to him it would be alright if he wanted to partake in some of her delectable blood. He in response repeated the act, as his fangs extended then slowly pierced her delicate neck, drinking in her wonderful ambrosia.

As Tsukune lapped up her blood in small, steady slurps, Moka's opened her mouth, then pierced his neck with her own fangs, and hungrily consumed her mate's blood in turn. Once more, the blood-bonding took effect as they drank one anothers' life-force in accord.

Memories of the past they shared between themselves and cemented their relationship even further.

Tsukune's rhythm increased gradually, as Moka moaned, her fangs still buried in his neck, as she continued to lap up his blood in small, tender slurps. The tickling sensation was too much for her love, which caused a groan of desire in the back of his throat to come forth.

'Ahhh...Tsukune...oh yes...please...now...ah-hhh...Tsukune!'

"Moka...ahh-hhh...ah-hhhh...Moka...I can't – hold – out...anymore!'

'It's okay, Tsukune...I'm ready, love...'

As Moka released her fangs from her mate's neck, she shuddered in the aftershocks of her most powerful orgasm ever, her voice resonating loudly off the living-room's walls, which caused all the windows to rattle likewise by her screams of pleasurable release.

As her back arched, Tsukune retracted his fangs, rapidly cleaned her neck with his tongue and sealed the puncture marks closed that would vanish shortly. A moment later, he released his hot seed inside her; his entire body trembled as he peaked forcibly.

Once Tsukune calmed himself down from hours of lovemaking with Moka, he replaced the Stirling silver crucifix onto the matching chain that was wrapped around his right wrist. He then collapsed next to her, as his human persona returned.

She held him next to her as she wrapped the bear-skin rug over themselves as they were still, very nude. Moka was feeling quite happy and entirely satisfied. She hummed a nameless tune as she just held her mate next to herself while he dozed off, as the evening's activities finally caught up to him.

"I love you Tsukune...sleep well my love."

"Mmm...love you too Moka" he mumbled, now half-asleep.

The vampire duo fell asleep next to each other, as they were lulled into the peaceful pull of slumber. Whatever the future held for them, they would face it together. Their vacation had now begun, and it was sure to be an unforgettable time for either of them.

…...

Author's Notes:

Wow. I worked on this chapter for pretty much the entire day. Nearly 9 hours. I realize it's kind of short, but I will be covering their "Vacation arc" for at least 3, maybe 4 chapters in total. The next one will not be out for at least a week as this once is actually 2 days early. Thank you all once again for your continued support. I am always open to good suggestions, especially for this vacation arc. If I do use your idea, I will give you proper credit, of course.

Oh, before I forget, Inner Moka will be singing again very soon!


	14. Hokkaido Vacation Part 2

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 14 "Hokkaido Vacation, Part 2"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamer68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated K for a mild Lemon towards the end.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

.

A/N: This is part 2 of the 'Vacation" arc. This is the following day. June 30th.

As of this writing, this story already has nearly 15,900 views! Thank you everyone for your generous support in making this version of 'Confession' such a huge success! ^_^

The original character "Yukina Morisato" is created by me and can not be used nor borrowed in any way, shape, or form.

.

At roughly six o'clock PM, Moka began getting restless. Even though they had just made love for the past two days pretty much nonstop, the young vampiress still wanted to be closer to her blood-mate, Tsukune. It had rained all day and the night before, hence all their time in bed.

She had of course prepared several home cooked meals so they could keep their strength up.

'Maybe the bond between us is getting even stronger?', she thought to herself as she turned to her right and saw that Tsukune was still resting peacefully in their bed.

'And we have a five days left to ourselves here in Hokkaido. At least Kyoko gave up on asking to come along with us. I know she's his cousin, but she really gets on my nerves from time to time; getting in our way like that. Well, she knows about me and supports our relationship."

Tsukune turned then to his left, holding Moka's naked body closer to him.

"M-mmm...Moka...you feel so good...", he mumbled, barely audible.

She giggled at his adorable expression and returned his embrace firmly.

"So do you, my love" she said with a warm, inviting smile.

"M-mmm...Moka...what time is it?" he inquired as he opened his heavy eyelids.

"It's nearly six PM."

"I see...", he said wiping the sleep from his chestnut eyes.

"So...um...what would you like to do this evening?", he continued as she then got on top of him, straddling his thighs, her huge breasts pressed against his bare, scarred, chest.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go into Sapporo this evening for dinner and do some exploring downtown. I haven't been there in ages, but I still know my way around," she suggested.

"Sure thing Moka. That sounds like a great idea. I guess we should get up and get ready to go out."

"Thank you Tsukune. Make sure to wear something nice," she told him while she winked.

"No problem. Um, sure thing Moka," he replied as she got up off him and sat on the bed to his right.

"So I suppose I can't go out like this?", the silver-haired vampiress inquired, displaying her magnificent, nude, body before him, causing the desire to make love to her again, grow by the passing second.

'My Kami...her body is so gorgeous. She is definitely more attractive than Kurumu' he noted.

"No, not unless you want to cause every guy to pass out from a huge nosebleed," he teasingly replied.

"I know, Tsukune. I just wanted to hear what you'd say," she cutely answered, as she rose off the bed and ambled towards the closet, opposite from the bed.

Once the couple got themselves prepared and dressed, Tsukune called for a taxi to pick them up and drive them to downtown Sapporo, which would be roughly a thirty minute drive. It was now early Saturday evening, and they had asked the driver to take them to a decent restaurant in the middle of the downtown district.

Moka was sporting a simple, yet beautiful crushed-velvet, red mini-dress that tied in the back behind her neck, along with matching high-heeled, wedge-type shoes; showing off her splendidly, well-toned legs. She was also wearing the Silver Rosary-shaped earrings she had received as her birthday gift from her loving fiancée'. Around her right shoulder hung a small purse of the same brilliant, crimson shade. Her long, platinum hair was pulled into a ponytail, held in place with a color-coordinated claw-type, hair clip.

'Wow, Moka looks so beautiful this evening' he breathlessly thought.

She was also wearing simple make-up to accentuate her natural, otherworldly, beauty, seeing that they were going to spend the night on the town. Dark green eyeshadow, oink blush dusted across her pale cheeks and dark red lip gloss on her plump lips.

Tsukune was dressed in a pair of black pinstriped slacks along with an aqua short-sleeved dress shirt, plus the silver, Casio wrist-watch he had received from Moka on his birthday last week.

Once they arrived downtown, Moka asked the driver to pull up along the sidewalk that ran through the main area of downtown, Chou-ku ward. There are numerous stores, restaurants, and nightclubs in the surrounding area as well as the famous Sapporo Clock Tower and Odori Park, which is home to the Sapporo TV Tower which gives a panoramic view of the entire downtown area.

The Tower was built in 1957, is 147.2 meters high, with an observation deck at a height of 90.38 meters.

After paying the driver, Tsukune helped Moka to step out of the cab, and onto the sidewalk. Closing the door behind her, he gave Moka a hand as she wobbled upon exiting the taxi.

"Thank you, Tsukune. My shoes are new and a little hard to walk in," she told him as they held hands and walked towards the restaurant just a few meters from their current location.

"You're very welcome, Moka. I can see that. Well, they do look nice on you and show off your beautiful legs," he replied with a small grin.

"Oh thank you very much, Tsukune. You think my legs are beautiful?", she asked while her face turned pink hearing his compliment.

"Of course they are. Everything about you is absolutely flawless, Moka."

'Oh, Tsukune...you always know what to say, my love.'

Hearing that compliment caused the vampiress to leap into his arms, and catching him off-balance. Luckily, they didn't stumble to the sidewalk below.

"Thank you Tsukune. I love you so very much," she said as she grabbed and kissed him passionately on the lips just outside the front door of the Chinese restaurant.

"You're welcome, Moka. I meant that. Everything about you is beautiful. And I love you just as much," he told her as he was gasping for life-giving oxygen after their two-minute embrace.

"Oh Tsukune...hearing that makes me very happy."

"Well Moka...it's true. I'm so fortunate to have you in my life."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka...I'm getting kinda hungry now...hahaha..." he replied as his stomach protested loudly in accord once he had detected the delectable aromas through his sensitive nose.

"Oh, yes. Me too. Shall we then?"

"Of course. After you, my princess," he replied as he opened the door to the Chinese restaurant for her.

"Thank you, my love," she adorably replied as she winked at him, resulting in him to blush madly at the simple, yet loving gesture.

'Damn it! Why do I have to get turned on right now? What the hell's going on with me? It's like I want her now!', he screamed in his mind.

As the duo followed the hostess to their booth, all eyes once again were focused on the vampiress. Nearly every man in the establishment was practically drooling over her and most of the women were jealous of her amazing beauty, and jaw-dropping physique.

Sensing her grow uncomfortable from the stares through their ever-growing blood-bond, he placed his arm around her waist and held her closer in a loving, protective manner; in turn which helped alleviate her increasing anxiety.

Arriving at their corner booth in the rear of the restaurant, Moka slid into the red leather seat as Tsukune slid in next to her. She placed her left hand on his right thigh, massaging it as they perused over the menu, deciding on what to order for dinner.

"M-moka...um...w-what are y-you doing?"

"Reading the menu" she stated as she was contemplating on what to order for dinner.

"O-oh..is t-that so?" he sputtered out with a nervous sweat.

"Mm-hmm. Is something wrong, Tsukune?" she inquired with a quirked, silver brow.

"Um...n-no. N-not really...it's just that...um...your hand...is rubbing it" he stated as she then gave his thigh a gentle squeeze, furthering his growing arousal.

"I see. It's alright. We are together so there's no reason for you to be nervous, Tsukune. I'm just showing you my appreciation from earlier, that's all," she told him as-a-matter-of-factually.

'Calm down, man. Nobody can see. She's just happy, that's all' he rationalized as he attempted to calm down his libido to a somewhat more normal level.

He then placed his right hand on her left leg and gently grazed the alabaster flesh of her thigh, which resulted in her breath to hitch.

"Ahhngh...Tsukune" she replied as her plump, red lips quivered from the soft caress, that resulted in her toes to curl upward.

Of course the waitress appeared at the same moment, suddenly breaking their wonderful mood.

…..

After they had placed their dinner order, they wondered what to do for the remainder of the night.

"So Moka, where would you like to go next?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go dancing tonight, since it's been a while? Remember that you told me that you'd like to take me again."

"That sounds like a great plan, Moka. And yes, you're right; I said that before we left the nightclub in Tokyo."

"Thank you, Tsukune. There's quite a few nightclubs within walking distance from here."

"You're welcome, Moka. I know that we'll have a lot of fun."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting anything?", the waitress inquired as she witnessed the two young adults gaze lovingly into each others eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Thank you very much," apologized Tsukune as his face burned red with embarrassment from being nearly on top of Moka, lost in his own emotions.

As the couple began eating their Shrimp with Lobster sauce and pork-fried rice, they couldn't escape the thoughts of being that close to each other, desperately wanting to take one anthers blood. Yes, the bond between them had indeed grown even stronger. So strong in fact that they each had to hold back even more, especially being out in public on a Saturday evening on a date.

"So, Tsukune. What do you think of Sapporo so far?", she asked, in-between bites.

"Oh, it's really nice, Moka. More mountains than I imagined," he replied as he glanced to his right, watching her nibble adorably on her food.

"Well, that's true," she added.

"There's a lot to do around here, including a really nice park not too far from here to have a picnic at," she hinted.

"Oh, I see. That would be really nice, Moka."

The couple talked and ate, speculating what the future may hold. They both knew that being together forever, would indeed be a very long time.

After finishing their dinner, the couple asked the waitress for the check, which they split the cost between themselves. As they left the restaurant hand-in-hand, Moka led Tsukune down the main avenue, then made a right and walked down another side street for about thirty meters.

A few minutes later, they eventually arrived in front of their next destination: Karaoke Maneki Neko, which was indicated by a bright yellow sign with a chubby white and brown anime-type cat as their mascot.

…..

Walking down the few steps to the karaoke club, Tsukune started to get somewhat excited, knowing that he'd have another opportunity to hear Moka's impressive singing voice.

Once they arrived inside, the pair found a high-top table on the far right-hand side of the club and sat down. Moka picked up the song menu and searched for a musical composition, appropriate enough to declare her love for her wonderful fiancée'.

The waitress arrived a moment later and asked the duo what they would like to drink, which of course would be the obvious reply: two tall glasses of chilled tomato juice.

The female server also asked which song Moka would like to sing. After giving her name, Moka told her the song number, which she typed into a small, electronic, tablet-like device. The server informed her that when it was her turn, the emcee would call her up to the small stage in the front of the club.

As the waitress left the table, Moka scooted her chair closer to Tsukune and leaned her head on his left shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

"Um, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"What song did you pick out?"

"Oh. That's a secret, love" she answered with a smile.

"Well, whatever you chose, I just know that you'll sing it beautifully."

"Awww...thank you so much, Tsukune," she lovingly replied as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush brightly, as the other patrons witnessed their public display of outward affection.

Their good mood was disrupted by the emcee calling Moka up to the stage a few moments later.

"Moka Akashiya? Please make your way to the stage at the front of the club, please. Moka Akashiya. Your turn is next. Thank you."

After hearing her name announced, Moka excused herself from their table, hopping off her chair and made her way to the stage in front. Once the emcee handed her the wireless microphone, she closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

…..

Once the music started, she opened her red eyes once again and spoke.

"I dedicate this song to my very best friend and fiancée', Tsukune Aono. I love you with all of my heart. This song is dedicated to you."

"From this Moment" by Shania Twain.

I do swear...  
That I'll always be there  
I'd give anything...  
And everything  
And I will always care...

Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow...  
For better, for worse -  
I will love you...  
With every beat of my heart...

From this moment...life has begun  
From this moment...you are the one...

Right beside you...is where I belong -  
From this moment...on...

From this moment...I have been blessed -  
I live only, for your happiness...  
And for your love, I give my last breath -  
From this moment on...

I give my hand...to you...with all my heart...  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start -  
You and I will never be apart...  
My dreams...came true...because of you -

From this moment, as long as I live...  
I will love you, I promise you this...

There is nothing, I wouldn't give -  
From this moment on...

You're the reason I believe in love...  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above -

All we need is just the two of us...  
My dreams...came true...because of you -

From this moment, as long as I live...  
I will love you, I promise you this -  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give...  
From this moment, I will love you -  
As long as I live from this moment on...

...

As the song ended, the entire karaoke club erupted into a massive round of applause. Tsukune was once again rendered speechless by Moka's awe-inspiring singing voice. She bowed politely and winked at her fiancée' who was giving her an enthusiastic, standing ovation.

Once she made her way back to their table, Tsukune reached his hand out and took her into his arms, and embraced her tightly.

"Moka...that was simply...amazing. I love you so very much" he said as a happy tear trickled sown his cheek. He was completely moved emotionally by her song dedicated solely to him.

"Thank you...Tsukune. I'm very happy that you enjoyed it. I love you too."

…..

"Um...excuse me?", said an unknown female voice, a moment later.

It was an older woman in her mid-twenties, dressed in a navy blue, business pant-suit. She was roughly the same height as Tsukune with shoulder-length, black hair, and was wearing oval-shaped eyeglasses.

Breaking their hug, the couple turned their attention to the woman who was waiting to have a word with them.

"Yes? Can I help you?", Tsukune asked, while he Moka's hand.

"Yes. My name is Yukina Morisato. Here is my business card," she announced whole bowing and presenting her card in typical Japanese fashion. Tsukune released Moka's hand momentarily and took the card from her hand, while bowing in return.

Tsukune read her business card while he showed it to Moka.

...

Yukina Morisato  
AVEX House, AVEX Trax, AVEX Trance, AVEX Idol,  
AVEX International Records.  
Avex Building, 1-30 Minami-Aoyama San-chome,  
Minato-ku, Tokyo 107-8577

...

"So, Miss Morisato, what can we do for you?" Tsukune asked while he and Moka took their seats while offering her one in return.

"Ah, yes. The reason I was here tonight was for scouting new talent. I have family in the area and visit this particular venue when I'm in town. As you can see, my company produces music for all music genres. As I entered the club, I heard Ms. Akashiya's singing voice. I haven't heard such an impressive voice such as hers' in several years. I was wondering if she'd like to audition for an upcoming talent search in Tokyo to be held during the second week of July? We would compensate her for travel, food, and lodging expenses, of course. The top prize would be a five-year contract with one of our music labels, depending on what genre of music best suits the winner, " she explained in detail and was now clearly out of breath.

Tsukune was completely shocked. No words could describe the numerous thoughts rolling throughout his head at this moment. He knew Moka had a real talent for singing, but he never thought in a million years that she would be scouted to be a J-pop Idol.

"...une...kune...Tsukune...Tsukune...", he heard as Moka gently pulled on his left elbow, attempting to bring him back to reality.

"Moka. Uh, yes?"

"What do you think? This woman wants me to enter a talent contest."

"Miss Morisato? Could you give us a minute please? It seems as if my fiance' would like to have a private word with me."

"Oh, uh. Sure thing. Take your time, please," she replied smiling brightly.

'His fiance', huh? Not good. I find it hard to believe that she's engaged at such a young age. Hm-mm,' Yukina though to herself as the couple walked to the far side of the club out of ear-shot.

As they made their way down a hallway towards the rear of the club, Moka was grinning from ear-to-ear. Once they disappeared around the corner, she hugged Tsukune suddenly, as she was quite excited.

"So what do you think, Tsukune?"she asked with a wide grin, entirely caught off guard at the unusual request.

"I don't know, Moka. I mean, you do have an amazing singing voice. But what about the other part of being an Idol?"

"An Idol, Tsukune? What's that?" she inquired at the peculiar idiom, which she had never heard of before.

"Well, aside from performing live in front of thousands of screaming fans, shooting music videos, and appearing in commercials, you'd most likely have to make live appearances to meet your fans and sign CD's, who would probably be all male...dressed in...skimpy and...uh...revealing cosplay. Moka...plus we might have to be...separated as most Idols are single. I don't know if I could handle being away from you anymore Moka", he explained now hugging her tighter.

Moka returned his embrace as she thought over what he just explained to her. She knew he was being honest as always but she also realized that he did not wish to be apart from her like they were last year, during the entire Fairy Tale debacle that was very taxing on the both of them, especially since a part of her had in fact "died".

"I understand what you're saying Tsukune. I don't wish to be away from you either. Let's go tell her that I'm not interested in becoming an 'Idol'" Moka said as she ended their hug and returned to their table where Miss Morisato was waiting their eventual return.

…..

Yukina watched the pair approach the table where they had left her at a few minutes ago. She was quite relieved that they had not bailed out on her without a proper reply.

"Miss Morisato. I must apologize, but Moka doesn't wish to participate in any type of contest" Tsukune said with a bow.

"I don't understand. Why not, Miss Akashiya? You have an amazing voice and it would be a shame to allow your talent to go to waste" Yukina replied, clearly upset over what she had heard.

"Miss Morisato. It's a very long story...well, the truth is...I was...kidnapped last year and was...forced to do – certain things against my will. I can not say anything further, Miss Morisato. Please, do not press the issue any further...I appreciate it, but I must humbly decline your more-than generous offer" Moka said with a bow as tears formed at the corners of her crimson eyes as the sad memories bubbled to the surface; brought on suddenly by her explanation to the music producer.

No matter how painful it was, Moka realized that she had to be truthful.

"Oh...Miss Akashiya. I am deeply sorry. I had no idea. Please, excuse me then" Yukina replied as she returned the bow and left the vampire duo alone then exited the karaoke bar as quickly as possible.

"Moka? Are you alright?" Tsukune asked as they returned to their seats so they could finally drink their beverages which were now warm.

"Oh yes, love. Thank you for standing by my decision. I will be fine" Moka said as she held her beverage in her hand. Her mood had taken a nosedive and wasn't feeling like doing anything else for the remainder of the night, truth be told.

"Moka, I know you're upset and I don't blame you. I'm kinda surprised that you told her so much. Well enough for her to at least get the picture. Are you gonna be alright?" he said as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll be fine Tsukune. Can we um, go now? I feel like dancing" she said as she stood up from her stool and downed the rest of her beverage in one swig. She then opened her purse and left enough Yen for their drinks, along with a generous tip for their server. Tsukune sat up and repeated her actions.

…..

"Are you sure Moka? We don't have to go if you're not up to it" he asked, just to be certain that's what she wanted to do instead of calling it an early night.

"Oh, yes, Tsukune. I'm sure. I'd really love to go as I'm feeling better now, but thank you for your concern. There's an all-ages night-club just down the street, not too far from here," she happily informed him as they sat up from their seats and walked towards the front exit hand-in-hand.

"Alright Moka. Lead the way then."

Opening the door for her, Moka placed her hand lovingly on his left cheek, caressing it as she walked up the few steps onto the sidewalk outside the karaoke bar.

"Well she does seem to be feeling better now. As long as she's happy then we might as well make the best of it and have a good time.'

As they walked back towards the main road, Tsukune noted that the evening weather in the Hokkaido region was indeed about ten to fifteen degrees cooler compared to his hometown on the main island of Honshu.

He noticed that Moka was shivering due to the change in climate, so he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, sharing his warmth with her.

'Tsukune...you are just too sweet', she though to herself as a wide smile parted her ruby-red lips.

"Thank you, Tsukune. We're almost there."

"You're welcome, Moka. It's my pleasure."

…..

Roughly five minutes later, they arrived at the nightclub 'A Life', which is the most popular nightspot in the area.

"Moka...this line..."

"Yes, Tsukune. This nightclub is quite famous from what I heard."

"I can see that. Well, we might as well wait in line then. Looks like we'll be here for a while."

"That won't be necessary, Tsukune. I have two VIP passes, here in my purse."

"Moka, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, Tsukune. Come love, let's go to the front of the line."

Doing as requested, he held her hand as they made their way to the front entrance. Moka then opened her small red purse and handed the two complimentary passes to the door host.

After presenting their complimentary vouchers, he then marked a small blue "A" on the top of their right hands with a rubber stamp.

Upon entering the cavernous nightclub, Moka and Tsukune marveled at the amount of people crammed onto the dance floor, that was lit from above with several multicolored lamps spinning patterns of ever-changing designs of light, painting the crowd below, that was dancing to the pulsing, Electronica beat.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's free hand, and made his way through the mass of bodies, searching for a table or booth. He spotted a small booth a moment later, towards the back, right corner of the nighttime establishment and motioned for her to have a seat.

The 'booth' was barely big enough for them to sit comfortably, but they made the best of the situation by scooting shoulder-to-shoulder.

"So, Tsukune. What do you think of the night club?", she asked as she had to speak into his ear since the music was somewhat on the loud side.

"Well, it's nice but a lot more crowded than I would expect," he replied, speaking into her left ear.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?", she replied, now somewhat upset, seeing that the club was indeed quite crowded at such an early hour. It was barely past nine PM.

"No, of course not, Moka. Maybe we can try another of the rooms. I saw the sign as we came in there are two other rooms with different types of music."

"Okay, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Tsukune. Let's go then!", she happily agreed, as he stood up and slid out of the booth, offering her a hand up.

…..

After asking for directions from one of the servers, Tsukune led Moka through a doorway on the opposite side of the packed dance floor and followed the stairs to the upper level. They noticed immediately it was neither as noisy nor as packed as the first floor. The couple inwardly sighed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Wow, Tsukune. It's really nice up here," Moka said as they found a row of tables facing the small dance floor on the left hand side wall. The floor was a dark wood, and the lighting was more subtle as was the music selection. Across from the row of tables was a long bar made of the same type of dark-stained wood. Red and amber light trickled out of recessed fixtures in the ceiling, which gave the atmosphere a relaxing aura.

"Yes, it is Moka. I'm really glad we came here," he answered as he held her hand.

"Me too, Tsukune. Um, could we get something to drink, please? I'm kind of warm from being in that crowd downstairs."

"Of course, Moka. I'll be right back with the usual."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Hurry back though, love" she told him, smiling adorably.

"O-of course Moka, and I will," he said as he sat up from his seat and made his way to bar just a few meters away from their table.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said as he returned a minute later and set both glasses of tomato juice on the small, wooden table in front of themselves.

"You're welcome, Moka. My pleasure," he replied as he sat down next to her once again.

'Oh kami...I want some blood right now...ah...Moka...I can smell your sweet scent...'

Tsukune then leaned his head on Moka's left shoulder. She in turn placed her right hand on his cheek, tenderly letting him know it would be alright if he did what he wanted to do so desperately.

'Thank you...Moka...'

Taking her silent cue, he turned to bury his head in the crook of her neck, and inhaled her delectable scent that still reminded him of freshly picked strawberries. Moka then lovingly wrapped her right hand around his back, and nudged him closer to her.

'Oh, Tsukune...go ahead...I am all yours, my love...'

He opened his mouth slightly as his vampire senses took over, intoxicated by his mate's overwhelming sweet scent, his fangs fully extending and lightly piercing her tender white flesh. He started to lap the life-giving liquid in slow, steady slurps, licking at the wound lightly with his tongue; sending shivers of absolute pleasure down Moka's spine.

"Ah...Tsukune...ahhhhnn...oh yes...love...ahhhhnn..." she whimpered slightly as her toes instantly curled.

'Oh, Kami..that feels so good...ahhhngh...Tsukune...my love...'

"Mmmm...Moka...ahhh...I...love...you...", he replied still taking small sips of her precious, sweet blood. He couldn't seem to help the moans that escaped him, as pleasurable tingles ran through him. He shuddered as he began to pick up on his lover's ecstasy.

'Oh, Moka…I don't think I can ever get enough of being this close to you…I-I love you so much…'

"Ahhhnn...Tsukune...oh Kami...I love...you...too..." Moka moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he continued his gentle suckling.

A few seconds later, he retracted his fangs; licked the wound clean with his wet tongue, which sealed it closed in the process.

Still panting from the gratifying sensations that ran throughout her body, Moka still remained close to her love, not wanting to let go of him anytime soon. Holding her tighter in his embrace, he felt much closer to her, due to the growing bond between themselves.

Words were unnecessary to tell that these two young vampires were very much in love with each other and their bond was the strongest it would ever be.

"Moka. Would you like to dance now?" he said as he stood up.

"I was hoping that you'd ask me sooner or later. Yes, I'd love to, Tsukune," she tenderly replied. He held her hand and led her to the mini dance floor, just a short distance away. Tsukune then looked deep into her lovely amber eyes; placed his right arm around her waist and held her left hand in his own. She mimicked his actions as they began swaying to the slow music.

…..

As she leaned her head gently on his right shoulder, Moka laughed with delight.

"Tsukune...this is really nice...spending this time alone, together with you. Words can't begin to describe how much I'm in love with you," she whispered into his right ear.

"Yes, it is, Moka. I've never felt this close to you. Just being next to you makes me very happy. I love you more than anything. And I feel a lot more intimate with you now."

"I agree, Tsukune. When you were sucking my blood, just a few minutes ago, I felt as if I've known you my entire life. I suppose that our bond has grown a great deal stronger since we've been spending so much time together. I am so glad that you asked me to come home with you before Graduation. I love you so, so very much, my dear Tsukune" she replied, as she gazed adoringly into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Oh Moka...", he replied as he caught her lips suddenly with his own, causing her breath to hitch as the sudden jolt of affection ceased anymore thoughts to form in her mind; allowing the sudden wave of pure love wash over her, enveloping the vampiress and causing her to moan erotically into her lover's mouth.

'Oh, Tsukune...I want you...all of you...'

'Moka...I want you...too...let's head back now...ah...Moka.'

'Yes, love...I am all yours and yours alone...body, heart, and soul.'

As the couple broke their embrace momentarily, Tsukune grabbed her left hand and quickly made his way down the closest stairwell. Once he found the back exit of the night-club, they made their way to the main street in front of the club, searching for a taxi-cab. Flagging down the closest one, Moka told the driver to take them to their vacation home as quickly as possible, once she gave him the address.

Sitting close to each other in the back seat of the cab, Tsukune held Moka around her waist with this left arm, as she lovingly massaged his left thigh with her right hand, which resulted in the ebony-haired teen to become more aroused by the second.

'Ah, Moka...that feels really good...'

'Patience, love...we'll be back soon enough.'

Holding each other closely, the pair closed their eyes, sharing their thoughts and emotions with each other, they eventually came to a mutual agreement, this was less taxing on their minds, and not as embarrassing.

Leaning shoulder to shoulder, the duo closed their eyes, basking in the knowledge that they were indeed destined to meet each other that fateful day over three years ago on their first day of high school.

…..

Nearly half-an-hour later, the taxi driver finally made it to the address given to him by the vampiress earlier. Stopping the cab near the front pathway to their cottage, he cleared his throat, attempting to wake the dozing couple in the back seat.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess we dozed off," apologized Tsukune as he gently nudged Moka who still had her eyes closed.

"Hm-hmm? Tsukune. Oh, we're back. Thanks, love," she replied, wiping the sleep from her ruby-red eyes.

As he reached into his back right pocket, Tsukune took out his wallet, opened it up and paid the proper fare to the driver who humbly replied 'thank you'.

He then opened the rear passenger side door and stepped out of the cab, then stuck out his right hand to aid Moka out in turn.

"Thank you, Tsukune," she said with an overly adorable smile.

"No problem, Moka," he answered smiling as well.

Once she was on her own two feet again, he closed the door behind her as the taxi cab driver headed back down the narrow, winding mountainside road to parts unknown.

As the couple walked towards the front door hand-in-hand, Tsukune had an idea rapidly form in his mind. With one quick movement, he scooped Moka into his arms and carried her the remainder of the way to the cottage, princess style. She giggled at his chivalrous act, and smiled lovingly the rest of the way.

Once the arrived at the front door, Moka opened her small red purse and fished out the key. After unlocking the door, she replaced the key in her purse then closed it shut. Tsukune opened the door with his foot, still carrying Moka in his arms. Once they were in the front doorway, Tsukune placed Moka on her feet, so he could lock the door behind himself.

After they removed their shoes, the pair made their way to the bedroom they shared in the rear of the cottage. Shutting the door closed behind themselves, they assisted each other in purging their clothing and undergarments. Folding their clothes neatly, they placed them on the chair in the corner near the closet, then crawled under the satiny sheets of the fluffy bed; holding each other close.

The pair held and caressed each other tenderly, making sweet love for the entire night, well into the wee hours of the early morning. It's a good thing they had no neighbors nearby, as Moka was being more vocal than usual. She even caused the local wolves in the mountains nearby to howl in sync as she rattled every window in the cottage when she climaxed a dozen times in a row.

Once they were finally finished, they dozed off, embracing each other firmly while sleeping in the nude.

.....

Author's Notes: Yay. Another chapter. 

I worked on this chapter for most of the day as I wondered what direction to go with it. I know it's nearly identical to another chapter from my original story but I changed it up and added some more to it. Moka will be not participating in the Idol contest. But they will be spending more time together. The next chapter will be all new material as I already have some ideas from some of my readers on fan fic dot net.

No hints at this time but it will be a good one and will be out in a week as this chapter is a few days early. Thank you everyone again for your continued support ^_^


	15. Hokkaido Vacation Part 3

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 15 "Hokkaido Vacation, Part 3"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamer68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for an intense Lemon scene towards the end.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.

Drama / Hurt / Comfort

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

...

A/N: This is the final part of the 'Vacation' arc. The last day of their vacation. This is pretty much all new material!

Spoiler Alert! Please read!

This chapter also contains MAJOR spoilers from the very LAST chapter of the R+V manga series, chapter 66.6 actually.

As of this writing, this story already has well over 18,000 views! Thank you everyone for your generous support in making this alternate version of my original fan-fic: 'A Confession and A Vampire', such a huge success! ^_^

Moka and Tsukune's 'Zoo' date idea was inspired by "abzero001" from fan fic dot net.

Thanks so much!

.

As Tsukune fought against the eldest vampire, Alucard, he was quickly losing faith in his abilities and his strength. No matter how many times he was hit by Tsukune, he quickly regenerated due to his Shinso blood.

'There has to be a weakness...weakness?' Tsukune thought to himself. Then it hit him, Moka's Rosary! 'That's it! It has to be...somehow!' he added a second later.

'This Rosary has the ability to seal away a vampire's strength', she told him through his hazy memories. He then ran over to Moka's side and snatched the broken Rosary off the leather collar that hung around her neck, much to her surprise.

'I'll be borrowing this, Moka' he said to himself.

"Eh?!" she replied, unsure of what he was planning on doing with her broken Rosary. He then raced over to Alucard and slapped the fractured crucifix on his chest, much to his shock. It wasn't like Tsukune was expecting it to work, or anything.

"What's this? Moka's Rosary?" Alucard asked with a quirked brow.

Then Alucard felt a presence, something...familiar he hasn't sensed nor thought about in a very long time.

But like filling in the final piece of a puzzle, Tsukune had returned the Rosary to "that place."

"What on Earth?" Alucard inquired. He then shouted out in excruciating pain as the presence grew stronger and burst through his flesh.

He had returned it to her...

"Ungh..I get it now...You created the Rosary and used it as a catalyst to recreate your own body...Akasha Bloodriver!" Alucard yelled aloud.

Alucard then grinned and looked at her, once she reformed her body, from inside him.

"Goodness...it appears I lost too much strength from the damage Tsukune and Moka did to me. I didn't think I'd lose control over my body to you so easily. I've been waiting for this moment, Akasha."

"Let's end it already, Alucard...ever since that day we lost our home...I think our journey has gone on long enough" Akasha told him.

"I set out on that journey for vengeance while you sought out peace. Yet still neither of those have been fulfilled" Alucard explained with a shrug.

"No, our paths may have separated but the destination is the same...we both wanted a utopia for humans and yokai" Akasha answered. She then turned her attention over to her left and saw her only daughter and her best friend Tsukune, look on with sadness in their crimson eyes.

"And now our dream has been passed onto the next generation" she added, referring to them.

"So you're saying our journey ends here? It's no different from that day...we've lost everything and we're setting off together once again...that's all" Alucard stated.

"Back then...I cursed my body everyday for not letting me die. But it was because you were with me that I chose to keep on living. Alright then, if you're going, then I wouldn't mind the company!" Alucard added with a grin.

Mikogami and Tohou Fuhai realized what Akasha's plan was now: to use a self-destruct spell to rid the world of Alucard and herself along with him. The two remaining Dark Lords volunteered to help out since they all go way back, well over 200 years.

…

"Mother!" Moka shouted.

"Headmaster! Fuhai Sensei!" Tsukune replied in a likewise manner.

"Are you two okay with this? Are you sure you don't need to say goodbye to the "Outer" one?" Akua asked Tsukune and Moka.

"Akua?" Moka asked once she heard her elder stepsister speak from behind.

"Seven years ago, I made a 'promise' with Akasha" she said to Moka.

'Akua...I'll tell you what I need you to do...I'm going to erase my memories and protect Moka as a personality. So when the time comes, I want you to destroy the clone and set Moka free. Everything is for Moka's happiness' Akasha told her.

"The Moka you knew as the "Outer"one...was a clone of Akasha" Akua admitted.

Tsukune's mouth then shot open in utter shock and disbelief.

A clone of her mother?! How is that even possible?

"Thank you Akua...thank you for keeping my silly promise for all these years" Akasha said to her stepdaughter with a weak smile.

"You have no idea the pain it caused me" Akua replied with tears in her eyes.

"Moka?" Tsukune said to the pink-haired woman in front of him, as he was still confused to some degree.

"Tsukune..." Akasha replied as she turned away from him, as if in shame. She then continued:

"The memories of "Outer" Moka came back to me along with the Rosary. It's because of them that I'm able to set off on a new journey and leave my daughter behind" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Moka? It's really you, isn't it? I'm so glad...I thought I'd never see you again. Please, don't go anywhere" Tsukune told her through tear-stained eyes, as he thought he was perhaps dreaming.

"I'm able to set off without any regret...because I know...I know just how important I am to you and everyone else...because...because I know how much you loved me. Thank you Tsukune...I was happy that I met you" Akasha said as she shed several tears of anguish and regret from her lovely, emerald-green eyes.

Headmaster Tenmi Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai unanimously decided to help her along. She was going to rid the world of this abomination, once and for all. Even though Alucard was her dear friend, she knew what she had to do and what the cost would be, no matter how selfish it may seem, in order to make her dream of "coexistence" between humans and yokai, a reality.

In a blinding burst of light, Akasha's self-destruct spell went off, annihilating Alucard once and for all. There was no trace of him nor herself. She was all wiped off the face of the Earth, never to be seen nor heard from, ever again.

Headmaster Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai somehow managed to survive, in case there were other problems in the future which was in and of itself highly unlikely. But if there ever came a time in the future to face Fairy Tale, they would do there best to stop them.

…

"MOKAAAAAA!" Tsukune screamed as he shot up out of bed, his body and pillow, now soaked from sweat.

Hearing her voice called out in such a way and sensing her mate's yokai fluctuate wildly, brought the still-sleepy, silver-haired vampiress out of her peaceful slumber.

"I'm right here love" she said as she scooted closer to him. She noticed right away he had his face buried in his hands and was sobbing heavily; his body was shaking violently as well, brought on by a traumatic memory via a bad dream.

"Moka...Moka...Moka...please...don't go away...please...Moka...don't leave me...alone..." he appealed as he grabbed onto and held her very firmly, half-afraid if he did let her go, that she herself, would vanish from his life in a similar fashion.

"I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere" she reassured him as she held him lovingly and firmly, as she tenderly rubbed his back in small circles with her right hand in a comforting gesture.

"Moka...please...don't go away...please...I never...never said goodbye...Moka" he said between sobs of distress, still being affectionately held by his blood-mate.

"Tsukune, my love. You have my word. I'm not going anywhere" she told him as she gave him a gentle squeeze as she attempted to lighten his mood in any way possible.

"Really? You really promise Moka?" he asked as he looked up to her with swollen, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yes, you have my word. I promise you, my love. I know that you miss her, as do I. But you know as I do, that she is still a part of me. No matter what you may think or believe, whether she was a clone or just an illusion, I know she loved you just as much as I do. If it weren't for her, I never would have fallen so madly in love with you" Moka told him with absolute love, honesty, and conviction in her voice.

It was the truth of course, no matter how painful it was to her, knowing that her "Outer" self was never "real "in the first place. But the feelings she felt through the Rosary for Tsukune, they were quite real indeed.

"Oh Moka...t-thank y-you. I do love you" he said as he broke their embrace and smiled weakly at her. He realized she was right of course and she was also being completely truthful. He could tell as much just through their ever-growing blood-bond.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. I do love you so very much. Are you feeling better now?" she asked as she gave him another tender hug.

"Um, yeah. I guess so" he said once they ended their hug a few moments later.

"Would you like to join me for a bath? I could really use your company" she said with an adorable wink that melted his sadness and brought a smile to his face.

"Um, sure...I'd like that" he said with a slight blush as he followed her to the restroom located towards the back of their vacation cottage.

…

Once the duo were finished with their very long soak in the bathtub, they both mutually decided to get dressed and head out into town, per Moka's suggestion, since it was still rather early in the day.

Moka was wearing a beautiful, red sundress, with a v-neck that rested a few centimeters above her knees, and a pair of matching sandals, since it was already the first week of July. Tsukune was sporting a burgundy polo shirt and a pair of baggy cargo pants, jet black in color.

'Wow. Moka looks so beautiful today, just like always' he though to himself.

After calling for a taxi, Moka asked the driver to take them into the neighboring city of Asahikawa, not too far from Sapporo. It was approximately a twenty-minute drive. Their first stop would be breakfast naturally, since it was barely seven-thirty in the morning.

The taxi driver drove up to a 'Family Restaurant' by the name of "Ernesto's". Moka pulled out the wallet from her crimson, leather purse and paid the taxi fare along with a decent tip for the driver. He murmured a quick 'thank you'.

Tsukune opened his door and exited the cab first then offered his free hand to Moka who smiled brightly at his chivalrous gesture.

"Thank you Tsukune" she said with a cute smile.

"Oh you're welcome, Moka" he replied as he closed the door behind her. The taxi driver then left the couple to go about his business for the day.

The pair walked up to the restaurant, hand-in-hand. Tsukune then opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first. The hostess appeared a few moments later and asked them to follow her to a booth located in the rear of the eating establishment, since the front half was full with hungry businessmen and women.

"Please have a seat, as your server will be along shortly" she gently instructed the pair as Moka slid into the seat first. Tsukune then sat quite close to her.

"Tsukune? Are you going to be alright today?" Moka inquired out of genuine concern for his overall well-being as she placed her left hand on his right thigh and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks Moka. I'm really sorry about this morning" he answered with a slight pout.

"You're welcome love. But it's nothing to apologize for, as I know how you were feeling earlier this morning. Don't forget, you and I share a very special bond. Everything you feel, I feel too. And always know this; I will always be by your side because I love you with all my heart. You'll never have to be alone. That much I can promise you Tsukune" Moka told her mate, as she leaned against him and softly kissed his right cheek.

"Thank you Moka. I love you too" was his simple reply.

"Anytime, my love. Just let me take care of you today, alright? I only want you to be happy and smile again" she said with a smile that warmed his heart.

"Okay Moka. Thank you" he said as he leaned closer to her.

"Of course, my love. Anything for you, Tsukune" she replied as a healthy blush filled her pale cheeks.

Once the waitress arrived a few minutes later, they ordered their breakfast which would be along shortly.

…..

After the pair finished off their western-style breakfast, Moka called the server over to their table so she could pay the tab along with a more-than-generous tip. Tsukune sat up first and stretched his arms over his head as he was feeling much better, truth be told.

"Thanks for breakfast Moka. It wasn't as good as yours, though" he told his wonderful girlfriend, who blushed bright pink once more from his sudden compliment.

"O-oh..it's my pleasure, love. Um, thank you" she said as she stood up from the booth and slid her free hand into his, as he lead her out of the restaurant. It was now eighty-thirty AM and the weather had warmed up considerably, even though they were on the northernmost island of Japan.

"So Moka, where to now?" he asked his mate who was clinging to him rather closely.

"It's a se-cr-et" was her mischievous answer. She spotted a yellow taxi cab which she then flagged down to the side of the road.

Once they climbed inside, Moka whispered the address to the driver who nodded yes in understanding and headed off in the proper direction. Tsukune was still quite skeptical but had complete faith in Moka. He knew she liked to surprise him from time to time, but realized she just wanted to be on the playful side today which would be just fine by him, truth be told.

…..

Approximately twenty-five minutes later, the taxi driver arrived in front of a large attraction of some sorts. It was a rather large building, mostly white with a metallic gray main building with a dark wooden design on the front.

It just so happened to be Asahiyama Zoo, which is a municipal zoo which opened in July 1967 in Asahikawa, Japan, and is the northernmost zoo in the country.

In August 2004, over 320,000 people visited the zoo, the second highest number of visitors among all the zoos in Japan. Located in Higashi Asahikawa, on the outskirts of Asahikawa, the Asahiyama Zoo is accredited by the Japanese Association of Zoos.

Moka once more paid for the cab ride which cost about 3,000 Yen. Tsukune opened his door and held his hand out for Moka again, which she took with a bright smile.

"This way, love" she fondly instructed as she led him towards the front entrance. As they waited in line, Moka explained to him why they were here of all places.

"I used to visit this zoo frequently with my sisters when we were younger. I always wanted to come here with a friend someday...well, I hoped to anyway...and, um, I thought it would be a nice way to spend the day with you Tsukune" she said with a slight blush.

"Sure Moka. I've never been to a zoo before, so I guess my first time...will be with you" he admitted with a blush, even more intense than her own.

"I see. Well we're going to have a nice day love. That much you can be sure of" she replied as she gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"O-okay Moka. Um...thanks again" he said.

"You're very welcome, my love" she said as they approached the entrance. Moka paid the entry fee as they walked through the front gates a minute later.

"Wow, Moka. This is really amazing. Thanks for bringing me here today" Tsukune said with a big smile once he saw his surroundings. Moka felt a strong sense of love throb in her chest as she perceived his honest feelings through their special bond.

"Oh you're quite welcome love...this way..." she said as she guided him towards some of the most popular attractions, such as the "Totori no Mura" (Totori's Village), which enabled them to see various species of birds flying freely in a huge cage, Polar Bear Aquatic Park, a "walk-through" Penguin aquarium, an Orangutan trapeze, and a Seal Aquarium which includes a vertical tube through which the seals can swim.

Thankfully the vampires did not get wet since all the animals and marine mammals were enclosed behind clear, Plexiglas fences.

...

Moka laughed at the animal's antics, since they could be fed by the visitors who would purchase treats for them from mechanical dispensers, located throughout the zoo itself.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by deer, who wanted a treat from the vampire princess.

"So what do you think so far, Tsukune?" Moka asked her mate after about three hours. It was now just a bit after noon.

"Oh it's really cool Moka. Thanks again" he said as he quickly grabbed her around her slender waist, and lifted her high into the air, which caused her to blush and giggle adorably at the unexpected gesture. Once her feet were on solid ground once again, she hugged him firmly and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Oh you're quite welcome, Tsukune. Would you like to have some lunch now? My treat of course" Moka asked as she led him towards the Zoo's cafeteria, which offered numerous food choices for the hungry crowds and catered towards all varieties of appetites, from the smallest of children to the older guests.

"Oh um, sure Moka. That sounds like a great idea. After you, beautiful."

'Oh Tsukune...you really are the sweetest man I've ever known. I am so blessed to have you in my life' Moka thought with another blush, as they entered the huge cafeteria a few minutes later hand-in-hand, which happened to be "all you can eat" type affair. Thankfully it was not as busy as it normally would be, since it was indeed a weekday.

…

As the pair stood in line, Moka grabbed a bright green, plastic tray which she set upon a few plates and a set of silverware along with a few napkins. Tsukune mimicked her actions and followed her lead.

The vampiress chose a few slices of pepperoni pizza, fried chicken, rice balls with red bean paste, a side garden salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing and a tall glass of chilled V-8 juice. Tsukune chose identical items as he had quite a difficult time deciding on what to eat since there were far too many choices available, which Moka found to be rather adorable.

As they made their way to the cashier, Moka paid for their lunches as promised and asked Tsukune to follow her so they could find a quiet table to sit at which they spotted right away in the far, right, rear corner. Tsukune pulled the chair out for Moka who muttered a quick 'thank you' as he sat in the seat to her immediate left.

"Itadakimasu!" the pair said in unison as they dove into their lunches with the voracity like the two, hungry vampires they were. The duo ate in comfortable silence, just happy to be in each others company. Words were unnecessary as Moka knew her mate was feeling much better, all due to her never-ending love and determination. They both made a few more trips to the buffet line and sampled other types of food as well as some sweets for dessert, like apple pie a la' mode, strawberry jello and carrot cake.

…

After their appetites were placated, the pair left the cafeteria and wondered what to do next since they saw nearly every exhibit in their short time there. They passed by a few souvenir shops and decided against it, since most of the merchandise was aimed at foreign travelers.

Tsukune then picked up the familiar electronic sounds of video games. They just so happened upon an Arcade.

"Moka, would you like to try out a few games? And maybe have our picture taken together at a photo booth?", Tsukune inquired, as Moka admired the multitude of flashing lights, and electronic sounds buzzing throughout the Game Center.

"Oh, Tsukune. I've never been to an arcade before. It sounds like so much fun," Moka happily replied with delight.

It was another of her 'first times'; playing games in an arcade with her fiancée.  
The silver-haired maiden was quite elated to say the very least.

Moka then spotted a brightly illuminated "UFO" crane machine a few meters away, with numerous stuffed animals of various sizes, shapes, and colors.

"Oh, Tsukune! Look...so cute! Could we try this game, please?", Moka requested, as she planted her hands and face against the glass enclosure, with great interest and wonder.

She had spotted a smiling Neon pink 'vampire' Bat with black wings, with eyes that matched her own. Well Moka was a girl of course, but her often-odd ideas of 'cute' was something to get used to.

"Sure thing...I'll go get some change, and be right back," Tsukune told her, as he was ready to dash across the arcade and search for a change machine.

"Oh, okay love. Please hurry back, though" she asked him with a small smile.

"Of course Moka. I'll be back in a second."

...

After returning to her side a minute later, Tsukune dropped a 100 Yen coin into the claw machine's slot and steadily moved the claw with the joystick controller to where the stuffed, pink 'vampire' Bat was.

After his three failed attempts, Moka tried her luck, and grabbed it on her very first try.

Tsukune was astonished at her sudden good fortune.

"Oh! I got it Tsukune! Look! I got it!", she happily announced, as she tightly hugged her new plush toy against her ample bosom after she knelt down and retrieved it from the opening on the bottom of the machine through the small, clear door. Moka then kissed him on his cheek and lovingly thanked him for his less-than-enthusiastic endeavors.

Tsukune quickly realized that Moka had quite the competitive nature and had ended up beating him at nearly every game. But she was smiling and laughing like an ordinary, teenage girl the entire time. Tsukune was quite happy as well, seeing this playful side of her.

'I've never seen her laugh so much before. I'm glad though. Seems to me like she's finally fitting in after all' he mused with a smile when she winked at him and caused him to blush yet again.

Tsukune also observed that her favorite games were of the 'fighting' variety, naturally.

After playing several video games for the past hour or so, the couple found a photo booth, located in the front corner of the gaming center by the entrance.

"Hey Moka, would you like to um...have our picture taken to remember this day?"

"Yes, let's. It sounds like a lot of fun, too" she happily replied. They entered the photo booth together and closed the heavy, black curtains behind themselves and then took a seat on the wooden bench located on the opposite side from the camera lens.

After Tsukune inserted the proper amount of Yen, the photo booth instructed them to pose, then the first of five photos were taken, each with a different 'look'. One of them cheek to cheek, another of them hugging, another of Moka showing off her captured pink and black stuffed 'vampire' Bat, and the last two of them kissing, ever so passionately.

Moka was quite surprised when she saw the finished photos.

"Wow, they came out very nice. Thank you so much, Tsukune. I had a lot of fun in here," she told him, as they wandered back outside, hand in was still hugging her stuffed toy against her generous bosom with one arm. Lucky Bat!

"You're very welcome, Moka. I had a great time, too," he told her, as they admired the changing scenery, seeing it was now dusk.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. THE ZOO WILL BE CLOSING IN TEN MINUTES. THE ZOO WILL BE CLOSING IN TEN MINUTES AT FIVE-THIRTY PM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE AND HAVE A PLEASANT EVENING"

"Oh, it sounds like they're closing soon" Tsukune said as his happy mood took a sudden negative turn, seeing that their date was coming to a rapid close.

"Well, why don't we go into Sapporo for a while, since it's still early? Maybe we could go to a karaoke bar" Moka suggested as she picked up on his emotions immediately.

"Really Moka? Um, yeah. I'd like that a lot" he replied as he felt better, knowing he'd have another opportunity to hear his lovely mate's amazing singing voice.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go love" she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards the exit of the Zoo. Once they were outside, Moka saw a few taxi cabs parked in the front of the parking lot. She waved one of them over to their location by the Zoo's exits.

After the pair climbed into the back seat, Moka asked the driver to take them to downtown Sapporo, which was roughly a thirty-five minute drive or so.

…

"Moka...um...would it be okay if I um...laid down for while? I woke up kinda early today."

"Oh that's fine, Tsukune. And um, I wouldn't mind if you um...used my lap as a pillow" Moka hinted with a bright blush across her pale cheeks.

"Thanks, Moka" Tsukune said as he laid flat on his back and aligned his head with her lap and took her up on her invitation and used it as a pillow. He then turned onto his left side and faced her flat belly. Moka then placed her right hand on his head and gently massaged his scalp.

"You're welcome, my love."

Between her natural, womanly scent and the calming massage, a few moments later he was sound asleep and lightly snoring.

'Oh Tsukune...you are unquestionably, very cute. And I do love you so, so much' she thought with a warm smile. She just watched the passing scenery through the side window and reflected on just how much this once-human male made such a positive impact in her life.

Moka was very thankful for all he's ever done for her and he still fell in love with her, despite the fact that he learned the painful truth about her Outer self. But after everything they had been through, the real Moka always stood by his side, no matter who or what they faced. That's where her place was. And here they were, the happiest they had been in three years.

"Miss, we're here" the cab driver announced, nearly half an hour later. Moka was so wrapped up in her own little world, that she didn't even realize where she was until the driver said something to her, bringing her out of her daze. It was now nearly dark and they had arrived in downtown Sapporo.

...

"Oh thank you, mister. Tsukune...we're here" Moka said to her mate who was now waking up from his nap. He turned flat on his back then looked up and saw Moka sitting over him. He smiled then sat up so they could exit the cab. They had arrived at a local karaoke bar, each with a private, separate room.

Moka pulled out the wallet from her red, leather purse and paid the taxi fare along with a decent tip for the driver. Tsukune opened his door and exited the cab first then offered his hand to Moka who smiled brightly at his gallant, affectionate gesture.

"Ah, thank you Tsukune" she said with a bright smile.

"Oh you're welcome, Moka" he replied as he closed the door behind her. The taxi driver then left the couple to go about his business for the remainder of the evening.

The pair walked up to the front entrance of the karaoke place and walked inside after Tsukune held the door open for her. Moka approached the counter and had requested a karaoke room for two hours' time. After paying the proper fee, Moka lead her mate to their private room, which was located towards the rear of the building. She entered first and gestured for him to have a seat on the long, black leather couch alongside the wall.

She handed him her stuffed, toy Bat and asked him to hold onto it for her, which he did without question. He placed the pink and black, plush, animal on the seat next to himself.

On the ceiling was a mirrored 'disco' ball that was illuminated on all four sides by multicolored, LED spotlights. Hundreds of small, reflected spots of lights danced across the walls and floor, giving the private room a 'nightclub' ambiance. Moka skimmed through the song book then picked up the wireless microphone, and turned the actual karaoke machine on with a lighted switch on the side.

After she entered the song number on the keypad, Moka turned her attention towards the video screen that would display the lyrics to the song she just had chosen a moment ago.

As the music began, she closed her eyes for a second to gather her thoughts and then spoke into the microphone.

"Tsukune, this song is for you. I just want you to know that I love you with every beat of my heart."

"At Last" by Etta James. Written by Harry Warren & Mack Gordon.

I was never spellbound...by a starry sky -  
What is there to moon glow...when love has passed you by...  
Then there came a...midnight and the world was new -  
Now here am I so spellbound...darling...

Not by stars, but just by you...

At last my...love has come along -  
My lonely days are over...and life is like a song...  
At last the skies above...are blue -

My heart was wrapped up in...clovers the night I looked at you...  
I found a dream that I can speak to -  
A dream that...I can call my own...  
I found a...thrill to press my cheek to -

A thrill I've never known -  
You smiled...and then the spell was cast -  
And here we are in Heaven -  
For you are...mine at last...

At last my love has come along -  
My lonely days are over...and life is like a song...  
At last the skies above are blue -  
My heart was wrapped in...clover the night I looked at you...

I found a dream that I can speak to -  
A dream that I can call my own...  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to -

A thrill I've never known...  
You smiled and...then the spell was cast  
And here we are in Heaven...

…

As the song ended, Tsukune was moved to tears once again by Moka's astonishing singing voice. She politely bowed and then returned the wireless microphone to its home on the front of the karaoke machine. She then made her to Tsukune's side on the couch then sat down and pulled him into her ample bosom; holding him for all he was worth.

"Oh Tsukune...it's okay love. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me and I do love you with every fiber of my being. You're my everything, Tsukune" Moka told him as tears formed in the corners of her lovely, ruby-colored eyes.

She then started to press her soft lips on the side of his neck, and covered it with warm kisses that sent shivers of delight down his spine.

The effect she was looking for was immediate. His tears finally ceased thanks to his blood-mate's love and concern for his overall, well-being.

"Oh Moka...thank...you. I do...love you too...my princess" Tsukune replied, as he conveyed his feelings in the same manner. Moka then moaned out loud as her heart-rate increased and her body began to heat up drastically. He then nibbled lightly on her right ear, which he soon discovered, was remarkably sensitive.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...oh kami...ahhhngn...Tsukune...ahhh...ahhh...please...more..." she pleaded. Moka's voice came out in short pants as she begged for more. He then reached behind her back and unzipped her sundress. Moka broke their contact momentarily as she quickly removed the restrictive article of clothing and tossed it behind her, not caring where it landed.

She sat there in front of her love, only in her white cotton bra and panties.

…

The vampiress then assisted Tsukune in getting himself undressed. She yanked his polo shirt off over his head and threw it behind herself. He then stood up and unbuckled his leather belt and unzipped his black trousers which fell to the floor with the help of gravity. Stepping out of his misplaced pants, he sat down on the couch only wearing his boxer shorts which felt several sizes too small, due to the building pressure inside of himself brought on by being so close to his one-and-only blood-mate.

Moka pulled her mate on top of her as they continued their kissing and petting which intensified by the passing moment.

"Moka...I need you – now – it hurts – so much..." he said with absolute sincerity, as he temporarily ceased their embrace as his lungs were fighting for life-giving air several minutes later. Moka's face took on a healthy shade of pink once she heard what her fiancée admitted to her just a second ago.

"Tsukune...I need you too love. Please...you don't have to hold yourself back...anymore..." she said as she swiftly removed her white, cotton bra and matching panties a microsecond later with inhuman speed and efficiency. He then sunk his fangs into her neck without warning, and drew a heavy gasp from her lips as he lapped up her intoxicating, precious blood in small, yet deep slurps.

Moka completely lost control of her voice as she was growing aroused even more-so by the passing second.

"Ah...Tsukune...my love...ahhh...ahhh...ahhhngh...ahhh...Tsukune...ahhh...ahhhngh...oh kami...take me now..." she gasped out as she became further aroused and was grinding her hips against her mate's flesh, as she desperately attempted to calm the burning fire that was raging inside the lower part of her body; brought on by being so close to her first sexual release of the evening.

…

The silver-haired yokai then arched her back as she experienced a powerful climax, all due to her mate drinking her blood in such a loving way. Maybe it was the thrill of not being in her own bedroom, or maybe it was the possibility of being caught, since they were in public, after all. Moka did not know and quite frankly, she no longer cared as she wanted so much more from her loving mate.

"Ahhhhh! Tsukune! Ahhhhh!" she screamed out as her body shook fiercely from her explosive culmination of epic proportions. Tsukune quickly kissed her and shoved his tongue into her mouth to prevent any excessive exclamations of ecstasy to escape her pouty, pink lips any further.

Once Moka calmed down a few minutes later, they broke their kiss and just held each other closer.

"Ne, Tsukune? Can we um – continue please? I can tell you're still, um, well..." she asked as she snuggled closer to her mate and lovingly kissed his left ear.

"O-of course Moka..." he replied as he sat up for a moment. Moka then looked down towards his waist and saw that he was still wearing his underpants. She wanted no restrictions when it came to being with her blood-mate in such an intimate fashion. Tsukune then took her silent cue and removed his red and blue striped boxers as rapidly as possible.

Moka gazed into his mahogany-tinted eyes and helped guide his engorged manhood into her warm sex which was still soaked from her climax just a few minutes ago.

"Ah...Tsukune...slowly please...I'm still...ah..sensitive..." Moka told him, her voice trembling.

"Oh yes...sure...Moka...oh kami...you feel so warm...Moka...my sweet Moka."

As the vampire couple consummated their union once again, their hearts beat in absolute synchronization. Slowly and steadily they made passionate love for the next hour. Their deep bond only bringing them closer to one another than they already were. They continued to kiss each other on the neck, ears and of course, lips.

"Oh Moka...I love you so much..."

"And I love...you...my dear...Tsukune...so very much...ah...so big...oh kami...more...ahhh."

"Moka...my sweet Moka...oh Moka..."

"Tsukune...oh kami...more...Tsukune...ahhhhnn...my love...ahhhhnn..."

Moka's moans grew louder and more frequently, as she was doing her best to hold her voice back, but was failing miserably. Tsukune on the other hand was having an even more difficult time as the building pressure in his loins was becoming nearly unbearable.

"Ahh...Tsukune...go...ahead...ah...it's okay love...don't – hold...back...ahhhhhnnngh...AH TSUKUNE!"

"Ah...Moka...ah kami...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh MOKA!"

Once the pair peaked simultaneously, Tsukune collapsed on top of Moka who just held him close, so he could recuperate in a few minute's time. She was now humming a nameless tune with a bright smile across her features. With a happy sigh, she reflected on their day together and was relieved that her Tsukune was feeling much better. Which was her plan all along. Thankfully there were no interruptions, whatsoever. Which she was truly grateful for.

…

As soon as the couple recomposed themselves and had gotten dressed again, they decided to head back to their vacation cottage, which was half an hours' drive by cab.

Tomorrow they would be heading back to Tsukune's home and would tell his folks that Moka would be moving into his room on a permanent basis. Tsukune was unsure how his folks would react to the wonderful news, but Moka reassured him like she always had, that this was for the best. After all they had been through, they just wanted to be closer to each other.

Besides, they were already engaged not only in the technical sense like a normal couple, but blood-mates as well and they had mutually decided to get married next April on the anniversary of them meeting on the first day of high school.

.

.

Author's Notes:

I worked on this chapter for nearly 2 days and it came out a lot better than I originally planned. The first few paragraphs were taken directly from the very last chapter of the R + V manga, pretty much word for word. I wasn't planning on adding it as my original outline was to have Moka dream about her Mother and have Tsukune comfort her. I believe this route came out a lot better, don't you agree, my readers?

The next chapter has already been planned out and will be an all-original chapter. No hints but it will be a fun chapter, that much I can promise. I'm always looking for inspiration for ideas to add to this version of my original "Confession and A Vampire" which is now completed.

...


	16. Cat-Scratch Fever (Omake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus chapter that won't affect the overall plot.  
> Enjoy!

Anime/Manga » Rosario + Vampire » Rosario Vampire: A Confession and A Vampire: Reboot  
Author: Gamera68   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Supernatural - Reviews: 586 - Published: 12-10-13 - Updated: 11-06-14 id:9916586

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 16 "Cat Scratch Fever" (Omake)

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamer68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for suggestive and mature themes.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the now-finished manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

.

A/N: I know I told most of you via PM that this would be the 'Beach' chapter, but I decided to write this chapter first, since it wanted to be written so much, LOL. Well, more like bugging me to be written. Damn plot bunnies! Please enjoy this all new, bonus chapter =^-^=

.

Yukari Sendo walked up to the pastel blue, two-story house and heavily sighed. She wanted to surprise her friends that she had not seen nor heard from since Graduation which was over two months ago. For once, the teen witch was dressed normally in a simple, white blouse, denim skirt, and a pair of red sandals, as she wanted to blend in since she was visiting the human world by herself for the first time.

Well, she wasn't exactly alone, per se. She had brought along her pet, which just so happened to be a black cat that she held in her arms.

After ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A few moments later, a member of the household finally opened it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Kasumi asked the teenaged girl with a warm smile, who was standing outside on the front stoop.

"Oh yes, good afternoon Misses Aono. My name is Yukari Sendo and I'm a friend of Tsukune and Moka's from Yokai Academy. I was...in the neighborhood and was wondering if they were home by chance. I thought I'd stop by to see how they're doing, since I haven't seen them since Graduation," Yukari explained with a polite bow.

"Oh – I remember you now. They're in the living-room watching television. Please, come in and make yourself at home," Kasumi said with a warm smile as she opened the door and allowed Yukari into her home.

Kasumi recalled the first time she had met all of her son's "girlfriends" during summer break of his freshman year and the disaster they ended up causing. Thankfully, Moka was there to help calm her down and explain to her the nature of their friendship properly as they were all members of the school's Newspaper Club.

"Thank you very much" Yukari said with a polite bow once more as she stepped through the doorway and into the foyer to remove her shoes, per the Japanese custom when entering someone's home.

"Tsukune, Moka...you have a visitor" she announced as she led Yukari into the living-room where the vampire couple were watching some anime on the large TV that hung on the wall across from the beige, microfiber couch.

"Yukari…what are you doing here?" Moka asked with a quirked, silver eyebrow, caught off guard by their classmate's unexpected arrival. Kasumi left the trio alone for now as she had some housework to attend to and decided to give them some privacy. Yukari set her Cat down next to Tsukune on the couch, then ran into Moka's arms, and gave her in a big hug.

"Moka! I missed you so much!" she lamented as she pressed her face into the silver-haired vampire's impressively soft, yet firm bosom.

*Bonk*

"Owie!" Yukari wailed after Moka lightly karate-chopped her on top of her head.

"I thought I told you to stop being such a pervert, Yukari?" Moka sharply admonished her.

"I'm sorry Moka. I just wanted to see you. I missed you guys so much!" Yukari replied as she rubbed the top of her head with both hands. Thankfully, Moka did not put any strength behind the blow; otherwise, the young witch would have been either rendered unconscious or knocked through the floor.

"So this is the girl you were in love with all throughout high school, huh?" an unfamiliar, male voice asked, followed by a healthy yawn.

"Who said that?" Tsukune wondered as he heard the voice too, but did not see anyone besides Moka and Yukari in the living room and the TV's volume was now set to mute.

"Hey, genius. I'm right here," remarked the black cat with brilliant green eyes, who was now awake finally.

"What? A t-talking c-cat?" Tsukune sputtered out, as he was dumbfounded beyond all rational thought. It was not exactly normal for animals to talk, after all.

"Oh yeah. Let me introduce you. This is my Familiar, Salem. He was a present from my parents for my fifteenth birthday a few weeks ago. Salem, this is Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono. My two best friends from Yokai. I told you about them before…remember. They were the ones who saved me from those lizard-men during our first year," Yukari reminded her cat.

"Yes. I recall now. Nice to meet you. So these are the two, huh? Well I can tell that Moka is a vampire and him...I really don't see anything special about him. He looks kind of – average" Salem replied with a slight scowl. He immediately noticed that Moka was an "S" class vampire by her red eyes and silvery hair plus the fact that her yokai was obviously quite powerful, and completely unsealed.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Salem! Tsukune is very brave. And he's a vampire too. He just wears a Rosary to conceal his powers. *Baka Neko! Haven't I taught you better than that? Never judge a book by its cover," Yukari told him as she pointed her left index finger and shook it in front of his face in a shameful manner. (*stupid Cat)

Even if Yukari was still a little hentai, she had matured somewhat, it would seem to the vampire couple.

"I apologize Mistress. And I offer my sincere apology to you, Mister Aono. I am very sorry for my harsh behavior" Salem responded, as he hung his head low and pouted.

Moka walked over to the clearly depressed Cat and looked at him with keen interest. She had heard of Familiars before and knew that Ruby had several as well, but hers' were Crows.

"It's okay kitty cat. We all make mistakes" Moka said as knelt down to his level and gently pet the top of his head in an affectionate manner while she offered him a warm, friendly smile. She found the talking Cat to be on the cute side despite his rude behavior and wanted to comfort him as she could clearly see that he was rather upset.

"Hissss!"

"Ow!" Moka yelped as she fell backwards onto the carpeted floor and landed on her derriere.

…..

"Moka! Are you okay?" Yukari shouted as she rushed over to Moka's side and looked at her left hand that she was holding with her right one. Tsukune was by her side in a second and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, but your cat just scratched me. See?" Moka replied to Yukari as she held out her left hand so she and Tsukune could examine it. The top of the vampiress's hand was definitely scratched; four claw marks were distinctly visible against her pale skin, which were red and bleeding a bit.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Moka. I should have warned you. He doesn't like to be treated like a normal house cat and gets defensive if he's treated as such. Here, let me see it" Yukari said as she analyzed the scratches on Moka's hand that were still bright red and weren't clearing up as they normally should, due to her accelerated, vampiric, healing abilities.

The raven-haired witch pulled out a clean, white, handkerchief from her skirt's pocket and wrapped Moka's hand in it, hoping that the bleeding would stop which was not much but was still noticeable to some degree.

"Moka, are you gonna be okay? Your face is all red, too," Tsukune asked as he led her to the loveseat that was perpendicular to the couch.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I just need a moment. Thank you Tsukune" Moka said with a small smile, as she leaned against the back of the loveseat and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Salem! Bad cat! Look what you did to Moka!" Yukari yelled at her cat who was now upset over what he had just done and felt dreadful about it.

"I am sorry, Mistress. I wasn't thinking and acted on instinct! I am so sorry, Miss Akashiya, please forgive me and don't punish my Mistress. I take full responsibility for my actions!" Salem replied as he felt as though he made a terrible, first impression towards his Mistress's close friends. He then jumped off the couch and walked over to where Moka was sitting and was begging her forgiveness by rubbing up against her legs.

"Don't let it happen again, Salem. Moka, I'm very sorry too. I just wanted to come here and ask you guys to forgive me for my perverted ways all throughout high school and now this happens. Why does this always happen to me? Why?" Yukari said as she started to cry heavily.

…..

Moka never had the opportunity to reply to her friend or her Familiar and was now resting on the plush loveseat with her eyes still closed. Tsukune walked over to the witch and pulled her into a warm hug, much to her astonishment.

"It's okay Yukari. I know Moka would never be mad at you for something that you had no control over, okay. She'll be fine. I'm not happy that she got hurt, but I don't blame you either and I can forgive you. For this and for – high school too, okay?" Tsukune said to the raven-haired young woman in his arms.

"Oh Tsukune...I'm so – so, sorry!" she replied as she continued to softly sob in the arms of the young man she had cared about very deeply, ever since they first met three years ago and here he was, consoling her just like he always had while they were classmates at the Academy. He continued to hold Yukari for a few minutes, just to make sure that she would be all right.

…..

Several awkward moments later, her tears finally ceased and remained in Tsukune's arms. Salem looked up to his Mistress and was relieved to some level that she was not going to be disciplined for his conduct towards Moka.

As she was now feeling much better, Yukari reluctantly ended their hug and was still sniffling, but honestly felt quite relieved.

"Thanks Tsukune. Once again, I'm really sorry. I hope Moka's okay though. At least her complexion looks as though it's returned to normal now. Um, I guess we should be going. Please tell Moka I'm really sorry, okay Tsukune? I don't want her to be mad at me," Yukari said with a slight frown, still upset over what had just transpired a short while ago. She then bent down and picked Salem up then carried him in her arms.

"Of course Yukari. We're all friends and we could never stay mad at you. She'll be just fine...don't worry so much about it, okay? I'll tell her whenever she wakes up from her nap," Tsukune said as he walked Yukari to the front door so that she could be on her way.

"Thank you Tsukune. Once again, I'm really sorry about that" the teen witch offered with a bow.

After she put her shoes on, she left the Aono residence and made her way back to the yokai realm via a portal she had opened with her collapsible, magic wand, in an alleyway behind Tsukune's house.

…..

Tsukune walked back into the living room and saw that Moka was napping peacefully and was curled up on the couch now. He sat down on her left and looked at her, hoping she would be fine and wondered to himself why she went to sleep so suddenly. It was not like her to take a nap in the middle of the day for no reason. The male vampire then noticed something quite...peculiar about his mate.

Upon closer examination, he noticed two black tufts of hair amongst the sea of silver. He then reached over to her head and touched one of the strange, triangular-shaped, fuzzy objects.

"Huh? It's almost like...no way! Ears? What the hell?" Tsukune said as he fell off the couch. Moka then stretched her arms in front of her, then opened her eyes and glanced at Tsukune, who was now sitting on the floor about a meter away with a puzzled look across her features.

"~ Nya" Moka said after she yawned, exposing her canines.

"Nya?" Tsukune replied. What exactly was going on here? Did Moka just...meow?

"Master! ~ nya," Moka answered in turn as she jumped off the couch and landed on top of Tsukune who was clearly freaked out over the bizarre turn of events. She then rubbed up against his face and was now purring – like a Cat.

He then noticed that Moka also had a long, black tail, that was twitching with great enthusiasm from underneath her mini-skirt.

"Moka? What – are you – doing?" he muttered, unsure of what had happened to her and why she was behaving like this.

Her cat ear perked up when she heard her name being called and was quite happy.

"~ Nya!" she replied as she then proceeded to lick his face in an affectionate, loving fashion.

"Ah-hah-aha...that tickles...Moka!" he protested as the tickling sensation was becoming far too much and started to laugh more heartily.

"Master...master... ~ nya..." Moka purred with delight into his left ear as she pressed her large, firm bosom against his chest through her pink polo shirt.

'Master? Cat ears? Oh my Kami! So cute!' he mentally screamed as he attempted to free himself from her grip but was no match for her full strength and wasn't able to reach the Rosary that was wrapped around his right wrist on a matching, silver chain.

'Wait. This isn't the time for that. I have to figure what's going on here' he told himself as he attempted to calm down somewhat.

"Moka, could you please let me up...the uh...floor is hard" he politely asked his vampire/neko girlfriend.

…..

"Master...nya..." she answered as she backed up a bit so he could get off the floor and return to the couch. Once he sat down, he patted a spot on the sofa and asked her to have a seat. She did as requested and sat on the couch, but curled up next to him and placed her head on his lap.

He was grateful that his mother was still busy with her household chores and would be keeping herself occupied for the next couple of hours or so. The last thing he wanted was for her to pass out from seeing Moka with cat ears and a tail!

He then sighed heavily. What was going on and why was Moka acting like a Cat so suddenly? On top of her strange behavior, his girlfriend also had black cat ears and a tail!

"Moka, may I see your um, paw?" he asked as he pointed to her left hand. She tilted her head to the right and acted as though he were speaking a foreign language. He then reached over and gently held her injured hand in his own. The scratch marks from earlier were still quite visible, but were slowly vanishing.

He then realized he knew someone who might be able to offer him some advice about this strange twist of events. Well, their life in general was quite abnormal to begin with. Extra appendages like animal ears and tails were part of the yokai world, after all.

…..

He reached into his left pocket and pulled out his cellphone. After he flipped it open, he then looked through his contact list. Once he found the correct phone number, he dialed it and prayed that the other end would answer. After several rings, the other side finally picked up.

"Good afternoon, Yokai Academy, how may I direct your call" a female voice on the opposite end of the line said in a professional manner.

"Oh thank goodness. Ruby? This is Tsukune."

"Tsukune? Oh! It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?" Ruby replied with a song in her voice as her heartbeat increased and her cheeks instantly flushed upon hearing her favorite man's voice.

"Um yeah. It's me. I'm doing fine Ruby. But...um...something's...wrong with Moka" he told her as calmly as possible.

"Oh my. What happened? Is she okay?" Ruby said with concern in her voice. Even though she loved Tsukune very dearly, she cared a great deal about Moka as well. They were all very close friends, after all.

…..

Tsukune went over the events of the afternoon in detail since Yukari's unannounced visit, less than half an hour ago. Once Ruby processed this information, she knew what happened to Moka so abruptly.

"It's a transformation spell. Low-level and easy to fix. It's not uncommon for Familiars to share some magic between their Masters, but it is rather rare" Ruby explained the best way she could, without having Tsukune go off the deep end, any more than he already had.

"So can you, um, cure her?" he asked; his voice full of hope.

"I'd love to help you out, Tsukune, but I'm stuck here doing paperwork for the Headmaster, even though it's summer break. I won't be done until much later on tonight" Ruby sadly replied.

"I see" he half-heartily answered.

"I could whip up a potion for her, but it would take thirty-six hours to complete" Ruby said, sensing his augmenting depression.

"That long? But we have dinner plans with my folks tonight! She can't go out acting like a Cat and calling me...master" Tsukune said as he continued to pet Moka's head which she seemed to rather enjoy and was now purring peacefully.

"I'm afraid so. Like I said, it's a simple, low-level spell he placed on Moka via the scratch mark on her hand, but she should return to normal in about twenty-four hours' time. Maybe sooner. You could help – speed up the process, though" Ruby said with a mischievous smirk.

'Can I call you Master too, Tsukune?' Ruby thought to herself while she fantasized about being tied up by him, while he took a whip to her and spanked her like the naughty girl she was.

"I'll do whatever I can to help her get back to normal. So what is it, Ruby?" Tsukune asked, feeling somewhat better, knowing he could help Moka out, even if he has no magical abilities.

"Well, you'd have to get her to 'burn up' the magic that her body has absorbed. It won't be easy, but I'm pretty sure that you can handle it" Ruby replied.

"So...um...how do I get her to 'burn up' the magic, Ruby?" he wondered as he heard the unusual terminology.

"You're a pretty smart guy, Tsukune. You just don't give yourself enough credit, but I'm very certain that you can figure this out. You are her mate, correct?" Ruby asked.

"Thanks, Ruby. That sounds like something Moka would say...and yes, I'm her mate. But what does that have to do with anything? And why does she keep calling me 'Master'?" he inquired, now curious.

"Like I said, you're her mate. You can help cure her. Well, she is still Moka, even though she isn't acting like her usual self. She does love you a great deal, that much is certain. That's just her way of showing you that she still cares about you, but is unable to say as much due to her now-limited vocabulary. I have to be going and get back to work now. Just 'take care' of Moka and everything should return back to normal before you know it. Do your best, Tsukune. Moka's counting on you. Bye for now."

With that, the line went silent. Tsukune shut his cellphone closed and shoved it back into his pants pocket. He went over in his mind what Ruby told him and was trying to figure out her somewhat cryptic solution.

…..

The male vampire ran his hand through his disheveled hair and sighed heavily. Moka was still enjoying her catnap and had not budged a single centimeter since he was still gently petting her head.

"Sweetie? Is everything alright in here?" Kasumi asked as she walked into the living room where her son and his girlfriend were still sitting on the beige sofa. The television was now off and Moka was using Tsukune's lap as a pillow.

"No mom. Everything isn't alright" he replied with another sigh. She looked at Moka and noticed something was a bit "off" with the platinum-haired vampiress. Kasumi then sat down on her son's right, with a worried look across her features.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked in a motherly, concerned tone.

"Mom, please don't freak out over what I'm gonna tell you" he said as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and thought about how he'd break the wonderful news to her about Moka's current "predicament" and new, feline features.

He did not want to cause his mother any unnecessary worry and really did not want to tell her, less she faint again as she normally would.

"What is it sweetie? She's not sick, is she? Can vampires even get sick?" Kasumi asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Well, no. She's not 'sick' in the conventional sense. Do you notice – oh, I don't know...anything strange about her?" he said as he pointed to the obvious answer, which poked out of her head. Actually, two obvious answers.

"Now that you mention it, yes. She's not supposed to have Cat ears and a tail, is she?" Kasumi asked as her face turned blue.

Tsukune did not have a chance to answer his mother's question, as she then leaned back and fell unconscious. Tsukune sighed yet again, for what seemed like the tenth time this afternoon. The poor guy couldn't catch a break if it was given to him freely, without any strings attached.

"Moka?" he said as he scratched her left, cat ear.

"~ Nya...Master?" she replied as she yawned again.

"Would you like to...take a nap with me upstairs?" he asked with a small smile.

"~ Nya!" Moka happily meowed in agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes" he replied as Moka hopped off the couch and stretched her long limbs and waited for her "master" to lead the way. After he stood up, he helped his mother get comfortable on the soft sofa and gently placed a pillow under her head.

"Let's go, Moka."

She then scampered away on all fours, towards the stairway.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tskune replied, as he face-palmed at the way she was supposed to be 'walking'.

She waited patiently for him to join her by the bottom of stairwell. He then bent down and scooped her up in his arms, then carried her up the stairs, in the direction of their shared bedroom. Cat-girl Moka cutely blushed at the loving gesture.

He then placed Moka on their bed, then closed the bedroom door, and made sure to lock it behind himself to avoid any unwanted interruptions. He then returned to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking over what Ruby told him on the phone a short while ago.

…..

"Master?" Moka said as she rubbed herself up against his back.

"Yes, Moka?" he said, as he was doing his very best to get used to her unusual way of communication.

"M-master...l-lo-lo-ve...M-Mo-Moka?" she said with a slight frown as her cat ears lay flat against her head, almost as if she were afraid of his reply. Tsukune turned around to face her as he was caught off guard at her frantic attempt to speak to him. He then placed both of his hands on the side of her shoulders and then pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh Moka...I don't know if you can understand me or not, but yes...of course I love you...I love you so much...more than anything in the entire world. I d-don't like seeing you this way...and I really h-have no idea how to get you b-back; the only w-woman I have ever loved," he said as a few tears streamed down his face. Even if it were only a twenty-four hour spell, he wanted her back as quickly as possible.

"Master, ~ nyaaa! Master!" Moka replied as she returned the loving gesture and held him very close. She was unable to convey to him what she desperately wanted to tell him and had not a clue what was going on with her, as her mind was in a daze. The vampiress-turned-cat-girl's thought process was all muddled and not how it normally should be.

Nevertheless, she knew this feeling; this undeniable warmth in her chest. The unquestionable, powerful, pulling sensation towards the only person she knew that she could always depend on to be there for her, no matter what they faced, as long as they were together.

Moka yearned to be touched and caressed by the very important person who sat by her side. The only person in her world of isolation who helped her to grow and mature into the woman she is today. The one person who had fallen madly in love with her and had accepted her for who she truly was.

'You are her mate. Just 'take care' of Moka and everything should return back to normal before you know it. Do your best, Tsukune. Moka's counting on you' he replayed Ruby's words of wisdom in his mind. He then knew what he had to do, to get his blood-mate back to normal.

…..

Temporarily ending their hug, Tsukune looked into Moka's beautiful, red eyes then closed the short space between themselves and then captured her soft lips in a warm kiss. Moka was surprised by the sudden contact and then slowly fluttered her eyes closed as she returned this one, simple act of affection that she somehow knew in her heart, meant something very special to her.

Moka had a difficult time figuring out the reasoning behind it, but she somehow realized that she instinctively wanted much more. Her tail was swishing back and forth with great eagerness, and now felt as though her body was on fire.

Breaking their kiss for air a few minutes later, Tsukune noticed that Moka was now panting heavily and was attempting to wiggle her way out of her clothes all of a sudden.

"Would you like some...help with these?" he asked in a loving tone. The Cat-girl just shook her head yes followed by a small mew. She then sat up on her knees and held her hands held out in front of her almost as if she were begging for assistance.

He then slowly lifted the hem of the garment and asked her to raise her 'paws' over her head so he could completely remove her pink polo shirt entirely.

Once that was displaced, Tsukune reached around her waist and unzipped her denim mini-skirt. He affectionately urged her to lay down flat on her back so he could remove it entirely as well.

…..

"~ Nya...nya!" she pleaded innocently, as she endeavored to remove her white, cotton panties on her own accord, but was failing miserably. She felt utterly helpless and was on the verge of tears. Tsukune saw her dilemma and assisted her to purge her body of any more restrictive articles of clothing, including her bra as well.

Moka then purred contently, as she was now free! She was very happy and then lovingly pounced on top of her master once again as she gently pushed him on top of the plush mattress.

"Master...master... ~nya..." she said as she poked at his pants and shirt, telling him that she wanted him to be 'free' too. She felt as though it wasn't fair to him that she was 'free' and he wasn't yet.

"Master?" Moka said as she sat up and was wondering to herself why he was still dressed.

"I'm -s-sorry Moka...but I c-can't do this. It's as if I'm t-taking a-advantage of you...and I can't. It's n-not right...I'm sorry, Moka...but I can't...," he said with a heavy heart that was wracked with guilt as he sobbed heavily. He actually felt as though he would be taking advantage of her innocence, since her personality and state-of-mind was transmogrified.

There was no way he could make love to Moka when she was like this, even if it helped her to burn up the magical spell that still possessed her body. He would have to tell his parents to cancel their dinner reservations and say that Moka wasn't feeling like herself tonight.

It was the truth of course. Moka wasn't herself. Therefore, she would have to remain this way until the magic gradually wore off, which would not be for another twenty-two hours or so. Tsukune would have to stay in their room by her side for the remainder of that time until she fully recuperated.

Moka stayed close to Tsukune, but was feeling rather dejected, knowing that her Master did not intend to 'play' with her now. For some reason or other, she knew something was amiss, but was unable to detect what had him so worked up like this.

"Master...p-pl-ease...M-Mo-Moka...w-w-want…M-m-master" Moka pleaded with tears in her eyes. She then pressed her forehead to his as she contemplated on how to communicate with him, as this way was not working to her advantage. There just had to be another way for her to get through to him.

…..

'Tsukune...Tsukune...'

He then opened his tear-stained eyes and looked at Moka who was lightly crying.

"Moka? Did you say something?" he asked with anticipation.

She placed her forehead against his once more as she concentrated even harder.

'Tsukune...please...help... she silently appealed via their blood-bond.

"Moka! That's it! What do you want, Moka? Please, tell me" he happily replied as he sat up with a bright smile. Leaning forward he kissed Moka once again, causing her to purr with delight.

'Tsukune...please...it is fine...I need you...break...spell...' she wordlessly replied as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

As they ceased their fervent kiss for air several minutes later, Tsukune pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor below. Moka was now quite excited, seeing that her "Master" was going to play with her.

A few seconds later, he was finally barren of any clothes. He then politely asked Moka to lay down on her back. He hovered over his cat-girlfriend and started to gently kiss her as he felt much better knowing that the 'real' Moka was still in there, through their special bond that they only shared as blood-mates.

The ebony-haired vampire then trailed kisses down to her neck which she seemed to enjoy with great exuberance. Moka started to moan and purr softly as she was becoming quite aroused.

"Nyaaa...Master...Nyahhh...ahhhyah..."

He then held her enormous bosom in his strong, yet caring hands and kissed her pink nipples which caused her to meow with delight which went on for approximately fifteen minutes or so.

Suckling on the erogenous zones and hearing her tantalizing voice resulted in his manhood to swell in size.

"~ Nyaaa! NYAAA! Master! Nyahhhh! Nyahhhh! MASTER! NYAHHHH!" she hollered as she then arched her back and climaxed quite forcibly. She then pulled her master into her arms and held him lovingly. Her legs were still twitching from her sexual release and was purring gently with pleasure.

Moka then got up off the bed and switched positions with Tsukune, then sat upon her hands and knees. He noticed right away that she did indeed have a tail that had grown out of her, just above her voluptuous derriere.

"Master...p-please..." she begged as she gave him a provocative smile. He traced his hands alongside her firm bottom that caused her to pant heavily from the loving and affectionate gesture.

"Master...M-Mo-Moka...n-need...master..."

"Oh Moka" he replied as he took the dominant position and held her by her shapely hips. He then slowly entered her sex from behind that was still moist from foreplay. She gasped clamorously as his full length reached her very core.

"Master! Master! ~ Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyahh! Master! Master! Nyahhhh!"

Tsukune made love to Moka from behind as he tried his best to have her burn up the magic that had taken control over her body. She was crying out in absolute pleasure as they continued their intense lovemaking that caused their bed to bang violently up and down off the carpeted floor.

"Master...m-more...Master! T-tsukie...Master...m-more! Ahhnyah! Nyaah! Nyaaa! Nyaaahh! Tsu-kie!"

"Moka...any second...oh kami...Moka...ahhhh...Moka! Ahhhhhhhhhhggh!"

"Tsu-kie! Ahnyah! Master! Nyaaa! Ahhhhhhhhhhnnngh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nyaaahhhhyahhh!"

Both teens then climaxed with the force of a thousand Suns in unison after an hour of coitus. Once Tsukune pried himself from Moka, she slumped forward and then fell asleep. Tsukune was rather worn out himself, so he made himself comfortable next to Moka who was now purring peacefully.

…..

Roughly, an hour later, a very confused Moka woke up and wondered to herself how she had ended up in the room that her and Tsukune have been sharing for the past week or so. As she sat up in bed, she realized she was stark naked as was her mate. It was not unusual for her to sleep in the nude, per her regular habit. She closed her eyes for a moment as she attempted to recall how she had ended up here as it was late afternoon, indicated by time on the digital alarm clock on the dresser, across from their bed.

The silver-haired vampiress saw bits and pieces of her memory, but could not make head nor tails of it. All she remembered was Yukari's visit earlier...and that's all. She then lay down again and pulled the soft blanket over herself and Tsukune who was snoring peaceably.

Turning to her right, she snuggled up to her mate and sighed. Maybe he could help her fill in the blank pieces and make some sense of it all. It was not like her to forget anything; she had quite a sharp memory, after all.

"M-mmm. Moka?" he said with a yawn.

"Yes, love?" she replied as a smile tugged at the corners of her plump lips.

He then sat up and looked at Moka, as he heard her normal voice.

"Oh...thank goodness. You're back to normal," he said with a relieved sigh as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What do you mean "normal", Tsukune?" she said, as she remained fixed in place, being hugged by her mate so suddenly. He ended their embrace a moment later and looked at her again, seeing, as she had no recollection of being accidentally turned into a 'Cat-girl' earlier.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked with great trepidation, as he wondered to himself how she would take the unusual news.

"No. The last thing I can recall is Yukari coming over for a visit earlier, and...Something about a black cat. Everything else is a blur after that," she said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Well, I was expecting that. I think it's just best to show you instead of actually telling you."

Moka faced her mate and knew what he meant by that.

As they shared each other's blood the only way blood-mates do, Moka could see through his memory of what had happened to her, a few short hours ago. A couple of minutes later, they withdrew their fangs from each other's necks and cleaned the others fang marks clean with their tongues, sealing them up. Moka sat on the bed and buried her hands in her face.

"Moka? Are you gonna be okay?" he asked as he could see that her body was shaking once she finally made sense of everything that happened to her. She then broke out in a hearty laugh. Tsukune joined in, half-relieved that she was not upset and seemed to have taken the strange news in stride.

…..

Several minutes later once Moka had calmed herself down, she gently pushed her mate onto the bed and was smiling. Her face was still red from laughing so hard. She nestled herself close to him and felt alleviated to some extent that she had not made a complete fool of herself, even though at that time, she was the furthest thing away from being he true rself.

"So, um...I guess you're not mad, are you?" Tsukune said, as he broke the awkward silence that lingered over their bedroom.

"Well no. Not really. It is somewhat embarrassing though. I mean, the way I was acting like that" she replied with a slight blush across her pale cheeks.

"I see. That's good to hear. I was actually worried that you'd be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you, love? You did your best to break the spell and it worked, so I thank you for helping me return back to normal," she answered as she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Okay. I guess you do have a point. And you're welcome Moka. Besides, I just missed the real you so much. It wasn't easy for me to um...you know...when you were like that...but I knew that I had to get you back as soon as possible, even though you looked – really...cute with ears and a tail" Tsukune admitted with a bright, crimson blush of his own.

"Oh Tsukune!" she yelled as she tackled him back onto the plush bed and had her way with him for the next hour or so, much to his happiness and surprise.

.....

A/N:

Wow. I worked on this rather strange bonus chapter for nearly 2 days straight. This is the result of my insomnia. I wanted to do something "different" and well, this is what I came up with. I know it started out funny, and then took a dramatic turn, but it at least had a happy conclusion. =^-^=

I had a very difficult time in the middle, dramatic part and, struggled with it to make some sense, even though the entire chapter was the furthest from making any sense. LOL.

Thanks to "Madi365" from Fan Fic dot net, for her unintentional input with Ruby's part about wanting to be tied up and spanked by Tsukune. I just had to add that, LOLs. ^_^


	17. Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has a day out by the shore.  
> Please enjoy!

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 17 "Seaside"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamera68.

Pairing: 'Inner' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for some mature themes.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the now-finished manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

…..

A/N: Well here it is. The long-awaited "Beach" chapter. A shout-out to 'Romancer15' and 'Madi365' from fan-fic dot net, for some of the ideas used in this chapter. Thank you both so much for the continued support as well as all my regular readers on Fan-Fic and deviantArt.

You know who you are :)

By the way, this story now has over 22,000+ views as of this writing. That's quite amazing after being first published, just over 2 months ago on Dec. 10, 2013. *faints*

Thank you everyone who has made this my second most-popular story to date.

The title of this chapter is an homage to my childhood home for 7 years while growing up. Seaside Heights, New Jersey. ^_^

…..

.

As the family car arrived at Wajima Beach, around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, on the northern-most peninsula of Kanazawa, Japan, Moka hoped that their day trip would be a peaceful one as she had no intention on showing anyone his or her place today. Even though they could not go into the salty water of the ocean, she wanted to visit here to see for herself firsthand just how relaxing the seaside atmosphere actually was.

It would be her first time going to the beach as her true self, even though her "other self" had gone once before with the Yokai Newspaper Club while she and Tsukune were freshmen. The second time was when they met Sun and Marin at their beach side hostel when some thugs who worked for Fairy Tale had kidnapped Moka and Sun, who were rescued by none other than Tsukune himself.

Thankfully, it was not very crowded even though it was the second weekend of July. The beach itself was rather nice; very wide, with soft sand, and had several, large, rocky formations that jutted out into the Sea of Japan at the far, southern end of the beach. Several trees dotted the immediate landscape giving the scenery an overall feeling of peacefulness.

...

Once Koji found a decent place not too far from where the edge of the parking lot met the beach, he shut the engine off after placing the gears in park. Everyone disembarked the now-parked vehicle and assisted in carrying what they had packed for their annual, family outing. It was Tsukune's first time going out with his parents, since attending the monsters-only high school and was really looking forward to it, even though it were only for the day.

After they had found a nice spot to set up, Moka assisted Tsukune in placing a large blanket on the sand that was made specifically with a round opening in the center for setting up a large umbrella, which was two and-a-half meters in diameter that would provide more than enough shade for them since Moka had a very fair complexion.

…..

They had brought along two, huge coolers; one, which was packed with food and the other with, chilled beverages and desserts, including a watermelon. Once Koji set up the barbecue grill, he and the misses removed their outerwear ran into the ocean in their bathing suits, hand-in-hand for a swim, leaving the vampires alone to their own devices for the time being. Tsukune just shook his head in disbelief, wondering to himself just who the adults were and who the teenagers were.

"So Moka, um...what do you think of the beach so far?" Tsukune asked his mate after they settled themselves on the shaded blanket as they took in the sight and scent of the surrounding, tranquil scenery.

"Oh it's very nice. It's too bad we can't go into the ocean though. It looks rather...pleasant" she replied as she leaned her head on Tsukune's left shoulder with a sigh.

"Well, we have plenty to do. We can play Frisbee, or volleyball and we even brought along fireworks for tonight. Oh, and we're making S'mores too" he explained as he noticed her somewhat depressed state.

"Fireworks?" she asked with a smile, as she was feeling somewhat better.

"It wouldn't be a complete day at the beach without them. I know this is something that we would probably never consider doing ourselves, but my parents really wanted us to come along with them. They seem to be having a pretty good time so far."

"What is 'S'mores', Tsukune?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice once she heard the unusual phrase that sounded somewhat made-up.

"Oh you um...take marshmallows and toast them over an open fire on a long, bamboo skewer, then take one and place it in between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. I think you'll like them Moka. They're really good" he explained the best he could, just from his childhood memory.

"Oh, it does sound quite delicious, Tsukune. And I must admit; I do like chocolate" she said as she leaned closer to her mate and pressed his arm between her large bosom, as her mood had improved drastically.

Thankfully, the silver-haired vampiress was covered with a simple, pink, sundress that she wore over her bathing suit. Tsukune was wearing a white tee shirt with the phrase 'Beach Bum' written in blue letters on the front in English. He was also sporting his regular, navy blue swim trunks, just to blend in. On their feet, they both wore a pair of flip-flops, each one complimenting their beach attire.

"Oh...of course Moka" he replied as he could feel the jealous stares from some of the other male, beach goers, due to Moka's somewhat bold assertion towards him as her mate and betrothed. He did not mind per se, but they were not exactly alone. It was a public beach, after all.

…..

"Ah, so hot" Moka said as she then stood up from her seated position and removed her sundress, revealing her brand new bikini to Tsukune. His eyeballs nearly popped out of his head as she twirled around once and gave him a little show.

"So, um, what do you think, Tsukune?" she said with a blush, as she sat down next to him once again.

Her mate never had an opportunity to reply as a small amount of blood then trickled out of his nose as his face grew a healthy shade of red.

"Oh Tsukune...your nose is bleeding" she stated as she reached over to, then searched through her large beach bag and pulled out a clean tissue. She then placed the tissue up to his nose and cleaned up the accidental mess before either it got much worse or she sank her teeth into his neck as his intoxicating scent had caused her long fangs to throb with a dull ache.

Once he was presentable, she sat up and walked over to a trash bin, which was only a few, short steps away to get rid of the evidence. When she returned to Tsukune's side on the blanket a few seconds later, his face was still tinted pink due to his embarrassment.

He was definitely shocked seeing his beautiful blood-mate wear such a bikini. The design was reminiscent of her previous pink one, except the material was a bright, metallic, red that matched her eyes and fit her rather well. It wasn't as revealing as some other bathing suits he had noticed on the public beach, but it just seemed to look extra nice on her flawless physique.

"Are you going to be alright Tsukune?" she asked several awkward minutes later.

"Um, yeah...thanks Moka...I was just – surprised when I saw your bikini...I guess" he replied as he held her right hand in his own as he was feeling better, somewhat.

"Well, my other one doesn't fit me anymore, so I had to buy a new one" she truthfully explained as she gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"Oh. I really haven't noticed," he answered.

"Well, um...it seems as though I may have gained a little weight recently and the top was far too small to wear anymore" Moka replied with yet another blush as she nervously twiddled her fingers together in an adorable fashion.

"Oh. Um…wow...so I guess...um...you...well...hm...," he sputtered out.

"Yes. It would appear that my...um...breasts have grown again. I now wear a size 38F" was her blunt reply.

"Oh...well now that you mention it...I guess you'd know if you have or not. Besides, you do look very nice in your new bikini," Tsukune said as he suddenly pulled Moka into a warm hug much to her surprise.

Even if she had gained a minor amount of weight, Moka still had a flawless, slender body with her spectacular curves in all the proper places.

"Oh thank you very much love. I bought this – just to show to you and you alone" Moka responded, as her cheeks flushed bright crimson, yet again.

"Thanks Moka. You are by far the most beautiful woman on the face on the Earth."

"Oh Tsukune...stop it...you're embarrassing me..." Moka said as she was caught up feeling more love and adoration towards her one, true love. Why did they have to be here, now of all times? Moka wanted to drag him away so she could show her mate just how aroused she was so suddenly, but knew they had literally all the time in the world and would try her best to ignore her base instinct to mate with him, now of all places!

"Well, it's true Moka. When I first met you - the real you...I was dazzled by your presence. You were so beautiful, strong, and confident. I really wanted to get to know you better as a person which took a lot of time and it was all worth it in the end. But after everything we've been through, I'm glad that we can now live in peace."

"Oh Tsukune...I really don't know what to say..." Moka replied, as she felt as if she were dreaming. Sometimes Tsukune was far too sweet for his own good, she mused; however, she loved him for the way he has always been.

"Well it's true Moka."

"Um…Tsukune? I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" she asked as she searched through her giant beach bag again. She then pulled out what she was looking for a few moments later: a bottle of Sunscreen that she then handed to Tsukune.

"What's this for Moka?" he inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, your mom gave this to me before we left the house. She said this will help prevent the sun from burning my skin, since I am quite 'fair' she said" Moka explained with a blush, before driving her point home.

"So um…I guess that you want me to help you out?"

"Yes please. So what do I do then?" Moka replied, her blush only deepening.

"Well, you'll have to lay down flat on your stomach and remain still while I apply it to your back-side" Tsukune lightly instructed.

Doing so, Moka then positioned herself on the soft blanket and made herself comfortable. She folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on her forearms.

"Okay Moka. Um…here I go" Tsukune said with a nervous sweat. He had seen this type of scene play out in several manga and anime series and he always wanted to help a beautiful girl, and it was now his chance.

"Please...hurry up Tsukune. I don't want to get burned" Moka pleaded with an adorable pout.

He then flipped the top open and applied a generous portion onto Moka's back.

*spurt*

"Ah! It's cold Tsukune!" she yelped out, causing him to nearly drop the opened bottle in the sand. He set the bottle down on the blanket next to her to avoid any accidental spillage.

He then began to rub the lotion into her warm skin with his strong, yet caring hands, starting on her shoulders after he had moved her long, silvery hair out of the way for the time being. Moka on the other hand was already becoming stimulated just from her lover's gentle touch.

"Ah…Tsukune" she said out loud, which resulted in him to become aroused as well; just by the way she said his name in such an erotic fashion.

Moka had to stifle her moans of pleasure as she was becoming even further stimulated by each passing minute that seemed to slowly tick by, but had failed miserably.

"Ahhhhnghn...Tsukune...more please."

As he kneaded her flesh between his hands, the poor young man could barely contain his own emotions that were heightened through the bond they only shared as mates.

"Ah more Tsukune. My legs now, please."

After applying sunblock lotion to each of her sexy, well-toned legs and plump, yet firm derriere, Tsukune was finding it more and more difficult to stay focused on the task at hand. He could not believe that he was touching Moka in such a way, especially out in public.

It was not perverted in any way whatsoever, but Tsukune felt as though he was indeed the luckiest young man on the planet, able to have skin-ship like this, with the goddess before him.

If anyone told him three years ago that he would end up being with Moka Akashiya, he would have had them committed to an insane asylum. Additionally if he had been this intimate with her three years ago, he would have found himself hospitalized for a month at the very least.

"Thank you love" Moka said when she realized she had almost fallen asleep as she found herself quite relaxed now.

"You're welcome, my princess" he said with a wide grin.

Moka then grabbed the sunscreen bottle and proceeded to cover her front half so she would be completely protected against the harsh rays of the summer sun. She first applied a generous portion to each of her arms, and then the front of her chest, making sure Tsukune watched her with keen interest. Followed by her firm abdomen. Then finally her thighs, legs, and the tops of her feet.

Tsukune's brain was definitely overloaded from such a stimulating show, to be completely honest.

…..

After she was finally protected from the sun's UV rays, she then stood up for a moment and stretched her arms over her head as she surveyed the surrounding vicinity. She looked behind herself and saw that there was a small hut set up that was offering several types of cold treats, which she had a sudden desire for. There was a short line of customers awaiting their turn, but it seemed to be moving along at an orderly, yet steady pace.

"Tsukune...I'm going to get us some ice cream cones, okay? As thanks for your help" Moka said as she knelt down on the blanket and rummaged through her beach bag, looking for her wallet. After she found it, she pulled out a few hundred Yen that she folded up in half and held in her right hand.

"Thanks Moka...would you like some company?" he inquired with a smile.

"I'll be fine love, but thank you for offering. Besides, one of us has to stay here and keep watch over our belongings. I shall return very soon. Is there any particular flavor that you're fond of?" she asked as she stood up again.

"Alright, you do have a point. Um, anything is fine Moka. I'll see you in a few minutes then" he replied.

"Okay, love. I'll return before you know it," she said as she dashed off after she blew him a kiss.

'Oh kami...I am so turned on right now!' he mentally screamed as he watched Moka walk off towards her destination, which was just a short stroll from their location on the beach.

Tsukune turned back to his spot on the blanket and smiled, seeing that Moka was doing her best to fit in and live her life as a normal, teenage girl, who just so happened to be the most powerful yokai on the entire planet, second only to himself. His folks waved to him from the water, as they saw that their son seemed to be enjoying his alone time with Moka whom they had grown quite attached to in the past few months.

Suddenly Tsukune felt something familiar pressed against his back as a pair of slender hands quickly covered his eyes, blocking his previously unobstructed view of the beach in front of him.

"Guess who?" the female voice inquired.

…..

"Hello, Kurumu" he replied.

She then removed her hands from over his eyes and settled herself behind Tsukune, who had turned around and faced her. The enchantress was dressed in a long, simple lavender and aqua blue, tie-dyed, tee shirt that scarcely covered the majority of her curvy frame. Her blue hair was tied up as usual with her purple headband, accessorized with small, yellow, stars on each side.

"How did you know it was me, Tsukune?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Come on, Kurumu. I knew it was you the minute you set foot on the beach" was his somewhat rather sharp reply. He did not mean to answer in such a way, but knew what Moka would do to her if she had showed up so suddenly like that. He was only trying to protect her in his own way.

"I see...so...um...where's Moka? Did you finally dump her?" Kurumu retorted in return.

"She's here. She just went to get us some ice cream. The more important question is how did you know I was here? It's not like you to stalk me; that was Mizore's job," he said as he furrowed his brow, awaiting a reply. Moka would be more upset, knowing the succubus was here, up to her old tricks, just like always.

"I see. Well, I just so happened to be in town and passed by your house earlier. Nobody was home and I ran into your cousin who told me you were here with your parents. I just had to come and see you, Tsukune. I really missed you, I guess" Kurumu answered with a shrug.

"Damn you Kyoko!" Tsukune said as he shook his fist at the sky, cursing his meddlesome cousin for attempting to stir up some trouble for her own amusement.

"Moka's gonna be back any minute now, Kurumu. And she won't be the least bit happy with you just showing up like this", he continued.

…..

"But I don't understand why Tsukune…why did it have to be her of all people? I loved you with all my heart, Tsukune. I would never hurt you. I would have done anything for you...if only...but after everything...last year...I guess you cared about the real...her...too" Kurumu finished, her voice now barely a whisper.

Tsukune did not want to hurt Kurumu anymore than he already had by his indecisiveness. He was hoping that she would eventually grow up and let go of her outlandish notion that she would "die" without him and realize that he had already chosen who he wants to spend the rest of his very long life with. Besides, now that he was a vampire like Moka, his lifespan literally had no end in sight.

Tsukune had to remind her of that, no matter how painful it would be for either of them to hear.

"Kurumu, I told you and the other girls before Graduation that I have been in love with Moka since the moment I met her...I mean the real Moka...not the...other one...who wasn't who I thought she was...even though I fell for her first. Do you have any idea how that news hurt me? Knowing that the first girl I fell in love with...was not even real to begin with? It took me nearly a year to get over that Kurumu. Do you honestly have a clue how I felt? I didn't want to stay at Yokai anymore after that. I couldn't even face Moka...but if it weren't for her, I would've left the school, never to return again. So, I decided to stay again...because I couldn't leave her alone like that...after learning the awful truth. It hurt her just as much, if not, even more."

Kurumu remained quiet for a few, awkward moments as she digested this new information.

She never once realized during all that time, knowing just how badly the news of Outer Moka being a clone of her mother had wounded his heart and at no time thought how deeply it had traumatized him in the end.

If Kurumu truly cared for or ever loved him, then she should have seen the signs immediately. However, she was being selfish and immature as always and only thought about herself, never even considering his feelings once on the delicate subject.

"Oh Tsukune...I didn't know. Oh my god...how could I be so blind? You must hate me Tsukune. I should have noticed, but...I am so sorry, Tsukune. I feel awful now," she said as she hung her head low in shame.

…..

"You should feel awful, you damn succubus," an irritated voice said behind Kurumu.

"Oh Moka! I didn't see you there!" Kurumu shouted and then quickly jumped to her feet as Moka was emanating her yokai out in sharp waves that affected everyone around her within a twenty-meter radius. The silver-haired vampiress was holding an ice cream cone in each of her hands.

She ignored Kurumu for the time being, as she sat down next to Tsukune and gave him one of the frozen treats, which were chocolate and vanilla swirled. Once Moka had returned to her original seat, she withdrew her yokai which she could detect was bothering Tsukune quite adversely due to their deep connection through their bond of blood.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Moka" he replied with a small smile.

"You're very welcome, love" Moka replied as she gave him a soft kiss on his right cheek then glared daggers at Kurumu, almost daring her to say anything foolish or unnecessary.

"Well, um...I must be going now...sorry for bothering you, Tsukune" Kurumu said with a bow.

"Just one damn, minute Kurumu. Sit" Moka instructed, putting authority behind her words.

…..

Doing so as demanded by the unsealed vampiress, she plopped down and sat across from the couple. Now it was Moka's turn to say a few words of wisdom to their friend.

"Well, Kurumu. I see that you still haven't learned your place," Moka said in a threatening tone.

"You wouldn't dare, Moka...we are on a public beach, after all" Kurumu scoffed after she folded her arms under her larger-than-average bosom.

"I'm fully aware of that Kurumu. I am somewhat surprised that you had the gall to come here and make a scene. However, I cannot really blame you. You're such an empty-headed buffoon who only thinks with those so-called lumps of flabby flesh you dare to call breasts."

Tsukune nearly spat out his ice cream from what Moka just said, and with a straight face.

"Hey now, Moka...they're not...flabby" Kurumu sadly stated.

"Besides, I heard a rumor that you had taken a job on a farm," Moka said.

"Huh? What job?" Kurumu asked in reference to that rather odd statement.

"The job where you get paid to be milked" Moka answered with a smirk.

"Hey! Are you calling me a cow?" Kurumu shouted as she balled her hands into fists.

"No. You just called yourself one. It's not my fault you're such a bubble-headed imbecile" Moka snickered in reply. Tsukune was about to fall over from holding his laughter in. Moka was actually developing a sense of humor and was now insulting Kurumu, and rather well too, it should be noted.

"Now you're just being mean, Moka," Kurumu said on the verge of tears.

"Humph! Well at least I don't have to resort to cheap parlor tricks to attract a mate" Moka scoffed in return as she ate her frozen, dairy treat before it melted.

"What do you mean by 'cheap parlor tricks'? Well, um...whatever! For your information, I could have every guy on this beach after me and eating out of the palm of my hand," Kurumu mocked back as she thrust out her ample chest in a show of dominance.

"Oh what I meant to say was the same way you charmed the entire soccer team because Kokoa said that you couldn't do it, and then you accidentally used it on Tsukune and tried to have your way with him by forcing him to say that he loved you. Yeah Kurumu…that worked out rather well for you, did it not? Like I said, cheap," Moka said with a yawn. She had her fun and was now getting bored.

"Why...you...you damn blood-sucker!" Kurumu shrieked as she got up and started trudging away.

"I'm quite impressed Kurumu...you came up with that all by yourself. It must have taken all five of your brain cells to figure that one out. Your mom would be so proud of you," Moka said in a mocking tone, as the clearly upset succubus walked away about five meters before turning around with a devilish grin plastered across her features.

…..

Kurumu returned to their blanket after that last insult and noticed that they were both snickering to themselves.

Moka saw her reappear and was about to let her have it again but was cut off before doing so.

"You know something Moka? At least I was always honest with my true feelings, unlike some people!" Kurumu shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired vampiress.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Moka asked as she stood up and scowled at Kurumu.

"Take it any way you want, Moka. At least I was never a phony!"

"Why you…you bitch. How dare you…how you dare bring that up!" Moka yelled as she released a huge portion of her unsealed yokai in Kurumu's direction that pushed her back about a meter.

"Why not Moka? I can play dirty too, you know! That's right. I guess you never realized this before, but the carbon-copy of your mom sunk her teeth into Tsukune first!" Kurumu snapped. She then shut her violet eyes closed, half-expecting to end up being kicked into the upper stratosphere by the furious vampiress.

…..

Moka did not respond to that as she was overcome with every feeling that she could lock on to. Sadness, anger, betrayal, frustration, and so forth. She then dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands as her frame lightly shook from the sudden influx of emotional baggage from the past.

Tsukune pulled Moka into his arms as she broke down and cried heavily.

"Nice going, Kurumu. You just couldn't walk away could you? You had to push it and get in the last word," Tsukune scolded.

"What did I say? Oh, shit! I'm very sorry Tsukune. I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out. I – I didn't mean to…" Kurumu explained as she walked closer. Tsukune then raised his left hand, wordlessly asking her to stop, and not to come any closer than she already was.

"Don't Kurumu. Please, just...go for now" Tsukune said as he held Moka firmer as her sobbing deepened. Moka wrapped her arms even tighter around her mate as she felt as if she were to let go, he would disappear from her life.

Kurumu shut her eyes in frustration, as she felt even worse than before. She turned around and ran away as quickly as her tiny feet carried her.

Moka continued to latch onto Tsukune as she continually cried her eyes out. She never felt so alone and betrayed before. Koji and Kasumi arrived a minute later to dry themselves off after their extended dip in the ocean and wondered to themselves what they had missed and why Moka was an emotional wreck all of a sudden. They had never seen her in such a state of turmoil and was now sobbing like an infant, and felt sympathy towards the young woman in their son's arms.

…..

"So, um...who's hungry?" Koji asked as he attempted to gain their undivided attention. Moka did her best to calm herself down as her stomach grumbled with great enthusiasm. Tsukune heard the query as well, so his stomach added to the conversation in agreement.

"Ah, sorry about that mom and dad" Moka said once she regained her self-composure due to her mate's unconditional love and support a few moments later. Tsukune sat up and scratched the back of his neck seeing that his parents reviewed them suspiciously. Tsukune then handed her a tissue so she could wipe the tears away from her beautiful face. After she then muttered a quick 'thank you' to her always thoughtful mate.

Later on, as Tsukune and Moka explained in detail what happened, Koji and Kasumi were rather relieved that a huge fight had not broken out and that the beach was left intact and not pockmarked with smoking craters.

If Moka had lost control over her temper, she would have hit Kurumu so hard, that the shock wave from the impact alone would have destroyed everything within a few kilometers from the epicenter of their conflict. The fight with Alucard would have looked tame in comparison to Moka's true, unsealed power.

However, Moka was the one who had ultimately lost this battle in the end but she would never lose the war and would do her absolute best to get even closer to Tsukune than she already was.

Moka had to educate the elder Aono couple in privacy, telling them that no one with half a brain would dare to challenge her physically when it came to her mate, not unless they wished for a swift and painful demise.

Even though the true Moka was indeed a very sweet girl and loved their only son without question, hearing her say something as unpleasant as that did make them feel somewhat uneasy. But Moka calmly explained to them that it was extremely rare to ever happen and she had promised them that it would never come down to that, and she would rather use her words and not her fists.

…..

"Um, Moka…are you gonna be okay now?" Tsukune asked as he sat down next to her once she had ceased her waterworks.

"Oh yes. Thank you Tsukune…for always being here for me. I am doing much better now, thanks to you," she offered with a warm smile. Her eyes were still swollen a bit, but with some time, they would clear up soon enough.

"Of course Moka. I'll always be here for you, no matter what," he offered with a first class smile that caused her heart to beat heavily in her ample chest.

"Would it be alright if we went for a walk Tsukune? I could – use a change of scenery," Moka asked as she reached over and gently squeezed his left hand.

"Oh uh – sure Moka. Um, Mom, we're gonna go for a short walk" Tsukune announced as he sat up and effortlessly pulled Moka to her feet, much to her astonishment.

"Okay you two lovebirds. Don't be gone too long. We'll be eating in about an hour or so" Kasumi responded with a warm smile of her own, as they waited for her reply.

"Thanks mom. We won't be too long" Moka answered with a small smile of her own.

With that, Moka slipped her hand into his once again and started walking towards the southern end of the beach. The pair had noticed that most of the other families were preparing their own late afternoon meals as well and seemed to be in a rather positive mood. Moka, however still was not feeling one hundred percent like her usual self and Tsukune knew it through their blood-bond.

"So uh, Moka. Will you be all right? I mean, after all – that?"

"I'll be fine soon love. But thank you again for your concern."

"Of course Moka. Like I've said before; I'll always be here for you."

…..

As the duo wandered down the shore, they soon realized they had ended up at the very end, near the rocky edge of the actual beach itself. As they walked over the semi-rough terrain, they noticed a short while later an alcove built alongside the actual cliff itself that offered a somewhat private, natural enclave of some sorts that was about twenty five-meters back from the edge of the ocean.

Moka lead her mate into the grotto-like-area a few meters as she had something she wanted to tell him in seclusion. She turned to face him and held his hands in her own with a look of love and compassion in her lovely eyes.

"Tsukune. About earlier. I really want to thank you for being here for me. I mean when she showed up. I was quite angry as you can only imagine and did my very best to hold myself back. However, my remaining pride…made it quite difficult. Therefore, I decided I would say…what I said to her. I am sorry if I sounded rude or harsh, but she really had it coming to her. I know she's our friend, but she has to learn that she has no place in your life, other than just a friend" Moka said as she pulled Tsukune into a warm hug and held him very close to herself for several minutes.

"Moka…I'm more than happy to be here for you because you are the most important person in my life and I will always put you first before others. And nothing will ever change that fact because I love you with all my heart" Tsukune said as they ended their longer-than-average embrace.

"Oh Tsukune. I do love you too, so very much. You may not realize this but your words are always honest and pure. You put so much emotion into each and every one of them. It is not easy to win the heart of a vampire as we are born into a world of blood and battle. When I was first sealed away by the Rosary, it locked away the true feelings in my heart. It wasn't until you were able to release me from its confines that I began to realize that I cared for you very deeply and was able to tell you as much. Meeting you changed my life and you eventually broke down the stone wall I had erected around my heart, so I could finally tell you that I loved you. So thank you Tsukune. Thank you once again for loving and accepting me for who I am" Moka said as she quickly captured his lips with her own and kissed him passionately.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their building passion reached new heights. Moka instinctively rubbed herself against Tsukune's growing arousal as she could detect that he was finding it even more difficult to restrain himself any longer.

A few moments later, both teens reluctantly ceased their kiss as their lungs were fighting for life giving air. Moka glanced up to her mate with a contented sigh. She was definitely feeling much better once again with loving support from her Tsukune.

"Tsukune…earlier when you were helping me with the sunscreen lotion…were you by chance…excited somewhat?" Moka asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Um…well. *sigh* Yes. I was. I'm sorry Moka. I know it was something I had no control over," he sadly admitted as he broke their embrace and stared at the sandy ground below, as he bowed for forgiveness. He knew he could not hide anything like that from Moka, so he decided to be entirely honest, no matter how embarrassing it may be to himself.

"Tsukune love, please. I'm not upset. Please, stop bowing" Moka replied as she could sense that he felt terrible about the way he had reacted to that event from earlier. She also knew that he was raised to always respect women and be a perfect gentleman, although he felt as if he had failed in that sense.

He stood up and looked at Moka. She was smiling warmly and with open arms, silently asking him to hug her once again. He returned her sincere gesture and held her close, as he felt honestly relieved that she was not upset with him.

"So you're not mad, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"How could I be mad at you, my love? Because – I was – um...kind of excited too," Moka said as she buried her face against his chest as her cheeks burned bright crimson from admitting something as awkward as that. She nearly climaxed when Tsukune rubbed the sunscreen lotion on her derriere and had to muffle her own cries of pleasure but was dramatically unsuccessful in her endeavor.

"You were?" he replied, somewhat stunned at her honest answer.

"Well, yes. As embarrassing as it may seem…I just couldn't help myself. Just the thought of you holding or touching me…makes my heart beat so fast. I thought it was going to burst out of my chest earlier when you had your strong, loving hands caressing my body. Ahhhngh. See what I'm saying Tsukune? I have very little, if any control my voice now. I wanted to take you without delay, and show you how just much your actions had affected me. And when you kiss me or make love to me…I feel as though we're the only two people in the entire world and nothing else matters to me those times except you, Tsukune. The desire I feel for you increases when we are so close like that. You may find this difficult to believe, but you are – um – quite an amazing lover. Just remember this as well: the bond that you and I share as blood-mates ties our lives to one each other the longer we are together. Neither one of us will ever have to face the heartache of loneliness for as long as our hearts beat for one another" Moka said as she held the young man of her affections in her arms.

Tsukune was rendered speechless and found it rather challenging to respond to hearing Moka say that he was fantastic in bed. He was falling even deeper in love with her, no question about it. Their good mood however was then brought to an abrupt halt as Moka's stomach growled for food, much to her chagrin and had caused her face to burn bright red and not from sunburn.

"Sorry Tsukune. We should head back now. I'm sure your parents are wondering where we ran off to" Moka said as they ended their hug and made their way back to their temporary 'camp' site to have a decent meal seeing as they were both quite hungry by now. He happily agreed as he followed her out of the grotto and returned to the beach.

…..

Ten minutes later, they were greeted by the wonderful scent of cooked meat, which made their stomachs' demand for food even more prominent. The couple had not even noticed that it was now nearly dusk and had almost lost all track of time.

The ambient temperature had dropped about ten degrees along the seashore and Moka was shivering by the time they made it back, so she decided to pull out and her cover herself with her pink sundress that was folded up neatly in her beach bag, in order to stay warm.

"So where did you two run off to? Did you make out?" Koji joked.

"No, we did not! We just went for walk to the end of the beach and had a short chat," Tsukune rebutted. Even though they had kissed and cuddled for a bit, it could not be considered 'making out' as his dad had bluntly stated. Moka and her fiancé were well past the "kissing stage" in their relationship, which was in and of itself confidential information that his parents were not privy too.

Kasumi would most likely faint if she knew the specific, intimate details of their relationship as blood-mates and what it entailed, which the couple wished to keep under wraps. They knew very well that she would jump to the wrong conclusion as usual and immediately presume that a baby was on the way. Which it's not, just to be clear.

"Sorry son, I was only teasing you. Sorry about that Moka" Koji said with a polite bow.

"It's fine dad. I can tease you too, you know" Tsukune replied with a goofy grin that caused his mother and fiancée to laugh at his impromptu joke.

"Yes, dad, Can't you take a joke when you hear one, or do you need a hearing aid?" Moka added that caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Once everyone finally calmed down from Moka's witty remark, Moka and Tsukune inspected the grill to see what his father had cooked up.

He had prepared several large-sized, hand-made Angus Beef hamburgers, and grilled sausage. Kasumi had made egg salad sandwiches, and fried chicken as well as the majority of the side dishes that consisted of homemade potato salad, green bean casserole, and onigiri (rice balls) stuffed with pork, wrapped in dry seaweed.

For desert was the traditional summer treat of chilled watermelon, along with fudge brownies topped with M & M's, and frozen Green Tea flavored, Kit-Kat candy bars. The drink selection was even more eclectic: a six-pack of Dr Pepper, a variety of flavored Ramune' soda, and an additional six-pack of canned tomato juice for the resident vampires of the family.

…..

Once everyone had their fill of the wonderful, early dinner, they just enjoyed each others company. They even played Frisbee for a while once their food was digested properly after Tsukune gave Moka a quick lesson before the sun finally sunk below the horizon. The poor girl was never given the opportunity to play the outdoor game before while growing up without any proper friends.

They even showed his parents some remarkable flips and other gravity-defying abilities with great dexterity while playing, which drew in a decently sized crowd of curious onlookers.

Kasumi told anyone who had walked up to her and wondered how they could move as if they were walking on air, simply replied they were "professional circus acrobats".

Once it was dark, Tsukune helped his father build a small bonfire about and meter-and-a-half from their beach blanket. Moka snuggled up close to her mate who noticed that she seemed to be trembling lightly from the ocean breeze that drifted inland. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and shared his warmth with her. She thanked him properly with a small kiss on his cheek for his consideration for her overall well-being.

"So, who's ready for some S'mores?" Kasumi asked her little family. Everyone raised his or her hands with great exuberance hearing that suggestion.

"Here Moka...let me help you" Tsukune said as Moka had a difficult time keeping her marshmallows from becoming too burnt.

"Oh...um...thank you Tsukune" she answered with a shy smile.

"Anytime, beautiful" he replied to her with a bashful grin of his own. His parents just 'awwed' seeing him help her out like that and found it to be rather adorable how well they treated and respected each other with such honest love and affection. It was quite a rare scene in this current day and age.

"Um...Mom?" Moka said as she sampled her first S'mores treat, which she seemed to rather savor with great interest.

"Yes, Moka dear?" Kasumi asked as she concentrated on not burning her own marshmallows to a crisp.

"I want to thank you once again for inviting me on your family outing. I had a lot of fun today and the meal was wonderful," Moka said to her with a polite bow.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, dear. Besides, you are family and are always welcome to join us whenever we gather like this," the elder Aono matriarch said with a loving smile.

"Well, I still wanted to thank you properly and also to thank you for accepting me into your family once again" Moka said as she was nearly moved to tears by her fiancé's mother's warm hospitality.

"You're quite welcome, Moka dear" Kasumi said as she placed her toasted marshmallow between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate bar.

…..

Once everyone had their fill of the sweet and sticky treats, Koji pulled out a case of fireworks and offered some multicolored sparklers to his son and Moka to enjoy while he took over the duty of putting on a show for his family and any remaining spectators on the beach.

"Wow, so pretty" Moka remarked, as she looked skyward at the different color explosions high in the nighttime sky.

"Not as pretty as you Moka" Tsukune whispered into her right ear that caused her to lightly moan from his warm breath so close to her which shot goosebumps down her back and caused her toes to curl.

"Oh Tsukune" she said as she turned around and gave him a deep kiss on his lips in front of his folks as she was utterly caught up in the moment and temporary forgot where she was.

"Oooooh!" Kasumi and Koji teased which caused Moka to bury her head against Tsukune's chest, as she was mortified that she had kissed him out in the open like that.

"It's okay Moka, we were only teasing. It's perfectly normal. No need to be shy," Kasumi said as she could tell that Moka was somewhat embarrassed from her outward display of affection towards her one and only love.

"Um...okay...thank you, Mom," Moka whispered as she reluctantly released Tsukune and glanced over at her soon-to-be mother-in-law and offered her an apologetic smile.

Attempting to leave that awkward scene behind, Tsukune helped Moka to light her sparklers which changed from neon pink to cerulean blue, and then lastly, emerald green.

"So neat Tsukune. Look!" she squealed with delight, as she had never seen anything like this before in her life. He snickered at her more than adorable antics and found her to be even more attractive than before.

He then lit two for himself and was waving them around in small circles in front of him as if they were fire poi. Moka mimicked his actions and followed his lead. She was definitely having a great time and wished for the night to not end anytime soon.

...

Before the quartet knew, it was nearly ten o'clock PM, and the beach patrol came around on All Terrain Vehicles and informed any remaining visitors that the beach would be closing soon. With a dejected sigh, they packed up their beach-side belongings and headed for the car. They had been here nearly the entire day and were actually quite tired from being out in the fresh air for the entire time.

After everyone climbed into the car, Koji started up the engine, placed the gears in drive and made the trek home which would take approximately half an hour or so, depending on the weekend traffic.

Moka leaned up against Tsukune and closed her eyes as she reflected on her time today with her new family. She was quite happy that the day had been for the most part, pretty amazing, barring one minor inconvenience. Tsukune had inadvertently fallen asleep, as he did not have nearly as much stamina as Moka since he had his yokai sealed up by the silver Rosary wrapped around his right wrist for the entire outing.

The silver-haired haired maiden sighed happily then scooted over to the left and placed his head on her lap so he could rest properly and then gently massaged his scalp with her fingers out of habit.

…..

Before either teen realized they had finally arrived home. After parking the family vehicle in the driveway, Tsukune woke up from his unintentional nap and had not a clue where he was.

"Hello sleepyhead" Moka teased once he sat up and wiped the sleep from his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Huh? Moka? Where are we?" he asked with a yawn.

"We're home love," she answered with a blush as she ran her slender fingers through his soft, dark-brown hair.

"Oh um. Okay. Let's go then" he said as he opened his door and offered his free hand to Moka as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you handsome" she replied with a smile as she gently brushed her left hand alongside his cheek in an affectionate manner.

"Oh um...no problem Moka" he said in turn as he closed and locked the car door behind her.

After everybody had assisted in bringing everything into the house from their day at the beach, Kasumi told the pair of vampires that she and her husband would put away whatever needed to be refrigerated. The younger couple would be excused for the remainder of the night as she could tell that her son seemed to be rather worn out due to their outdoor activities throughout the day.

"Thanks mom and dad. Goodnight..." Tsukune replied with another yawn, as Moka grabbed his hand and started to lead him towards the stairs.

"Goodnight mom and dad. Thanks again for a lovely time" Moka said in turn before they disappeared up the stairwell and into their room.

"You're welcome kids, sleep well" Kasumi said as they vanished out of sight.

...

A minute later Moka finally managed to get Tsukune to their shared bedroom before he passed out again from fatigue. She even succeeded to get him undressed, as he seemed to be completely depleted of any and all remaining energy. After helping him into bed, she went over to the door and locked it before turning the overhead light off and then undressing herself.

Once she was comfortable under the soft sheets, she nuzzled up to Tsukune who seemed to be resting soundly. She then leaned over and gave him a soft peck on his lips before settling down to get some well-deserved sleep herself.

"Goodnight Tsukune. Thank you for a wonderful day by the seaside. I love you."

"H-hmm...goodnight Moka. I had a nice day too. I love you" he lazily replied.

With that, the vampire duo fell into the peaceful pull of slumber.

.....

.....

Author's Notes:

Well, after getting a late start on writing this chapter and several revisions, I must say it came out pretty good. (I hope)


	18. Silver Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moka and Tsukune have a day out and enjoy a movie together.

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 18 "Silver Screen"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamera68.

Pairing: the 'real' Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated T.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the now-finished manga series.

Comedy / Slice-Of-Life / Romance

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

…..

A/N: Here is a new chapter. Mostly a 'slice-of-life', episode :) Takes place in late July.

By the way, as of this writing this story now has 24,600 views. Thank you everyone so much!

…..

...

As Moka and Tsukune walked hand-in-hand towards the downtown shopping district of his hometown, the silver-haired beauty couldn't believe that today she would be experiencing another of her "firsts" with her fiancé. It was a rather warm July day with hardly a cloud in the azure sky above. Thankfully a cool breeze drifted inland eastward, from the Sea of Japan which was not that far from the actual business district.

Moka was dressed in a simple, form fitting, red V-necked, cotton tee shirt with the cartoon character 'Betty Boop' screen-printed on the front with the phrase "All This and brains, Too", along with a denim skirt and matching sandals on her feet. Her mate was sporting a light blue, cotton button-down shirt, and a pair of baggy, carpenter jeans, as well as a pair of black sneakers.

Tsukune glimpsed to his left and admired her, seeing just how adorable she looked.

"Is something wrong Tsukune?" she asked as she noticed his quick glimpse.

Oh, um…no Moka. You just look really cute today," he admitted with a healthy blush as he realized he was caught staring at her beautiful form.

"Oh thank you Tsukune" she replied with a blush of her own as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

'Oh Tsukune. You are so sweet. Ah! I want you right now!' she told herself as her blush increased in intensity.

As they approached the cinema complex, Moka's eyes sparkled with keen interest as she spotted several large posters on the façade advertising several genres of movies, now playing.

"So Moka, is this your first time seeing a movie?" Tsukune asked his beautiful girlfriend as they stood in line, as they waiting their turn to purchase their tickets.

"Well no, not really. But, it will be my first time watching a movie in an actual theater," she replied as she held his hand firmly and was feeling somewhat anxious. Sensing her nervousness through their blood-bond, he gave her hand a loving, gentle squeeze, as he hoped it would calm her down to some extent.

"I see. Well there's nothing like seeing a movie on the silver screen. It's quite an experience that just helps you to forget where you are and escape reality for a while," he explained as they moved ahead in line another meter or so.

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to it, since it's with you and it will be my first time. So what is this "Spider-Man" movie about again?" she wondered, hoping it wasn't about yokai. She had recalled from her 'other half', a rather unpleasant incident in high school, even if it was an actual 'spider woman' instead.

"It's a super-hero movie based upon an American comic book. He goes around saving innocent people from villains. There will probably be some pretty awesome fight scenes as well," Tsukune explained in the simplest of terms, as he attempted to spark her interest by mentioning fights, as they were next in line to purchase their tickets.

"Well, it does sound interesting if you explain it that way" Moka replied as she pressed her large bosom up against his left arm, as she was now becoming rather excited, truth be told. Tsukune sweat-dropped as several other customers in line behind them, saw the act of affection and glared daggers at the young man.

Tsukune then quickly stepped forward and approached the Box Office.

"Two adults for 'The Amazing Spider-Man II' in 3-D please" Tsukune asked the cashier behind the all-glass and concrete enclosure as he reached into his back, right pocket, and pulled out his wallet.

"That will be 3,000 Yen, please" she said as she handed him two tickets along two pair of 3-D glasses, each wrapped in a white and blue plastic bag, in exchange for his money which he slid through the small slot under the window itself, in front of him.

"Thank you" he said with a polite bow.

"You're welcome and enjoy the show," she replied in a likewise fashion.

…..

As the vampire duo walked up to the front entrance, Tsukune opened the door for Moka and allowed her to enter before him in a courteous manner. She blushed hard and muttered a quick "thank you" to him as she walked inside the Cinema building first.

As they walked inside, Tsukune presented the tickets to the usher who tore off one half of each and returned the remaining halves to Tsukune. He then led Moka up to the snack bar, and decided to purchase some refreshments per the movie-going tradition.

"So Moka, what kind of snacks would you like? My treat" Tsukune said as they were in line and would be next.

"Oh I'm not very hungry, but thank you anyway, love" she replied as she leaned against him.

"Well you have to get a snack. It's all part of an authentic movie experience" he teased with a wide grin as he walked up to the counter, as he saw that it was now their turn as the sales person waited to take their order.

"Well...if you put it that way...um...I'll share whatever you choose, Tsukune" Moka replied with an adorable blush.

"O-Oh, okay Moka. Um, a large popcorn, a box of Peanut M & M's, and two medium Cokes please" he told the clerk as she went ahead to fill his order.

…..

After paying for their snacks, Tsukune led Moka to their theater in order to find a decent seat. Thankfully, it was late afternoon and the minor gathering of people was somewhat bearable compared to the weekends. Once they entered the auditorium, they found a great view halfway down from the top row, directly in the center.

"Here, Moka. When the movie starts, you have to wear these" Tsukune told Moka who sat in the comfortable seat to his right as he handed her the 3-D glasses with the black frames and smoky gray lenses that slightly resembled sunglasses. He had just removed them from their plastic wrapping.

"We have to wear glasses to watch the film?" Moka asked with a quirked brow, as she then set the glasses on her lap.

"Oh, it's a 3-D movie. The glasses make it appear as if the movie were more 'real' " he explained the best way he could from what he had read online regarding the new technology that was being used to film movies nowadays.

"How could it seem 'more real'?" she asked as he handed to her a tall, ice-cold Coca Cola in a red and white cup with a long, clear, straw that she set in the drink holder in the armrest on her right. He then situated the giant bucket of popcorn on his own lap. He placed his own drink in his left, armrest's cup holder.

"Well, from what I read on the internet, the images seem to jump off the screen. They use two movie cameras and each one has a special lens over it. Your right eye sees the left image and your left eye sees the right image. The 3-D glasses bring the two images together", he replied.

"Is that so? That's...interesting" she replied as she held up and closely examined the plastic eyeglasses that she had set on her lap a few moments ago.

"Uh. Yeah. Well that's the simplest way of explaining it I guess. Would you like some popcorn, Moka?" he asked as he held the bucket up in front of her.

"Popped corn? Oh – sure. Thank you, Tsukune," she said as she helped herself to the crunchy, buttery treat. She tossed a handful in her mouth and found it to be rather enjoyable.

"Oh! This is pretty good," she exclaimed as the theater lighting dimmed, which indicated the previews would be shown first.

"Oh yeah. You really can't properly enjoy a movie without a big bucket of popcorn," he happily explained as he helped himself to their theater-time snack.

"I see. Um, you have other snacks, as well?" she asked after taking a sip of her Cola.

"Yep. Oh yeah. I bought some M & M's too," he said after he opened the large box of candy coated, chocolate covered peanuts, and placed a handful into the open palms of her hands.

"Ooh. These are really good too, love," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder as the first of a few movie trailers were shown before the main attraction. He settled his arm around her own shoulder and held her closer, much to her delight.

"Hey Moka. If you have any questions, you can ask me – through our bond," he whispered.

"Okay love. Thank you" she said likewise.

"No problem Moka. Oh it's starting now," he said once the main-title credits rolled across the silver screen.

…..

Moka watched the super-hero themed movie play out on the huge screen. Every so often, she would move her head to "dodge" something coming towards her via the 3-D effects, which she found to be rather fascinating, and still wondered to herself how it was even possible to look so convincing.

'So Spider-Man isn't a yokai and he received his powers from a radioactive, genetically altered spider?' Moka asked once she put all the pieces together as she held his hand and inquired wordlessly through their bond.

'Yeah, pretty much. I know it sounds crazy, but it works I guess' he replied.

Moka just nodded her head in acknowledgment as she continued to be engrossed in the fantastic tale, unfolding on the movie screen in front of her.

…..

Before either teen had realized it, the movie had ended and the final credits rolled up the screen. They both removed their 3-D glasses and picked up their empty snack containers to dispose of at the nearest refuse bin. Moka opened her purse and placed her stereoscopic glasses inside, to keep as a memento of her first movie-going experience. Tsukune had shoved his pair of 3-D spectacles into one of his many pants pockets. After they sat up, Tsukune held Moka's hand and started walking off to the exit that was located in the rear of the auditorium.

Once they exited the cinema, Tsukune led Moka by hand to the exits. She was smiling the entire time and had thoroughly enjoyed her first time watching a film in an actual theater.

"So Moka…what did you think about the movie?" Tsukune asked as he held Moka's hand. They wandered down the busy sidewalk with no particular destination in mind as they were just enjoying each others company.

"Oh it was very fun, Tsukune. It was quite amazing how it seemed so realistic" she replied with a bright smile.

"I'm happy to hear it Moka. I liked it too," he said.

"Thank you love. I had a wonderful time and enjoyed the movie," she said as she quickly glomped him and practically caused him to tumble to the sidewalk. Luckily, for himself, he was expecting something like this to happen.

"You're welcome Moka. It's my pleasure, really," he said as he returned the surprise embrace.

"Well since we're already out, I was wondering if I could treat us to lunch now and maybe…talk for a while," Moka inquired with a bashful smile.

"Sure Moka. That sounds like a great idea. After you, princess" he said as he warmly smiled likewise, that resulted in her to blush yet again. Moka led him by hand down the busy street as she searched for something to satisfy her hunger. A few minutes later, she finally stopped once her sensitive nose picked up a delectable scent.

As the duo walked into a local, well-known burger restaurant hand-in-hand, Moka strolled up to the counter since there was no line to wait in, and perused over the extensive menu that overwhelmed her somewhat. The choices were quite staggering indeed, she surmised.

"Tsukune. I can't decide" she lamented as she grabbed his hand and brought his attention to the menu board that was plastered on the wall above and behind the front counter.

"Well, how hungry are you?" he asked as he looked over the menu himself.

"Very hungry, Tsukune. Can you choose something, please?" she stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay Moka. This will be for here, miss. We'll have two; number one combos, extra-large fries and drinks. And hold the onions please," he told the cashier who proceeded to place their order into the register.

"That will be 1,000 Yen please" the cashier replied with a smile. Moka then opened her small purse and fished out her wallet. She then handed the cashier the appropriate amount of money after opening her purse up a second later.

Tsukune and Moka then stood off to the far, left side of the long counter to wait patiently for their food to be made to order.

"I hope our food gets here soon Moka. I might just pass out from seeing you look so cute today," Tsukune said to his fiancée with a goofy grin that caused her to blush madly at the sudden flirtatious comment.

"Oh Tsukune…stop it! You're embarrassing me" she adorably replied as she quickly buried her flushed face against his broad chest. He then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and leaned down to her left ear.

"Well it's true Moka. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't" he whispered that resulted in goosebumps to travel up and down her arms and spine, which caused her heart to hammer heavily in her ample bosom.

"Number twenty-seven," the expediter announced as he placed the tray onto the counter with their lunch placed on it.

"Oh, right here" Tsukune said as he reluctantly released Moka from his embrace to fetch their food order. He then picked the tray up as Moka waited for him so she could to lead the way to find a quite booth in order to enjoy their lunchtime meal in solitude. Hot on her heels, he followed his mate to the far, back corner of the fast food, dining establishment.

Tsukune placed the red, plastic tray of food onto the matching table. Moka then slid into the booth first as her fiancé sat next to her on her immediate left hand side. He then evenly divided their lunch after removing everything from the tray and then set it off to the side, out-of-the-way for the time being.

"Itadakimasu!" the pair announced in unison after they each unwrapped their enormous hamburgers and each took a generous bite out them, like the ravenous vampires they were.

…..

As the teens ate their meal in comfortable silence, Tsukune could detect via their bond through their close approximation that Moka had something on her mind.

"So Moka. How is it?" Tsukune asked after a few minutes. He could see that she was enjoying but wanted to be sure anyway.

"Oh it's quite good, love" she said after she swallowed a bite and had a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for lunch Moka," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome Tsukune. It's my pleasure, really. I just wanted to thank you again for taking me to the movies today. I guess this is another thing couples do" she said as she turned her attention to him.

"You're welcome again Moka. I guess you're right. So, um…this is a date, huh?" he said half-confused.

"Well…this is what 'normal' couples do on a regular basis, I suppose. And it doesn't matter to me what we do or where we go, as long as we go places and do things together. That is what dates are" Moka said as she settled her left hand on his right thigh and gave it a warm squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh? I'm just glad you're having a good time too, Moka. I really wanted your first time at the movies to be memorable" Tsukune said he placed his right hand atop her left hand and caressed it in a loving fashion.

"Well of course Tsukune. I'm having a wonderful time with you today" she replied as she polished off the remainder of her burger. All that had remained behind were a few French fries and half of her Coca Cola.

"That's good to hear Moka. I wasn't really sure if you'd like the movie or not" he admitted with a sigh.

"Yes, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. And I just realized something Tsukune" Moka said as she attempted to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"That's good to hear. And what would that be?" he inquired as he furrowed his brow.

"That you're my hero" Moka said as a stray tear trickled down her left cheek. She then quickly hugged him from the side as all her emotions abruptly bubbled to the surface. He knew what she was referring to through their deep connection through their bond.

"Oh Moka. I don't know what to say. I know it was crazy of me to do what I did throughout high school, but I couldn't allow anything to happen to you. It was the right thing to do, though. I know I was weak back then but I cared about you so much. You now know that I loved you from the moment I met you. The real you. Of course, I was scared of you when we first met, but I still needed to protect you when you were unable to because of your situation back then. I don't have any regrets, in case you're wondering. And I'd do it all over again if I had to. No matter what, you're the most important person to me in the world Moka and I'll always be with you. That's where my place is" Tsukune said as he kissed her tears away and had her calm down to some degree.

Honestly, the raven-haired young man was far too sweet for his own good, sometimes!

"Oh Tsukune…I do love you so much and thank you for always coming to my rescue and I'm sorry you had gotten hurt because I wasn't able to release myself. Oh Tsukune…" Moka lamented as she kissed him square on his lips as she was caught up in the moment and desired to be much closer to her one and only mate whom she loved with every fiber of her being.

Tsukune had been the one to change her life around for the better and she loved him more than she could ever possibly imagine. He was the one who was always there for her: in good times and bad.

Moka Akashiya had found her place and she knew that they would be together for a very long time. She had decided when she confessed to him prior to graduation, that she would make sure that her blood-mate had a comfortable, stress-free life.

Once Moka had relaxed a great deal and recomposed herself, she was honestly feeling much better all thanks to Tsukune once again. As soon as they finally finished off their lunch, they sat up from their table and disposed of their refuse in the appropriate manner. As they exited the fast food establishment, the strolled down the busy street looking for something else to do, since it was now early evening.

…..

"Tsukune, I was wondering if we could um…do some shopping. I need to buy some new - clothes," Moka asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Is that so?" he asked while they continued to hold hands.

"Mm, well; I kind of need some new...um...bras...and...panties," she told him, blushing yet again, staring at the sidewalk.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Moka. I'm here with you, okay. Look, we can go to that department store across the street. I'm sure you can find what you're looking for in there," he pointed out, as she looked up to him now.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm with you," she happily smiled back.

Upon entering the immense department store, Moka was flabbergasted upon seeing how many different types of clothing the store had in stock, as she started dragging him around said department store. She had gone shopping once while they were in their second year of high school at Mononoke Arcade, but the clothing selection paled in comparison to the human world.

When she eventually located the lingerie department, Moka asked the female sales clerk to assist her in finding the correct size bra, as the ones she currently owned were all too tight due to her sudden growth spurt. Moka then followed the clerk into one of the many dressing rooms, who had brought along a tape measure to get the silver-haired young woman's' correct size.

"Oh my god! So big!" the female clerk blurted out of nowhere, as she quickly ran out of the changing room in search of the proper sized brassier for Moka. Tsukune sat on a small couch in the waiting area off to the side, as she raced past him.

A few minutes late the clerk returned with her hands full of different colored bras, mumbling to herself: "38F, 38F, that can't be right. 38F!"

'What was that all about?' he wondered to himself, seeing the sales clerk dash past him, with a frazzled look in her eyes.

…..

"Look Tsukune. I found my proper size," Moka told him when she was done being fitted, as she was holding in a shopping basket with half-a-dozen bras, all in different styles, patterns, and colors. She also found color-coordinated panties in her size as well.

"I see," he replied, just imagining how sexy she would look.

After wandering around the misses' department, Moka also tried on several jeans, tee shirts, blouses, and cute miniskirts. The weather was getting much warmer, seeing it was now late July.

After finding what she liked, she made her way to the cashier, took out her wallet, and paid for her purchases. Moka left the store a decently sized shopping bag, which Tsukune offered to carry for her. Once they were outside again, Moka kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me out Tsukune. I really appreciate it," she told him with a warm smile.

"Not a problem, Moka. It's the least I could do," he replied, seeing just how happy she was after their extensive shopping spree, for nearly two hours. It was now dark and the entire street was blocked off for some sort of event. There were stages located on each corner with various pieces of equipment. Numerous vendors had set booths set up along the length of the street, which offered everything from food, desserts, and novelties.

"Hey Moka, look. It seems as though they're holding a music festival," he said once he had spotted a large banner between two light poles.

"I see. If that's the case, then I was wondering if it would be alright if we could we stay for a while Tsukune?" Moka asked as she stopped in the middle of the boulevard. A small gathering had already begun to form and a few, local bands were starting to warm up.

"Sure Moka. It might be a lot of fun," he said knowing just how much she enjoyed music, as she quickly hugged him in front of anybody who happened to pass by.

Once they ended their brief public display of affection, they meandered down the avenue as they inspected the various booths that had set up alongside the side of the road. Something interesting had caught Moka's keen eyesight as she pulled her mate towards one vendor's booth in particular.

…..

"Oh Tsukune! What's this?" she asked once they walked up to a display of brilliantly lighted jewelry that glowed in every color imaginable. She had spotted a cute necklace with a crystal Butterfly on it that was lit up like a miniature rainbow.

"Do you like it Moka?" he asked as she seemed to be hypnotized by the light show in front of her.

"Oh yes Tsukune. I've never seen anything like it before. So pretty" she said with stars in her ruby-red eyes.

"I'll buy one for you then. Excuse me, mister, I'd like to buy one of these butterfly necklaces, please" Tsukune asked the salesperson as Moka hugged him for his outright, sincere generosity. Tsukune pulled out his wallet from his, right, rear pocket and paid the vendor who then handed him a new necklace that was stored in a clear, plastic bag.

"Here, Moka. Let me put it on for you" Tsukune said after he removed the crystal butterfly necklace from its plastic envelope. Moka turned her back to him as she moved her long, silvery hair out of the way. He reached in front of her as he placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the closure, which was magnetic.

Once the two ends of the clasp met, the butterfly started to change colors slowly, much to Moka's happiness. Inside the clear envelope were a few sets of spare batteries, which Tsukune shoved into one of his many pants pockets to keep safe for the time being.

"Thank you so much Tsukune. It's wonderful. I love you so much" Moka said as she held up the crystal butterfly in her hands that dangled over her ample chest and quickly gave him a quick kiss on his lips for his heartfelt kindness.

"You're welcome, Moka. And I love you. Let's go and see what type of bands are playing" he replied as she slid her hand into his and was smiling the entire time.

"I'm with you, love" she replied with a healthy blush. The couple walked around for a while as they took in the sights and sounds of the free music festival. They even shared a dance when they heard some romantic music playing from one of the dozen stages. Several other couples followed their lead as an impromptu dance broke out in the middle of the avenue.

Once their dance ended roughly thirty minutes later, they roamed down the main boulevard and came upon a competition of some sorts. The sign announced an upcoming karaoke contest with the top, cash prize of 5,000 yen. Moka saw the sign and walked up towards the direction of the stage.

…..

"Tsukune, look. A karaoke contest" Moka said once she read the sigh that was located at the edge of the stage.

"I see. Would you like to participate, Moka?" he asked, as he could see that she was fidgeting somewhat and knew just how much she loved to sing, but only as a hobby of course.

"Well, it might be fun, Tsukune. You wouldn't mind would you?" she asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"Of course I don't mind. Besides there's a very good chance you'll win" he replied with a wink.

"Oh Tsukune…thank you!" she said as she broke their hug and ran over to the stage to sign up for the contest that would be starting any time now. After she had signed up, Moka returned to her mate's side with a sticker affixed to her tee shirt with a number on it that would indicate when it would be her time to sing. Her number was seven.

"I'm all signed up Tsukune. See?" she told him as pointed to the decal on her shirt, then grabbed his hand, and held it adoringly.

"I can see that. So um, what song did you pick Moka?" he wondered as they walked towards the front of the stage to check out the competition. Honestly, did anyone else even have a chance to beat Moka? Her voice was astonishing and she had already once been scouted by a major record label, for an opportunity to win a five year contract. Moka had politely turned them down since she had no desire to be separated from Tsukune, ever again since the Fairy Tale incident, last year.

"Well. It's a song by Ellie Goulding" she said as her blush intensified.

"Oh okay. We'll I'll be looking forward to hearing you sing again" he said with a grin that caused her face to burn bright red. She then hugged him again as the first of twelve singers took to the stage, each one not as good as than the one before.

"Number sever to the stage please. Moka Akashiya, your turn is next" the emcee announced over the speakers through his microphone.

"Well this is it. Wish me luck Tsukune" Moka said as she ended their embrace as she made her way to the stage.

"Good luck Moka. Do your best" he said with a smile that made her blush even more. Once the silver-haired maiden walked onto the stage, the emcee handed her a wireless microphone and instructed her to stand on the large "X" that was on the stage marked with blue masking tape. Tsukune made his way to the front of the stage so he would have an unobstructed view of his fiancée.

As she stood in the center of the stage, Moka could see that a rather immense crowd had gathered in the street to hear the karaoke contestants. Swallowing her last bit of nervousness, she closed her eyes and held the microphone up to her lips.

"This song is dedicated to my fiancé, Tsukune, I love you" she said as the electronica-inspired started to play over the speakers that faced the assembly of onlookers. There was an LCD screen set up off to her right side that would display the lyrics for her. Moka began shaking her hips to match the beat.

"I Need Your Love" by Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris

I need your love…  
I need your time…  
When everything's wrong -  
You make it right.  
I feel so high…  
I come alive…  
I need to be free with you tonight -  
I need your love.

I need your love -

I take a deep breath…every time I pass your door-  
I know you're there…but I can't see you anymore…  
And that's the reason you're in the dark -  
I've been a stranger…ever since we fell apart….  
And I feel so helpless here -  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear…  
Tell me do you feel the same…  
Hold me in your arms again -

I need your love…  
I need your time…  
When everything's wrong…  
You make it right -  
I feel so high…  
I come alive -  
I need to be free with you tonight…  
I need your love.

I need your love -

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out…  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this…but I know I'm not that strong -  
And I feel so helpless here…  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear -  
Tell me do you feel the same…  
Hold me in your arms again -

I need your love…  
I need your time…  
When everything's wrong -  
You make it right…  
I feel so high…  
I come alive…  
I need to be free…with you tonight -  
I need your love…

I need your love.

All the years…  
All the times…  
You have never been to blame…  
And now my eyes are open -  
And now my heart is closing…  
And all the tears -  
All the lies…  
All the waste…  
I've been trying to make it change…  
And now my eyes are open -

I need your love…  
I need your time…  
When everything's wrong -  
You make it right…  
I feel so high…  
I come alive…  
I need to be free.

…..

As soon as the music ended, the huge audience erupted into a massive round of applause. Some people believed she was a professional singer while others were stunned at her impressive singing voice. Moka bowed politely and returned the wireless microphone to the emcee that was stunned by her voice as well.

As Moka walked off the stage, Tsukune met her by the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and squeezed her firmly.

"That was amazing Moka" he said as he continued to hold the woman in his embrace for all she was worth.

"Oh thank you Tsukune. I heard it on the radio last week and wanted to try and sing it myself" she said as she remained glued in the one place she felt most comfortable. In the arms of her one, true love.

"You're welcome Moka. I gotta say, you sounded like a real pro" Tsukune said once they ended their hug.

"Oh Tsukune. When we get home, I'm going to thank you properly" Moka said with an adorable wink that caused the ebony-haired, young man of her adoration to blush likewise.

"Um okay Moka" he said as he held her hand and lead her back to the front of the stage so they could judge the other singers, that each took his or her turn after the vampire princess. The majority of the remaining singers were actually nearly as good as Moka herself.

Approximately twenty minutes afterward, the competition had come to its conclusion. The emcee took center stage after the official judges had made their unanimous decision. In his hand, he held a sealed, white envelope with the winner's name inside that was printed on a check for the prize money.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I have here the name of the winner of our karaoke contest. It wasn't easy to come up with this decision, but after much deliberation, we have chosen the winner. We'd like to thank everyone who had participated in our contest, tonight. And the winner of our 5,000 Yen prize it…number seven; Moka Akashiya. Please come up to the stage at this time to claim your prize" he said as the crowd broke out into another, hearty round of applause.

Moka nearly fainted when she heard that she had won the contest. Tsukune was caught off guard as well and gave her a warm hug that only lasted a few moments. After they ceased their temporary embrace, Moka made her way to the stage to receive her prize. It's not as if she actually needed the money per se, but was still rather excited to win a contest like this unexpectedly. She had inherited her mother's entire fortune of 200 billion Yen, after all.

The emcee shook her right hand as he handed the check to her which she held in her left hand.

"So Miss Akashiya is it? Do you have any experience singing?' he asked the platinum-trussed beauty.

"No, but I took singing lessons when I was younger" Moka replied with a slight blush.

"I see. And you said earlier that you have a fiancé?" he continued with his questions.

"Yes, he's right here, wearing the blue shirt. Hi Tsukune" she said as she waved to him which resulted in him to become somewhat embarrassed, suddenly being put on the spot like that. He just waved back as his face turned a wonderful shade of red.

"Well thank you very much for your time. Once again congratulations" the emcee replied as he wondered to himself how such a boring looking man could end up with a beauty like Moka.

"It's my pleasure and thank you" Moka said with a polite bow as she rapidly turned around and left that awkward moment behind herself, as quickly as possible. Tsukune was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She practically jumped off the stage and into his arms, thereby nearly knocking him to the tarmac below.

"Are you gonna be okay Moka? I can tell you were kinda…uncomfortable up there, answering his questions" he stated as she released her grip on him a few minutes later.

"Yes, I'll be fine Tsukune, but thank you for being concerned. Would it be alright if we headed home now?" Moka asked as she opened her purse and placed her check inside for safekeeping until she could make a trip to her bank so she could deposit it in her savings account.

"That's good to hear. Um, sure, if that's what you want. It's gotten kinda late I guess" he replied as he held his hand out for her that she took with great enthusiasm. They made their way through the congested street as they searched for an opening to exit by. Some unlucky soul had the audacity to grab Moka's voluptuous derriere as they squirmed their way through the throng of people, whom she had slapped and then called a pervert.

They had reported the incident to one of the on-duty police officers that patrolled the event and told him to look for the idiot that was now rendered unconscious by the side of the road. She claimed when asked, that it was in self-defense.

"Moka, is everything okay?" Tsukune said once they neared his home after fifteen minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence. She knew what he was referring to and she had to hold herself back before she had ended up sending the poor idiot to the hospital for groping her like that.

"Yes, I'll be fine love. But that pervert got what he had coming to him. Even though I had a very difficult time holding myself back like that. Nobody has the right to touch me in such a manner, besides you. He needed to know his place" Moka said with a hint of anger and agitation in her voice.

"Okay Moka. I'm glad to hear it" he replied as he fished out his house key from his pocket and unlocked the door and allowed Moka to enter the house first. After they removed their shoes in the front entrance-way, they discovered that his parents weren't home. They found a note on the dining-room table that said they had went out to dinner for the evening and would not be home until later on tonight.

"Tsukune, could we turn in early tonight? I just want to spend some time alone with you" Moka inquired with an adorable pout.

"Sure Moka. After you" he replied with a smile as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom they shared. Once they were inside, Moka closed the door behind herself and locked it to avoid any unwarranted interruptions. She just desired to spend some quality time with her mate.

Moka asked Tsukune to undress her, which he did without hesitation. He removed her illuminated Butterfly necklace first and placed it on the nightstand to the right of their bed. Moka then unbuttoned his sky blue, cotton shirt and folded it neatly in half and placed on the nightstand as well. She traced her hands across his scared chest, which caused him to shiver lightly at the token of affection and appreciation.

A few moments later, both vampires were undressed and lying under the soft sheets and holding each other affectionately.

"Tsukune…thank you again for today. I had a lovely time with you" Moka said as she gently kissed his neck, that resulted in him to groan with pleasure at the act of adoration.

"You're welcome Moka. I had a good time too" he said as she returned the loving gesture that made her moan with desire, but was still worn out to a small degree. It had been quite a day for the young silver-haired vampiress and was quite happy to be home now.

"Mmm. Good night love" she said as she gave him another kiss, this one on his lips that was very deep and passionate.

Once he could breathe properly again, he finally had an opportunity to speak.

"Good night Moka. I love you too."

With that, the couple fell into the peaceful pull of slumber, as they held each other very close for the remainder of the night.

...  
...

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone liked this "slice-of-life" chapter. I know it's not very long (7,000 words or so) but I think it came out really well. Not too bad for nearly 3 days' work. The next chapter, Moka and Tsukune will be attending the "Summer ComicKet" in Tokyo. No other hints for the time being as I already have the entire chapter pretty much already planned out. It should be done in about a week's time, maybe more as I still have some minor plotting to do, LOLs.


	19. Summer ComiKet

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 19 "Summer Comiket"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamera68.

Pairing: the real Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated K.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the now-finished manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Slice-of-Life / Romance

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

.

A/N: Here is the much-anticipated 'Comiket' chapter. Takes place in mid-August at the 'Tokyo Big Sight' convention center. Located in Odabia, near Tokyo Bay. The center is one of the largest convention venues within the city, and its most iconic representation is the visually distinctive Conference Tower.

I changed the actual rules of the real Comiket to fit into my story. Entrance to the bi-annual event is free unless you are a vendor or in a Circle (Doujinshi group) and cosplayers must change clothes in one of several dressing rooms that are scattered throughout the convention center itself.

P.S. Hard to believe that this fan-fic has nearly 27,000 views as of this writing. Thank you everyone so very much for your continued support.

Much thanks to my friend "Kazuki2292" from fan fic dot net, for the Maid Cafe' and 'nosebleed' ideas :)

...

...

"Hey Moka? Are you sure about this costume? It's kinda...tight," Tsukune asked with an exasperated sigh as he was trying his cosplay on for the first time. After spending the past three weeks gathering all the materials needed to have his mother help out and make their costumes from scratch, he was still hesitant to some extent as he walked into their shared bedroom so his mate Moka could see if the costume suited him properly.

His Spider-Man cosplay replicated the one worn in the most-recent film. The very same movie that Tsukune had taken Moka to see just a few weeks ago in 3-D. The hand-stitched costume was of a vibrant red and blue hue, with the all-black, spider webbing design on the red areas.

A large, black spider with long, spindly legs adorned the front on the chest area. A smaller, red spider of the same kind, decorated the back. The "eyes" of the mask were a mesh type, which resembled the larger, white eyes of the famous web-crawler's uniform from the comic book with thick, black, outlines, made of a special, rubbery-type material.

"Oh yes, love. It fits you – well" Moka said with a bright blush across her pale cheeks. The silver-haired beauty was on the verge of a nosebleed as Tsukune walked into their bedroom after changing into his costume in the restroom.

"It feels like a second skin," he replied as he removed the red mask with the large, white, 'bug eyes' as he called them. Moka placed her hand atop his gloved hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Well it's supposed to be tight. It makes it easier to move around in, does it not?" she replied with a warm smile.

"I guess you're right Moka. I do have one problem though," he said as he returned the loving gesture. Embarrassed or not, he agreed to dress up in a full cosplay with Moka since she wanted to attend the Summer Comiket tomorrow.

"And what would that be?" she asked as she furrowed her brow. She was half-worried that he would back out. Besides, the tickets were non-refundable since they had bought them in advance nearby, at a local ticket broker.

"My Rosary. I'll have to remove it if I'm gonna wear the web-shooters I had Yukari make for me" he said as he picked up the small, brown, box that had arrived in the mail a few days ago. The vampire couple could not believe that their younger witch friend had actually accomplished the near impossible: to make a pair of real web-shooters that could shoot artificial webbing.

All Tsukune asked her was to make a pair of prop web-shooters to complete his movie-inspired costume and she went ahead and made them real, based upon some schematics Tsukune had found online and had sent to her as an attachment, via e-mail.

They were nearly identical to the ones the superhero had worn in the first movie that came out a few years ago and were made from recycled, wristwatch parts, including, real, leather straps, which fastened closed with Velcro. Each web-shooter was powered by a pair of coin-cell batteries and would last for several hundred hours.

The artificial webbing was made from some sort of polymer-based adhesive that semi-hardened, but remained quite flexible, and strong, when exposed to air. The genius witch had also included two dozen 'web cartridges' that could be stored around the perimeter of the web-shooters that he would wear around, on each wrist.

Each 'cartridge' contained approximately three thousand meters of highly pressurized 'web fluid'.

Depending on how many times he tapped the pressure plate on each of the palms of his hands, the webbing would shoot out in different patterns, including a 'web line' he could actually swing from.

...

"Well, I suppose it would be alright for a day. Besides, you will be disguised while wearing the mask. Nobody would see your vampire side. Plus the convention center is air conditioned after all" Moka replied.

"Yeah. You do have a point Moka. Um, I'm gonna get changed out of this costume now. And I'd like to see yours when I get back from the restroom" Tsukune said as he sat up from the bed and made his way to the door.

"Okay love. I'll see you in a few minutes then" she said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Once he disappeared down the corridor, Moka opened the simple bag that her costume was stored in that Kasumi had made for her. It was an all-black, one-piece body suit with a zippered opening along the front that traveled down from her neck to just above her navel. Even though it was made of a Spandex / Lycra blend, the pattern made it appear as if though it were made from leather.

Along the outer perimeter of the collar was faux white fur as well as around the wrists and ankles. To complete the look of the famous cat burglar "Black Cat", Moka had purchased a simple pair of black, high-heeled boots with hidden zippers along each inseam.

The last part of the costume was a black, faux leather mask in the shape of cat eyes that reached up to her forehead at a 40-degree angle from the center and was round along the bottom side, under both eyes. It would be held in place with a white, elastic band that she could hide underneath her already, silvery-white hair.

She decided to forgo green contacts for her eyes and just wear metallic, emerald green eye shadow instead.

"Wow, he's right. It is rather form-fitting," Moka said to herself once she was dressed in her Black Cat costume. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and put her leather boots on, then stood up and placed the mask over her face after she had flipped her hair down to hide the elastic band.

…

* knock knock *

"Come in love" Moka said with a purr in her voice as she struck a sexy pose with her left hand on her hip and bent over a bit, as she exposed the amazing cleavage of her perky bosom, since the collar was unzipped halfway down.

"Are you dressed, Moka?" he asked as he opened the door. Once Tsukune saw Moka in her new cosplay, he nearly passed out from a nosebleed as she appeared looking quite seductive, after all.

"Oh my Kami!" Tsukune yelped as he fell forward onto his knees.

"Are you okay, love?" she said as she knelt down to give him a hand up and pull him to his feet.

"Um...yeah. Thanks Moka. I think my mom went overboard with your costume," he said as he attempted to regain his composure as Moka led him over the bed so he could calm himself down. He placed his folded cosplay next to him on the plush bedding.

"Well she followed the patterns we had found on the internet. I just wanted our cosplay to look authentic as possible," Moka explained as she quickly embraced him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I – um...guess you have a point. But will you be okay going out in public, dressed like this?" he asked once they ended their hug and kiss. Moka was far too attractive for her own good and her Black Cat costume fit her as though it were painted on her flawless physique, instead.

"Well it does zip all the way up. See?" Moka said as she demonstrated that the costume could contain her impressive bosom if the need arose to do so. Even while closed, the stretchable material still hugged her amazing curves and made her appear even more alluring if that were even possible.

"I see. Well...um...it still doesn't leave much to the imagination. At least your – um...breasts aren't showing now" Tsukune said with a blush. He was not too certain regarding the decision for her cosplay, but it would only be for one day. Hopefully the convention center would not be too crowded, as the bi-annual event drew in well over half a million visitors over the three-day weekend.

...

...

The next day, Sunday August 17, Tokyo Big Sight. 12 Noon. Last day of ComiKet.

After being dropped off by one of her father's chauffeurs in a normal, black, four-door sedan, Moka and Tsukune walked towards the front entrance to the convention center in full cosplay. Several of the other attendees noticed the pair, walked up to them, and then complimented the authenticity of their hand-made cosplays.

The Big Sight's most distinctive feature is the unique architecture of its 58 meter-high eight-story Conference Tower. The site utilizes a steel frame with reinforced concrete construction, boasting a total floor area of 230,873 meters, square, which outsizes Makuhari Messe's floor space by half and of which 35% is indoors. The convention center is divided into three main areas, each with their own supporting facilities such as restaurants: The East Exhibition Hall, the West Exhibition Hall, and the Conference Tower.

A few teenage girls dressed as the Sailor Scouts from the classic anime series "Sailor Moon" wanted to have their pictures taken with Tsukune dressed in his Spidey cosplay, much to his fiancée's chagrin. She stood off to the side as her mate posed with the girls. Tsukune however could detect through their bond that Moka was somewhat envious of his sudden popularity.

He would definitely have to clear up this matter before it got out of hand as Moka seemed to be more on the possessive side over the past month, ever since the incident at the beach when Kurumu showed up, and caused a huge scene.

"Moka…wait up!" he said as he excused himself from the gaggle of girls that had surrounded him. She then walked off towards the main entrance as she was in no mood for her fiancé to act like some playboy.

*Thwip!*

Moka stopped suddenly as she felt a tugging sensation on her derriere. Tsukune had shot a web-line from one of his wrist-mounted web-shooters and had immobilized her in her tracks. She turned around and saw that he was holding the web with both of his hands.

"Moka please. I'm really sorry about that. There's gonna be a lot of people here taking photos of the best cosplayers for local newspapers, magazines, and web sites" he explained as he finally caught up to her. He then gave the web-line a sharp pull as he removed it from her firm bottom and tossed it to the sidewalk. It would dissolve in about an hours' time, or so.

"Well, since you put it that way, then I guess I can't put all the blame on you, as you do look rather...handsome in your costume. I was a little jealous at first, but I will be fine. Let's go inside now and then you can make it up to me later on with an idea I have for our skit" Moka said as she grabbed his hand, as she continued walking with her mate in tow towards the main entrance, which was just a short stroll up ahead.

Tsukune just nodded his head yes in silent agreement as they eventually reached the short line that was moving along rather orderly. Thankfully, all due to Moka's planning, they had arrived at this time to avoid the massive lines that had started gathering outside the convention center at five AM, five hours prior to the official opening time.

…

Moka then released his hand and stood behind him so she could retrieve their VIP tickets out from Tsukune's "web pack": a backpack that was designed to look as though it was made of thick, light-gray, spider webs. It was oval-shaped and measured 30.5 centimeters high by 22.8 centimeters wide. (12 inches by 9 inches)

It was deliberately made to be worn as a part of his cosplay. Tsukune had purchased it to hold all their belongings that they would need for throughout the day: such as their tickets, wallets, anti-bacterial hand sanitizer, his digital camera, and cell phone.

"Here's your ticket, Tsukune," she said after she closed his web backpack, which was secured by a concealed zipper that ran horizontally, ten centimeters down from the top.

"Thanks Moka. Um, you're still not upset about earlier are you?" he asked as she slid her hand into his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Not anymore, Tsukune. But I just know that you'll love to assist me later on" she replied with a devious smirk. Tsukune never had the option to ask her what she meant by that same phrase she had said, not less than ten minutes ago. The couple then walked up to the attendant who was on duty to have their tickets validated so they could now enter the enormous convention center.

As the couple entered the Main Entrance Hall, they were both stunned at the immense size of the Hall itself that was teeming with literally hundreds of cosplayers from every anime, manga, video game, or movie; mingling among themselves. Compared to the majority of the other scantily clad conventioneers' costumes, Moka's choice of attire seemed to appear very tame in contrast.

Photography of cosplayers inside the exhibition halls was not permitted as a special area was set up outside called 'Cosplay Square'.

…

As they finally walked through the Entrance Hall, they gradually made it into the first of three Halls that had been set up with over 35,000 doujinshi Circles. On top of that were several thousand vendors offering every type of anime, manga, or video game merchandise that you could ever think of. It was truly mind-boggling for first-time attendees.

"So Moka um…where to first?" Tsukune asked Moka, who was now grinning happily as she lead him into the first of the three Halls. She wanted to purchase a few fighting doujinshi that were only available through Summer Comic Market.

"Follow me Tsukune and I'll show you" she replied as she searched with her keen eyes just what she was searching for. She had checked out a map beforehand so she had an idea of where she was going.

A few minutes later after squirming their way through one particularly, severely congested area, she finally found what she was looking for. She then opened up Tsukune's backpack and fished out her wallet.

"I'd like to purchase a copy of this and one of this, please" Moka asked as she held out the correct amount of Yen to the doujin artist.

"Oh yes. Certainly" she replied with a smile as she placed one of each into a small, white bag and handed it to Moka in exchange for her money.

"Thank you very much" the silver-haired maiden replied with a bow.

"You're welcome. And thank you for your patronage" the artist answered with a polite bow of her own.

"It's my pleasure. Let's go Tsukune," Moka said as she then opened up Tsukune's web-backpack and placed her purchase inside along with her wallet for safekeeping.

As Moka and Tsukune wandered around the monolithic Hall, they passed by several vendors to see what type of goods were available for purchase. One particular item had caught the eye of the silver-haired vampiress. It was a small Miku Hatsune figure decked out in a black and turquoise outfit that consisted of a vest, mini skirt, boots, with long pigtails, and holding a miniature, color-coordinated guitar.

"Oh how cute" Moka said as she knelt down and examined the tiny figurine that was on display on the table in front of her.

"Do you like it Moka?" Tsukune asked as she seemed to be lost in her own little world, entranced by the adorable action figure in front of her.

"Oh yes. It's really cute" she answered with a blush across her cheeks, as she stood up and held Tsukune's gloved hand in her own.

"I'll buy it for you then" he said as he removed his backpack temporarily so he could retrieve his own wallet. After finding it, he removed the appropriate amount of yen and spoke to the vendor who was standing behind the table.

"Excuse me? I'd like to purchase one of these "Vocaolid" figures, please" Tsukune inquired after he had gotten the attention of the salesperson.

After placing the boxed figurine into a black plastic bag, Tsukune paid the polite clerk and offered a 'thank you' and a bow out of courtesy.

"Here you go, Moka" he said as he presented the bag to her.

"Oh Tsukune. Thank you very much, love" she said as she hugged him from the side and gave him a peck on his cheek even though he was in full Spider-Man gear, mask, and all.

"You're welcome Moka" he said after they had ended their embrace, which was observed by everybody in the immediate area.

…

"Um Tsukune, I was wondering...would you like to get something to eat now? My treat as thanks for the Miku doll" Moka suggested. She then placed her new Miku figurine into Tsukune's "web-pack" and held his hand as she searched for one of the sixteen restaurants that were located throughout the impressive convention center.

"Uh, sure Moka. That sounds like a plan. I'm kinda hungry, myself" he replied as she continued to hold his hand as they roamed throughout the throng of crowds that seemed to have increased in number over the last hour or so. It was now just a bit past one-thirty in the afternoon.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, they finally located one restaurant that was not too crowded that was called "Mermaid Cafe". They waited near the entrance at the hostess stand as they waited to be seated. A minute later the hostess arrived who was dressed as a French Maid, and asked the couple to follow her to a table in the rear of the eating establishment.

"Your server will be along in a few moments. By the way, I love your costumes" she said as she bowed and left the pair alone for now so they could look over the menu. They both muttered a quick 'thank you' to the hostess who went off to find their waitress and to let her know that she had a pair of customers waiting for her at one of her tables.

Tsukune pulled out a chair for Moka in a gentlemanly fashion as she blushed at his act of chivalry. He sat in the chair adjacent to her on her right. They both picked up a menu and then glanced through it so they could decide on what to have for lunch. Tsukune then pulled up his red mask with the black spider web design, up over his mouth so he could eat when the time came to do so.

"Um, Moka. Thanks for today. I'm having a good time so far" he said as he set his menu down on the table and placed his left hand atop of hers.

"You're welcome Tsukune. I'm having a wonderful time as well" she said as she returned the gesture of adoration.

"That's good to hear. I still can't believe how many people showed up here. It's kinda crazy."

"Well this is my first time attending too, and it's always like this from what I read on the internet. Over half a million people show up over the three-day weekend" Moka informed him.

"Half a million?" he half-shouted.

"Yes. It's quite popular from what I understand, and only a certain amount of doujins are produced for the event from each "Circle". When they're sold out, that's it. I'm thankful that I was able to find the ones I wanted right away, though" she replied as she leaned to her right and rested her head against his shoulder. He scooted his seat closer to her so she would be more comfortable.

"I see. Well that's good to hear and I'm happy for you Moka. I had no idea you liked manga so much" he said as he placed his left arm around her shoulder and gave her a light hug.

"Thank you, love. I am quite happy and I want to thank you again for attending with me" Moka said as she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips just as their server arrived to take their lunch order.

"Oh, it's um...no problem Moka – ah!"

"Aw. How cute. You two make a nice couple" she said as she approached the pair and had caught them in a private moment between themselves.

"Oh…um…sorry about that" Tsukune said as they ended their public display of affection and were both blushing like overly ripened tomatoes.

"It's quite alright. May I take your order please" the server asked. She herself was also dressed in a classic black and white, French Maid cosplay, much like the hostess.

"Um. We'll have two bacon-cheddar cheeseburgers, no onions. Two orders of French fries and two Coca Cola's please; hold the ice" Tsukune replied as he knew what Moka wanted through their bond while they had kissed a moment ago.

"You got it. Coming right up" she replied with a smile, as she scribbled their request down on her notepad and made her way to the kitchen to have their order prepared.

"How embarrassing!" Moka lamented as she buried her red face against her mate's chest. He just held her for a few moments so she could eventually calm down. She was so caught up in the moment and had temporarily forgotten where she was.

"Moka? Are you gonna be okay?" Tsukune inquired as she held him even firmer as her face was still tinted bright pink from being 'caught'. She just shook her head 'yes' as she continued to remain next to him.

…

A few, awkward minutes later, Moka pried her face away from Tsukune's chest and sat up straight as she tried to regain her composure. She then weakly smiled at her mate and decided that now would be as a good a time as any to let him in on her idea for the skit, she had come up with last night before they went to sleep.

"Um Tsukune...about what I said earlier. About my idea...I'd like for us to...perform a small "play" outside in the Cosplay Square" she said as she grabbed his hands and gave him the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that earlier. So, um...what did you have in mind, Moka?" he inquired. She then leaned towards his left ear and whispered her suggestion to him so nobody else within earshot would hear what she had to tell him in semi-privacy.

"What? Really...you don't say. I had no idea...," he answered as he nodded his head as she went on with the details of her plan. She then sat straight up in her chair up once more and her face was flushed lightly.

"Well? What do you think Tsukune?" she wondered aloud, hoping he would agree with the idea that she came up with on her own. Maybe she had read a lot more manga than she had first admitted.

"Um, it's kinda cool I guess...I'm really not confident with 'web-slinging' but I guess I can give it a shot. Besides, if we do use our 'talents' out in the open like that, we'd still have to hold back. Sure Moka, why not? It actually sounds kinda fun" he said with genuine sincerity.

Whenever Moka requested a favor of him, he always did whatever it was, even if this idea of hers' sounded somewhat questionable to a certain level. He just silently prayed that Moka knew what she was getting themselves into, with her unusual request.

"Oh thank you love. Just follow my lead and leave it to me, okay?" she said with a warm smile of her own.

"Sure thing Moka, not a problem" he said with a first class smile that warmed her heart.

The waitress then returned to their table a minute later, carrying a large, round serving tray with their lunch order on it. She then served the couple with a bright grin. They both removed their gloves so they wouldn't get them soiled while eating and placed them on the table next to their plates.

"Enjoy your lunch, Spidey and Cat" she said, as she turned around and went about her business. With that they dug into their meals like the hungry vampires they were and talked some more about anime and manga. It's times like this that the couple enjoyed each others company to the fullest. Just learning more about each other on a daily basis was something they needed to do anyway.

…

Once they were finished eating their burgers and fries, Moka asked the hostess for the check which was brought over to their table a few minutes later by their waitress. The platinum-trussed beauty then paid the bill and thanked her for her excellent service, along with a decent tip.

…

The vampire duo walked into another Hall, which was gratefully, not as crowded as the first one. They received many compliments on their authentic-looking costumes and told anyone who asked for pictures, that they would be going to 'Cosplay Square' in a short while after they digested their food.

"Tsukune...I...um...have to use the restroom" Moka whispered as they strolled around after an hour or so. They had checked out many more merchant's tables and admired some of the more interesting aspects of the mature, doujinshi themed, convention.

"Okay Moka. Look. I can see them from here" Tsukune replied as they walked in the correct direction of the nearest, public lavatory facilities. As they neared the restroom, Moka asked Tsukune to hand her the anti-bacterial hand sanitizer, which was kept in his backpack, since they could not use regular, untreated water and soap to clean their hands, after using the facilities at the convention center.

"Thank you love. Um, could you please get me a can of tomato juice while I'm...occupied? I'll be out in a while, as this costume is rather difficult to remove" Moka said with a blush as she stood next to the entrance of the ladies' restroom.

"Oh sure thing Moka. Not a problem. I saw some vending machines a few minutes ago. I'll meet you back here when you're done" he replied as Moka blew him a kiss and entered the restroom so she could do what she came to do, and meet her mate when he returned.

Obviously, she had drank far too much Coca Cola for lunch and felt somewhat bloated.

Tsukune walked back towards the vending machines and discovered that there was a long line for some odd reason. He then realized that he most likely would be there longer than he had originally expected, and hoped that Moka would wait for his eventual return by the washrooms, and not to wander off instead.

The Hall was still teaming with literally thousands of patrons and one could get lost rather easily. Even though they could find each other through their blood-bond, it was still far too crowded to do so otherwise.

…

Moka exited the public restroom roughly ten minutes later and felt much better now, truth be told. Getting herself redressed in her form-fitting cosplay took more time than she had thought. She then scanned the immediate vicinity and didn't see hide nor hair of her superhero costumed, fiancé anywhere nearby.

"Hey sexy. How you doing?" a very tall man said who was dressed as Thor, asked the vampire princess. He was in the complete costume: long, blonde wig and matching beard, vest, arm guards, dark, blue pants, leather boots, silver 'winged' helmet, long, burgundy cape, and even a replica of Thor's famed hammer, Mjölnir. He held the ancient-looking weapon in his hand by means of an attached, brown leather strap, which was wrapped around his left wrist.

She just sighed and ignored him for the time being as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded under her impressive bosom, and waited for Tsukune to return any minute now.

"Hey babe. I'm talking to you" he said as he approached the red-eyed beauty. She turned her attention away from him as her anger level promptly elevated. Why did every man she came across even bother hitting on her? The vampire princess was already engaged to her mate, for crying out loud!

He then placed his right hand on her left shoulder, as he desperately attempted to get her attention, one way, or another.

"I highly suggest that you remove your hand from me now before I make you," Moka sternly advised him with a scowl of disgust. How dare him! He needs to know his place, the vampiress mused.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is the little kitty cat upset? C'mon, babe. I'm just being friendly here" he replied with a wink and a grin that nearly caused Moka to become sick to her stomach. Did he just call her little?

"I have tried to warn you. I have been very patient up until now. This is the last time. Move it or else" Moka admonished as she then put her right hand atop his own and applied a great deal of pressure to it.

"Ow! Hey...let go!" he said as he suddenly tumbled to his knees. He felt as though his hand were caught in a vice-grip. The larger man could not remove it, no matter how much he struggled. Moka however remained calm and in complete control, and then strengthened her powerful hold.

"Apologize now, before I break it off" she demanded as she put power behind her voice.

"OW! I'm very sorry! Please, let me go!" he pleaded with tears in his eyes. Moka then released him from her grasp, as he fell to the floor. He just held his hand that was now bruised and rubbed it with his other hand. He actually believed that his hand would have been either broken or far worse. This woman was insanely strong, he thought, yet she was only two-thirds of his height and weight.

"Leave now before I get really mad, you damn pervert. How dare you put your hand on me!" Moka barked as she glared daggers at him. She half-dared him to say another foolish word to her before she kicked him into oblivion.

'Thor' then picked himself up off the floor, and used his prop Hammer to balance himself. He then trudged away, still holding his hand like a wounded dog. Tsukune walked past him and saw him stagger by and wondered to himself why such a big guy like himself was acting like a sick puppy.

Moka saw her mate walking towards her with the can of tomato juice she had asked him to purchase for her and was feeling much better since he was back by her side. She ran up to and jumped into his arms, and had nearly knocked him to the floor.

Thankfully, his vampire powers were unsealed for the duration of the day and remained upright, as he took her into his arms and lifted her high up into the air, around her slender waist, much to her happiness.

Once her feet touched the floor, she thanked him for purchasing the cool beverage for her since she needed it now to help calm herself down somewhat. She felt complete love and adoration, being in the arms of her one-and-only, naturally. Moka then returned her anti-bacterial hand sanitizer to his backpack a moment later and then zipped it closed.

However, she would tell him about the incident after their little performance of course. She did not want to worry him and thought it best to tell him what happened much afterward so he could stay in character as the 'Amazing Spider-Man'.

…

Once Moka finished off her cool can of tomato juice, she tossed the empty aluminum container into the nearest rubbish bin. She continued to hold her love very close as her mood had improved drastically. It seemed as though whenever she was this close to him, she always felt completely at ease and safe.

She was the one whose life had turned around for the better since moving to the human world with her one-and-only blood-mate. It was probably the best decision she had made since the day she had confessed that she was in love with him and became his blood-mate, just prior to Graduation at the end of April.

As the couple made their way outside towards the area known as "Cosplay Square", Moka walked out first as she waited for Tsukune's big entrance. Several men with cameras saw her strut by in her sexy cosplay.

All of them had suffered instant nosebleeds and a few had actually passed out. They had never seen such a beauty like Moka before in their brief lives, it would seem.

Several young women had walked up to the vampire princess and voiced their approval for her costume choice and told her that the ones who had fainted, deserved it for trying to be perverted towards them. Moka asked one of her new friends if she could borrow something from her and had promised that it would be returned in a few minutes and politely requested for her cooperation.

Moka assured the young woman that it would be worth it in the end. She happily agreed once the costumed beauty explained her plan in detail, after removing anything of value and then handed the item to Moka. She would follow Moka's lead and join in after she received her cue.

Meanwhile Tsukune waited for his signal so he could literally swing into action. He just hoped that he would not miss his target and prayed that everyone knew what he was doing, was only part of a play that his fiancée had come up with, and would not find out he was using his vampire abilities to do so.

Moka told him during lunch that he could adhere to walls, much like the famous Wall-Crawler, by using his "Creation" ability. The same Shinso vampire power that had granted themselves wings to fly with when they had defeated Alucard last year. He tapped into his yokai and created thousands of microscopic 'hairs', similar to those of a common spider, on his fingers and toes. 

He was now clinging to the wall of the building in the shadows in a sitting position with his knees bent and his hands on the wall, just like a real-life "Spider-Man".

"Someone help me! Stop! Thief!", Tsukune heard with his sensitive ears. That was his cue. He then aimed his web-shooter at a cross beam several meters above himself, and shot out a long web-line.

...

*Thwip*

He then jumped of the side of building and came swinging down towards Moka on a web-line who was running away from her "victim" in his direction. After he released his web-line, he dropped down and landed in front of Moka and outstretched his right hand towards her.

"Stop right there, Black Cat!" he demanded.

"Spider-Man! How dare you! Out of my way!" she replied with a hiss.

"Not this time Felicia. You don't have to do this! You're better than this," he replied as he stepped closer to her with his arms at his side, silently telling her that he had no intention of fighting her.

"You don't know what you're saying, Spider! I don't have a choice! Now move it or else!" she said as she walked back a few steps. He then raised his right hand horizontally and then shot a web at the brown, leather purse that she held in her hands and jerked it out of her grip. The 'victim' came running up to Tsukune who then tossed the purse back to her.

"Oh Spider-Man! Thank you so much!" she said as she now held her recovered purse in her hands. She then walked up to him and gave her "hero" a kiss on the cheek. She blushed hard and ran away as quickly as possible. What the hell did this woman think she was doing? That wasn't part of Moka's plan. There wasn't supposed to be any improvisation whatsoever.

"Um...no problem Ma'am. Just doing my job" he answered with embarrassment as he nervously scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

Moka's face turned bright red as she lunged towards Tsukune and had bared the claws on her gloves.

"Ack! Wait a minute! It's not what it looked like!!" he said as he was now on the ground with Moka on top of him. He gently kicked her from him as she did a flip in midair and landed behind him. He jumped off the ground and took a classic Spidey pose and faced her.

"How dare you, Spider!" she said as she bore her fangs.

"Listen, Cat! I don't wanna fight you!" he said as he frantically waved his arms in front of him as Moka threw a right hook at him which he ducked by instinct. He was now moving like the Web Crawler, himself.

"Too late for that!" she screamed.

She then sent a right kick at him, which he barely managed to block with his arms crossed in front of him. It appeared as if Moka was not holding back as she was royally pissed off, just because the young woman who she asked to help her out, had kissed her mate on the cheek. But he was wearing his Spidey mask! It shouldn't count, he rationally thought.

She continued her assault on Tsukune with a series of kick and punch combos, just as a large crowd had surrounded the pair and were clapping rather energetically. He had to stop her before things really got out of hand. Not paying attention to her, she had delivered a good, centered kick to his chest and knocked him back about five meters or so. He landed on his feet after doing a reverse somersault.

He then had a brilliant idea. He raised both of his arms, palms face up, and forward, then shot a large, double web at her, which surrounded her in a "web-cocoon" that somehow managed to placate her rather fierce, temper.

*Thwip*  
*Thwip*  
*Thwip*  
*Thwip*

Moka was now immobilized and was unable to budge a single centimeter. The only part of her that was not encased in the webbing was her lower legs and head. She urgently attempted to free herself from her web prison but was unable to, due to the durability of the artificial, spider webbing that had the tensile strength of steel cables.

The webbing was now wrapped around her midsection, rather snugly.

Everyone who witnessed their little "show", clapped even more so and then approached both Moka and her mate.

"How did you guys do that?"

"Did you make those web-shooters?"

"That was awesome!"

"Are you guys professional stunt people?"

"How did you climb up that wall?"

"Can I buy those web-shooters?"

...

"Are you gonna calm down now, Moka?" Tsukune asked as he slowly approached her.

"Yes love. Just get me out of this web, please" she answered with a bright blush. He had beaten her fair and square and she actually had fun, even though her so-called temper-tantrum was fueled by nothing more than petty jealousy. He then walked up behind her and placed both of his hands under the webbing and gave it a sharp pull along the seam that ran along her back.

The webbing then fell to the concrete floor of the arena. She then turned around and gave her mate a loving hug.

"Awww," everyone replied as they witnessed the simple act of affection.

"I'm very sorry Tsukune. I didn't mean to get out of hand like that. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked with a bow and an adorable pout, after they had ceased their public embrace.

"Of course I forgive you. I guess the girl who helped you out, took her role a little too seriously" he nervously replied.

"Well yes. It would seem that way" she said as she lovingly held his hands in her own and then gave a bow to their group of onlookers who now wanted to take some pictures with the Spider and the Cat.

…

After spending the past hour or so feeling like real celebrities, and giving the excuse that their play was accomplished with special equipment, Tsukune and Moka politely excused themselves, since it was getting rather late and the convention would be closing soon. Besides, Tsukune was sweating profusely after running around like a superhero in his red and blue cosplay. His shaggy, silvery-white, hair was practically pasted to the top of his head.

"Hey you! Spider-Man!" a male voice shouted from behind.

It was the moron from earlier who had pestered Moka after she left the restroom a few hours ago. He had overheard someone say that they had seen her outside fighting a man in a Spider-Man costume and had decided to investigate for himself, to see if it was the same woman from earlier, dressed like Black Cat. Apparently it was.

"Ugh. Not this buffoon again" Moka scoffed with a heavy sigh.

It would seem as though the idiot was a glutton for punishment. His hand was bandaged up now since he had visited the first aid station to have it examined. Luckily for Moka it was not fractured, just badly bruised and would heal up with time.

"You know this guy, Moka?" Tsukune asked as the brute approached the pair who had walked back towards the convention center.

"Unfortunately, yes. He harassed me earlier after I left the restroom. He put his hand on me and would not remove it, so I had to teach him some manners" she explained as he now stood in front of the duo and looked deeply disturbed.

"I see" Tsukune answered, as the larger man just stood there and had not uttered another word yet.

"You! Is this woman with you?" he inquired as he pointed to Tsukune.

"Yes, she's my fiancée. What's it to you, Goldilocks?" Tsukune replied in a teasing manner.

"She needs to apologize for what she did to me earlier!" he bellowed.

"Man, you must be stupider than you look. From what I heard, you deserved it" Tsukune snapped back.

"Did you just call me stupid?" he barked.

"That should be implied. You're not a very bright one, are you?" the male vampire mocked.

"Whatever! I'm stronger than you anyway, you stupid bug!", 'Thor' replied.

"If you mean by your strong stench, then I'd have to agree with you. When's the last time you took a proper bath?" Tsukune asked.

"Why you! I ought'a...", 'Thor' said.

"What? Take remedial courses in stupidity?" Tsukune quipped.

Moka heartily laughed aloud at the string of insults her mate was saying to the idiot in front of them.

"Hey! I ought'a teach you some manners!," 'Thor' yelled as he raised his hammer over his head in a threatening manner.

*Thwip*

"That should keep you quiet for the next hour or so. And don't try to take it off. You'll only make it worse. Don't worry, it will dissolve...eventually" Tsukune said as he grabbed Moka's hand and left their would-be assailant behind as he attempted to remove the webbing from over his mouth, but had admitted defeat and walked away in a shameful manner.

...

Once they finally returned to the air-conditioned solitude of the convention center, Moka's new friend walked up to her and bowed deeply, as she was begging for forgiveness.

"Miss Akashiya. I'm sorry for earlier. I took my part too seriously and didn't mean to kiss your fiancée like that. I'm very sorry!" she said as she continued to bow.

"Miss Tanabashi, it is fine. Don't worry about it, really. Please, stop bowing" Moka quietly replied. She then stood up and weakly smiled at Moka who was grinning brightly. It would seem to her as though Moka had already forgiven her and that she and her fiancé have already cleared up the misunderstanding from earlier.

"Oh, thank you. I guess I kind of took my part too seriously. Mister Aono, I apologize to you as well," Miss Tanabashi said with a sincere bow.

"It's fine, really. I'm not upset. I was just kinda surprised that's all. It was nice working with you," Tsukune said as he returned her bow. Moka joined in as well.

"Yes, thank you once again for your help with our little skit" the silver-haired beauty replied once she and her mate stood up and faced her once again.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, really. May I ask you two a question?" Miss Tanabashi inquired.

"Most certainly. What is it?" Moka asked with a quirked brow.

"How did you two do – all that? It looked real to me," she said.

"Well, let's just say that we have a lot of practice, and I used some… specially-made equipment to climb the wall and shoot webs" Tsukune answered as Moka held his hand.

"I see. Well, I must say… you two looked amazing out there. Um, would it be alright if I took a picture with you?" Miss Tanabashi asked with a blush.

"Yes, that would be fine" Moka replied. Miss Tanabashi found her digital camera after digging through her purse, and then stood in-between Moka and Tsukune. She then held her left arm out in front of her with her camera facing them once she had turned it on.

"On the count of three. One…two…three" she said as she snapped a few pictures in a row.

She then looked at the photos she had just taken on her camera's LCD screen and then showed them to the costumed couple.

"Oh. They came out very nice" Moka replied once she saw the photos on her acquaintance's digital camera. Tsukune just nodded in agreement. Moka asked her to take a few photos of them as well, since they were quite busy most of the afternoon and never had the opportunity to do so themselves.

Moka struck a sexy pose as she leaned up to Tsukune, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him on his cheek while she lifted up her left leg, in a playful manner for one photo in particular. The vampire princess thanked her yet again, for her kind assistance.

Miss Tanabashi then bowed to the couple after thanking them once again, since Comiket was closing any minute now.

…

A few minutes later, Moka and Tsukune finally exited the massive convention center and walked outside as they searched for their ride. A minute later, a black, four-door sedan pulled up to the sidewalk. The chauffeur rolled down the passenger side window and waved the couple over, the very same driver had dropped them off at Noon.

Tsukune opened the rear, passenger side door for Moka who smiled at his always-chivalrous nature and slid into the back seat. Once she was seated comfortable, Tsukune climbed in, shut the door behind him, and sat next to his beautiful blood-mate.

As soon as the driver pulled away from the sidewalk, Tsukune pulled his Spider-Man mask off and nearly passed out from being so hot in his costume for nearly most of the day. Unsealed or not, the summer heat had taken its toll on the vampire couple. Moka politely asked the chauffeur to drive them back home to Kanazawa as quickly as possible.

He decided to take a shortcut via an inter-dimensional tunnel on the outskirts of Tokyo, which would cut their travel time by one-third. Moka removed her mask as well as she leaned against her mate, and closed her eyes. She had a rather full day, but would remember it for a very long time. Thankfully, it was pretty much stress-free, baring two, minor, incidents that she would forget soon enough.

When they finally arrived at the Aono household, Moka thanked her father's driver for bringing them home as quickly and safely as possible. Once the pair walked into the house, they were greeted by his parents. 

His mother Kasumi nearly fainted when she saw his vampire side. He could have easily passed for Moka's fraternal twin, with the silvery hair and red, reptile-like eyes!

After a brief exchange of pleasantries about their trip to Summer Comiket, Moka and Tsukune excused themselves so they could remove their costumes and take a long, relaxing bath together.

Once they were finished, they decide to turn in early. As soon as Tsukune replaced his Rosary around his right wrist, the entire day caught up to him. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache, but he would recover after a good, night's sleep. Once his head hit his pillow, he began to succumb to the pull of slumber.

Moka turned to her right and snuggled up to her wonderful fiancée who had made her day a memorable one. She sat partially up as she planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. She then returned to her pillow, placed her right leg across his legs, and pulled him even closer to herself.

"Thank you for today Tsukune. I had a lovely time," Moka softly said.

"M-mm, you're welcome…Moka. Me too" he wearily replied, as he was practically asleep.

"Goodnight, Tsukune. I love you," she whispered as she gently kissed his right cheek, careful not to disturb him.

"Goodnight Moka. I love you, too," he mumbled.

...

...

Author's Notes.

After working on this chapter for nearly 4 days, it's finally done. :)

I hope that everyone liked this "Comiket" chapter as I spent a great deal of research doing so, as I tried to make it as believable as possible, which in and of itself was in no way easy. Any questions you have about this long chapter, please feel free to do so in the comments section and I'll get back to you when I can. Thank you all once again for your continued support ^_^


	20. Engagement Party

Rosario + Vampire "A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"

Chapter 20 "Engagement Party"

Based upon Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original idea and story written by Gamera68.

Pairing: the real Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Rated M for a Lemon towards the end.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the now-finished manga series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance / Hurt-Comfort

Moka and Tsukune are 19 years old.

…..

Here is the 'Engagement Party' chapter. I won't be doing a 'traditional' Japanese engagement party, since Moka is not Japanese. It was shown in the last manga chapter that her mother is originally from Europe, most likely Romania which used to be a part of Transylvania way back when. So therefore, the 'party' will be more modern, like a Western-style engagement party instead. Tsukune had already received permission from Moka's Father to marry her back in chapter 4 "Graduation".

Takes place towards the end of August, due to conflicting work schedules in this story.

P.S: I do not under any circumstance support under-age drinking of alcoholic beverages. Just remember, they are fictional characters! Thank you for not flaming me in advance! *bows*

…..

Moka was not sure why her soon-to-be mother-in-law was so excited for. She and Tsukune was already the closet to being married since they have been blood-mates for the past four months. Kasumi explained to the silver-haired maiden that it would be a simple get-together and only include the immediate family, Kyoko included. Her parents were unable to attend though, due to their conflicting work schedules.

Kasumi and Koji would have held the celebration much sooner, but their raven-haired Niece's new job had kept her quite occupied over the past, several months, as she really wanted to participate. Besides, it would give her a golden opportunity to embarrass her younger cousin, Tsukune, anyway.

Kyoko was unaware however, that Moka had been very possessive of her fiancé and would learn that lesson soon enough.

…..

Moka and Tsukune had finally gotten themselves ready and dressed for their party that would begin any time now. Moka was sporting a beautiful, white dress with a scoop neckline. The hem of the garment rested just above her knees. Her mate was wearing a simple turquoise, short-sleeved, dress shirt and a pair of crisp, black slacks.

The couple strolled into the kitchen as Moka wanted to help out but was quickly shooed away by Kyoko who had threatened the vampire princes by pretending to grab at her impressive bosom. Moka held Tsukune's hand and dragged him into the living room as quickly as possible.

"Tsukune, what the hell is wrong with your cousin? It's as if she has no self-control and needs to know her place. Only you are allowed to touch me in such a manner" Moka said with a slight scowl, followed by a pout. She then hugged her fiancé and held him very close.

"I've told you before Moka, that's just how Kyo is sometimes. She was only teasing" Tsukune replied as his mate loosened her grip somewhat.

"Well you do have a point, I suppose. I only wanted to help out Mom in the kitchen" Moka said once she had calmed down to a certain extent.

"I know you did, Moka. But you really don't have to. My folks wanted to do this for us, so there's really no need to, but it's all good" he said as he gently kissed her on the right side of her neck, which caused her breath to hitch at the sudden act of affection.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...you're not being fair, kissing me like that. Maybe I need to remind you of your place" Moka said in a teasing tone as she released him then pushed him flat onto the beige sofa. She then straddled his thighs as she licked her lips in an erotic fashion. Moka then leaned closer with a wicked grin across her face, which was now flush due to the sudden wave of love that rapidly overcame her.

"I know my place Moka. It's right here" he said as he pointed at her heart.

"Oh Tsukune. Why do you have to be so sweet all of the time? Ahhh. I want you right now" she said as she laid on top of her mate as he wrapped his strong, caring arms around her slender waist and held her very close. It's true though. He was far too sweet for his own good most of the time. Even though he was an "S Class" Shinso Vampire and just as powerful as Moka, he really had not changed that much, personality-wise.

Aside from maturing a great deal over the past three years or so, he has remained the same, sweet, kind, and caring young man.

…..

Tsukune never had the opportunity to answer his beautiful fiancée, as Kyoko wandered into the living room to see where the vampire duo had run off to, since she was finished helping her aunt out in the kitchen and was being as nosy as always.

"Geez, if you guys are gonna do it, you might as well get a room" Kyoko joked as she saw that Moka was lying on top of her cousin. How suspicious, indeed.

Moka then sat up and was blushing profusely as she was caught in an compromising position and had not heard when she had walked in on them. They were not doing anything, besides lying down with each other. At least Moka held herself back, for now and had not taken advantage of their alone time.

Tsukune sat up, glared daggers at his female cousin, and wanted to literally strangle her. Even though she was only two years older, it would seem that she was still quite immature.

"What the hell, Kyo? We weren't doing anything" he said as Moka had her face buried in her hands, as she was mortified beyond belief. The red-eyed beauty then had an idea and decided to tease the elder, Aono girl instead of sending her into upper orbit around the Earth.

"Well, at least I have someone to love Kyoko," Moka said with a wink that had caught Kyoko off guard. The raven-haired woman then opened her mouth to say something in return, just as Koji walked in and heard some sort of disturbance. However, he was unsure of what it was and decided to go ahead and investigate for himself. Kyoko had seemed to run off all of a sudden without saying anything beforehand, even though she was through helping in the kitchen for now, anyway.

"Okay you two love-birds. It's party time. You too, Kyoko. Everyone into the dining room" Koji recommended, as he turned around to lead the way, with Kyoko hot on his heels. Tsukune stood up from the plush sofa and offered his hand to Moka who took it after a brief moment of hesitation. After she stood up, he gave her a short hug.

"Um Moka, are you gonna be alright?" he asked as they ended their momentary embrace and headed off to the dining room where the celebration awaited their arrival.

"Oh yes, Tsukune. I shall be fine, but thank you for your concern" she answered with a small smile. As they walked into the dining room, they saw numerous black and white balloons that hung from the ceiling along with a large banner that read "Congratulations Tsukune and Moka" that matched the other decorations in the surrounding area.

The wooden, dining room table was covered in all sorts of delectable treats, mostly of the traditional, Japanese sort along with several, large bottles of Sake, as well. It was quite an eclectic spread, Moka had noticed.

The selection varied greatly including: Yakitori, several types of Sushi wrapped in seaweed, Vegetable Tempura, Chawan-Mushi (savory custard). It is a loose-steamed egg custard with chicken, shiitake mushroom, spinach and ginkgo nuts. Stuffed Cabbage, (Chinese cabbage, ground chicken, ginger) and lastly, Soba Noodles with duck and egg on white Rice, known as Donburi.

Tsukune had pulled out the chair for Moka who lightly blushed at the chivalrous act. Koji followed his son's example and did the same for his own spouse and his niece, who both blushed bright pink, as well. Once everyone was seated, Koji opened up one bottle of Sake and poured a small, ceramic cup for everyone, including Moka and his son, much to their disbelief. What the hell was the old man up to, anyway?

"Um dad. We're not old enough to drink yet" Tsukune said with a frown after the cup was set in front of himself and Moka. His dad seemed to enjoy the taste whenever the option arose it would seem and would become rather discombobulated if he partook too much, like he normally would. His wife would have to keep a close eye on him just to make sure that he behaved himself and did not get out of hand, like he had been known to do, from time to time.

"Oh come on, son. It's perfectly fine. Besides, tonight is a special occasion. Come on, have just a drink with your old man, just this once" Koji lamented as he became melodramatic all of a sudden. Tsukune then sighed, and decided to give in once. After all, it was only one drink, right?

"Fine. Just one drink" Tsukune replied as Moka gave him a nod. It couldn't hurt to commemorate this milestone, just a bit. He was going to be married next spring to his one-and-only love. It was the reason for the impromptu party, anyway to begin with.

"Oh thank you son. You've made your old man very happy" Koji replied with a bright grin. Tsukune just rolled his eyes and let it be for now. Koji then held his cup in his hand as he stood up from his seat and decided to give a speech.

"Ahem. I'd like to propose a toast to my one-and-only son, and his beautiful bride-to-be. I know that I've given you a hard time, Tsukune. But when you called us on graduation day and asked to bring this wonderful young woman home, I was kinda shocked at first. But your mom told me how much Moka meant to you since you two became friends in your freshman year. I can tell that you have influenced each other and have gotten very close since then. And we're very happy that you two found and had fallen in love with one another. It's not always easy, but as long as you two remain honest and always be there for one another, then you have nothing to worry about. Your mom and I do wish you both a very long and happy life with each other. You've made the both of us very proud. To Tsukune and Moka! Kamapi!"

"Kampai!" everyone else repeated the traditional toast, as they clinked their cups over the center of the table together at the same time. Moka sniffed the unusual tasting beverage before taking a small sip.

"Mm, this is good Tsukune" Moka said as she set her now empty cup down on the table.

"Moka? Did you drink all of it?" he asked with a worried look across his brow.

"Oh yes. It was very good, actually" she said as her face suddenly turned a light shade of pink.

"You have to drink it slow, Moka" Tsukune explained as Kasumi began serving everyone a decently sized portion of the food that was laid out before them.

"Why Tsukune? Dad, may I have another cup please?" Moka said as she passed her cup to Koji who sat on her right.

"Sure thing, Moka" he said with a smile as he returned the now-filled cup to her.

"Because you might get...drunk" he said.

"Oh Tsukune. You worry too much. I can handle it" she said with a wink.

"Alright Moka. Just – take it easy" he answered as he relaxed somewhat. He recalled the time when they were on the way to China to have her Rosary repaired and she had a bit to drink at that time and seemed to suffer no ill effects of whatever she had back then.

…..

As everyone ate and enjoyed each other's company, Moka felt as though she were burning up. After her third cup of Sake, she seemed as though she was getting frisky with Tsukune. The vampire princess had placed her left hand on her mate's lap and left it there for the time being. He attempted to ignore her advances, but was failing somewhat.

"Tsukune...you're too far away" she said with a slur as she scooted her chair closer to him. Oh, kami she wanted to be closer. Her face was now bright red and was perspiring a bit.

"Moka I think you're drunk" he said in a playful tone.

"I'm not drunk, baka!" she protested rather loudly.

"Only drunk people say that" he answered, as he did not want to make her upset. He had no idea what she would do to him, if he got her just the tiniest bit angry. Especially now since she was not in her right state of mind.

"I think you need to know your place" she said with a hint of agitation in her voice. How dare him, calling her a common drunk, like that!

"Moka, please calm down" he responded in a relaxing manner.

The vampiress then turned to her left, placed both of her hands on his cheeks, and French kissed him passionately, much to his astonishment in front of his family. To make matters worse, she then moaned aloud.

After she released him, a small amount of drool slid down her chin as she turned her attention back to the food on her plate and acted as though nothing had happened. Tsukune just sat there unable to reply as his brain had seemed to shut down due to the sudden turn of events.

"Moka dear...is everything alright?" Kasumi asked in a concerned tone. She noticed that the silver-haired young lady was acting rather peculiar; all due to how much Sake she had drunk since they had sat down to enjoy their dinner.

The young lady in question turned her attention towards the Aono household matriarch and grinned, then leaned against Tsukune as she was finding it rather difficult to stay focused on eating the remainder of her dinner.

"Moka, would you mind coming with me for a bit?" Tsukune asked. She just nodded yes in agreement, as he sat up from his chair and helped her to her feet. Moka then stumbled forward and nearly fell. Luckily, for her, Tsukune was paying attention and caught her in his arms. He only had one, small cup of the alcoholic beverage and felt perfectly fine.

"Mom, we'll be back in a minute. I just need to make sure she's gonna be okay" Tsukune said as he wrapped his right arm around her and practically dragged her out of the dining area and into the living room out of earshot.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Take your time" Kasumi replied as the pair disappeared out of sight.

…..

Once they arrived in the living room, Tsukune sat Moka down and then sat next to her.

"Moka?"

"Yes...baby?" she answered with a somewhat awkward wink.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little...tipsy" he said after choosing his words wisely.

'Yep. I'm just peachy keen. And you my love are looking...sexy...Mm. I could just eat you up...hehehe. I made a funny 'cause I'm a vampire" she said as she leaned back and slid over to her left then plopped herself on the soft couch.

"Moka. Come on...sit up. Would you like some – blood? It might make you feel better" Tsukune suggested as he pulled her up to a proper, upright orientation.

"Hmm...I'd like something else instead" she answered with a sly smirk.

"Well, what would that be, Moka?" he inquired with a quirked brow, hoping that whatever it was, would help to get her out of this stupor.

"I want what you have in your pants!" she said as she placed her right hand on top of his lap and gave him a hearty squeeze.

"Moka! What the heck? We're not exactly – alone" he resounded as he gently removed her hand and placed in on her own lap as his face grew a healthy shade of red.

She then looked around the living room then back to him.

"What do you mean? Nobody's here besides me and you" she pouted as she crossed her arms under her bosom. He then sighed heavily and realized he was not getting through to her, because of her fogged-up mind. He then turned to face her and then pinned her on the couch.

Moka could not even speak properly and she wanted to do – things. You know personal, private things that couples do in the confines of their own bedroom and not out in the open like that!

"Oh Tsukune...I knew you wanted me. Take me now, as I am all yours" she replied as she slowly fluttered her eyes closed. He then leaned down and lovingly licked her neck, which caused goosebumps to travel down her arms and spine.

"Ah...Tsukune...please...take me my love. I want you so much" she begged.

"We can later, Moka. I promise. Just have some blood now. Please?" he suggested as he looked at her in her ruby-red eyes and smiled weakly.

"You really, really promise?" Moka asked as she lightly bit her lower lip in a cute manner.

"Yes, I promise. Really, really. Here, Moka" he said as he tilted his neck to the right, silently telling her it would be fine for her to do so and hoped that it would help her to negate the effects of the Sake.

"Okay. Thanks baby" she said with an adorable smile as she licked his neck and gently pierced the base of his flesh with her razor-sharp canines and partook of his blood in slow, steady slurps. Tsukune could not help the groan of desire that bubbled up his throat as Moka lapped at his neck that seemed to tickle more than usual. He just held her in place as she drank until she was content.

…..

A few, silent minutes later once her thirst was assuaged, Moka retracted her fangs from his neck and licked the mark closed with her warm tongue. Tsukune then sat up and offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted with a warm smile. She then twiddled her fingers as she had something rather important that she wanted to tell him without sounding like an idiot for her unusual behavior.

"Um, Tsukune...about before. I'm very sorry!" she said as she quickly sprang up from the couch and bowed deeply for her actions from earlier.

"Moka...I'm not upset, so please. Stop bowing. I already forgave you" he said as she then stood straight up and looked at her mate. She was rather caught off guard that he was not mad at her. It was Tsukune, after all. Mister Nice Guy.

She did make a fool of herself in front of his family and had used bad judgment. She also realized that she had gotten somewhat out of hand by consuming too much Sake in such a short time period.

"You're not mad, Tsukune?" she said as she sat down next to him once again.

"Of course not. You just had too much to drink, that's all. If there's anyone here to blame, that would be my dad. He's not exactly the best role model of how to behave at a party. Besides knowing my mom, she'll give him a good talking to later on" Tsukune answered as he gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank you Tsukune. I do feel a little better and I'm not feeling as dizzy as I was earlier. It seems to me that you always know what I need, don't you?" she said with a shy smile.

"You're welcome Moka. I'm glad to hear that. And if you want another drink, just take it slowly. And yes, I do know what you need. We're mates, aren't we?" he said once they ended their hug.

Moka felt like crying. Tsukune was always this way. Very honest and caring, no matter what they had been through and endured. He had very much remained the same way since they met during their first year of high school. And for that, the vampire princess was very grateful. She had found her soul mate, her "Destined One", no question about it.

…..

Once they had 'made up' the couple returned to the dining room to rejoin the party that was still underway. Tsukune pulled out her chair once again and she offered him a quick "thank you" as he sat next to her.

"Um, everyone, I'm sorry about before. Please forgive me for my behavior. I meant no disrespect" Moka said as she offered a bow of forgiveness.

"Oh it's fine, Moka dear. We all make mistakes. Isn't that right, dear?" she said as she focused her anger towards her husband who knew what she was referring to without uttering another word.

"I'm sorry as well, Moka. I wasn't thinking so it's my fault. Please forgive me" Koji said as he bowed towards Moka.

"I forgive you dad. Just please, stop bowing" Moka said with an apologetic smile. Honestly, all this bowing was rather tiresome, truth be told. Moka was not even Japanese, but was raised in the customs and traditions, even though her mother was originally from Eastern Europe. She had also learned a great deal while attending school in the human world for five, solitary years, while she lived near Tokyo; up until the time that she was old enough to attend Yokai Academy.

"Hey Moka! You sure can't hold your liquor, huh? And you call yourself a vampire? Ha!" Kyoko said as she slapped the young woman in question on her back in a teasing fashion. Oh great. Another drunk to add to the mixture. Koji and Kasumi decided to stay silent, not knowing what Moka might say or do.

Moka however decided to remain quiet herself and ignore her for the time being as she attempted to finish eating the food on her plate that Kasumi had heated up for her during her temporary absence.

"Kyo. What do you think you're doing?" Tsukune interjected, knowing very well that his female cousin was probably up to no good like she usually was.

"Oh Tsuki...I'm just bein' friendly wit' your girl. Chill out, would ya'?" she remarked.

"Hey Moka...did you know me and Tsuki used to take baths together when we was little? You should 'a seen him...he was so cute back then! Ha! Hey Auntie! Do you have any pictures? Oh yeah. You gotta show Mo-mo, here" Kyoko said as she stood up from her seat and ran into the living room for some reason or other, all of a sudden.

"Did she just call me 'Mo-mo?' " Moka asked her mate whose face was now bright crimson from extreme embarrassment. Couldn't Kyoko keep her big mouth shut for once? Now that she was somewhat, no scratch that, very intoxicated, she was acting more rambunctious than usual.

"Uh, yeah she did Moka. I'm sorry, but this is how she gets after she's had a few drinks in her" Tsukune explained with an apologetic smile.

Before Moka could reply to Tsukune, Kyoko ran back into the dining room and placed a photo album on the table where she had moved her dishes from. She then plopped down in her chair rather forcefully then opened the photo book in question.

"See Mo-mo. Wasn't he sho little back then? Wah! Sho cute and little. See? Look Mo-mo," Kyoko nearly shouted as she pointed to various pictures of herself and Tsukune when they were younger and were in the bathtub at that time. She pointed to other questionable pictures as well.

…..

"Well, he's a lot bigger now, for your information, Kyoko" Moka huffed out as she was growing impatient by the passing second. When was this night going to end, anyway? Moka picked up her cup of Sake and started to sip it as her anger elevated. Tsukune could feel the sudden spike in her yokai and placed his left hand on her right thigh, then gave it a loving squeeze. He had to calm her down before she sent his cousin through the wall. Or worse!

"Oh I know that, Mo-mo. He's not a little boy anymore. Ah, I wish we was still little though. Hey, did you know that I wanted to marry him when I was little? He was so cute Mo-mo. But now he has you and stuff...and he's a vampire or somethin'. Why is that? Huh? You made him that way, right Mo-mo? Why?" Kyoko said as she started to cry for some odd reason or other.

Moka sighed as everybody else looked at Kyoko who was now sobbing heavily. Not only was she a loud drunk, but an emotional one as well. Kasumi stood up from her seat and placed her hand on Kyoko's back in a loving manner as she tried to get her niece to quiet down.

"Kyoko, Moka saved Tsukune's life with her blood. That's why he's a vampire. If it weren't for her, he would no longer be here. So we should all be thankful for that, including you" Kasumi said in the simplest of terms.

A few moments later, Kyoko raised her head off the table and attempted to wipe her tears away. She then looked at Moka with a weak smile,

"Is that really, really true Auntie?" Kyoko asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's all true, Kyoko" Tsukune said as he offered a smile of his own. He was glad that his cousin had calmed down and seemed to be doing better now, all in thanks to his Mom's words of wisdom. Kyoko then stood up and walked next to Moka. She then bent down to her level and gave the vampire princess an awkward hug from the side.

"Thanks Mo-mo-mo. You're the bestest," she said as she planted a clumsy, sloppy, and very wet kiss on the vampiress' left cheek.

"Um, you're welcome Kyoko" Moka said once she was free from the inebriated woman's grasp. Okay, Kyoko was extremely clingy too, when she was intoxicated, Moka mentally noted to herself.

"Let's go Kyoko. I'll walk you home" Kasumi suggested to her niece. She just shook her head yes and stood up with some assistance, of course. Once she was on her feet, she bowed towards her cousin and his fiancée.

"I'm shorry about every'ting you guys. Um, I guess I'm goin' home now. Bye bye!" Kyoko said as she stood straight up and started to wave to them as though she were going on a vacation for a long time. Kasumi held her niece's left hand and led her towards the front door before she had the option to say anything else that might either embarrass herself or Tsukune and Moka.

Moka's face was bright red once again. She had helped herself to two more cups of the alcoholic beverage, but had kept her promise to drink them slowly, per her fiancé's earlier advice.

"Uh, Moka? Are you okay now?" Tsukune asked once he heard the front door close a few moments later. His dad on the other hand had passed out and was now resting peacefully with his arms folded on the table in front of him, with his head using them as a pillow, of sorts.

"Oh yes. I'm fine, love. Could we...go upstairs, please?" she asked with a bashful smile.

"Uh, sure. Looks like the parties over anyway."

He then stood up and offered his hand to Moka who took it without a moment's delay. She grabbed the last, remaining half-empty bottle of Sake as Tsukune led her towards the stairs. He did not question her motives for doing so and decided to let her do as she pleased. As long as she was behaving herself, he would let her have her fun, but only if she did so in moderation.

…..

Once they arrived in their bedroom, Tsukune closed the door and locked it behind himself. Moka then led him to the bed as she began to undress him. Once he was only wearing his boxer shorts, she asked him to sit down on the plush mattress. She then set the bottle of Sake on the nightstand that was located on the right side of their bed.

Moka then started to move her hips from side to side in a sensual fashion as she turned her backside to Tsukune who sat on the right side of the bed and faced her. She then slowly reached behind her back and unzipped her dress then shimmied it over her shoulders, down past her slender waist, then over her voluptuous hips, and allowed gravity to bring it to the carpeted floor below.

She then stood there in front of her mate in her white, cotton bra, and panties. She then sauntered seductively towards Tsukune who was in awe of the beauty before him. He was already quite aroused from her little show and wanted a lot more, truth be told. Moka then crawled onto the bed and motioned for him to move so she could lie down herself.

"Tsukune...I'd like for you to...uh...drink from my belly button" she said with a blush as she pointed to the bottle on the nightstand.

"Um, why is that, Moka?" he asked with a teasing tone. He wanted to hear the reason why behind her usual request. It was rather odd, he noted but he had to get her to admit it aloud.

"I read it in one of your mom's 'woman's magazines'. Please Tsukune?" she beseeched with a pout. He then picked up the bottle and leaned over her nearly nude form and did as she had requested. He then carefully filled her navel as she had adoringly asked.

"Ah...it's cold. Please, drink it up Tsukune" she pleaded. He then placed his lips over her belly button, then drank the cool liquor, and used his tongue to make certain he did not miss a single drop.

"Ah...Tsukune...more please" she asked as she was becoming quite aroused herself. He repeated the action several times until Moka no longer had any control over her voice whatsoever and had moaned quite fervidly.

…..

"Moka, I need you" he said as he returned the bottle of Sake to the nightstand and sat down next to her.

"Oh Tsukune. I want you, too. So much that it hurts" she replied, as a solitary tear ran down her right cheek. She then gently pushed him onto the soft bedding and then laid atop him as he held her lovingly in his arms once again.

"Oh Moka" he said as she began to kiss him quite passionately. She moaned with delight as he reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. The platinum-trussed beauty sat up for a moment so she could be free from the restrictive article of clothing and tossed it to the floor in annoyance. Her cotton panties were displaced a microsecond later.

Tsukune held her enormous bosom in his, strong, caring hands and began to massage them, much to Moka's delight.

"Ah...Tsukune...oh Kami...ahhh...more...oh Tsukune...more...ahhhhngh" she shouted as her breath came out in short, labored pants. He then sat up and began to suckle the nipple of her right breast as he continued to massage her left one.

"Ahhhhhh...Tsukune...oh Kami! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!" she moaned louder as she could no longer contain her emotions that were soaring out of her reach. He then switched over to her left breast and sucked her nipple that was already fully erect, from his constant ministrations.

"Ahhhhhhh...Tsukune...oh Kami...I need you now! AHHHHH!" she yelled as she threw her head back and experienced her first release of the night. Moka then slowly lumped forward into his waiting arms. He laid down on the bed and held her for a moment so she could regain what little composure she had remaining.

"Um, Moka? Are you okay now?" he asked a few minutes later once her breathing and heart rate returned to somewhat normal levels.

"Oh yes, love. I'm fine. I'd like to continue, of course" Moka answered as she sat up and admired her mate. She could not help the bright smile that graced her features. He was always this way, since the day they had met over three years ago, It may have seemed like an accidental meeting at that time when her "other" half had crashed into him with her pink bicycle.

But Fate had other plans in store for these two souls, who were moderately lost in their own, peculiar ways. They were destined to meet, one way or another. And they were both better off for it.

…..

"That's good Moka. Um before we do, may I ask you a question? It's kinda embarrassing though" Tsukune said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, out of habit.

"Of course love. What did you want to ask me?" she replied as she sat upon her knees for a moment.

"Um...we've been making love...like a lot...since we became mates. And um...I was wondering...oh boy..." he sputtered out as he became even more flustered by the passing second.

"Go ahead, love. Please continue" she said as she reached over to him and held his hands in his own.

"Well...um...what happens if um...you...uh...get pregnant before we get married?" he managed to spit out as his face was now burning up from what he had just said, and out loud at that.

Moka released his hands and hung her head low. She then started to cry and buried her face in her own hands. Tsukune had not a clue what had come over her so suddenly and could not detect what the reason was like he normally would through their blood-bond.

Thinking he had either upset or fearing the worse, that she was already pregnant, he began to panic profusely.

"Moka? What's wrong? Please tell me" he said, as he quickly decided to comfort her, wrapped his arms around her naked frame and held her very close. He hoped that she would calm down soon and tell him what had gotten her so worked up like this. She was not intoxicated that much and she was acting like she normally would whenever they wanted to be with each other in such an intimate manner.

Several minutes later, Moka had relaxed a small amount and attempted to pry herself out of her mate's grip as she felt the need for some distance from him. He reluctantly released her from his embrace, seeing that she did indeed desire some space. She then scooted a bit away from Tsukune and put her back towards him. She was still sniffling a bit, but had succeeded to regain her disposition somewhat.

"Tsukune...I am very sorry, I never meant to hide this from you. Please...forgive me. I never meant to hurt you..." she softly spoke, nearly on the verge of tears again.

"Moka? I don't know what you're saying" he replied, as he wondered what exactly she was referring to as she was not making much sense. If she was hiding something unintentionally, she had done a very good job of doing it so far. Otherwise, he would have already known what it was was, via their blood-bond.

She then turned around with tears in her ruby red eyes and bowed deeply towards him.

"I can't have any children, Tsukune! I am so sorry. Please, don't hate me!" she wailed as she sat up and clung to him as if her very life depended on it.

Unsure of what she meant, since she had not gone into any specific details, he just held her until she would calm down – whenever that would be. Moka had changed a lot since becoming his blood-mate, that was for certain. Even though she was still prone to violent outbursts from time to time, (mostly due to being hit on constantly whenever they went out) she had matured a great deal.

"Moka...I don't have any idea you're saying or what you mean by all that, but I could never hate you. Remember what you said to me before we came blood-mates? You told me that once we did, we would always be together, Moka. And that decision I made on that evening still holds true now. So whatever is bothering you so much, I won't know what it is unless you tell me. So please Moka...talk to me, okay? I'm here for you, no matter what" he said as he gave his mate a gentle squeeze. She then looked up to her mate, her tear-stained eyes were a bit swollen as well. He gave her some room seeing that she wanted to tell him what had her so worked up like that.

"Tsukune...um...last year after Alucard was defeated...I was examined by my family physician...I was mercilessly wounded in several places by his 'tentacles' as you know. But thanks to your blood, I was able to recover quickly. However, um...my – reproductive organs – were severely mutilated beyond recognition. My...healing ability was unable to repair the damage that seemed to have been done – deliberately by Alucard. For what reason, nobody knows, not even my doctor. I'm so, so sorry that I kept this information from you, Tsukune. I hope that you can forgive me someday" Moka explained with another bow. She cried some more, this time brought about by a wave of guilt.

"Oh Moka...I had no idea...I'm sorry" he said as he held his fiancée' in his arms for all she was worth. It would seem that his wish of having a family never even had a possibility, since Alucard had injured Moka that terribly. He felt a great deal of sympathy for her loss. She would never experience the joy of raising a child of her own someday. Tsukune was very certain that she would have made a wonderful, loving mother. Seems like Fate had a twisted side as well.

"Tsukune...I am very sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way. I was...afraid" Moka said as she held him much firmer.

"Shhh. It's okay Moka. I know that you had your reasons. And what were you afraid of?" he asked as he could never recall one time where she ever admitted to being 'afraid' of anyone or anything.

"I was afraid that if I had told you the truth before we became mates, that you would reject me" she answered with a few more tears.

"Oh Moka. I could never do that. I've told you before that I've been in love with you from the moment I met you...the real you. You're my everything, Moka" he said as he kissed her and gently laid her down on the soft bedding.

"You...mean that...Tsukune?" she inquired between kisses.

"Of course...Moka...I'll always...love you...no matter what" he replied likewise.

"Tsukune...I do...love you...please...make love to me" she said with a warm smile as she was feeling much better as her mood seemed to improve drastically. She then reached down to his waist and pulled his boxers off down his legs, then over his feet. They were lost to the darkness a second later.

…..

Moka and Tsukune made passionate love well into the night. Their moans of pure ecstasy rattled off the walls of their bedroom.

"Ah, Tsukune...please...don't hold back...ahhh kami...too big" Moka gasped out as she was about to experience her second, powerful release in a moment's notice.

"Moka...ahhh...you...feel so...good...ahhh..." he replied as she rode her lover's shaft like a professional cowgirl. Their poor bed however, had received quite the beating and would have to be replaced sooner than they had thought. It was bouncing against the floor relentlessly, after all.

Moka continued her barrage as her hips hammered even harder, as she was finding it rather challenging to hold herself back any further.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...ahhhhhh...ahhhhhhhgh...oh kami...ahhhhhh..ahhhhhhhngh...Tsukune!"

"Moka...I can't...any more...oh Moka...ahhhhhh...ha...ahhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhgn...Moka!"

With one final thrust, both vampires climaxed simultaneously as their bed finally gave in and collapsed with a loud 'thud', due to Moka's unrelenting, intense, lovemaking with her blood-mate. Thankfully, he had removed his Rosary beforehand, otherwise he may have ended up getting a lot more than he bargained for.

Like a trip to the hospital for a fractured pelvis.

The couple then broke out in a hearty laugh. It would appear as if four months of constant abuse, had finally taken its toll on the old bed and it eventually gave in since it could no longer handle two, unsealed vampires impassioned coitus for another second.

Thankfully, for the vampire couple, Koji and Kasumi remained downstairs since neither one of them had the energy nor the willpower to make it to their own bedroom at the end of the hallway. The old man had another bottle of Sake stashed away which Kasumi somehow found hiding in the cupboard near the refrigerator while she was cleaning up the kitchen and putting any leftovers away. They had shared the semi-sweet liquor between themselves and had both passed out in the living room while they attempted to watch a movie on the TV.

"M-mm...you were wonderful, love" Moka said once she had come down from her natural high. She felt much closer to him since he had taken her bad news with a grain of salt and loved her no matter what. It was true that he realized they would not be able to have a child, but that did not concern him anymore than Moka's current state of emotional, well-being

"Ah...um...you were too Moka. And I'm not even tired" he said as she snuggled up against his chest and used it as a temporary pillow. Her huge breasts were squished up against his side and were very warm, he had noticed.

"Oh thank you love. M-mm...I'm actually a little sleepy now. It would seem as if the Sake caught up to me" she answered with a cute yawn.

"Oh...um...no problem Moka. I see. Um, are you okay though. I mean...about what you told me before?" he asked with genuine concern.

She looked up to her mate and could detect the worry in his voice through their blood-bond.

"Thank you for asking Tsukune. I am doing better, thank you. Once again, I am very sorry. I'm just happy that you accepted the news so well, even though it was of the bad variety" she said with a sigh. She was surprised that he had taken it so well, just as he always had. No matter what they went through, he was always this way. Couldn't he be just a little upset though?

"Don't worry about it Moka. I'm just glad that you're doing better though. I do love you more than anything and I'm always gonna be here for you Moka. Good or bad, you're stuck with me" he said as he wrapped his right arm around her slender, yet curvaceous body and held her tight. It was true though. They were blood-mates and would be together for several thousand years or longer.

"Okay, thank you Tsukune. I do love you too. So very much. I'd be so lost without you, my love" she replied as she pressed herself even closer to him.

"You're welcome Moka. Wow. I don't know what to say" he said. He was honestly speechless. It would seem that Moka was showing her sweet side, which he rather enjoyed, he would have to admit.

"Well, um...I meant it Tsukune. And I was being...a bad girl, by keeping that from you. Maybe I should be punished" Moka said in a teasing manner as she pouted a bit.

"It's okay Moka. No worries. Wait. What do you mean by punished?" he inquired as she sat up for a minute. He followed suit and looked at her, as he was unsure of what she meant by that rather odd statement. She walked over to the doorway and found the light switch. Their room was illuminated a split second later. Moka then returned to her spot next to Tsukune.

"Well...um...you could...spank me...besides...I was the one who broke our bed" she said as she tried to explain it to him in the simplest of terms without becoming embarrassed.

She then crawled onto his lap and laid down, perpendicular to him.

"Punish me, Tsukune. Please" she softly begged.

He then drew his right hand back, palm forward, and then brought it quickly down against her rump.

*smack*

"Ahh...harder..." she requested.

He repeated the action with more force.

SMACK!

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...more...please" she said, as her face grew bright pink.

'Is she...getting turned on?' he asked himself.

SMACK!

"Ahhhhh! oh Kami...more!" she pleaded as she then drooled a little bit.

'And here I thought Ruby was the only masochist I knew' he silently commented as he focused most of his yokai into the palm of his hand and gave her one, last smack against her derriere.

WHACK!

"Aaaahhhh! Tsukune!" Moka yelped as she slumped forward. Her knees were slightly trembling as well.

Temporarily ceasing her "punishment", Tsukune sat down next to her and could tell she was definitely aroused, but found the entire event rather interesting, to say the least. He had never seen this side of Moka before and was somewhat intrigued by the sudden turn of events.

"Moka, are you okay now?" he asked as she was now lying down, face first on the comfortable bed.

"Mm-mmm" she replied as she had her face buried in her pillow now. He laid down next to her and softly massaged her soft, yet firm bottom, which was a bit sore he realized.

"Ah-hhhh...that feels good" she said as she sat up on her elbows and glanced at her mate with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I see. Are you...um...feeling better now, Moka?"

"Oh yes, I am. Thank you Tsukune" she answered with a cute smile, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"Um...that's good to hear. Um, what's with the sudden change? I mean...with all this?" he wondered, hoping he could find the underlying cause of this sudden turn of events.

"Oh it's something I read in one of those 'woman's' magazines. I think it was called "Cosmopolitan" she explained.

"Again with the women's magazines," he thought to himself.

"I see. Hm. Well, whatever works. I'm just glad to see that you're feeling better. Um, were you a little bit...um...you know..." he replied once he processed this new bit of information.

"Well, yes. A little bit. I can see why Ruby likes it so much" she said with a devilish smirk.

"Ah, don't tell me you actually...um...like that...S and M stuff" Tsukune said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, no. I'm only kidding love. You should try to relax more, otherwise you'll turn gray before you know it" she teased.

"Uh, hello. I already have silver hair, remember, Miss Akashiya?" he teased back as he flipped her over on her back, straddled her then leaned down and kissed her feverishly once again.

Feeling more aroused now, she returned his love, and began to moan loudly inside his mouth as their tongues wrestled playfully. Tsukune could not help the soft groan that escaped him as his body instantly responded to the continuous stimulation.

Briefly breaking their kiss, seeing as they both had forgotten how to breathe properly, both teens shivered as they felt their love and adoration for one another only intensify, reaffirming their ever-growing bond of blood.

"My sweet Moka...I love you so, so much" he whispered into her left ear as she happily squeezed him firmly.

A soft sigh of contentment fell from the vampiress' lips as Tsukune slowly ran his fingers through her silky-soft, silvery hair that matched his own, which caused goose bumps to prickle down her spine.

"Ah-hhh...Tsukune. I love you too..." she cooed in delight from the affectionate gesture.

Returning the action, she smiled as she felt the young man in her arms shiver lightly as she gently brushed a hand through his own, spiky, silvery hair.

Moka and Tsukune continued to hold and embrace each other for quite some time, reaffirming their love for one another. Sharing one, last kiss, the pair fell into the sweet pull of slumber, content to remain in each other's arms for as long as their lives allowed.

After all, it had been a very busy day for Moka, and Tsukune was rather relieved that she had returned to normal, well as normal as could be for the silver-haired maiden who he held in his strong arms and would continue to do so for as long as his heart beat for her, and her alone.

...

...

Author's Note.

Oh. My. Kami.

I worked on this long chapter for pretty much 2 days, straight through. I am done. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I had no intention of it running this long, but it just came to me. As for the explanation of why Moka cannot have children, this is what I came up with since nearly everyone who has read this version of my original "Confession and A Vampire" has either asked me via PM or reviews, if Moka will have a child in this story or not, since they...um...do stuff a lot. You know what I mean. :)

I have already told everybody that she would not, since in my other story she will be at the very end. I did not want to repeat that same event, as this story is essentially, an "alternate" version. Some events and plot lines will be similar, whereas the majority of them will be completely new and original. Actually, ¼ has been similar, yet slightly altered since this is the REAL Moka Akashiya and not the 'other' Moka.

If you read the last manga chapter, you will know what I am saying without spoiling for those who have not. Even though my story has a LOT of spoilers already, taken from the manga itself. I am merely 'borrowing' that to further my story along, as if it were to actually happen after all that. Like a third season, even though I refuse to call it that.

OK, enough rambling. Next chapter will be out as usual. Thank you all once again for you continued support. By the way, this story has just over 29,500 views in just under 3 months' time, as of this writing.

.

A shout-out to my 'adopted' younger brother "ColressLawiet" on deviantArt for pointing out the difference between a sadist (a person who enjoys giving pain) and a masochist. (a person who enjoys receiving pain) I guess I forgot, LOLs.

Plus, a very BIG thank you to my Beta Readers for their continued support: Train48, Shadowwolf08, Edichter, Onyx2589, and ColressLawiet on deviantArt and fan-fic dot net :)


End file.
